


The Wolf The Star and The Ritual

by RoseWintersong



Series: The Wolf The Star and The Ritual [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Multi, OOC Marauders, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Time Travel, Triad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 90,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWintersong/pseuds/RoseWintersong
Summary: Voldemort wins and the Order members scattered. Hermione finds a book with a ritual that simply said "to change history", but she wasn't expecting to take the place of someone she didn't know even existed!
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, Dorcas Meadowes/Fabian Prewett, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Severus Snape, Mary Macdonald/Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin
Series: The Wolf The Star and The Ritual [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916443
Comments: 282
Kudos: 390





	1. The Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, I will be exploring character arcs in response to the situations that we know they went through in canon. Some characters may not fit what we know of them in canon right away. But don't worry, I have a plan.
> 
> I would also like to mention that in this fic there will be later chapters involving sex between minors, and possibly graphic depictions of child abuse and neglect. If you have a history of child abuse you may find this fic hard to read in later chapters, read at your own risk.
> 
> Big thanks to my best friend Esmee, Zabethou, and MrsRen Thanks lovelies!

When the Order looked back on this day, the only thing they could say is that they were unprepared. Unprepared for the acromantula, the giants, the dementors, the werewolves... Aurors and Order members alike were outnumbered. Students under 17 were escorted out of the collapsing halls that had once been Hogwarts, shuffled through the Room of Requirement’s passageway to the Hogs Head as discreetly as possible. Aberforth Dumbledore then sent them through the floo to their homes or to safe houses the Order had set up. Lives were lost and the aurors began to surrender while Order members fled to regroup.

It was utter chaos. Hermione looked around her and watched as the Weasleys ran. Ron reached back for her hand but she urged him to follow his family. Racing through the halls, she ducked down into the secret passage that led straight to the cellar of Honeydukes. The anti-apparition wards were down and Hermione turned on her heel and was gone with a pop.

She landed in her childhood home and raced to her room. Packing essentials to leave the country the muggle way, she didn’t know where she would go, only that she couldn’t stay in England. Her small beaded bag laid open on her bed while she rummaged through drawers, bookshelves and under her bed just to be sure. Every book that could possibly help her hide. Some books bordering on dark magic were haphazardly placed beside the bag to be arranged inside once she was done. Hermione grabbed a book tucked away in the bottom of her bookshelf and glanced at the cover.  _ Ancient and Obscure: Rituals of Time and Space _ . The book intrigued her. She remembered finding it in the Room of Hidden things in one of her many secret excursions to gather supplies and discarded tomes that would assist the boys and herself in their search for horcruxes. In her preparation for the horcruxes hunt, she forgot it at home while packing. In the end, the only book that had helped them find and destroy the horcruxes was  _ Hogwarts: A History,  _ so it might not have made a difference at all. She tossed the ancient book gently to sit next to her bag, intent on skimming it over to help find a way to hide her new location. Turning back to her work, Hermione heard the book drop to the floor, she glanced back and gasped.

On the floor before her lay  _ Ancient and Obscure: Rituals of Time and Space _ opened to a page labelled  _ Changing History. _ She reached out and read the simple passage before considering the ritual. “This may just work,” she whispered to herself.

~

It was hard to gather the materials for the ritual she planned to do. Brewing the potion wasn’t as difficult as she first believed, but the entire set up put her at great risk to be discovered by Death Eaters. Harry had been killed in the battle, the Weasleys banded together to mourn the loss of Fred and had left the country. Molly had tried to beg Hermione to come with them when she had helped them pack to go into hiding, but she had refused. This ritual was too important, it could change the course of history. She could save so many people, and maybe, just maybe, their world wouldn’t be as dark as it was now. 

Under normal circumstances, Hermione would never cast a spell, drink a potion or perform a ritual without knowing everything about the risks involved and all of the implications. The passage about the ritual she had found was vague. It gave nothing away as to what would really happen, or what the risks were. However, the chance to change everything was too tempting so Hermione polyjuiced herself and kept her head down while visiting the apothecaries in Knockturn Alley, against her better judgement. 

It took a month to properly brew the potion. A whole month and very little sleep. She had her home protected as best as she could, and spread a rumor that she had left the country to give herself some extra time to put her plan in motion. Hermione drew the ritual circle in chalk on the hardwood floor of her parent’s living room after moving all the furniture to the side. Drinking the potion, she laid down in the circle surrounded by black candles and whispered the latin words that would change everything. A loud bang sounded outside her door, and she turned around in a panic. The door burst in and men in black cloaks filed into her home. Crushing the crystal at her feet she shouted the last words to the ritual. Feeling the burn throughout her entire body, Hermione curled into herself and screamed until she felt weightless and glanced down only to see herself, surrounded by the unmasked Death Eaters, not quite able to reach her. She watched as her body curled into itself, and her screams filled the room as fire spread around the circle before everything went dark.

~

She woke in the Forest of Dean. Hermione rose from the frosted ground and looked around her before choosing a direction and walking. She didn’t understand why she would appear here where everything was still and silent. The sound of her feet crunching through the frosted grass didn’t echo around her, and she knew something about this place was off. This couldn’t be the real Forest of Dean; it was too quiet, too still. Nothing she did seemed to affect anything around her.

“Hello,” a small voice spoke from behind her. Hermione turned around and came face to face with a girl she hadn’t seen since she was eleven years old. “I’m Hermione Potter.”

“Potter? But...there aren’t any Potters left. Harry and his dad were the last of them.”

“In your timeline, maybe. But in mine, Jamie has a sister: me. Hermione Potter.”

“I’m...Hermione Granger.” Hermione looked around herself again. “It’s too still here. Where are we?”

“I don’t know. Limbo maybe. Or maybe even what muggles perceive as heaven.” Hermione Potter sat down and crossed her legs, her fingers playing with spears of frozen grass.

“How old are you?” Hermione Granger asked. The smaller girl didn’t speak like a child. She spoke with the knowledge of someone beyond her years.

“I’m twelve. I turn thirteen in March. Jamie and I are twins.” Hermione Potter cocked her head to the side. “I died. How did you get here?”

“I did a ritual…”

“What was it for?”

“To change history…”

The young Hermione smiled. “That must be why we’re here. The ritual could be trying to fill the place I’m leaving behind with you.”

“Take your place? But why?”

“To change history of course. My brother is dead in your world isn’t he? In your timeline James didn’t have a sister. So your Harry had no magical family left to go to. Things may have been different had Harry been raised in a proper home. Maybe the ritual wants you to start there? Not to mention the fact that we’re both the same person.”

“We’re not the same person.”

“Don’t you see Hermione? I’m Hermione Potter. I look exactly like you. Well...My teeth are larger than yours, but still. You’re Hermione Granger. The only differences are our families , timelines and ages. We’re the same person on two different timelines.”

“I don’t want to replace you.”

“You won’t be. You are me. Just from a different timeline, like I said. You can’t replace me. But if you’re really concerned, think about it this way. I am leaving my brother behind, I’m dead. I can’t go back, but the ritual thinks that you can. Jamie won’t be able to handle me being gone. And I would really like someone to be there for him. You could also help raise Harry. You’ll be in the perfect place to change lives, change history. And save those who need it. Everyone is redeemable, okay? Please take care of my brother? Thank you, Hermione.” The image of the younger Hermione faded, as did the Forest of Dean and Hermione Granger lost herself to the darkness.

~

Memories flooded into her head, a small lifetime of memories in a family that she didn't know, and yet seemed familiar to her. A mother, a father and a brother. Hermione sat up in a soft bed, beams of light streaming through the closed drapes were the only light she could see. Her head hurt, and she held her head in both hands. Something wasn’t quite right. She slipped out of the bed, trying to ignore the slight dizziness and pain. Opening the curtains, she scanned the large room. Everything was decorated with shades of gold and purple. The large bed she slipped out of sat against the wall across from the door she assumed would lead out of the room. In the far corner sat a vanity table with an overstuffed ottoman in front of it. Hermione made her way to the mirror and gasped. Dark brown curls cascaded down her back, uncontrolled frizz and knots that she thought she had grown out of. The scars she obtained from war had vanished from her skin, leaving it smooth and flawless aside from a light dusting of freckles across her cheeks and nose. What Hermione noticed the most, however, was that she was several inches shorter and several years younger. She was twelve again. She smiled and her mood soured. The job Madam Pomfrey did on her teeth when she was 15 was no more and her too large front teeth were again a prominent feature on her younger face.

Looking around, Hermione tried to put the background of her new life together. Her bedding was soft and of high quality, her room was spacious with an ensuite bathroom. The robes and dresses in her wardrobe were exceptionally tailored acromantula silk and the shoes were dragon hide. Glancing out the window she saw stables and a large garden situated on a large plot of land with a makeshift quidditch pitch. On her bedside table, Hermione noticed a picture frame where a family presented themselves smiling at each other. Hermione picked up the frame and smiled. It would be tricky to navigate this new life of hers, pureblood customs not quite drilled into her yet. However, Euphemia and Fleamont Potter appeared too relaxed to be considered the stereotype of a perfect pureblood parentage. They stood closer together than aristocratic etiquette allowed, with Hermione up in the arms of her father and her mother’s hand resting on James’ shoulder. Hermione remembered this photo. It had been taken during their Christmas holidays during their first year at Hogwarts. Seeing her best friend’s face broke her heart and brought forth the image of him resting in Hagrid’s arms, cold, lifeless and pale. His green eyes were no longer laughing, the weight of the world, for once, not shown on his features.

Hermione sighed and put the photo back onto the nightstand, before sitting at her vanity with her head in her hands. Tears came unbidden to her eyes as she thought about the steps she’d have to take to secure the future. She cried for the losses, and she cried for her new life. Little Hermione Potter was no more, and in her place was a war veteran. Heart scarred, terrified of failure, and tired of carrying the world on her back. She needed to make this world a better place for everyone she loved in the future, and hopefully more people would survive with her knowledge. At twelve years old however, it would be tricky to get anyone to listen to her.

She opened the drawer to her vanity. Amongst a small collection of cosmetics sat a diary. Her new memories told her that she only wrote in the diary when she was stressed or excited, but at that moment Hermione decided to use it for something else. Taking a quill from the drawer, she made a list of all of the events she could remember. The first step Hermione could think of was to reform or get rid of Peter Pettigrew. He would never be given the chance to tell Voldemort where to find the Potters.

A knock sounded at her door and a head of dark hair and glasses poked in. “Oh, thank Merlin you’re awake!” James scrambled into her room, throwing his arms around her. “You shouldn’t be out of bed, you were very weak yesterday.” He scolded her lightly. Hermione heard a sniffle in her ear, and brought her hand to ruffle his hair.

"I'm better, but I still have a headache.”

"Mum will have a fix for that if you think you can come downstairs." Hermione stood, stashed her diary and followed James down the stairs into an informal dining room.

She wasn't sure what to expect. Euphemia and Fleanont were purebloods, she knew that from the magical genealogy book and the Black family tree. However, it would appear that they did not care for the riches that purebloods seemed to flaunt. Hermione couldn't help but feel that the Potters were similar to the Weasleys in the sense that they valued family over opulence. The home was large but cozy. She knew they were a bit more financially secure than the Wesleys, as her new wardrobe could attest to, but the family didn't feel the need to have a large manor house with only the four of them. She sifted through Hermione Potter’s memories to remember the layout of her new home. 

The house was definitely larger, not quite a manor with separate wings, but plenty of bedrooms. The second story consisted of one master suite and six smaller rooms, each with their own en suite. The ground floor consisted of a formal dining room, a breakfast nook, the kitchen, a receiving room, a guest bathroom, a family room and a small room for the family’s house elf. Walking down the stairs, Hermione took in the hallway. The color scheme was warm, white on red wainscotting lined the walls leading into the dining room where the walls were painted in a dark emerald green. The dining table was polished cherry wood and the chairs were elegant, yet comfortable. Her new mother sat at one end of the table set for four, her father nowhere in sight.

“Oh, my sweet girl.” Euphemia cooed, standing up and making her way over to envelope Hermione in a hug. Brushing her hair from her still warm face, she dropped a kiss on her forehead. “You seem to have beat the worst of it, sweetheart. How are you feeling?”

“She has a headache.” James chirped from behind.

“James, darling, Hermione is perfectly capable of speaking for herself.” Euphemia chided with a smile. Resting her hand on Hermione’s back, she steered her to a chair and called for the family house elf. 

Hermione stiffened, not quite getting over her dislike of house elf slavery.

“What can Chip do for you, Mistress?” The small elf asked with a smile. Euphemia looked down at her daughter, noticing her tense body language.

“Hermione, really. Have you not talked to Chip yet about the elves? Chip, Hermione’s been under the weather, can you get her a light breakfast? Oh, and a potion for her headache would also be appreciated. Thank you.” Chip popped away after a brief bow.

“It’s slavery, Mum.” Hermione whispered. 

Euphemia stroked Hermione’s hair before easing herself into a chair next to Hermione as Chip sat breakfast in front of the small girl.“Chip, Hermione believes that you are a slave. Would you mind telling us your thoughts on this?”

“Oh no, young miss, Chip is not slave. Chip wants to serve the good Potter family! House elves need good homes to take care of or house elves lose magic.”

“So it’s a mutually beneficial partnership?” Hermione asked curiously. Chip nodded happily. 

“I wouldn’t say it’s a partnership, dear. Chip is part of the family.” Chip seemed to beam with happiness at being included before popping away to continue cooking breakfast.

“Here, take this first and then you can eat.” Euphemia held out a vial of potion, which Hermione drank down without checking. How would a twelve year old explain how she knew the scent and color of specific potions? ‘Professor Snape would be rolling in his grave if he knew I was taking potions without checking...But there’s no way for me to explain why I would check without suspicion,’ Hermione reasoned silently. ‘We aren’t at war...And this is my mother. In this timeline at least.’ 

“Mum, when is Sirius going to be here?” James asked, taking his seat across from his sister, grinning when Chip sat his breakfast in front of him. Hermione perked up at his name. She had forgotten he’d be here. Hermione remembered the broken man he had been before he died. Sirius spent so much time on the run, and then more time locked up in Grimmauld place, drowning in the pain of betrayal and the loss of the only family who cared with a bottle of firewhisky. But here? In this timeline, Sirius was having some of the best years of his life. Hermione knew that he was abused at home, so he would likely be spending all of his summers with the Potters before finally running away at sixteen. Her new memories showed her a boy she didn’t expect. A boy who only acknowledged her when he had to, who was only ever rambunctious with her brother and the other Marauder, Remus. A shy boy, contrary to the stories she had been told in her fifth year.

“I will be flooing over and speaking to Walburga in an hour. There’s no guarantee that he can stay however, it’s up to his mother.”

James seemed to look disturbed by the thought of Sirius being forced to go back to that house. If Euphemia noticed, she didn’t comment on it, busying herself with sorting the post., However, Hermione noticed. 

The twins quieted and ate their breakfast, both lost in thoughts about Sirius. She could do so much good here, so many changes she could make to make their world a better place, and maybe, just maybe, Hermione could start with the Marauders.

~

When Euphemia stepped into the floo to make her way to the Black home, Hermione curled up on a chaise in front of the fireplace with a book that she couldn’t focus on. James sat cross legged on the floor in front of her waiting as patiently as he could for Sirius to walk through the floo. She could remember that in this life, she hadn’t been close to her brother's best friend. However, Hermione from the future knew him well. He had been a shell of a man with lifeless hair, haunted eyes, and aged beyond his years. Sirius was snarky and rude, and not at all the kind of person Hermione would prefer to be around. To meet his younger self, and see what kind of person he had been before Azkaban was intriguing. The fire flared to life, and a small boy stepped out of the fireplace. His hair touched his shoulders with a slight wave, his grey eyes were piercing and full of the promise of mischief. The difference between the eyes of the child and the eyes of the man was striking. Had Sirius had the chance to live his life without Azkaban, and the pain and suffering... She could easily see how he had such a reputation. Hermione could admit that even she could see herself falling into those eyes and for the boyish grin. Sirius was full of life, his stance confident, and while his features were soft with childhood, she could already see the aristocratic features just beneath the surface. 

“Hey!” James exclaimed, hopping up from off of the floor and walking up to Sirius.

“Hey, yourself.” Sirius grinned before noticing Hermione glancing just over the book in her hands. “Hi, Hermione.”

“Hi Sirius.” Hermione stood to hug him. Hermione felt a small spark when his body pressed against hers that left her surprised. Sirius looked up at her with a question in his eyes, but neither spoke of the spark they were both sure the other felt. Sirius let her go and followed James out of the room. Hermione could hear both boys making plans for the rest of the summer. Two excited boys starting their second year at Hogwarts, finally allowed to have a broom at school and try out for quidditch. She smiled to herself and rolled her eyes before sitting down with her book and waited for Euphemia to walk through the floo.


	2. Sirius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to my best friend Esmee, Zabethou, and MrsRen for their work on this chapter. Thanks lovelies!

Having Sirius stay the summer with her family was an interesting endeavor. The image of the boy was slowly morphing with what she knew of the man he would become, and Hermione could see how the stories she was told about him would play out. She would watch her brother and Sirius out the library window as they flew around, tossing the quaffle back and forth, practicing to join the quidditch team this year. James and Sirius ran rampant through the Potter estate all summer. When not playing quidditch, they could often be seen with their heads together plotting. Hermione told herself that she didn’t want to know. She often saw them being chased by an amused Chip out of the kitchen. All in all, the summer was rowdy and full of life. Hermione, though, kept mainly to herself. She spent most of her time in the library or with her mother getting acquainted with the family as best she could without drawing attention. She had also found books on knitting tucked away and brought them to her own room to peruse in peace. 

She glanced out the library window and saw an empty sky with no boys in sight before looking back at the words on the page. A scuffle outside the library door made it hard to concentrate, however, and she sat the book down next to her then moved to open the door.

“Can I help you?” She asked. James looked at her with a pitiful pout, Sirius standing off to the side rolling his eyes at him.

“Sorry to bother you, Hermione. I was just telling James that you wouldn’t want us coming and bothering you.” Hermione raised her eyebrow at Sirius. She knew he didn’t seem to care for her too much, and that was just fine with her. He was James’ friend, not hers, but not being included would sometimes sting. “You prefer your books to people.” He finished and Hermione let out a sigh and ignored the pang in her chest that was oh so familiar.

“What do you want, James?”

“Well, I was talking to Mum-”

“More like asked,” Sirius butted in.

“And she thought you might feel lonely-”

“Untrue.”

“And she may have suggested that I come ask you if you want to play quidditch with Sirius and I?” James finally finished, glaring at Sirius.

“In other words, James feels that we’ve been excluding you and that you were lonely so he asked your mum where you were so he could haul you onto a broom.” Hermione glared at Sirius before acknowledging her brother.

“Jamie, do you want me to join you because you want my company or because you feel sorry for leaving me alone for the summer?” 

James looked down, scuffing his shoes against the floor. “I.. - A little bit of both…” He muttered. 

Hermione shrugged. “Ok. I’m not very good at flying though.” James perked up as Hermione moved out of the room. “But I’ll go change and be back outside to try for you.” James smiled and quickly kissed her cheek before scrambling out of the door. Sirius rolled his eyes and followed behind.

Hermione watched her brother scramble through the hall, Sirius following him at a pace that declared his disdain of the idea of her presence. She wasn’t going to let Sirius drive her away from her brother, however. He would just have to deal with it. Hermione was James’ sister and Sirius was just going to have to get used to her being around. She turned in the opposite direction to make her way to her room, passing the sitting room before she was called by her mother.

“Hermione sweetheart, you’ve been holed up all summer. Is everything alright?” Euphemia sat her knitting down and reached out an aged hand for her daughter to grab. Pulling the twelve year old into her lap, Hermione curled into her mother and basked in the feeling of a mother’s embrace.

“I don’t think Sirius likes me.” Hermione finally admitted. Euphemia stroked her hair. “And Jamie is so happy to have him here, so I just thought I’d stay out of the way.”

“Hermione dear, I think James wants you around just as much as he wants Sirius. You should try to talk to him.”

“But Sirius is always around now.” Hermione pointed out.

“I’m going to tell you something, but you can’t tell your brother or Sirius that you know, okay?” Hermione nodded. “Sirius’ parents are not kind people. Walburga was a piece of work when I married your father, and Orion has coveted the position as head of the family for years. Sirius is the heir, and was sorted into Gryffindor. He is very different from the rest of them, and the Blacks do not like different.”

“They’re mean to him?” Hermione Granger, of course, knew that the black family abused Sirius, but Hermione Potter didn’t.

“I’m not sure to what extent, but yes they are. And that’s why I need you to be a big girl for me, and help your brother look out for him. Even if he doesn’t want you too.” 

Hermione pulled away. “What could I do? He doesn’t like me.”

“Silent support and understanding. Just stand by his side and your brother’s for that matter. I want you three to be able to rely on each other at Hogwarts this year. Be each other’s rock of support.” Euphemia tapped Hermione on the nose. “But don’t forget that your father and I will always be there when you need help.” Hermione smiled. “Now, off with you. I think James wanted you to play quidditch with them?”

Hermione stood from her mother’s lap and rushed upstairs, throwing off her skirt the moment she rushed through her bedroom door. Throwing on a comfortable pair of trousers that fit snugly to her body, she slipped her shoes on and made her way out the door. James and Sirius were tossing around the quaffle on the ground, their brooms and hers propped up against the shed.

“Jamie, did you consider that there’s three of us? If we want an even game, we need one more. And Daddy’s at work.”

“Shite.”

“Language!” Hermione scolded. 

“I’ll be right back!” James strode back into the house, leaving Hermione and Sirius awkwardly occupying the same space.

“Sirius…” Hermione started.

Sirius put his hand in his pocket and kicked the quaffle around, not acknowledging her.

Hermione straightened her back. She may be in a twelve year old’s body right now, and she may have to act the part, but she was a nineteen year old powerful witch, and Hermione Granger was never a push over. From that moment on, Hermione Potter wouldn’t be either. 

“Don’t ignore me.” Sirius looked up at her surprised and Hermione stood toe to toe with him. His twelve year old frame was only an inch taller than hers. “You’re going to have to get used to me being around whether you like me or not. I don’t care. I’d like for you to like me at least a little for James’ sake, and for the sake of our inevitable summers together. However, I know I can’t force that. What I can enforce, however, is how you treat me. Here’s how this is going to play out, listen carefully. I will stay out of your way the best I can because I know you don’t like me, but if my brother wishes for my presence I will be here. And you will smile and grow up and learn to be pleasant for my brother’s sake.” Sirius blinked at her. “Are we clear?”

“Hermione, I don’t dislike you.”

“What?” Hermione took a step back.

“I know I’ve been unpleasant. But that isn’t your fault. It has nothing to do with you.”

“Oh...Well...Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why are you ignoring me? Why have you been so mean to me? Did I do something wrong?”

“No!” Sirius assured. “You didn’t, I’m just...I...Well, I don’t really know how to talk to you.”

“Oh…Okay. Just talk to me like you would James. I’m just another person.” Hermione couldn’t say anything else as James ran out the door, a sandy haired boy following behind him shyly.

“I asked Mum if I could floo Remus and see if he could pop over. We got lucky, he was actually home.” 

Remus seemed unsure of himself when he made a soft greeting, so Hermione strode across the grass and held out her arms. He stared at her unsure. “I won’t hurt you.” she said softly, and he stepped into the small hug awkwardly. Just like with Sirius, she felt a shock at his touch. She shook it off, writing it off as just static electricity. “I’m glad you’re able to join us. It should be fun.”

James grinned before walking over to the shed, reaching in for a fourth broom and handing it off to Remus who mounted it and kicked off right away. Sirius followed, but stayed close to the ground and watched as James attempted to calm a nervous Hermione.

“I can do it…” Hermione said, her voice shaking as she mounted her broom and kicked off shakely. 

James stayed beneath her waiting until she felt more secure before taking flight himself.  
“Potters against you lot, yeah?”

“Wanna keep an eye on your sister?” James nodded at Sirius. Sirius glanced back down at Hermione and noticed her hands gripped the front of her broom too tightly, her skin pale. He lowered himself to her level and reached out his hand. Hermione eyed his hand questioningly. “Come here.”

“How?”

“Just ease your broom next to mine.” Hermione inched forward. “Let me help.” He reached out and loosened the grip on her broom, adjusting where she held it. “Here, loosen your posture a bit, don’t hold on so tight, or so far forward. You aren’t going for speed, you don’t need to keep yourself so low to the handle.” Hermione followed his instructions. Classes at Hogwarts taught her the basics of flying, and James tried to nurture it. Hermione, however, was so afraid of falling that she didn’t trust her broom. Sirius took on a calming stance and eased her through the motions that eluded her before, and his actions with her were gentler than they had been all summer. “That’s it. Now, the faster you go, the easier it will be to stay on the broom. If you go slow you’re more likely to lose your balance and fall. I don’t mean race the broom as fast as it will go, but faster than a snail pace, yeah?” Hermione nodded and slowly advanced, leaning forward to give herself more speed. Sirius kept right beside her, one hand out to help catch her if she started to slip.

“How did you do that?” James flew up on the other side of Sirius.

“She was scared.”

“I know that,” James rolled his eyes. “I haven’t been able to get her to ease up.”

“James, if I know you, you were a blundering idiot about it.” Remus called down. Sirius and Remus both laughed, Hermione watched them, feeling as if she were watching history unfold. And in a way, she was. James chased after Remus, and Remus laughed as he swooped down and grabbed the quaffle to throw at him. Hermione smiled, and took position with Sirius instead. And for the first time in her life as a witch, she had fun on a broom.

~

Remus ended up staying the night, and the three boys dug out sleeping bags for the floor in James’ room despite having enough bedrooms for all boys to sleep in beds. Hermione sat up in her bed with her journal, trying to remember the finer details of how history was going to play out. She heard the occasional barking laugh that she knew to be Sirius’ and smiled. Whatever problem he had throughout the summer seemed to have eased away, and he seemed to warm up to her a bit more. She sat her journal on her bedside table before blowing out her candle and curling up into bed.

Sleep eluded her and she ended up tossing and turning, disturbed by the sound of the boys muttering next door and the occasional laugh. Huffing she sat up and grabbed her blanket and pillow and made her way out of her bedroom. Throwing the boys’ room door open, she felt satisfied at the high pitched scream they let out. She closed the door, laid her bedding down and sat down with them, a smug look on her face.

“Uh, Hermione….What are you doing?”

“Well, Jamie. I figured that if you idiots were going to keep me up all night with your whispering and laughing, I might as well hear the jokes.” 

“Can we at least put shirts on?” Remus asked. Hermione blushed and threw her blanket over her head. Sirius barked out another laugh, and Hermione let out a small giggle. “Ok, we’re decent.”

“So, what’s keeping you up? This better be worth it.”

“We’re plotting pranks to pull on the Slytherins next year.” James grinned.

“I think you guys need to lay off on the Slytherins. You’re thinking too small anyway.” Sirius leaned over, looking her in the eyes.

“Oh really?”

“Of course. If you’re going to pull pranks, then prank the entire school. If you narrow it down, it’s more likely to be traced back to you.” Hermione said matter of factly. The boys looked at her with a sense of wonder, and she blushed.

“Ok, you’re in, Kitten.” Hermione froze.

“Kitten?” Hermione squeaked, with a blush.

“Hey, that’s my sister!”

“So? It’s a nickname.” Sirius rolled his eyes. “It’s not inappropriate, you moron.”

“Hermione, are you okay?” Remus asked.

“Oh, uh, yeah. I-I’m fine, I just spent the entire summer thinking he hated me only to get a nickname.”

“I told you, I just don’t know how to interact with you.” 

James looked at Sirius with a confused expression. “Why? She’s just Hermione. She’s just another person.”

“Shut up...” Sirius muttered.

A knock sounded at the door, and Fleamont Potter stuck his head in, “Boys... and Hermione? Princess, what are you doing in here?”

“Hi Dad, apparently we were too loud so she wanted to come and plot with us.” James grinned, crawling across the blankets and throwing an arm around his sister.

“Well, it’s lights out. We’re going to Diagon Alley tomorrow for your school stuff. Hermione can stay here, but sleep. I mean it. No more goofing off boys.” Fleamont stepped in and ruffled James’ hair and kissed Hermione on the forehead before walking out, closing the door with a soft click. Hermione laid her blanket out to wrap around herself and snuggled into her pillow. 

“Ow! Wanker!” Sirius snapped and Hermione felt a rustling behind her and looked to see her brother had stepped over the other boys and placed his sleeping bag next to hers. Hermione and James snuggled in together, ignoring Sirius’ teasing, and the teenagers all drifted off. Hermione couldn’t remember the last time she felt this whole before, and she had nothing but pleasant dreams.


	3. Diagon Alley and The Hogwarts Express

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene a lot of you have been waiting for!!  
> I have 6 chapters written, I've had a bit of a life upheavaal recently, but I'll get back on track with my writing soon, wether it be for this one or the other two.  
> A one shot will be posted soon after it goes through edits, and if you like some steamy Hermione/Sirius, you'll like it.  
> Thanks all!  
> Special thanks to Zabethou for her work on here, it would be a jumbled mess if not for her <3  
> ~Rose

Eventually the teenagers ended up piled up together in the night. Hermione woke first sandwiched between Sirius and James. Remus had somehow moved himself out of his sleeping bag and slept curled around her and Sirius’ heads, his head resting in her hair. She tried to move without waking him, but her hair tickled his nose and he suddenly smacked himself in the face. Hermione giggled. Sirius removed the hand that had been around her and flipped over, his face against Remus’ legs. Hermione tried to be quiet, but she couldn’t help the giggles the situation caused. James’ snort from behind her made her laugh out loud.

“Hermione, shut up,” James muttered.

“No can do,” she sang out. “You should see yourselves.” James slapped his hand against her face, trying to muffle her words and she just laughed harder.

“The hell!” Sirius snapped, moving back quickly and slamming his head against her. “Ow, crap.” 

“Well, that’s one way to wake up I guess,” Remus muttered, moving away from the other three. “No wonder my neck hurts.”

“Why were you so close mate?” Sirius whined.

“In case it escaped your notice,” Hermione finally managed, rubbing her head and removing James’ hand from her face, “But all of YOU were squishing ME. If anything, I’m the one that should be complaining.” Hermione sat up, hair finally free from Remus’ slumber. Standing from the floor, she gathered her blanket and pillow and made her way towards the door. Opening it, she found her mother walking down the hallway.

“Hello, my sweet.” Euphemia pulled Hermione into a hug, planting a kiss on her forehead. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yes mum.”

“Good, go and get washed up for breakfast. You too boys.” Euphemia gave the boys a stern look. “I mean it. Showers, all of you. James, show Sirius and Remus to their rooms so they may shower.”

“Yes mum.” Euphemia left the hall and took the stairs while Hermione stepped into her own room, laying her blanket and pillow on her bed.

She showered quickly and rubbed moisturizer into her skin before picking out her robes for the day. She struggled to yank the hair brush through her hair, and eventually gave up. She bundled as much of it as she could up into a messy bun before slipping into her shoes and leaving the bedroom.

“Mum, are we sure there’s nothing that can be done for my hair?” Hermione whined as she walked into the dining room. Having Remus over required the move from the breakfast nook so as to have a place for everyone. Euphemia looked at her daughter before walking over and carefully removing the tie from her hair.

“Oh dear, what have we done here?”

“I can’t brush it. It’s especially difficult today.” 

“I suppose I can look into a special shampoo for you. Your father might be able to put something together.” Hermione paused for a moment. Fleamont Potter in her time had created Sleekeazy’s hair care potion, so Hermione knew that she wouldn’t have her hair problem for much longer. “In the meantime, Chip!” Euphemia called, Chip popped into existence. “Can you bring me Hermione’s hair brush please?” Chip popped away with a “yes Mistress,” and reappeared handing Euphemia the hair brush. She pulled a chair away from the table, sitting Hermione down on it. Gently running the brush through Hermione’s hair from the bottom, she slowly brushed out as many of the knots as she could. The process took a while, and by the time she was able to run her hands through her daughter’s hair without hurting her, the boys were done with their showers and scarfing down their food. “Boys, manners,” she chided gently. She spelled Hermione’s hair dry and laid it out in soft ringlets, slightly frizzing out. Hermione scooted up to the table and started eating her own breakfast as Euphemia took her seat. “You four seemed to have an interesting night. From the sound of it, an interesting morning too.”

“They wouldn’t shut up so I decided to barge in,” Hermione said simply.

“And we’re going to include Hermione in all of our pranks! She’s a genius!” James boasted. Hermione rolled her eyes.

“James, I could have told you that. I want you four to stay out of trouble.” Euphemia warned.

“Or at least don’t get caught.” A voice said from the doorway. James grinned as Fleamont entered the room and Euphemia rolled her eyes.

“With Kitten in the mix, there’s no way we can get caught,” Sirius said simply.

“Kitten?” Euphemia and Fleamont both asked.

“He nicknamed Hermione,” Remus commented simply.

“And how does Hermione feel about this?”

“It’s alright Daddy. I guess.” Hermione shrugged. Fleamont let it go, handing out letters to the children around the table. 

“All four of you got your letters this morning. Albus must know you two are here.” Hermione held her hand out excitedly and grabbed her letter, staring down at it reverently before tearing it open. Her second first letter. Hermione Potter’s second year at Hogwarts, but for Hermione Granger it was a homecoming. She read through the letter, noting the slight differences in the book list from her first second year. She took that moment to decide that this year she would take it easy. She already went through six years worth of Hogwarts classes, and private study for her seventh while on the run. There was no need to obsess. Instead, she would focus on her own projects and worry about how to alter the timeline as she went without drawing attention to herself.

“Monty, I was talking to Hermione and I promised her that I would talk to you about a potion for her hair,” Euphemia mentioned.

“I’ve actually been working on something. Thank you for reminding me.” Hermione perked up. “I haven’t gotten it just right yet, but I should have something for you soon.”

“No more hair pulling?” Hermione asked hopefully. In her first fourth year at the Yule Ball, Hermione had used Sleekeazy’s to tame her hair, but never bothered afterwards. But this was a new timeline, a second chance and a new life for her. What was one less struggle? She could allow herself one moment of vanity.

“No more hair pulling,” Fleamont assured her. 

“Well, I’m not using it,” James announced, messing up his hair.

“James, I’m not sure anything could control that mop.” Fleamont joked.

“Hey, Hermione’s is worse!”

“No, Hermione’s is different. It has a different texture to yours so it requires special attention. Yours is just messy,” Euphemia teased. James pouted. 

Hermione glanced at Sirius and noted the longing look in his eyes before he noticed her and turned away. Suddenly Hermione understood why he had been weird with her. It wasn’t personal at all, it was her family. Sirius never had this. He never lightly joked with his family. They piled rules and expectations so strict he couldn’t breathe. He was supposed to be the next head of their family, to keep the house clean, pure and noble. There was no room for love, no room for just being a child. Hermione had had a good homelife, and even when she wasn’t at home she had the Weasleys and Harry. The only struggle she knew was war. And while that came with its own problems and trauma, Sirius never knew kindness until his days at Hogwarts with James and Remus. Hermione silently promised him that while she was there, he would always know he was wanted. He may not be her friend, but in her eyes, he was hers. She would do what she could to keep the smile on her boys’ faces. All three of them. Hermione would stop at nothing to make sure these boys never came to ruin. Even if it cost her her life.

~

Diagon Alley was much the same as it was in her time. Families rushing from shop to shop gathering supplies for their children’s next year at Hogwarts. Children running rampant and crowding around Magical Menagerie, Broomstix, and Quality Quidditch Supplies. Hermione looked longingly at Flourish and Blotts as they entered Madam Malkin’s first to gather the four teenagers’ robes. They were met there by Lyall and Hope Lupin. Remus shyly introduced them all. The Lupins were a sweet family; Lyall was a bit gruff and didn’t seem to appreciate public displays of affection, but Hope fawned over her son worriedly.

“Did you get enough sleep sweetheart?”

“Yes, Mum. I’m fine,” Remus tried to reassure her.

“And they fed you?”

“Mum, the Potters aren’t monsters.” Sirius flinched at Remus’ words. Hermione noticed, but to her relief no one else did. That was not a conversation she thought they should have in the middle of Madam Malkin’s. Sirius would probably shut down and never talk to them again. Even still, Hermione eased herself next to Sirius as subtly as she could and brushed her hand over his. He glanced at her in surprise, but she kept her focus on Remus’ mother smothering him in motherly concern.

After leaving Madam Malkin’s with the promise to stop by at the end of the day when their robes would be ready, Hermione’s family walked towards Flourish and Blotts. She stopped, however, by Magical Menagerie. A small kitten laid in the corner of one of the display pens, separated from the rest of the litter, and she distractedly moved toward the window. The small kitten looked similar to the others nursing from the mother. It was a soft grey, paws tipped white, with a white chin.

“Hermione?” She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped. Glancing back, she saw her father looking at her curiously. “We kind of lost you there.” He looked in the window. “Which one?”  
She looked back at the kitten who seemed to have noticed her and moved to the window, placing its tiny paws against it, silently meowing at her while excitedly jumping against the glass. “The tiny one.”

“Ah, honey, he looks like the runt of the litter.”

“So? He needs a home too.” Hermione didn’t notice as Fleamont looked back at Euphemia and she nodded.

“All right sweetheart, lets go.” Fleamont grabbed Hermione’s hand and pulled her from the window. She made a small whining sound before turning away and following him. Before she knew it they were in the Menagerie talking to the clerk and Hermione looked up in excitement as the tiny kitten was brought to her. Fleamont watched his daughter with the small kitten. It calmed in her arms, head against her chest, eyes closed in contentment. Hermione looked up at her father with a soft smile. Fleamont paid for the small kitten and supplies, shrinking the package and slipping it in Hermione’s robe pocket. “Your kitten, your responsibility. Understood?”

Hermione grinned. “Yes Daddy.” Fleamont guided his daughter out into the streets where Euphemia was waiting with James and Sirius. “The Lupins took their boy?” Euphemia nodded as they guided the children through the streets to Flourish and Blotts.

“What are you going to name him Hermione?” James asked.

“Puck.” Hermione spent the rest of the day with the small kitten curled up against her chest, purring, as James carried her things for her.

~

Unlike in previous years, Hermione made it to platform 9 ¾ on time. James and Sirius, unlike Harry and Ron, listened and let her help them and all three were packed and ready to go the night before. Hermione pushed her trolley, her trunk and Puck perched on it, through the platform at a walk so as to not disturb the kitten. James followed soon after with his owl Chaser that he had been given last year. Sirius strolled up next to her before spotting his parents and who Hermione assumed to be his brother Regulus.

“I guess I’ll see you on the train then,” he muttered before guiding his cart towards his family.

“Sirius, you’ll write too, won’t you dear?” Euphemia called out.

“Will do, Mrs. P. Thank you for having me over,” he called over his shoulder. Walburga glared at her son, and Sirius seemed to shrink for a moment. Hermione’s heart hurt. She knew that stance well. He looked like Harry. James followed her gaze.

“We’ll see him on the train. He’ll be ok.” Euphemia hugged both their children and ran through a list of things they needed to be sure they had everything. Smoothing down James’ hair and drawing both of her children in for one last tight hug, she sent them off with a soft smile and a hug from their father. Hermione and James boarded the train, Sirius following shortly after, and Hermione stayed back to wave goodbye as the boys found a compartment together. When her parents and the station were out of sight, Hermione turned to find her brother, passing a redhead and a boy with greasy hair on her way. She paused a moment and looked behind her, both second years didn’t notice but Hermione watched as they slipped into another wagon. 

Hermione turned back around, searching for the compartment her brother and Sirius were in. Finding it, she saw the two of them, Remus, and another boy. He was small, pudgy with blond hair. He seemed to shrink into himself, and James and Sirius were laughing.

“What did I miss?”

“This, Hermione, is Peter. He’s our dorm mate at Hogwarts.”

“I know him. He’s in our classes too you know.” James paused for a moment. 

“Oh yeah....” James looked at Peter. “Sorry mate, you’re easy to overlook.” Hermione walked over and smacked James on the back of his head. “Ow! Abuse! What the hell?”

“Sorry Peter, James was dropped on his head as a baby,” she hissed in James’ face. “You do not talk to people like that.”

Peter watched wide eyed as Hermione reprimanded her brother. “Sorry Peter…” James muttered before turning and ignoring them both. Hermione sat next to the boy, and curled up against the window.

“I hope they didn’t treat you too badly last year.”

“It’s..It’s ok,” Peter stuttered.

“No. It’s not. It’s bullying and he knows better. I have half a mind to tell Mum that he’s been a jerk.” Hermione stuck out her hand. “I’m Hermione.”

Peter shook her hand, “Peter.” Hermione had trouble seeing the traitor. All she saw was a small boy, timid and friendless. She wondered how he became friends with the marauders in the first place. Seeing him now, she couldn’t help but feel that he just tagged along with the other boys because they had a strength that he just didn’t possess. Hermione stood, grabbed her brother’s hand and pulled him up.

“You’re coming with me,” she snapped. James followed her looking confused. “Alright, you listen here,” she said the moment the compartment door was closed behind them. Hermione tried to keep her voice down, hoping Sirius and Peter wouldn’t hear her. She’d deal with Sirius if she saw him bullying Peter, but Hermione was determined to nip this behaviour from her brother in the bud. “Peter is a softer kid than you. He’s timid, and likely kicked around by the other houses. You are not going to add to it. You are going to go in there, you are going to be nice to Peter and include him.”

“Why?” James looked angry. He was rarely ever angry with Hermione, she knew from the memories of the original Hermione. She didn’t think he had a problem with Peter necessarily, more with being lectured by his sister.

“Do you know what happens to people who are bullied heavily?” James shook his head. “They keep everything in. They bottle it all up, internalize it, and eventually they snap. Do you know what happens then? Someone gets hurt. Either them, or the people who hurt them. Peter needs friends. I’m not going to force you to be friends with him. But he is your dorm mate. You don’t want him as an enemy.” James nodded and went back into the compartment and extended his hand to Peter who looked at him nervously.

“Let's start over yeah? I’m James. This is Sirius, and the one with a book is Remus.” Peter reached his hand out, shook his hand and muttered his name. Hermione nodded to herself and made a quick decision. Peter and James may never be friends, and that was ok. But maybe she could protect Peter, teach him to defend himself and nurture him into finding his own self worth and confidence. Maybe that would protect the other Marauders in the process.

~

No matter how many times Hermione saw Hogwarts castle, it never ceased to amaze her. She couldn’t help the feeling of coming home that washed through her as she walked through the doors and took her seat at the Gryffindor table next to her brother. The redhead from the train sat next to her on the other side, and smiled at Hermione. The sorting went by quickly and the feast began. First years marvelled at the amount of food while other years talked amongst themselves. Some students walked from table to table to greet friends from other houses. All in all Hermione felt a sense of homecoming in the chaos and noise.

“Evening, Lily Flower.” The redhead sent a hard glare in James’ direction.

“I told you to stop calling me that,” she snapped.

“James, that’s enough,” Hermione hissed. James looked annoyed at Hermione. “How was your summer Lily?”

“It was alright. I mostly spent it with Severus. We did spend some time in Germany though.”

“Oh that’s amazing! We didn’t go anywhere this summer. We had Sirius stay with us though, and Remus came over for a quidditch game and ended up sleeping over.”

“I’m sorry,” Lily looked horrified. “That must have been awful.”

“The start of the summer was quite lonely. The boys spent most of their time flying. I honestly thought Sirius didn’t like me.”

“That’s not surprising. You two didn’t really hit it off well last year. That prank he pulled was in poor taste.” 

Hermione took a second to sift through the memories for the incident in question. Sirius had started putting things in Hermione’s hair the year before. Every class, it got worse until eventually he got some sticky potions experiment stuck in her hair after lathering it onto her chair in class. Hermione was attached to the chair while everyone stared and laughed while Professor McGonagall tried to cut her loose. Hermione ended up with a patch of hair missing that didn’t quite grow back until summer when her mother took her to get her hair evened out.

“It took way too long for someone to cut my hair enough to sit evenly again. He ignored me for the most part. At least, until we had Remus over.” Hermione huffed. “Apparently he didn’t know how to talk to me.”

“Do you think he has a crush? You know boys at this age are mean to the girls they like.”

Hermione looked at Lily with a blank expression. “Absolutely not. I am not even going to entertain that idea Evans. And don’t you start either.” Lily smirked at Hermione, mischief written in her face. “Don’t even.” Lily shrugged and went back to her meal. Hermione felt a tapping on her shoulder and looked behind her to see Peter scuffing his feet against the floor.

“I don’t mean to bother you but...could I sit with you?” Hermione smiled and nodded. The poor boy seemed relieved and planted himself between Lily and herself. Hermione and Lily struck up conversation with the boy and he seemed to relax a bit under their care.

‘Maybe that’s all he needs,’ she thought to herself. ‘Just someone to show they care. The boys are a little too arrogant.’ Dinner ended and the prefects rounded up their charges and all students were tucked into bed an hour later, ready for classes to start the next day.


	4. The Potter Twins' Strays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you to my beta, Zabethou. Don't know what I'd do without her.

Classes started the next day, and Hermione began to notice that while her wand worked for her, it didn’t feel right. In Transfiguration, spells Hermione Granger had been doing for years refused to work, and Hermione refused to believe it was because of her being in a younger body. The animal she had attempted to transfigure into a teacup only partially changed, and still held animal-like features. In defense, Hermione cast a disarming spell and while she did disarm her opponent, it was weak and the wand simply dropped to the ground. And in Charms, her enlargement charm had to be reversed by Professor Flitwick because it simply kept growing larger and nothing she did fixed it.

Despite Hermione’s challenges in classes, she had settled in quickly. Hermione set up study groups in the library with the second year Gryffindors, and to her surprise, the boys joined. James and Sirius tried out for quidditch and made it onto the team as chasers. Hermione could occasionally be found at the quidditch pitch watching the boys practice. Occasionally, the second years would play amongst themselves. Hermione preferred to referee like she had with the Weasleys in her previous life. Only James would sometimes be able to convince her to throw the quaffle around with him though.

Peter began to fit seamlessly with the other Gryffindors, and Hermione took him under her wing. He could often be found with her and Lily in the library with both girls taking turns to tutor him depending on subjects. Lily, Hermione learned, was adept at Charms and she seemed to light up when she helped anyone work through their Charms homework. James, at Hermione’s suggestion, began to help Peter in Defence Against the Dark Arts. All in all, school was going well.

“Hogsmeade weekend gents.” Hermione looked up, raising her eyebrow. “And Kitten,” Sirius amended.

“Sirius, we’re second years. We don’t go to Hogsmeade,” Hermione reminded him.

“Maybe so, but I have a plan.” 

“I don’t like the look in your eye…”

“I do,” James grinned. “This ought to be good.”

“We’re sneaking out tonight,” Sirius announced quietly. James looked disappointed, and Hermione looked suspicious. “We’re going to use our lovely Miss Evans’ skills in charms and lock the snakes in their common room. No Hogsmeade for snakes this time.”

“No.” The tone of Hermione’s voice declared the decision final, and Sirius pouted.

“Why not? We haven’t gotten them all year.”

“Sirius, did you not think this through at all? You’re smarter than that.”

“Oh Kitten, if you’re so smart, then where’s the flaw in my scheme?” James scooted his chair away from his sister and Peter made himself seem as small as possible. Remus grinned and sat back to watch the show. Hermione seethed.

“Alright, Sirius. I’ll play your game,” she said, her voice sweet as honey. Sirius smirked. “One, we are second years. Do you happen to know any second year spells that a simple alohomora couldn’t undo? No? Okay, how about this. Two, Lily is about as likely to help you prank Slytherin as James is likely to snog Severus Snape.” James’ face took on a greenish hue, and Remus laughed a little too loudly, earning the group a glare from Madam Pince. “Three, you’re the one that said I was a genius, so I don’t appreciate your commentary. And four, I already told you pranking Slytherins was too obvious. Five, that plan is stupid.” 

Sirius’ face dropped with each point. “Well, we’ve got to do something! We haven’t pulled a prank since we got here. People are going to think we’ve gone straight and narrow.”

“Oh no! Merlin forbid!” 

“Yes! Exactly!”

“Fine. If you really need to prank them so badly, I’ll think of something. But we’re getting the whole school. Not just the Slytherins.” Sirius threw a fist in the air in success and Hermione shook her head. “Now sit down and get some homework done.”

“Yes Ma’am!” Sirius sat down, pulling his bag out. To Hermione’s surprise, getting these boys to do their homework wasn’t that hard. Her only trouble was Peter who needed constant help. Lily rushed into the library and dropped into a chair with a huff. 

“I’m so sorry I’m late, I was on the grounds with Severus.”

“Why would you want to hang out with Snivellus in the first place Evans?” Sirius shook his head. “I just don’t get it. You hear what those Slytherins say about you don’t you? He never stands up for you.”

“Sirius enough. It’s her choice, respect it,” Hermione hissed before Lily could say a word.

“You’ve heard them Hermione!”

“Yes I have. And if Lily wants us to do something, we will. Until then, leave Snape alone and stop making fun of him.”

“Thank you, Hermione,” Lily whispered.

“I am tired of the bullying. I’m not going to tolerate it anymore. They bullied Peter at first, and now look, we’re all friends. I don’t expect everyone to get along with the snakes. But think about Snape’s position. You guys know he's a half blood right?” James seemed surprised. “A half blood in Slytherin has to be careful what they say or do, or they could get seriously hurt. He likely doesn’t want to make any enemies within his house. It’s best if he keeps his head down. He’s painted enough of a target on his back by being friends with a muggleborn.”

James and Remus seemed to think about it a moment, Peter kept his head down, focused on his Herbology essay. Sirius seemed annoyed, but Hermione couldn’t sit back and watch these boys push Snape into Voldemort's clutches. She was here to change history and save lives. That was exactly what she was going to do. Hermione was relieved that James at least was considering what she was saying, when he nodded at her she let out the breath she didn’t realize she was holding.

“I’ll make you a deal Hermione,” James proposed. “We’ll cut Snape some slack. But we will retaliate if we hear the other snakes belittling Lily Flower. If he defends her, we will stand with him.”

“Potter I swear to Merlin if you don’t stop calling me that I will hex off your eyebrows.”

“Not me mate, I hate that guy,” Sirius announced. 

“Okay, Sirius. Why?”

“Guys can we please just get back to studying. This is not the conversation to have in the library,” Remus pleaded.

“No. I want to hear exactly why Sirius can not let this go. James cuts a fair deal.”

“He’s rude to all of us. He thinks he’s better than the rest of us, and he’s always ready for a snide comment. He doesn’t stand up for Evans, and frankly, he’s sent just as many curses our way as we’ve sent his.”

“That is true, Hermione. Don’t you remember last year? He cursed Sirius to vomit slugs. It lasted for two hours,” James reminded her.

“I’m ending the cycle. You two will not bully anyone anymore. Defense only, no offense. I’m not saying don’t protect yourselves, and I’m not saying become a victim to someone else. I’m saying don’t go out of your way to fight with other people. If Snape strikes first, defend yourselves. But don’t go looking for him.”

“Fine. But you’ll see, he’ll mess up.”

“Can we get back to studying now?” Remus pleaded. Hermione nodded and Lily and Sirius pulled out their homework and the six teenagers quieted for a good hour before packing up and heading to dinner.

Hermione and Lily moved away from the boys and joined a few girls farther down the table. Peter watched them longingly, but James and Sirius grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him into a seat with them. “Best to leave the girls to themselves mate,” James suggested. Hermione glanced over and Peter seemed tense, but Remus had engaged him in conversation while James and Sirius talked with a boy that Hermione had remembered to be Frank Longbottom. Unlike Neville, Frank was an outgoing boy. He excelled at Defence and Potions, and Hermione could easily see him as an auror in the future. The shy boy that Hermione knew growing up was a spitting image of his father, but their personalities were so different. After meeting Alice however, she could see where Neville got it. Alice Wright was a soft spoken girl, she preferred to let her energetic friend do all the talking. Marlene McKinnon was a beautiful girl for her age. Her dark brunette waves hung to her waist, and her doe eyes sparkled with life. She definitely appreciated beauty in life and adored Alice. Alice and Marlene were rarely found without the other, and Marlene had a wicked temper when anyone hurt Alice. The last girl to round out their group was the sweet Mary.

Mary Macdonald was wicked smart and had quite the sense of humor. She could often be seen with the Ravenclaws, but she was a Gryffindor through and through. Hermione could remember the year before when Hermione Potter had her hair stuck to a chair, Sirius had laughed until Mary stood right in front of him. He had looked on in terror as Mary ripped into him. He had never crossed her since, and it became quite clear to the boys from that point on that all girls in Gryffindor were off limits. Not that any of the other girls were pushovers. 

“You should have seen it Marly! Hermione just tore into him, it was great,” Lily gushed. Hermione turned her focus back to the conversation at hand.

“It’s about time someone does. He’s wretched.”

“He’s always been really nice to me, if not a bit awkward,” Alice commented.

“Remember what he did to Hermione last year? I talked to her about it earlier and she said it took a while for someone to even cut her hair evenly after that.”

Marlene sat in thought for a moment. “I wonder if he likes her.”

“Not you too!” Hermione declared and Lily started to laugh. “Sirius Black is confusing. He acts shy around the other houses, he keeps his head down in class, but he pranks the Slytherins relentlessly, Snape in particular. He glued my hair to a chair last year, and spent most of the summer holidays ignoring me when he stayed with us. And then when I finally confronted him about it, he said he just doesn’t know how to talk to me. But then he helped me with my flying and suddenly he’s given me a nickname, thinks I’m brilliant, and he wants to include me in everything.”

“He still keeps his head down in class,” Mary noted. “And he tends to walk the other way if anyone from other houses even tries to approach him. You know Mallory Hopkins from Ravenclaw has a crush on him? She tried the other day to tell him but she couldn’t get two words in before his face turned beet red and ran away. Literally ran. I think he may have even ran into Professor McGonagall.”

“Ah, so that’s where that point loss came from,” Marlene mentioned.

Hermione sat in silence for a moment while the other girls talked, and thought about what she could remember from her time. Remus would talk about Sirius’ Hogwarts days and what he had said didn’t fit the boy she saw in this time. In her time, he was said to be a ladies man. New girlfriend every week, and ramping up the charm. The old Sirius was a troublemaker, love them and leave them kind of man. But this Sirius? He kept his head down. It was as if he didn’t want to draw attention to himself. The Sirius from her time just didn’t match up to the Sirius from this time and Hermione wondered when the change would occur, or if it would. This was, afterall, an alternate timeline to the one she knew.

~

September came and went. Soon, October brought the first snow of the year. Students were gearing up for midterms in November before December would send them home for the holidays. The third years and above were excitedly talking about the upcoming Halloween Ball that was to be held a few hours after the feast. Remus started to look sicker and sicker as the full moon drew nearer, and like the previous month, Hermione wondered if it was a good time to tell him she knew his secret. He was angry as often as he was tired, and Hermione and the boys gave him a wide berth. Hermione had sent a letter the month before requesting a care package of chocolates that she left stashed in her dorm. She hadn’t yet found a good moment to approach Remus with her little gift, but as she watched him get worse, she decided she needed to do something.

On top of the full moon approaching, Hermione still planned the prank that Sirius begged for. He was patient though, and let her plan in peace. When the day finally came to put her plan into motion, she snuck into the kitchens and jinxed the cutlery used for breakfast before making her way to the Great Hall, casting activation spells on each door as she went. Hermione passed her normal seat with the girls and sat next to Sirius. The boys looked at her strangely before she beckoned them in to whisper her plan.

“I set the prank this morning,” she whispered. “The cutlery is jinxed. If you don’t want it traced back to us, don’t avoid using it.”

“What did you do, Kitten?” Sirius asked excitedly.

“You’ll see.” Hermione winked, before filling her plate and began eating. Sirius was mildly disappointed that nothing seemed to happen, and wondered if Hermione had even done anything. It wasn’t until their first class of the day that he saw the fruits of her labor.

The Gryffindors had Transfiguration first thing with the Ravenclaws. Hermione seemed to vibrate in place with excitement, and when the first eagle raised their hand to answer a question a loud bird call fell from her lips, Sirius let out a loud guffaw with the rest of the class. Or at least, tried to. When the students opened their mouths to laugh at the unsuspecting Ravenclaw, the classroom was filled with a mix of lion roars and eagle cries that caused utter pandemonium in the classroom.

Professor McGonagall tried to regain control over the classroom, but the noise of the different animal calls drowned her out. Alice was confused and panicked and rushed out the door only to find other students piling out of classrooms in confusion. Hufflepuffs were letting out loud badger cries and the Slytherins had begun flicking their tongues. 

“Everyone to the great hall!” Professor McGonagall yelled through a sonorous charm. The students quieted, some with tears in their eyes, and made their way to the Great Hall. Some students were trying to stifle their squawking laughs, and all the students were looking around trying to find the one person who hadn’t been affected. Hermione tried to keep the smug look off of her face, and James looked at her with sheer adoration. Sirius looked on at the chaos with a sense of satisfaction, and even Remus couldn’t help but let out a chuckle that sounded like a purr despite his sickly appearance. 

Students made their way automatically to their house tables and Professor Dumbledore watched with amusement in his eyes.

“Does whoever is responsible want to come forward and give us the countercharm?” he asked conversationally. The students all looked amongst each other, trying to find the culprit. Hermione looked around trying to blend in with her surroundings. “No? Lets try this then, finite incantatem!” One by one students tested their voices, and the hall was filled with laughter and relieved sniffles. Hermione grinned happily, and Sirius and James leaned in next to her, grabbing a hand each in solidarity. Mischief played in the eyes of the three boys around her, and even Peter looked to her with renewed awe. Members of other houses mingled amongst each other before Professor Dumbledore dismissed everyone back to their classes, and Hermione felt pride at the momentary unity that she provoked.

~

Halloween arrived, and with it the students cleared the halls and library to get ready. Hermione used the quiet in the library to her advantage and spent that time tutoring Peter. The boy was adjusting and becoming very close friends with her other boys, but the one he followed around in adoration was Hermione. Peter always came to her when he needed help, and once the Slytherins started to bully him, he looked to her for protection. Peter was surprisingly adept at Transfiguration and Potions, he rarely needed her help with it. Instead, Hermione focused on tutoring him in Charms and Herbology while James tended to help with Defense. Sirius was quite skilled at Astronomy, stating that when your whole family is named after stars and constellations you had to know your stuff. He spent a majority of the time helping the group with that. Each of them had their own strengths and weaknesses that they each benefitted from each other. All of them decided that muggle studies was a joke however, when Lily started trying to help them learn and they discovered that their professor didn’t spend enough time with muggles to really know what he was talking about. All in all, each Gryffindor had high marks in all of their classes. 

Hermione heard a shuffling behind her and turned to find James and Sirius approaching with grins on their faces.

“What are you two up to?”

“Bored,” James said..

“James, you have that Charms essay that I know for a fact you haven’t done..”

“So?” Sirius shot back.

“So, it’s due Monday. I’m already helping Peter with it, I can’t entertain you.”

“You still don’t have that done mate?” Sirius asked in surprise. “Doesn’t Hermione make you do your homework early?”

“We had unforeseen issues with Herbology. It had to take priority,” Peter responded. “I’m almost done though, we can go do something in about an hour maybe?”

“Pete, curfew is in an hour.” Peter lowered his head. “Everyone seems to be busy so I guess we’ll just go back to the common room.”

“Charms essay? And what about all the other homework you’ve been putting off?” Hermione asked. James scuffed his foot against the ground, trying to avoid eye contact. “Jamie…” Hermione warned.

“I’m having some issues with Potions.”

“My issue is actually History of Magic, bloody Binns is an awful teacher. Can’t stay awake through his class. Bloody useless, Binns.”

“Sirius, language. James, both of you go get your homework and bring it down here and I’ll see what I can do.”

“Or, you can come to the common room with Peter here and we can all just work on it there. Curfew is in an hour, and I don’t want to be caught out.”

“Sirius Black, not risking getting caught out after curfew? Are you okay?” Hermione asked, amazed.

“Har har. No that’s not it. Because of the ball there’s going to be a lot more teachers roaming the halls trying to catch us out of our common room. Even I’m not that stupid.”

Hermione relented and she and Peter started gathering their things and made their way to the common room. The common room was weirdly quiet as all of the upper years got ready in their dorms. Lily, Remus, Mary, Alice, Marlene and Frank came and all the second years took over one of the larger tables with books out. It wasn’t long before they were all caught up with their assignments and they took places by the fire to watch the upper years descend from their dorms and leave with their dates.

The girls were the first to go to bed, leaving Hermione with Frank and the Marauders, though Frank was the next to admit defeat and go to bed. 

“We need a new prank,” Sirius announced. Remus rolled his eyes and leaned back against the chair Hermione was perched on.

“Sirius, we just did one,” Hermione pointed out.

“So? We need another one.”

“Ok, thinking of something and we’ll plan it for later next month.” Hermione put her hand in Remus’ hair, to his surprise, and began to card her fingers through it. “I have two rules though. Nothing outright mean, and it has to be toward the whole school.”

“Yeah yeah, nothing mean.” Sirius stood and stretched. “I think I’m going to bed. See you tomorrow.” 

A chorus of goodnights followed him up the stairs, Peter followed not too long after, and Remus was left with the twins. Hermione and James talked about trivial things. Mostly classes and making plans for Christmas break. Remus never moved from the spot in front of her, and Hermione felt his head lean back into her hand and wondered if he had dozed off. She was surprised he had allowed her to touch him for so long. Remus was not one for physical affection, choosing to keep his distance and enjoying the company of others in silence. 

“I’m going to go and head to bed. Want me to drag Remus with me?” 

Hermione smiled, never removing her hand from Remus’ hair. “No, he’s fine. I’ll send him up when I head to bed.” James nodded and headed upstairs. Hermione reached into the bag next to her and withdrew a chocolate bar that she held in front of his face. “Remus,” she called gently.

“I’m awake you know,” he muttered as he snatched the chocolate.

“Could have fooled me,” Hermione laughed. “I’m sorry if I overstepped.”

“You didn’t, I was just surprised.”

“I’m glad you relaxed. I want you to feel comfortable with me.” Hermione tipped his head back to look at her. “I need to talk to you about something though. Promise me you won’t get mad or run away?”

Remus looked worried, and guarded but nodded. “I promise.”

“I know you aren’t visiting an aunt.” Remus tensed. “You look sick around the full moon, and you get short tempered, and then you spend the night in the hospital wing.”

“What do you know…”

“I know you’re a werewolf,” Hermione whispered. Remus tensed and moved to pull away, but Hermione grabbed him by the hair. “You promised.”

“You shouldn’t know. No one was supposed to know. If it gets out I can be kicked out of Hogwarts. My parents and Dumbledore fought hard to get me here.”

“Professor Dumbledore,” Hermione corrected. “I’m not going to tell anyone, and no one in our year is going to care, nor would they tell anyone. But maybe, if you let people in, we’d be able to help you better. I’ve started carrying chocolate with me for example. Because I know it makes you feel better.”

“I thought you just had a typical girl’s craving for chocolate...for girl reasons.” Remus blushed.

“Nope, I don’t like chocolate. That’s what my sugar quills are for.” Hermione resumed running her hands through his hair. It took Remus a little while to relax, but he leaned into her touch and accepted her, opening the chocolate bar and breaking off a piece. 

“I don’t know how to tell everyone.”

“You don’t have to tell everyone. But I do recommend you tell James, Sirius, and Peter. You all are best friends.”

“You’re our best friend too you know.” Remus tilted his head back to look at her. “I know we don’t include you in much, but we all agree. You’re special to all of us. A Slytherin made a comment about you last week and Peter hexed him for it. Granted, the guy realized it was Peter and hexed him back but still.”

“Is that why Peter was in the hospital wing last week?” Hermione declared. “I appreciate the sentiment, but don’t worry about me. I can take care of myself.”

“You’re ours, Hermione,” Remus whispered.

“Sirius doesn’t like me,” Hermione pointed out.

“You know that’s not true. He has trouble interacting with people. I..I don’t think his family is good to him. He doesn’t trust people easily, and can’t stand being touched.”

“He’s the Gryffindor heir to a pureblood Slytherin house. He’s friends with blood traitors and muggleborns. Of course he isn’t treated well. I don’t know how to help him. I’m only twelve.” Hermione was frustrated. In her time she was nineteen. She still couldn’t have done much, but at least as an adult people would listen to her. At twelve, she was lucky if she could get a word in before being told to worry about things normal kids would. Leave it to the adults they would say, and nothing would happen. Sirius was suffering, she knew, and she didn’t know how to help him.

“You Potters like to collect strays you know,” Remus pointed out. “You took Peter under your wing the moment you saw him being bullied. You take care of me by keeping chocolate with you, and you want me to tell our friends about my lycanthropy. Not to mention, Sirius is abused, and while he doesn’t see what you do, I do. You care for him, you keep him on track, and you don’t let him take things too far. James too. Not so much the not taking things too far bit though.” 

Hermione laughed. “James adopts strays, but rather than helping them work through things, he distracts them until they’re ready.”

“You’ve changed since last year you know.” Hermione tensed at that and Remus pulled away and turned in her direction. “Last year you were so eager to prove yourself in class. You didn’t make any friends, you kept to yourself. The only person you talked to really was Lily and James. And you only talked with Lily because she wouldn’t leave you alone.” Hermione remembered. When Sirius glued her hair to a chair, Mary had stood up for her, but rather than thanking her, Hermione had gone to the abandoned girl’s restroom to cry. It was so reminiscent of her own first year at Hogwarts.

“Spending a year by yourself and then being almost ignored by your brother and his friend all summer will have that effect on you I guess,” Hermione lied smoothly. “I got tired of being alone.”

“That makes sense. If it matters, I’m glad you’ve opened up.” Remus pulled himself off of the ground and held out his hand. “Come on, it’s late. We should get some sleep.” Hermione grabbed his hand and he walked her to the stairs, handing her her bag.He watched as she went up the stairs to the girls’ dorm before turning on his heel and walking up to the boys’.

~

The second year Gryffindors celebrated Sirius’ birthday by the fire in the common room. Hermione smuggled snacks and pumpkin juice from the kitchens and Sirius declared her the greatest friend in the world. December was right around the corner, and the whole school sat down and took their midterms. It wasn’t long before Hermione and the others were boarding the train home for the holidays. Hermione spent the train ride with the girls in their own compartment, and every now and then a Gryffindor would go between the two compartments to socialize. All in all, the train ride was uneventful and went by quickly. Before the teenagers knew it they were off the train to meet their families.

Hermione stepped down from the train carrying her things with her and ran as best she could to meet her mother. The Lupins stood next to the Potters and the Marauders plus Hermione surrounded them as the mothers fawned over their children.

“Mum, I’d like you to meet Peter Pettigrew. Peter, this is my mum, Euphemia Potter.”

Peter smiled shyly. “Hello, Mrs.. Potter.” He held out his hand, and Euphemia grabbed it, pulling him forward into a motherly hug. Hermione grinned at a blushing Peter, who quickly excused himself and left to find his own parents.

“Sirius,” A woman called harshly. Hermione turned and Sirius paled. Mumbling his goodbyes, he met his mother who grabbed him tightly by the upper arm and walked him back to his father and brother. Regulus looked back at the Potters with the same longing that Hermione had seen often from Sirius. Orion Black grabbed Regulus by the upper arm as well and Hermione watched as the black family left through the floo.

“That family is a piece of work,” commented Fleamont.

“Monty,” Euphemia chided. “Not in front of the children.”

“Sorry, Effie.” Euphemia gathered the twins and along with the Lupins they left through the floo to their individual homes. 


	5. Remus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you to my beta, Zabethou. Don't know what I'd do without her.

Hermione and James woke bright and early Christmas morning and raced to the family room where the tree stood decked in bright fairy lights. They snuck up under the tree hoping to get a peek at how many presents waited for them. 

“Don’t you two even think about it.”

James shrieked at the voice from the doorway and Hermione laughed loudly. They heard a soft chuckle, and the twins looked up to find Euphemia and Fleamont staring down at them.

“Come eat first,” Euphemia chuckled. Hermione and James gave a sheepish smile before standing and following them to the breakfast nook.

Chip laid out a rather large breakfast consisting of french toast, eggs and sausage. Hermione fixed herself a cup of tea rather than the pumpkin juice beside her, and enjoyed the soothing aroma. The family ate, and conversation flowed. Before long they were making their way back to the tree to unwrap presents.

“Now, a few presents came for you this morning, Chip laid them under the tree. I assume they are from your friends,” Euphemia mentioned. Hermione reached for the first present and handed it off to James and continued sorting them between each member of the family. Fleamont had taken both children to Diagon Alley toward the beginning of their holiday to find a good gift for Euphemia, and Hermione found it difficult to find something perfect. 

“Mum, I have something for you both upstairs, can I go get it?” she asked. Euphemia nodded with a smile. Hermione went to her room and opened the closet where two lumpy wrapped packages sat. She wanted to do something special for the couple who took her in, even if they didn’t know it. She brought it down the stairs and handed first one to her mother and the second to her father. Hermione stood nervously watching the couple open their gifts.

“Oh Hermione! When did you learn to knit?” Euphemia exclaimed, withdrawing the burgundy shawl from the packaging. Fleamont withdrew a dark blue knit sweater, and he too made a surprised but delighted sound.

“I’ve been practicing, I taught myself at school.” Euphemia stood and pulled Hermione into a tight hug. 

“They are lovely, sweetheart, thank you. Now, you have a few gifts to open, don't you?” Hermione grinned and dropped to the ground, grabbing at the packages next to her. 

For James, Hermione had gotten a new pair of quidditch gloves, and James gave her a potions kit. The stirring rod and phials looked to be fantastic quality and Hermione almost didn’t want to use them.

“Thank you, Jamie. They’re beautiful,” Hermione whispered, and leaned over to hug him.

“These gloves are great! Thank you Hermione!”

A very small package laid buried with the others, and Hermione pulled it out curiously and unwrapped it. Seeing a bottled potion from her father she looked up at him with wide eyes.

“Two drops in your hair, and you should be able to tame it and make it easier to manage.” Hermione shot off the ground and flew into her father’s arms and held onto him tightly.

“Thank you, Daddy,” she whispered.

Fleamont rubbed her back before pulling her away and giving her a smile. “Anything, Princess. I hope it works for you.” Hermione beamed before opening the rest. From Peter she received a new school planner, the girls each gave Hermione a book of some sort but it was the last few presents that really meant something to her. From Remus a new journal with quills to match. They were beautiful and more expensive looking than she thought the Lupins could afford. From Sirius she received an emerald cloak. Inside the wrapping paper, a note rested against the soft material.

“Kitten,” it read. “I managed to slip away in Diagon Alley not too long after getting home. Walburga and Orion have no idea I snatched some galleons when they weren’t looking so I could get you, James, Remus, and Peter something. This cloak has undetectable extension charms in the pockets as well as a featherlight charm and is impervious to cold. It isn’t much, but I hope you like it. Sirius.” Hermione pulled the cloak from the packaging and wrapped it around her. The fabric felt nice against her skin and she considered never taking it off ever again.

“Oh wow cool!” James exclaimed. Hermione looked over and saw him pull a jersey from some packaging. “It’s from Sirius. I love this team!” The blue and yellow Puddlemere United jersey was immediately put on over James’ pyjamas and he pulled a practice snitch out of the rest of the packaging. 

“He really outdid himself didn’t he?” Hermione smiled. James looked over at her in embarrassment.

“Makes me kind of feel bad for what I gave him.”

“Which was?” Hermione prompted.

“A broom servicing kit.”

“Don’t worry, he’ll like it.”

“Hermione dear, that cloak is lovely,” Euphemia mentioned. “And that jersey suits you perfectly James.

When Hermione opened her last gift, it was labeled from Euphemia. From the packaging she withdrew a box, and upon opening it she gasped. Inside laid a goblin forged bracelet. Filigree decorated the bangle with a gold inlay. Her name was engraved into the filigree so that the letters blended in. Hermione looked up at her mother in shock.

“Do you like it, Hermione?” Hermione nodded, and Euphemia held out her arms to the quiet girl. Hermione stood and curled up into her mother’s side on the sofa. 

~

After enjoying a boisterous dinner with her family, Hermione snuck out the back door and curled up against the wall of the broom shed. She’d been in this time for six months, and in that time she rarely gave herself the chance to remember all she had lost, and even more that she’d given up on this self assigned mission. 

Hermione let the tears fall as she gave herself the time to remember them all. Harry, sweet Harry. The best of friends, he came into this life in a happy home but then lived a decade with nothing. His happiest moments were spent at Hogwarts, but he still couldn’t relax with a growing threat every year. Then, there was Ron. Hermione admitted to herself that she probably would have been with him in the end had they won. Gotten married, had a family, a job at the ministry. She would have been happy, and so would he. She could see it. Harry would’ve been his best man, with Ginny as her maid of honor. And at Harry’s wedding, Ron would’ve been his best man and Hermione Ginny’s maid of honor. Their lives would have been happy, and they would have all stood by each other’s side as they sent their children off to Hogwarts. Hermione would never know what it’d feel like. By the time she meets adult Ron and Harry in this life she’d be twice the age they were when she left, and Harry would be her nephew. But at least Harry would have his parents, Ron would have his brother back and Neville will never have to visit his parents in the Janus Thickey ward because they’ll be home with him, raising him instead of his grandmother.

Hermione let herself cry for the first time in months before drying her eyes and walking back into the house. 

~

Later last night, Hermione jolted awake in a cold sweat, blankets tangled around her legs and her heart pounding in her chest. She couldn’t remember her dream, but she remembered the pain and dread she felt. Grabbing her pillow, she padded across the room and out her door. Walking down the hall, she stopped outside of her parents bedroom and considered her options. She didn’t want to be alone, but Hermione couldn’t decide if she should go to her brother’s room or her parents’. After having removed the memories of the parents of her own time, however, she felt a constant need to feel close to the parents she had now. 

Hermione tapped lightly on the door and waited only a moment before she heard a shuffling on the other side. Fleamont opened the door, and seeing his daughter’s tear stained face, he pulled her into his arms and held her close.

“What’s the matter, Princess?” he whispered. Hermione buried her head into his chest, allowing herself the chance to just be a child. Her mission was a second chance she didn’t know she wanted, a second chance that she didn’t think she would ever get. Here she was, with a new family who loved her, and the chance to go through school and be a kid again without the threat of Voldemort hanging over her shoulder. 

“What’s wrong, Monty?” Euphemia called from the bed, and Fleamont led Hermione and nudged her to lay down in between them. “Oh sweetheart,” Euphemia cooed, smoothing Hermione’s hair from her face. She pulled the covers over Hermione and tucked her between herself and Fleamont and let Hermione cry herself to sleep.

“She’s been off all day,” Fleamont whispered.

“She’s been different since the pox, Monty. She seemed happier, so I didn’t worry about it, but she’s been upset today.”

“I wish I knew what was wrong.”

“Me too, but we have to wait for her to talk to us. James has noticed too you know. He talked to me back in September about it. He said that she was constantly lecturing him about how to treat people. While I appreciate her taking her responsibility as a sister seriously, I wonder what brought it about.”

“There’s no way to know unless we ask her or she tells us on her own. Let's just be here when she needs us, and hope for the best.” 

~

Sirius came through the floo two days before they were due back to Hogwarts. He kept to himself, preferring to roam the grounds by himself for the first day. Hermione watched him out the window wishing she could do something for him. The depression he had slipped into hurt her heart. She left him alone though, hoping that when he was ready he’d come to her, or to James. The three were on the train back to Hogwarts with Remus and Peter before Sirius really said a word to any of them.

He sat next to Hermione on the train, and dropped himself down in her lap, facing her stomach. Hermione stared down in shock, not used to him seeking physical affection from her. Awkward hugs that she initiated on occasion were really all he accepted, and even Remus sometimes had trouble accepting the physical affection she offered. Hermione accepted it though, and laid her hand in his hair. James watched uncomfortably, but said nothing and while the not yet named Marauders all watched their friend, they talked amongst themselves and left Hermione and Sirius alone.

“You know you can talk to me right?” Hermione whispered.

“I don’t know how,” his muffled voice replied.

“Pretend I’m James?” she suggested. Sirius shook his head.

“I don’t want to tell him either.”

“If you don’t want to talk, that’s completely fine. I just want you to know you’re safe with me. Your secrets are safe with me, and your pain is safe with me. I know you’re hurting, and I wish I could take it from you. I’ll be here by your side when you’re ready.” Sirius drew himself closer to her, and everyone in the compartment pretended that they couldn’t hear his muffled sobs.

~

Sirius bounced back quickly after the train. He stuck close to Hermione’s side through the first month back at school. Before the teenagers knew it, they were celebrating Lily’s birthday as best they could without Hogsmeade privileges, and then moving into February. The third years and up made a spectacle of themselves for the upcoming holiday, and even James wanted in on it. Hermione watched as her brother made a fool of himself every day from the first of February to the fourteenth trying to convince Lily to take a walk around the lake with him. Hermione knew Lily and James would end up together, eventually, but watching the interaction left her with a sense of uncertainty.

“James, that’s not how you win a girl’s affections,” she told him one day in the common room. James watched Lily flit around the common room between friend groups in a haze. Hermione snapped her fingers in front of his face. “Jamie. Listen to me.” 

“I’m listening.”

“No, you’re eye stalking Lily. Look at me.” James turned to face her. “Do you want to know how to earn Lily’s affection?”

“I’m trying everything I can. I even stopped hexing Snape.”

“Public humiliation is not trying James. You need to talk to her as if she’s a normal person. Just a friend, stop calling her that ridiculous nickname. She hates it, she tells you constantly to stop calling her that. You need to stop trying so hard. Just be normal around her, be yourself. The best way to impress a witch is to know how to treat her like she hung the moon without making a spectacle of yourself. Stop asking her out, start treating her like she’s your friend, but always make sure she knows that what she says is important.”

“Hermione how the hell do I do that?”

“Language!” Hermione scolded. “Think about when you talk to Alice, or Marlene, or Mary.”

“There’s nothing special there…” James furrowed his brows in confusion.

“Exactly. You talk to them like they’re just any other person. Now, what if you listened to everything they said and actually thought about it, thought out your response after they’re done talking. James, the key to winning Lily over is not ridiculous nicknames, public courting rituals and bravado. The way to win Lily over is to just be genuine.” Hermione reached down next to her and pulled out a book, and opened it in her lap. “And if she doesn’t return your affection, don’t force it. Now, do your homework.”

James’ behaviour took a week or so to really shift. He stopped calling her Lily Flower, and he didn’t ask her out as often. Lily wasn’t showing any sign of returning his affections, but she threatened to hex him less often. Hermione would watch closely as her brother hung on every word Lily would say, and it only took him a moment to respond in what she perceived to be an attempt at a well thought response. Which was what mattered, because at least he was trying. Lily noticed the difference and didn’t mind his company as much. She didn’t seek him out, but she didn’t leave when he entered the room either. Hermione took that as a success. James still tried to impress her though, but his attempts were less flashy. Hermione could tell though, that even though Lily scolded him, there was amusement there. 

~

Valentines Day came, and with it the second prank of the year. Hermione and the boys worked hard to figure out logistics and work out any issues and before everyone else got up, they snuck out of the common room. Placing color changing charms on each suit of armor on the main floor of the castle took time, and soon the hallways were filled with bright pink suits of armor. The next part of their prank was more tricky and Hermione and Remus took over, as they were the best at charms. When they were done with all the necessary spellwork, they went back to their common room before following the other Gryffindors down to breakfast to watch the confused chaos of their handiwork.

Confused conversation erupted in the hall about the bright pink suits of armor, and Hermione had to hold back a look of utter glee as the first student stepped on their well placed traps. Laughter erupted throughout the ground floor as flower crowns sprouted around the heads of every student within 5 feet of the trap, and their robes turned pink to match the decor. Remus and Hermione turned to one another with large satisfied grins at a job well done, and Hermione enveloped him in a hug to his surprise. 

Professor Dumbledore looked on at the pink students filing into the hall with amusement.

“I appreciate the holiday spirit, I myself am a fan of Valentine’s Day. That being said, Finite Incantantem,” he called out. To Hermione’s disappointment, the flower crowns were gone and the pink robes turned back to their original color.

~

February bled into March and the twins and Remus each celebrated their birthdays in front of the common room fire with snacks that Sirius snuck from the kitchens. It was Remus’ birthday and Lily and the others had gone to bed leaving Hermione and the Marauders beside the fire. Hermione curled up on the floor, while James and Sirius took the overstuffed chairs. Peter sat at one end of the sofa while Remus spread out as much as he could on the other side. Each sat in silence enjoying each other’s company but Hermione could tell that something was off. Remus was nervous. The full moon was the next day, and he looked sick. The boys had noticed, but said nothing. Hermione slipped a chocolate bar out of her bag and rolled over next to the couch, laying on her back looking up at him before holding the chocolate in front of his face.

Taking the chocolate, Remus sighed before sitting up. “I have something I need to tell you guys,” He began, uncertainly. Hermione perked up. It was time, Remus was finally ready to trust the boys with his secret.

“If it’s about you being a werewolf, we already know,” James announced. Remus raised his head quickly looking at James, who was playing with the practice snitch Sirius had given him for Christmas.

“You know? How?”

“We’re not idiots. You’re sick every month, always around the full moon. And then you spend the full moon night in the hospital wing. That’s what you say anyway. I’m pretty sure you’re somewhere else. I just don’t know where.”

“Also, we knew that Hermione knows as well. She is always sneaking you chocolate closer to the moon. We’re not blind Remus,” Sirius chipped in. “We were all raised in a wizarding household and we all know how to read. It’s not hard information to come by. I’m sure we’re going to go into it more thoroughly either next year or the year after in Defense Against the Dark Arts.”

“How can you still be friends with me then?” At that comment, Hermione sat up and smacked Remus on the back of his head.

“Stop it. You’re only dangerous once a month, and it’s not like we are there with you.”

“Don’t get me wrong mate, we wish we could be with you somehow, but like Hermione said, we’re not there. You’re not going to hurt us,” James pointed out.

“What if we could be?” Hermione proposed. Sirius, James, Peter and Remus turned to look at her.

“Are you crazy?” Remus exclaimed.

“No, hear me out! Remus, werewolves can infect humans. We all know this, but...they can’t infect animals.” Hermione emphasized the word animals and Sirius looked thoughtful.

“I like where this is going.”

“We can become animagi. It's a tough process, and we won’t actually learn about it until next year. But, we can do the proper research now and work on it through the summer.”

“How can we work on it through the summer? I’m pretty sure we would need to use magic, and we can’t use magic outside of Hogwarts,” James pointed out.

“Ok, well then we can wait until next year. We should have extra time outside of our typical classes even with adding on two more. We can do it after dinner. I know where we can go.” Hermione and the boys talked late into the night making plans for the next year, discussing their class choices and Hermione was surprised that the boys were taking not only her plan seriously, but also their class choices. 

~

The Marauders and Hermione decided to stay at the school for the Easter holidays. The castle was quiet, and they planned for a prank for when all the other students got back. The night the students all arrived after curfew, the teens sneaked out under James’ gifted invisibility cloak and jinxed all the doors to all of the usable classrooms. The next morning saw a burst of color as all the students' skin and hair turned color to other houses. Gryffindor and Slytherin in particular were angry about the effect because they spent the day in each other’s house colors. The Marauders laughed every time they saw a slytherin with yellow skin and bright red hair. The teachers couldn’t find the culprit, and Hermione was careful to dispose of the evidence of her research for the spellwork.

When May arrived, Hermione was a ball of panicked energy. Between Hermione and Lily, all the Gryffindors did their best to stay away while the girls furiously went over their notes and studied for the exams. When June finally rolled around, Hermione finally forced the others into extra study group sessions and all of the second years were exhausted. Marlene had to take Alice to the hospital wing to get a calming draught, and Lily and Hermione ran on very little sleep and a lot more coffee than either witch had typically consumed. The boys were careful to stay out of the way, but Peter more often than not could be seen going between the two groups as a messenger, until eventually, even he stayed away from the girls. Peter was often seen in some corner of the Gryffindor common room studying the subjects he had the most trouble in. 

When final exams finally came, the second years pushed through the best they could. On the very last day, after the very last exam, the ten exhausted Gryffindors piled in front of the fireplace and promptly fell asleep.


	6. Severus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late! As always, thank you to my beta, Zabethou. Don't know what I'd do without her.

Sirius didn’t visit the Potters over the summer, nor did either twin receive a letter. Hermione worried, but knew she couldn’t do anything. Euphemia kept a close eye on her jittery children and proposed that they invited other friends to visit as a distraction. Hermione and James both sent out letters to all of their friends, including Sirius, but he never responded. Despite the number of bedrooms to spare, all the girls piled into Hermione’s room after a rather large dinner. 

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this,” Lily complained.

“James has left you alone all evening,” Alice pointed out.

“I know, and I’m not sure how I feel about it.”

Hermione smirked. “Is Miss Evans finally developing a liking for my brother?” Lily threw a pillow at her face and Hermione shrieked.

“Watch it Potter, I know where you sleep.” The girls all laughed.

“I have a confession to make.” The girls all turned to watch Alice, as she blushed bright red up to her brunette roots. “I...I really like Frank.”

“That’s old news, Al,” Marlene stated simply. 

“What?” Alice squeaked.

“Alice, you’ve been watching him for the whole term. You find any excuse possible to be near him. Personally, I think you should just ask him to Hogsmeade when you first get the chance,” Hermione admitted.

“And what about you then, Hermione? Are you going to ask Sirius out any time soon?” Hermione shot a glare at Marlene.

“I do not like Sirius.”

“Yes you do,” Mary snickered.

“If you don’t like Sirius, then do you like Remus?” Malene asked suggestively.

“Why do I have to like either of them?” Hermione snapped. Marlene smirked.

“Because, you’re literally always around them. I mean you’re with James a lot, but I’ve seen you with Remus and Sirius. You’re always petting Remus’ hair, and Sirius has started just laying on your lap.”

“I have no idea why he does that, and I’ve only pet Remus’ hair once,” Hermione countered. “Honestly, I don’t think Sirius is treated well at home. That might be why he changed with me. Actually, he didn’t like me at first. Or, he didn’t know how to interact with me anyway. I kind of snapped at him and he’s been different with me since.” Hermione admitted.

“His home life could explain a lot. You’re willing to give him the time of day,” Marlene agreed.

“He isn’t treated well,” Alice whispered. “I’ve heard whispers. The Black family is deranged. And he’s the heir to the head of the family. I heard from my mother who works in the ministry that Alphard Black had to take Sirius home with him after his family starved him for a week. He was covered in bruises and hadn’t been allowed to bathe. It was bad.” 

“He never says anything,” Marlene whispered.

“He wouldn’t,” Hermione said simply. “Sirius has a lot of pride. He doesn’t want anyone to see him as weak, and he doesn’t want anyone to know what things are really like for him. But...I recognize the signs.”

“How?” Lily asked.

“I had a friend...A long time ago who was abused by his family.”

“What happened to him?” Lily asked carefully.

“He died,” Hermione breathed. She turned away from her friends and fidgeted with the blanket beneath her. The girls watched Hermione and waited for her to give them any sign that she was okay. Hermione squared her shoulders and looked them in the eye, stomping down on the pain the loss of Harry brought. “I don’t know what to do about Sirius. We’re just kids, but when school starts back up we can be there as best we can. I’m working things out with James, we’re going to do our best to shield him from the Slytherins. They will be especially hard on him.” The girls all agreed to help, and soon the girls were talking about more trivial matters. The topic of Sirius was never forgotten, but they realized that at that point in time there was nothing for them to do.

~

Third year had started, and with it a new Sirius Black emerged. Sirius had adopted a bravado, a false confidence that Hermione could see bleeding into the man she remembered. He flirted relentlessly with second, third, and fourth year girls, and rumors spread about him being quite the heartbreaker. Sirius denied all claims, and never seemed to actually have a girlfriend, but Hermione knew that it was only a matter of time. 

Lily, Remus, and Hermione all took Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, and Severus Snape could be seen joining Lily in their study sessions. The friendship that developed between the four was an odd one that the others simply couldn’t understand.

“Potter, could you please stop chewing on your quill. It's distracting,” Snape drawled.

Hermione glanced up, pulling the tip of her quill from her mouth. “I’m sorry, I don’t know why I do that,” she admitted.

“It’s an oral fixation, you just need to find something else to chew on. I recommend sugar quills. Your parents signed your permission slip to go to Hogsmeade right? You can pick some up there I believe,” Lily recommended. Remus blushed at the mention of an oral fixation and Hermione rolled her eyes.

“Honestly, Remus. It’s a psychological term. And yes, my permission slip has been signed. First Hogsmeade weekend is right before Halloween I think.”

“Oh!” Lily exclaimed. “We're in our third year now! We can go to the ball this time!” 

  
“Lily, focus,” Snape nudged. Lily pouted for a moment before going back to her studying, and they spent the rest of their time in silence before packing up and saying their goodbyes.

~

The Hogsmeade weekend was upon them quickly and the boys were excitedly planning for it. Hermione could hear them talking about hitting the local joke shop and candy store in particular and smiled. Hogsmeade. Memories of her friends from home made her nostalgic and left her with a bittersweet feeling. 

“You're going with us right Hermione?” Remus asked.

“Maybe.”

“You should, you’re the brains of the operation. It’s time for our first prank of the year.”

“I’ve actually been thinking about that. I think this year I want to target the different houses individually. Last year we made them all make animal noises when they tried to talk, and changed their skin and hair on a schoolwide scale. There were also the flower crowns for Valentine’s. But what if we targeted it a little bit?” Peter asked.

“Because school wide panic is more entertaining,” Hermione admitted.

“Aha! I knew you enjoyed that!” Sirius exclaimed. Sirius’ face changed to one of contempt as he glared over Hermione’s head. Hermione looked at him curiously until she heard a voice clearing behind her. Turning around, she came face to chest with a Slytherin tie. Looking up, Hermione smiled at Snape.

“Hi, how are you this morning Snape?” she asked.

“Potter… I am well, and you?” 

“I am also doing well, do you need anything?

“I came to ask if you had any plans for Hogsmeade?” 

Hermione looked at him in shock. “Nothing set in stone, I was going with my friends, but we didn’t have any plans.”

“Would you be opposed to joining me then?” 

“I would love to.” Snape nodded simply and turned and walked away, his robes not quite billowing out like they would in the future.

“What the hell Hermione?” James burst out.

“Language.”

“You were going with us!” 

“And I still can. I can spend the first part with Snape and then I can meet you before it’s time to go back for a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks.”

“Remember, we have to go to Gladrags to get formal robes for the ball,” Lily mentioned from beside her. Hermione nodded.

“Ok, first half with Snape, and then I’ll let him know that I need to get formal robes. He likely won't want to join, but he’ll have the option,” Hermione amended. 

She watched as Sirius pushed away from the table and walked out of the Great Hall without another word. Remus refused to make eye contact and only Peter and James spoke to her for the rest of dinner.

~

“I can’t believe you’re going to Hogsmeade with Severus!” Lily gushed as she worked on Hermione’s hair. With her hair no longer knotted beyond control, Lily was easily able to plait the locks over her shoulder.

“Honestly, me neither. Do you think Sirius and Remus will ever talk to me again?”

Lily snorted as she let Hermione’s braided hair drop. “Those two are lost without you. They’ll come around.” 

“What about you? Are you okay with me going with him? I thought you two had something starting between you.”

“Ew, don’t even joke about that. I like him and all, but I can’t see him as anything other than a friend. I mean, he could very well be my brother as far as I’m concerned. He’s definitely a better sibling than the one I’ve got.”

“Is Petunia still giving you problems?” Hermione stood and brushed off her jeans. Hermione opted for a dark pair of bell bottoms and a loose floral shirt paired with the cloak Sirius had given her for Christmas. She rubbed the soft material against her face before she realized she was doing it, and at Lily’s weird glance she dropped the fabric around her shoulders.

“I can handle Tuney. She’s just annoying more than anything.” Hermione nodded and both girls moved down the stairs. “I’m going to go meet Marlene and Alice. See you later!” Hermione waved after Lily as she headed out of the portrait. 

“Hermione?” Hermione turned and saw Remus coming down the stairs. “Just...have fun yeah?” Hermione nodded with a smile and as Remus walked away without another word, she swallowed down the lump that formed in her throat. Sirius pushed by her without bothering to say a word and Hermione followed the boys at a distance down to the Great Hall where she met Snape.

Snape held out his arm politely, and Hermione took it as they made their way out to hand their permission slips to Professor McGonagall. They walked down to the village saying little outside of an occasional comment about the other students they had seen paired up.

“Pettigrew with Macdonald? Not sure I saw that one coming,” Snape admitted. Hermione laughed lightly.

“Peter didn’t either. Mary kind of just sprung it on him this morning at breakfast.”

“Indeed,” he drawled. “Where do you want to go first?”

“I could use more parchment, I should probably grab some more quills while I’m here too. I seem to go through them quickly.”

“You do chew on them. Might I say, it’s a disturbing habit you have.”

“How sweet, Snape. Tell me what you really think,” Hermione teased.

Snape smiled a soft smile that Hermione would have missed had she not spent the prior month studying with him. “Frankly, it’s disgusting. I’m not sure how you stand it.”

“I don’t notice.” Hermione shrugged. Hermione and Snape walked into Scrivengenshaft’s and browsed, grabbing supplies they needed for classes before leaving with their purchases. “Oh, I forgot to mention, Lily wants me to meet with her so we can shop for the ball later.”

“I shall escort you to Gladrags, but I won’t go with you if that’s what you’re asking.” 

Hermione rolled her eyes. “No, of course not. Oh, let's pop into Honeydukes. Lily had a great idea with the sugar quills.” The two ventured into Honeydukes, and Hermione noticed Remus browsing the chocolates. “Remus hi,” she called out. Remus smiled, but turned to grab his selection before making his way to the counter. “They aren’t speaking to me.”

“Lupin?”

“Him, and Sirius. They haven’t spoken to me since you asked me to Hogsmeade.”

“Probably because they’ve been panting after you since last year,” Snape said simply, turning towards the sugar quills. 

“They have not,” Hermione denied, grabbing a couple packages.

“I find it quite amusing that you are the only one in the school so far who hasn’t noticed.”

“You’re being dramatic. We’re friends, and they’re mostly friends with my brother. That’s all there is.”

“If you insist.”

Snape and Hermione left with their purchases before making their way through the village. Neither quite ready to meet all of Hermione’s friends or go their separate ways. Hermione enjoyed his company. He had a sharp wit and kept up with her intellectually. The Snape from her future could be seen just beneath the surface, but this younger Snape had yet to live through twenty years as a spy. He was softer, more willing to interact with others. The marauders had stopped picking on him for the most part, and he kept his head down in return. Snape still didn’t stand up for Lily, and it did hurt their redheaded friend, but she understood. 

Snape dropped her off in front of Gladrags, but hesitated to leave her. 

“You’re welcome to come with, I don’t think you would enjoy yourself though,” Hermione offered.

He sneered. “I’d rather not. Po-Hermione,” Hermione looked at him with wide eyes. “Would you accompany me to the Halloween Ball?”

Hermione smiled. “I find your proposal agreable.” Severus nodded and turned on his heel, heading back towards the castle. Hermione shook her head. He was a dramatic boy, but said very little. But what he didn’t say, he easily expressed if one was willing to look beneath the surface. Hermione went into Gladrags with a skip to her step and spent the rest of the afternoon trying on robes with her friends before getting a butterbeer at The Three Broomsticks with the boys and finally heading back to the castle.

~

Sirius and Remus didn’t talk to Hermione again for two days. Hermione left them alone, preferring the company of her girl friends to the silent treatment the two boys gave her. When they finally did come around, they sat on either side of her in Transfiguration. When Hermione started to chew on her quill while reading the assigned text, Sirius would reach over and pull the quill from her mouth. His touch lingered, and when he finally pulled away she found that she missed his warmth.

“Can anyone tell me what an animagus is?” Professor McGonnagall announced. The marauders and Hermione perked up immediately. Despite laying low since second year, Hermione’s arm shot into the air quicker than anyone else’s and the professor looked at her in barely disguised surprise. “Miss Potter?”

“An animagus is a witch or wizard who can turn themself into an animal at will. The animal is not of their choosing, and they only take on the form of one animal. It is also a very difficult process.”

“Thank you Miss Potter.” The professor continued the class discussion on animagi, and the Marauders and Hermione paid very close attention. For the first time that year, the Marauders also took notes.

They met after class. “We need mandrake leaves,” Hermione noted.

“I’m not sure how to get those yet, the next Hogsmeade visit isn’t for another month,” James admitted.

“Then we wait. It’s not like we can do anything without an electrical storm anyway,” Sirius pointed out.

“That’s true.” Hermione sighed, James and Peter both shrugged before turning towards the Great Hall for lunch. Sirius followed after.

“Look...Hermione,” Remus began. Hermione turned to give him her full attention. “Do you have a-a date to the ball yet?”

“I do,” Hermione admitted. Remus’ expression dropped.

“Oh...uh, well I hope you have fun then.” Remus turned to leave, and Hermione stood in the hallway watching as her boys drifted apart from her. The separation gave her a sharp pain in her chest and she turned away and went to her dorm alone. Hermione had been careful the last year, and the first month of this year to eat all of her meals. But she had no appetite and she couldn’t understand exactly why. 

“Hermione? Are you ok?” Lily asked as she entered the dorm.

Hermione laid in her bed, face in the pillow with tears streaming down her face. She sat up and rubbed the tears away. “I’m fine,” she croaked before a fresh wave of tears fell.

“Oh Hermione,” Lily sat next to her, pulling Hermione into her arms.

“Why am I crying? I don’t understand.” Lily simply held her, understanding what Hermione hadn’t yet seen.

~

The night of the Halloween ball came and Hermione was a bundle of nerves. She hadn’t been on a date since Viktor Krum in her original fourth year, and this was Snape. Severus Snape. Part of her couldn’t believe it, the other part of her was telling herself it wasn’t a date. He never said it was a date.

“Hermione come on!” Lily grabbed Hermione’s hand and the girls made their way down the stairs to meet the boys. Frank held his hand out for Alice who blushed and gave him a shy smile. Lily walked up to James with purpose, and James looked surprised. “Potter, would you accompany me to the ball tonight?” James whooped happily. “This isn’t a date Potter,” Lily clarified.

“That’s fine. It’s a start.” Nothing could tear the smile from James’ face as he held his arm out to Lily. She took it with a blush of her own, and they followed Alice and Frank out of the common room, Peter and Mary following after. Marlene had left before the other girls to meet her date from Ravenclaw, and Sirius and Remus stood awkwardly next to her.

“Well,” Sirius started. “I should go meet my date.” Sirius waggled his eyebrows at the two and Hermione smiled and hoped it was believable. He left the room with a swagger she hadn’t noticed he’d adopted.

“I know I’m not your date but, shall I escort you downstairs anyway?” Remus held his arm out to Hermione and she took it with a smile as he guided her to the Great Hall. “You look lovely by the way. That color suits you.”

“Thank you.” Hermione smiled. She felt beautiful. The royal blue off the shoulder dress had a sweetheart neckline; a white sash that tied in the back around her waist and the dress fell loosely from her hips, raised slightly in the front to show her white strappy heels. Hermione wrapped a white shawl around her shoulders, and had tied a white ribbon around her neck.

Sirius, as it turned out, had asked Mallory Hopkins to the ball and she clung to his arm like a leech. She fawned over him, and he ate it up. A broad grin on his face as he swung her gracefully around the Great Hall. Remus chose a table and watched his friends pair up and enjoy themselves. Hermione took a seat next to him to wait for Severus, who arrived not too long after. 

Severus danced with her through most of the night, only stepping away to give her brother a turn. Hermione enjoyed herself thoroughly, but had to step off the dance floor while Severus grabbed her punch and a small snack to let her rest. 

“Are you having fun?” Remus asked as they watched their friends move off of the dance floor to join them, Sirius bringing Mallory with him with an arm around her waist.

“I am, I hope you’re enjoying yourself. I haven’t seen you move from this spot since the night began.”

“Remus, you must dance with me!” Lily exclaimed. James pulled her seat out for her, and she sat with a smile. The table filled with their friends, and Mallory and Severus pulled chairs in next to their dates when he returned. Marlene stayed on the dancefloor, flitting from partner to partner with a stamina Hermione almost envied.

“I will, you should rest up first,” Remus acquiesced. 

“How does Marlene have that much energy?” Hermione wondered.

“I say that she’s part succubus and is really stealing energy from all her dance partners,” James declared. Hermione rolled her eyes.

“James, you’re an idiot,” Lily pointed out. James merely smiled at her as if she hung the moon, and she gave a blush before turning away. Hermione smiled, he was trying so hard but Lily wasn’t ready for what Hermione knew to be inevitable. She wished that she could see Harry and give him these memories. Memories of James and Lily falling in love, the memories of his godfather who was changing before her very eyes, and memories of the not yet broken werewolf whose smile lit up the room. She wished that she could give him this, but in a way, she was giving him something better. Hermione was giving him a future with these people. She could be happy with that.

Remus stood and held out his hand to her, and Hermione took it with a question in her eye. She glanced back at Lily and Lily simply gave her a secret smile as Remus led her back to the dancefloor.

“Severus is treating you well?” Remus asked.

“He is. He’s different than I thought he’d be to be honest.”

“How so?”

“Well, he’s still snarky but it’s just his sense of humor. He’s a lot more expressive than people give him credit for. And frankly, he is wicked smart and has a dry wit and I can’t help but like him.”

“I’m glad.”

The night went on and Hermione danced with all of her boys. She even saved a dance with the shy Peter who was coming into his own under her watchful eye. The night was filled with laughter and a friendship that she never knew in her own time. A camaraderie that she didn’t know she needed. She still missed Harry and the Weasleys, but the pain was lessening as time went on. 

Severus led her back to her common room at the end of the night behind the rest of her friends. Lily ushered everyone in through the portrait hole leaving Hermione and Severus by themselves with a wink. 

“Thank you for tonight, Severus,” Hermione said.

“You’re welcome. The ball was...tolerable with you there. I know I didn’t say it, but you look lovely.” Severus looked at her with mild curiosity before he leaned forward and touched his lips to hers. The kiss was light and sweet, and over too quickly and he glanced at her in mild disappointment.

“It isn’t there is it?” she whispered. Severus stepped closer to her instead of answering, wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her against his body before pressing his lips against hers more firmly. Hermione let her fingers curl into his hair, hair that wasn’t greasy, but soft and silky. Her body felt warm against his, but it wasn’t right. His lips moved against hers, but there wasn’t a spark she hoped for. Fire didn’t move through her, scorching her with a passion she expected. The kiss was nice, and she would welcome it again, but it wasn’t right. 

Severus pulled away, putting space between the two of them. “It isn’t there,” he agreed. Hermione smiled softly. “That isn’t to say it wasn’t an enjoyable experience. It just wasn’t...What I expected.”

“What do you want to do now?”

“I would like to continue to see you, but in a platonic sense. I don’t think we are ready for much else.” Hermione agreed, and with a slight bow goodnight, Severus left her to return to her common room. 


	7. Green Isn't a Good Color on You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many many thanks to Zabethou. who puts up with my repetitive writing and constant misspelling of McGonagall!

Sirius decided not to celebrate his fourteenth birthday in the common room with his friends. Instead, he earned himself a detention for getting caught snogging Mallory Hopkins. After being caught after curfew, he came back to the common room with a smug grin and James and Peter badgered him for the details.

“Are you going to ask her to Hogsmeade?” James asked.

Sirius simply rolled his eyes. “Probably not, Mate. She’s a nice bird and all, but there really isn’t anything there.”

“Mallory is a sweet girl, but she’s not all that bright,” Peter agreed.

“Nah, that’s not it. She’s a terrible kisser to be frank.”

“Can we please stop talking about this? We are supposed to be working on the animagi training,” Hermione begged.

“Just because you’re obsessed with research and reading, doesn’t mean the rest of us have to be,” Sirius snapped. Hermione looked at him stunned, and then hurt. Sirius glanced at her and he regretted his comment immediately. Hermione gathered her things and stood up. “Hermione, no wait. I didn’t mean that.” Hermione turned toward the girl’s dormitory. “Kitten wait!” The marauders watched as Hermione took the stairs in silence. 

“Mate, you messed up,” James said sternly before standing. “I swear to Merlin if you keep upsetting my sister, I will never talk to you again.” James left to his dorm, slamming the door behind him.

“Fuck,” Sirius swore. “Why can’t I just talk to her like normal?”

“Sirius, you need to get over this. She’s just Hermione. She’s just James’ sister. Why can’t you talk to her like you would with the other girls?” Peter scolded.

“She’s not just Hermione though,” Remus admitted. Sirius turned to glare at Remus. “She’s James’ sister, yeah. But...She can never be just Hermione.” Peter studied his two friends before standing and following after James. Standing with one foot on the stairs he turned to look back at them.

“Fix this Sirius. Because James won’t be the only one to stop talking to you if you continue to hurt her. Everyone in our year adores her, and none of us will have any problem kicking your arse if you continue on this path.” Peter made his way up the stairs, not slamming the door like James did. 

“She isn’t just any other girl,” Sirius admitted to Remus.

“I know,” Remus agreed. “I agree with Peter and James. Hermione is well liked, and not just by our year. The second and first years look up to her as well. Fix this, and get your shite figured out.” Remus left with the others and Sirius stared at the fire wondering why he just couldn’t talk to her the way he wanted.

~

Hermione didn’t talk to him for a week. Not that Sirius made an attempt to apologize. The silence in the common room between Sirius and the rest of the third years was deafening and Sirius’ behaviour only got worse.

Hermione worked closely with Remus to help him keep up with his classes,.The full moons were taking a lot out of him, and he found out doing schoolwork on the days leading up to and following the full moon made concentration near impossible, so he had to compensate the rest of the month. They sat in their favorite spot in the library working through their homework. For the first time in a long time, none of their friends were around.

“How are you holding up?” Remus asked quietly.

“What do you mean?” Hermione looked at him curiously. Remus laid his quill down and looked at her seriously.

“You can be honest with me about how you feel. I know Sirius hurt you.”

Hermione sighed. “He did. I thought we were getting somewhere you know? He was opening up to me, he seemed to be really accepting of me. He stopped bullying me and seemed to care about what I thought or said. But...He’s still cruel.”

“I can go clobber him for you.” 

“That isn’t needed. I appreciate it though.” Hermione looked back at her homework. “You know the worst part? I understand why he does it.”

“There’s no reason for it, Hermione. He’s just being a jerk.” Remus assured.

“No, he really isn’t. Remus. At least, I don’t think so.”

“He is, but I’ll leave it alone if you want me to.” Hermione smiled in thanks. “I uh, was meaning to ask you...Do you have a date to Hogsmeade?”

Hermione smiled. "I don't."

"Would you like to go with me?"

“I thought I was already going with you guys?” Hermione sat her quill down and watched Remus carefully. He tensed, and looked nervous.

“I...Didn’t mean all of us. Just you and me. It’s ok if you say no though, that’s fine.”

“Remus, is this a date?” Hermione asked bluntly.

“If… if you want...or not...Just let me know?” Remus stumbled over his words and looked back down to his homework.

“I will go with you.” Remus looked up at her shocked. “It won’t be a date mind you, I know I went with Severus, but really I don’t think I want to date right now. I’m not ready.”

“Of course,” Remus agreed with a smile. Hermione blushed and smiled back, before focusing back on their homework.

~

“Hermione, can I talk to you?” Hermione turned around and gave Sirius a hard look.

“If you must.”

“I wanted to say I was sorry.” Hermione’s gaze softened. “I...I don’t know what I was thinking and I don’t understand why I act that way toward you. But that doesn’t excuse it. I can’t promise that I won’t say something stupid to hurt you later, that seems to be all I do. But I can promise you that when I act that way, I don’t mean it. You mean a lot to me… to all of us. And when push comes to shove James and I will fight each other for the chance to tear apart anyone else who hurts you-”

“Not if I get to them first,” Hermione said simply and stood. “Sirius, I enjoy reading, I enjoy getting good grades. I understand that paints a target on my back from everyone else, but I hoped that you’d be on my side.” Sirius looked down to the floor, and Hermione lifted his chin to look at her. “I will forgive you. And as long as you show some real effort to change your behaviour toward me, I will continue to forgive you. The animagus training though? That was for Remus. I’m not the only one you need to apologise to.”

“I’ll talk to him. I promise I’ll make an effort Hermione, just please don’t shut me out like that? Yell at me all you want, call me out on my bull shite, just… Don’t leave? I don’t think I could handle it.”

“I promise.” Hermione enveloped Sirius in a tight hug that he reciprocated immediately to her surprise. “I have a request though,” Hermione pulled back, never letting him go.

“Anything.”

“Treat the girls around you with more respect, Sirius. Mallory is a sweet girl, end it civilly if you don’t want to be with her, but be kind to those around you. I’ve heard the rumors our classmates whisper when they think we aren’t listening. You haven’t been kind to any of the girls. You can’t treat them that way. You’re better than that.”

“What if I’m not?” Sirius asked, guarded.

“You are. And if anyone tells you otherwise, I’ll be here to remind them that you are. Even if that person is you.” Sirius pulled her close and held tightly to her for a few more moments before pulling away entirely. His expression changed from vulnerable to guarded before he bowed his head and left. 

Hermione shook her head and watched him walk away from her sadly. He was fourteen, and he already slipped into the arrogant swagger she always heard from an older Remus after Sirius had died.

_ “He wasn’t always like that, mind you,”  _ Remus had said. _ “But sometime in our third year something in him snapped and he changed. He was always mean in a way, pulling mean pranks on others. And Peter egged him and James on. But in his third year he changed entirely.” _

Hermione was watching the change before her eyes. He still had a mean streak that she had managed to redirect, but whatever it was that happened over the summer, had changed him. And Hermione wasn’t sure if it was for better or worse.

~

The Potters and Sirius had an uneventful winter holiday and before everyone knew it they were back at Hogwarts for their second term. Hermione had snuck into an apothecary on their trip to Diagon Alley and procured the necessary mandrake leaves and the crystal phial touched by the moon’s rays for the animagus transformation, and the process was well under way. It was hard for them to talk and eat with the mandrake leaves, and more than once Professor McGonagall eyed them suspiciously, but never once did she say anything. The month was long, and the mandrake leaf made everything taste awful, but they persisted. And when the month was up, the three boys and Hermione snuck into the Forbidden Forest in the early hours of the morning, mixing the soggy mandrake leaf with the dew undisturbed by sun or humans in the crystal phial. Sirius broke into Professor Slughorn’s personal storeroom for the Chrysalis of Deaths-Head Hawk Moth, and Hermione added that to the mixture, and a hair from each head in their individual phial where they placed under the mattress of their beds.

“I hope the electrical storm happens before we have to go back home for Easter...or better yet, for Summer,” Peter mused.

“Yeah, I agree. I don’t want to have to start over. I still haven’t gotten the taste of mandrake out of my mouth,” Sirius complained.

“If we have to, then we will. Remember, this is all for Remus,” Hermione reminded. The five of them lounged around the boys dorm, Hermione sitting cross legged on James’ bed looking over their work for minor edits, and marking areas they could improve on.

“Thanks Hermione, I appreciate the help,” Peter said.

“Thanks for asking for help and not for me to do the whole thing.” Hermione nibbled on the tip of her quill before Sirius reached over and pulled it from her mouth. Hermione looked over at him and smiled, and he held out a sugar quill. Hermione noticed that both Sirius and Remus had started carrying around sugar quills, and every time they noticed her nibbling on her quill, they replaced it with them. Hermione was grateful, she spent a lot less on quills with their help.

“You don’t honestly think we would make you do our work?” Sirius scoffed.

“You’d be surprised.” 

Remus rolled his eyes. “We are perfectly capable of doing our own work.”

“You guys are remembering the incantations right? At sunrise and sundown?” Hermione verified.

“Yeah, we do it together so we can hold each other accountable,” James chimed in.

“Good plan. If the girls were in on it, I’d probably suggest the same.”

“It’s hard to do while still keeping it a secret from Frank,” Peter admitted.

“Well, it shouldn’t be too long right? I mean, it’s spring. The rain has to be coming soon.”

“I wish there was a way to tell,” James murmured.

“There is in the muggle world,” Hermione pointed out.

“I love muggles,” Sirius grinned.

~

Hermione and Remus sat in front of the fire reading a chapter ahead in their textbooks. James and Sirius had gone to the quidditch pitch for practice, and Peter had wandered off with Mary. The common room was quiet, most of the Gryffindors meandering outside soaking up the sunshine that the spring brought.

“Should I ask James?” Remus asked suddenly.

“Ask James what?” Hermione used a highlighting charm on a section of the page she was reading before looking up at him.

“If I can take you to Hogsmeade?”

“It’s not a date. Even if it were, I can make my own decisions. I don’t need you to ask my brother anything.”

“Isn’t there some pure blood custom or something that I need to follow?” Remus sat his book down. Hermione paused to think for a moment.

“I’m sure if I were to marry, I would request that tradition be followed, but I’d like to make my own decisions in this. I mean, I’d marry the person I want without my parent’s say so, I’d more like their blessing. Though it isn’t needed.”

“So I’m not asking James for permission then?” Remus asked to clarify.

“No. He’ll figure it out when we’re there. It isn’t a date though. I don’t plan on dating anytime soon. I’m too busy.” Remus nodded and they focused back in on their work.

~

Hogsmeade weekend came and Hermione met Remus in the common room before the two made their way to check in before heading to Hogsmeade. James, Sirius, and Peter all watched Remus and Hermione in surprise as they broke away from the group to venture to Hogsmeade on their own. Lily watched with a knowing smile.

Sirius and James watched as Hermione and Remus stepped into Honeydukes.

“Did you know?” Sirius asked James. 

“No, no one told me.” James grumbled.

Sirius couldn’t help but feel irritated. “Why is she going with Remus?”

“They’re friends, I’d assume.” James responded. James looked pained. Sirius on the other hand, was beyond recognizing the discomfort James was in.

“We’re all friends. We should all be going to Hogsmeade together.” Sirius started towards Honeydukes, determined to butt in and to… He didn’t know what he would do, but something needed to happen. Something pulled on his shirt from behind and yanked him back.

“Don’t you dare Black.” Lily hissed.

“Let go of me Evans.”

“Let them be. It’s not a date, stop freaking out.”

“If it’s not a date,” Sirius yanked his shirt from Lily’s grasp and turned to glare at her. “Then they would have no problem with us joining them, now would they?”

“Green isn’t a good color on you, Black.” Lily stepped into his path. “Calm down, and just go somewhere else. Leave them alone.”

Sirius growled and turned away, stomping off toward Zonko’s. James looked back at his friend’s retreating form before looking back at Lily.

“What are you doing?” he asked simply.

“What do you mean? I’m simply being a good friend to Hermione.” Lily responded.

“And you’re sure this isn’t a date?”

“Hermione said so herself,” Lily responded. James nodded and turned around to follow Sirius. Lily watched as Remus and Hermione left the sweets shop and made their way to Scrivenshaft’s.

~

“I need more quills,” Hermione mentioned as they stepped into Scrivenshaft’s.

“How are you still going through that many?” Remus asked.

“I don’t know,” Hermione shrugged. “I’ve been using the sugar quills trick, I mean, you and Sirius always have them now, but I don’t want to have that much sugar. It’s awful on the teeth.”

“You sound like a muggle,” Remus laughed. Hermione blushed, reaching for a stationary set. “What about the set I gave you for Christmas last year? I haven’t seen you use it.”

“I use it. Just not often, I want them to last, and I don’t want to chew on them.” Hermione shrugged.

“They’re just quills.”

Hermione smiled up at him. “I know. I plan on using them for exams. My own personal good luck charms.” Remus blushed and smiled back.

Remus and Hermione flitted from store to store, grabbing the things they needed before meeting their friends at the Three Broomsticks. Sirius was nowhere to be found, and James looked pained.

“Care to explain Remus?” James challenged.

“I asked Hermione to Hogsmeade with me. It’s not a date. I asked her if I should ask you but she didn’t feel the need to,” Remus defended. Lily smacked the back of James’ head.

“Shut it Potter,” she warned, James pouted.

“Don’t worry Jamie. I’ll tell you if I actually plan to date anyone,” Hermione soothed.

“You didn’t tell me about Snape,” James countered.

“He asked me to Hogsmeade right in front of you, you dolt.”

“Not when he took you to the Halloween ball!”

“James Potter, who I go to the ball with is none of your business, who I go to Hogsmeade with is also none of your business. If I decide to tell you, it’s my decision and I’m not asking permission, I don’t have to answer to you!” Hermione snapped. James nodded and stood and went to the bar. Hermione fumed, and everyone except Lily scooted their chairs away from her.

“Cowards,” Lily laughed.

“We all know what that girl is capable of,” Remus reasoned. Hermione smirked.

“Not even close.” 

~

“Have fun with Remus?” Hermione turned and saw Sirius leaning against the wall in front of the library.

“Yes, as a matter of fact. Did you have fun with your fangirls?” Hermione responded coldly.

“I took what you said to heart and haven’t pursued the fangirls.” Sirius corrected. Hermione smiled.

“I’m glad.”

Sirius pushed off from the wall and stalked closer to her. He hadn’t quite reached the height she knew he would, but he was still much taller than her small frame. “I don’t like it.” He said quietly.

“Like what?”

“You with Remus. Remus with you. I don’t like it.” Sirius pulled her into a possessive hug, resting his head on her shoulder. Hermione wrapped her arms around him. 

“Why?”

“I don’t know,” he whispered. “I don’t know, I just...Feel so angry.”

“Sirius, I’m not dating him,” Hermione whispered back. “I’m not ready to date anyone. I’m only thirteen. I’m focused on school, and animagus training.”

“I understand. I really do, just… Stay for a little while longer?” Hermione nodded and held him to her tightly, hoping she could hold his pieces together. 

“”I almost interrupted you,” Sirius admitted after a while.

“What stopped you?” Sirius huffed a laugh.

“Evans forcefully grabbed me and scolded me for even thinking about it.”

“Lily’s good at that isn’t she?” Hermione pulled back to look at him. Sirius nodded with a chuckle.

“We best get back to the common room, curfew is soon.” Sirius held his arm out for her and she took it. 

~

When the Potter twins’ birthdays came around, Hermione thought the best way to celebrate turning fourteen was to include the entire school. The staff and students, however, had no idea that they would be a part of her gift to James. Hermione snuck out bright and early before the rest of the school were due for breakfast. She had multiple stages planned to her pranks. The first part of her prank was easy enough. The second part however, caused her some trouble.

“Oh come on!” she hissed. Hermione said the incantation again, but nothing happened. “It’s not even a hard spell,” she muttered. 

Illusions weren’t a difficult spell for someone who had gone through six years of Hogwarts, but her new wand fought her. Not for the first time, Hermione wished she could have kept her vinewood wand, the dogwood wand of Hermione Potter was unyielding, and extremely loyal to its original owner, and Hermione Granger struggled with it when casting more complex spells.

After several minutes of fighting with the wand, Hermione dropped to the floor in frustration and stared at the first floor corridor. Holding the dogwood and unicorn hair wand in front of her, she let out a frustrated sigh. “Why won’t you work?” She muttered. Sighing, she focused on the spell, and spoke the incantation slowly, the wand movements coming naturally to her. She tried again, and after five minutes of trying, she finally got the result she was looking for. “Finally!” Hermione rushed through the hall, charming each corridor, fighting the wand, but having better luck. She had finished her spellwork just as the corridors were filling with students. Hermione set the passphrase to activate the spell, and followed the masses to the Great Hall.

“Where have you been?” James asked her sternly.

“I may have a birthday present for you,” Hermione said smugly. James looked at her in expectation. “What?”

“Where is it?” 

“Just wait.” Hermione scolded. Sirius sat down next to James with a grin.

“Kitten, did you do something bad?”

Hermione smirked. “That depends on your definition.” The first frustrated shout came from the Slytherin table as expected, and James’ eyes lit up. That was… until he attempted to fill his plate. The platter of eggs slid off to the side away from his reaching hands and James looked up at her in surprise.

“Remember, if I only prank the Slytherins, or I leave us out, it can be traced back to us. It’ll cancel it soon though. We do need to eat after all.” 

Sirius sat his utensils down in utter glee. “I don’t care if I can’t eat, this is hilarious.”

“Just wait for the next part.” Sirius grinned at her, and Jamie looked at her with adoration.

“Next part of what,” Peter asked as he and Remus sat down. Remus reached for the platter of sausage and frowned when it bounced out of his reach. “Oh,” Peter grinned. “Hermione’s handiwork?”

“Yeah, she said there’s another part to this too.” Sirius practically bounced in his seat.

“You’re the best sister ever,” James announced. After ten minutes of frustrated shouts from various students around the Great Hall, Hermione cancelled the spell and everyone was finally able to eat. Professor Dumbledore, however, zeroed in on her, and Hermione tried to keep her head down, but she knew that he had noticed.

A scream sounded from outside the Great Hall, and everyone scrambled up and out of their seats. When they stared out into the corridor, a handful of students were floating, struggling to get their feet back on the ground. Sirius wrapped an arm around Hermione’s shoulders with a grin, and James laughed, Hermione considered the day a success, despite the struggle with her wand. To her, it was worth it.

~

Easter holidays came and went and suddenly the fifth years were frantic in their studying. There wasn’t a table available in the library so Hermione and her friends spent most of their time studying in the sunshine outside. Hermione laid back for a small break when she felt rain pelt her face. 

“We should go in,” She said, sitting up and packing her stuff together.

“Why?” Water dripped on James’ glasses then. “Oh. That’s why.”

Hermione laughed, and they all gathered their work. Sirius bounced up next to her. “This could be it!” He whispered excitedly.

“We won’t know for sure for at least an hour I think,” Hermione whispered back.

“We’re almost there though, and exams are next week. We’re out of time.”

“As if we’d be that lucky,” Hermione huffed. 

The Gryffindor third years all made their way to the castle, running with their cloaks covering their head by the time they got to the stairs. Hermione grabbed Sirius’ shirt as he tried to make it past her. 

“Don’t go near the phial yet, tell the other boys. Don’t go until we’ve seen some lightning. But this could be it.” 

A few hours later, Hermione was woken by the sound of thunder. She raced to the boys’ dormitory and knocked. James opened the door with bleary eyes.

“Hermione?”

“Grab the boys and the phials and meet me downstairs. Now.” James shook the sleep away before rushing back into the room. Hermione could hear the frantic whispering of him trying to wake the other boys without also waking Frank and soon they were all in the common room. They each held up their phials, now filled with a blood red potion. “Follow me, and be as quiet as possible,” Hermione whispered. The boys nodded. 

The five teens raced through the halls, the boys following close on Hermione’s heels to the seventh floor.

“Don’t tell anyone about this place, you hear me?” Hermione whispered. The boys nodded, and Hermione turned and walked by a bare wall three times. The boys watched in confusion as a door formed on the once bare wall. Hermione grabbed two of the boys and yanked them inside, the other two following behind. 

Once inside, the boys looked around the sight before them. They were not within four walls as they had imagined. Instead they stood under the full moon on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest.

“We’re outside?” Sirius asked.

“It’s the Come and Go Room,” Remus supplied, Hermione smiled.

“Otherwise known as the Room of Requirement. It turns into whatever the user needs.”

“We can talk about the room later. What’s our next step?” James interrupted. “We only have so much time.”

“We say the incantation again and drink the potion. Remus, when we start to shift, take our wands for safety, understood?” Remus nodded. 

Hermione and the three other boys held their wand tips to their heart and all four chanted “Amato Animo Animato Animagus.”

“Bottoms up,” Sirius muttered, and they all drank down the potion. 

Hermione felt a searing pain course through her and she dropped her wand and the phial to the ground before hunching over. Tears burned at her eyes and she almost missed the second heartbeat of her animal alter ego. In her head she could hear a whispered voice saying “You must show no fear. It is too late now, to escape the change you have willed.” Hermione did her best to calm herself and accept the change, and felt her body shift and change. When the pain stopped, she was laying on the ground, and her sense of smell was stronger. She looked up and saw a large black dog next to her, and a stag and a rat surrounding them. Hermione looked up at Remus and he had a large grin on his face. When Hermione tried to stand she stumbled, the feeling of four legs foreign to her. She looked down at her feet and saw spotted paws. Standing on trembling legs she circled around trying to get a look at herself.

Remus transfigured a mirror from a stick on the ground for his furred friends and they shakily made their way towards him. Where Hermione stood, a leopard with amber eyes stared back at her. Shebounded toward Remus, pawing at his legs before bounding over and batting at Sirius playfully. Remus laughed, and soon the four animals and he were playing happily under the faux moonlight late into the early hours of the morning.


	8. The Marauders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Thanks bunches to the amazing Zabethou. Your patience with me is limitless :)
> 
> A little explaination real quick:  
> I know I've deviated a bit from the canon timeline. My reasoning for this is Hermione. Hermione is a presence in this alternate timeline that the original canon timeline didn't have. Therefore her careful guidance of James, and the choices she makes will alter the timeline and even some events that may or may not occur. I am going to try and be sure to include events that did happen in canon, but they may not be in the same timeline we are all acostomed to. You can't stick a person in the past that doesn't belong without changing little things. Of course, time travel is a headache inducing paradox, but whatever.

Finals came and went, and the students went home to their families for the summer. Sirius spent two weeks with his own family, before showing up by floo to spend the rest of summer holiday with the Potters. Hermione watched him closely. His smiles did not quite reach his eyes. She knew the rest of her family could see the turmoil he was in, but they kept their distance. Hermione assumed they believed he would come to them if he needed to. She knew better though. Sirius Black was not one to open up easily. He wouldn’t come to them because he needed to show that everything was fine in his world, even when it wasn’t.

“Sirius!” Hermione called out. He was sitting on the ground of their makeshift quidditch pitch, polishing his brand new broom. Setting the broom down, he glanced up in her direction and smiled. “You’re up early.” Hermione mused, sitting next to him.

“Isn’t that the pot calling the kettle Black.” Sirius nudged her shoulder with a smirk. She shoved his shoulder playfully in response.

“I’m always up this early actually. I like the quiet. When the world hasn’t quite woken up yet, and the birds are just starting their-”

“Ok I get it, you’re a morning person.” Sirius laughed. “No need to wax poetic to me, that’s a Remus thing.”

Hermione laid back and stared at the sky. “Not really. He’s bookish for sure. But he’s a teenage boy.” At this, Hermione smirked at Sirius. “Teenage boys are not really known for poetry you know.”

“If he tried to woo you, he might.” 

Hermione snorted. “Please, I highly doubt he’d even try.”

Sirius rolled his eyes. “You’re oblivious, you know that?”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Enough about me. Why are you up so early?”

“I’ve been thinking,” Sirius started.

“Well that’s your first problem,” she countered. Sirius dropped the rag he was using on her face.

“Hush you.” Hermione laughed. 

“We need code names.”

“Code names?”

“You know, we’re all animagi now. What are we going to call ourselves?”

“Other than our names?” Hermione raised an eyebrow. She knew, of course, that the boys would have nicknames for each other.

“That’s your problem. You have no sense of adventure.”

Hermione sat up and stared at him. “No sense of adventure? Who was the one that planned all the pranks in the last two years?” 

“More reason to have a name for ourselves!”

“Okay, if you’re so determined to have nicknames, what are you thinking?” Hermione gave in.

“I’d call you.... Kitten,” Sirius said lamely.

“You have called me that almost exclusively since second year,” she pointed out.

“Yeah, that’s kind of lame,” he admitted.

“Well, you’re a dog. Dogs have padded feet. You could be Padfoot,” Hermione supplied with a knowing grin. Sirius paused to think about it and nodded. 

“I like that, but maybe we should wait for the others before we start assigning nicknames.”

“Agreed.” Hermione shoved the broom off of his lap before laying her head in its place.

“Um what?”

“Humor me.” Sirius stared down at her with confusion, and Hermione simply stared back. “I know you don’t like to, but you know you can talk to me about anything right?”

Sirius turned away from her, his face guarded. “Talk to you about what?”

“Don’t do that.” Hermione reached up and turned his head back to face her. “I know you don’t want to appear weak around everyone. Least of all me… but, I guarantee you, I’ll be the easiest one to talk to. And sometimes, if you just speak up, you might feel better. I can’t fix it for you, I know that. But… I can try to help you carry it.”

“I don’t want to put that weight on you, Hermione.” Sirius whispered.

“And I don’t want you to carry it alone.” Sirius grasped her hand with his and set them on her stomach, before staring off into the distance.

“I can’t stand being home,” He admitted. “I like being over here because I like feeling like I can just leave that part of me behind. I can be myself here.”

“And who are you Sirius Black?” Hermione whispered.

“I am the heir of an ancient family, expected to carry on ideals I don’t believe in.” Sirius looked down at her. “I didn’t ask for this responsibility. Everyone else seems to fit where they are. Cissa is getting ready to marry Malfoy, we all know she doesn’t want to, but she’s taking her responsibility without a fight. Bella’s crazy, but even she managed to buckle down and get married to the person our family chose. And Regulus is no better. He eats everything up. He believes everything our family tells him, and he does everything he’s told. The only one of my family who stood up for herself and walked out on our traditions and responsibilities was my cousin Andromeda… and she was blasted off of the family tree within the hour.”

“I know you don’t believe in the dark stuff that your family seems to follow. You are a good person, Sirius. You have a darkness in you, like anyone else. But, despite that, you still stand up for what you feel is right.”

“You don’t have an ounce of darkness in you Kitten.”

Hermione frowned and turned her head. She had darkness. The original Hermione Potter may not have, yet, but Hermione Granger had. She stole to survive the year on the run, and she did things in the battle she wasn’t proud of. “I do too. I’m no different from anyone else, I’m no better than anyone else,” she whispered.

Sirius looked at her curiously. Here she was, his closest female friend, his best friend’s sister, the person who drove him crazy and soothed him in the same breath, and she admitted to a darkness he couldn’t believe she had. She stood up to him, and for him. To Sirius, Hermione was everything the light should be. She was fiercely protective of her own, even if she was protecting him from himself. She lived by example. She ended the bullying, and made each one of his friends want to be a better person. 

“I know when you’re lying about how you feel, Sirius,” she whispered. “Because I lie too. I have secrets too.”

“Will you tell me some day?” He asked. Hermione looked him in the eyes.

“Will you tell me yours?” she countered.

Sirius closed his eyes and sighed. “Someday. I’ll tell you.”

“And I’ll be here to listen, and I’ll tell you mine. But, until you’re ready to tell me yours, I think I’ll keep mine to myself.”

~

Hermione and her boys sat in their compartment on the Hogwarts Express, playing exploding snap when Sirius suddenly stood up and cleared his throat. Hermione rolled her eyes at his theatrics.

“I have made a decision,” he announced. 

“Did it hurt?” James countered.

“That’s almost what Kitten said when I told her!” Sirius complained, but smirked at Hermione’s giggle.

“Alright then Sirius, what’s your decision.” Remus leaned back in his seat to give Sirius his full attention.

“We need nicknames.”

“Why?” Peter asked. Before Sirius could answer, Hermione butted in.

“Because we’re pranksters, and we’re animagi now. We need code names. Something we can use to make our mark. A signature so to speak.” Sirius pouted.

“It was my idea, why couldn’t you have just given me that?”

“Because it’s more amusing this way,” Hermione countered. Everyone in the compartment laughed. “Seriously though...Don’t you dare!” Sirius barked a laugh. “I thought he was crazy at first-”

“In her defense, I do come from the Black family. We aren’t known for sanity.” Hermione rolled her eyes.

“But, he’s got a point. I mean, it’d be fun wouldn’t it? To just add our mark to whatever we do?”

“Any suggestions then?” James asked curiously.

“Dogs have padded feet, Padfoot.” Hermione suggested.

“You thought of that far too quickly,” Peter commented.

“Not really, I talked to her about this over the summer, she thought of it then. She’s just been holding onto it until we could all be together to decide it.”

“What would I be? I’m a stag….Antlers?”

Hermione pretended to think a while. “Doesn’t sound right. How about Prongs?” Sirius mulled it over. 

“That might work.”

“Don’t I have a say?” James complained.

“No,” Hermione and Sirius said together. Remus and Peter laughed while James simply pouted.

“Remus, you get to be Moony,” Sirius pointed at the aforementioned boy.

“Thanks… I hate it.” Hermione reached over and patted Remus on the head with an indulgent smile. Remus responded immediately. 

“Ok, what about me?” Peter spoke up.

“Well, if I get to be stuck with Moony then you’re Wormtail.” Remus decided.

“No, wait, why?” Peter spluttered.

“Rat tails….look like worms,” Sirius tried to say through a laugh.

“And Hermione?” James asked. “Does she get a name to hate then?”

“I don’t need a nickname. I’m not really a part of your little boys club.”

“Oi! I resent that remark.” Sirius complained.

“Ok, no saying ‘little boys club,’ Hermione,” James begged.

“What do you suggest we call you then?” 

“Marauders.” Remus decided with conviction. Hermione smiled. The pieces of history were falling into place. The history she knew growing up was unfolding right before her eyes.

“Whiskers.” Peter spoke up. Everyone turned to him and he blushed. “Hermione’s a feline… Whiskers.” 

“Not too bad there Wormtail.” James grinned. 

“You know what we should do with these names, boys?” Hermione said ominously. The boys looked at her in concern. “We should make a map of the school. A map that shows where everyone is at any given time, a map with all of the secrets of the castle. I’ve discovered a few. It would help with sneaking around, and with pranks.” 

“Wicked,” The boys all said. 

Whiskers, Padfoot, Wormtail, Prongs, and Moony spent the rest of their trip to Hogwarts planning what Hermione knew to be the Marauder’s map. 

~

The start of term was uneventful, the fourth years fell into an easy routine. Lily in particular could often be seen flitting around the common room between doing her own homework and helping the first years find their own rhythm in the new environment.

The first full moon of the term came mid September. The four animagi waited around the corner for Madam Pomfrey to walk Remus out to the Whomping Willow before they made their own way down to the tree. 

“Peter,” Hermione whispered. “There’s a knot on the tree, change into Wormtail and go push it. The tree won’t notice you.” Peter nodded and did as asked. The four made their way down into the tunnel, Hermione leading the way, before they shifted into their animagus form. They waited just out of the room they heard Remus moving around in. The group of animals was startled by a hard  _ thump _ against the hardwood floors, heavy breathing morphed into a wheeze of pain before that gave way to screams of agony. Whiskers hunched towards the ground, covering her face with her paws. The regal stag nudged the sleek leopard gently in comfort while the dog whined in response.

Hermione had seen Remus transform in her original third year, she could almost see everything he went through in her mind. Remus would hunch over, the skin along the length of his spine would rip apart, teeth would be pushed from his mouth to make room for those of the lupine. Remus would scratch at the fur sprouting forcefully from his skin while his cuticles would bleed from the claws pushing through. The bones in his legs would break and reform. Hermione could hear the crunching of bones, the change in tone his screams made until it morphed into a violent howl before everything was silent.

Padfoot made his way carefully into the room where a panting wolf laying in a puddle of blood. He kept himself as close to the ground as he could, his head tilted to the side, exposing his neck in a sign of submission. Whiskers followed his lead and the wolf struggled to stand before sniffing at both of them. Moony let out a low growl at her before he took her neck between his teeth. Whiskers tried to refrain from shaking. This moment could either establish a bond between her and her Alpha, or it could kill her. Moony squeezed lightly before pulling away and doing the same to Padfoot. Whiskers remained close to the ground while the other two walked in. Moony growled at what he would see as prey before Padfoot simply nipped at his ankle. The rat and stag were soon accepted as part of the strange pack. The four animagi and single werewolf spent the night in the shack chasing each other and tumbling around the floor before curling up into a pile of fur and limbs to sleep the rest of the night away.

The next morning Hermione woke to find James glaring in her direction. She felt comfortable and warm, a body on either side of her. Hermione’s eyes widened before she shot up to look beside her. Sirius had curled into her front, and a very, very naked Remus had curled into her back. Hermione blushed bright red before scrambling over the cuddled marauders and ran out of the room. A scuffle could be heard in the other room with the sounds of the boys’ muffled complaints, and Hermione covered her face in her hands.

“I didn’t see that,” she tried to convince herself. “I did not just see that.”

~

September bled into October, and with it, the Marauder’s map was more than a glimmer in their eyes. Each Marauder took turns to work on it, and Hermione did most of the research in the library, taking notes to share and go over with the mischievous group. 

Hermione sat in the library, for once without the other members of Gryffindor house. Scratching away at an essay for Transfiguration, she didn’t notice the young man who sat across from her and watched, and waited. She chewed the tip of her quill before a hand reached out and pulled it from her mouth. Expecting Remus or Sirius, she looked up and smiled before the smile faded to a look of confusion.

“Prewett?”

“Fabian to be exact. Fabian Prewett.”

“Hermione Potter,” Hermione introduced.

“Oh, I know who you are.” The charming boy smiled. Hermione blushed.

“Is there something I can help you with? I’m two years behind you so I can’t imagine you needing help with your studies.”

“There is something you can help me with as a matter of fact. I seem to be stuck going to the Halloween ball all by myself. I was hoping you would accompany me?” Hermione watched Fabian, waiting for the punchline from the boy who was as much of a prankster than her boys. But he seemed sincere enough.

“You don’t know me.”

“That doesn’t mean I can’t like you. I would like to get to know you, if you’d give me the chance.”

Hermione couldn’t think of a reason to refuse, so she accepted, both his invitation and his presence as he made himself comfortable in the chair across from hers, pulling his own homework out. Hermione and Fabian worked in companionable silence, if not a little awkward at first. They shared a comment every now and then, and Hermione grew to realize that Fabian Prewett was a little too charming for his own good.

~

“I was asked to the Halloween ball and I accepted.” Hermione blurted out in the common room the next day. Marlene, Alice, and Mary all squealed in excitement. The boys, on the other hand, seemed less than thrilled. Lily just looked on in confusion. 

“Who?” she asked.

“Fabian Prewett.” Hermione blushed.

“I didn’t know you even knew him.” James pointed out. 

“Well… I knew of him. But, he asked me and well… I said yes. It was kind of hard not to. He caught me off guard. He’s rather sweet actually. And he’s not too bad to look at either.” And he wasn’t. He had Molly Weasley’s red hair and he walked with a confidence that couldn’t be faked, and his blue eyes sparkled when he laughed. It was hard not to like Fabian Prewett.

“Can you even tell them apart?” Lily spoke up.

“Fabian’s hair is longer than Gideon’s. He also doesn’t have freckles like Gideon does.”

James looked uncomfortable, but refrained from comment. Remembering the year before when he confronted her about her going to Hogsmeade with Remus. She kept her promise, and told him beforehand. James didn’t like it, but there wasn’t anything he could do. Sirius on the other hand, stood up and left through the portrait hole. Hermione gazed sadly after him.

“I wish he didn’t do that,” she whispered before standing to follow. Remus grabbed her hand.

“Not yet,” he cautioned. Hermione recognized the same pained look in his eyes that Sirius had. She pulled her hand away gently and followed after Sirius.

“Sirius stop!” She called out, catching up with him. He stopped, and hung his head. “You made me promise to stop that. Can’t you do the same for me?” She asked gently. 

“I just needed a moment.” He said quietly.

“Why?”

“Kitten… Hermione, can’t you see what you mean to me?”

“No, Sirius… I can’t. You’re secretive and you never let me in enough to be able to see it.” Sirius turned around and grabbed her upper arms, walking her back into the wall behind her, his striking grey eyes stared into her very soul, and she couldn’t conceal the shiver that ran through her body.

“You are everything.” He whispered, his face too close to hers.

“How am I supposed to know that when you won’t speak to me about anything?” She countered. “You tell me the trivial stuff, you never go below the surface. I don’t know how you feel about anything because you just won’t talk to me.”

Sirius rested his head on her shoulder. “I can’t,” he whispered. “You deserve better than to be weighed down by my issues.”

“Shouldn’t that be my decision on what will weigh me down and what won’t?”

“I just can’t tell you.”

“I’m going to the ball with Fabian, Sirius.” Hermione said firmly, Sirius looked up with a pained expression. “If you can’t speak to me about the real stuff, then I am going to give you that space. But I’m not going to wait around for you to pluck up the courage to let me in.” Sirius let her go with a shuddered breath and walked away. Hermione’s eyes burned with tears she refused to shed. “Can’t you see?” she whispered to his retreating form. “You are everything to me too…”

~

“Someone’s a mile away,” Fabian pointed out as he sat across from Hermione. Hermione smiled weakly up at him.

“I have a lot on my mind,” she admitted.

“Anything I can help with?”

“Thank you, but no. It’s stuff to do with my friends.” 

“I get it, if you need help though let me know.” Fabian pulled his books out across from her and they worked with hushed conversation.

“I told my brother that you asked me to the ball.”

“That must have gone over well. I know when my sister started dating her husband, I was a pain in the arse about it.”

“He was a bit concerned but he didn’t actually say anything.” Hermione looked at Fabian with a smirk. “He tried last year when I went to Hogsmeade with Remus as friends. I ripped into him good for that one.”

Fabian let out a chuckle. “Alright, Spitfire.” Hermione grinned. “Do you want to go to Hogsmeade?”

“I was going to go with the girls actually. We’re getting our dresses for the ball.”

“Oh, and since it’s a girl thing, I can’t tag along?” Hermione blushed.

“I kind of assumed that you wouldn’t be interested in it. I mean… Girls, and shopping. Not typically something a boy wants to do,” Hermione admitted.

“How about this, you buy your dress and then we meet up at the Three Broomsticks for lunch. Tell me what color the dress is, and I’ll get my dress robes after to match. Does that work for you?”

Hermione smiled. “Sounds good.”

“How’s that Charms essay coming along?”

Hermione sat back, setting her quill on the table in front of her and stretched out. “I’m just editing at this point.”

“Are your essays always so long?” Hermione blushed.

“Sometimes longer. I don’t want to leave anything out.”

“Hermione!” Someone called to her in a loud whisper. Hermione turned and saw her brother and Sirius. Sirius refused to make eye contact and her heart ached, but she covered it with a smile. Fabian stood and packed his things up. 

“That’s my cue. I’ll see you later, Spitfire.” Hermione blushed, and James glared. Hermione tried to ignore the clenched fists at Sirius’ side.

“Do you need something?” Hermione asked.

“I want to ask Lily to the ball.” James said bluntly.

“Okay… You went with her last year. What makes this year any different?”

“This year… I want it to be a date. We’re 14 now. Maybe she’ll accept this time.” James reasoned.

“Jamie, age wasn’t the problem. Your attitude was.” Hermione pointed out.

“Which is exactly why I need your help. I mess up too much, but you’re a girl! You know what girls want.”

“Jamie, I don’t know what girls want. I know what Lily wants, and I know what I want, not girls in general.”

“Close enough?” James watched her hopefully.

“Oh alright fine. I’ll help.”

James whooped and Madam Pince sent a glare their way and Hermione yanked him down into the seat next to her. “Shut up!” she hissed.

“What do I do?” James wasn’t phased by the threatening tone from his sister, his excitement too great.

“Just ask.” James frowned.

“Hermione… I ask her to stuff all the time.”

“You ask her to Hogsmeade, and frankly you’re annoying about it. And last year, Lily asked you to the ball. She doesn’t dislike you. But you need to show her you’re serious without embarrassing her. She’ll likely ask you as a friend, but you need to ask first, and make your intentions known.”

“I always mess that up,” James dropped his head to the table with an audible thump. Hermione sighed and waved her wand with a quiet “Muffliato”. 

“Ok James, listen and listen well. Ask her. Just ask Lily. No theatrics, no tricks. Be sincere. You’re a prankster, James, and frankly, you’re obnoxious. She knows that, and while she gets frustrated, she doesn’t hate it. But, in order to show her that you’re serious about her, you have to be open and honest.” James sat in silence, listening to Hermione explain the way to woo one Lily Evans.

“I think I can do that…” He said slowly. 

“I know you can.” Hermione smiled at him before rising and packing her homework back into her bag. “Now, you have a redhead to find, and I would like to get an early night. Hogsmeade is tomorrow.” James stood with her, and the three Gryffindors, Hermione, James and Sirius, made their way back to the common room. Lily sat in front of the fire with her potions book out, highlighting some sections for later. James straightened his back, and tried to look confident. Hermione elbowed him in the ribs and he let out a cough. “Keep it natural,” she hissed. Holding his sore rib, he glared at Hermione before making his way over to Lily as naturally as he could.

“Hey… Lily?” He asked nervously. Lily looked up at him with curiosity. James swallowed. “I was uh… Hoping you would go to the ball with me this year?”

Lily blinked up at him. “Um… Yeah… I guess.”

James smiled nervously. “Uh, cool… Yeah, um. Thanks.” Hermione elbowed him again and glared. “I was uh… Hoping this could be a… be a date?” James blushed. Hermione smiled. James normally tried to act suave, and showered Lily with false extravagance. But this sincere, bashful, and unsure version of her brother was refreshing.

Lily blushed and smiled. “Sure.” James whooped excitedly and Lily and Hermione laughed. Hermione looked back at Sirius with a smile, and the smile he shared with her was mixed with a sadness that he seemed to carry with him at all times now. He walked up to James, and patted his shoulder in support before making his way to the boys dorm. James smiled again before following after.

“So, you and my brother hm? I would say I didn’t see it coming, but frankly, it was obvious.”

“Shut up.” Lily blushed. “What about you? Fabian? Really? Hermione, you don’t even know him. He’s a sixth year.”

“So?”

“You went to Hogsmeade with Remus last year, and you and Sirius can’t stay away from each other. What about them? They know you, he doesn’t.”

Hermione stiffened. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Hermione lifted her bag higher on her shoulder before she, too, made her way to her dorm. She didn’t see Lily shaking her head in exasperation. She also didn’t hear Lily’s muttered “You blind idiot.”

~

Hermione sat down to breakfast with a tired huff. She couldn’t sleep the night before, she closed and silenced the curtains around her bed and fought with the conflicted feelings she felt. Sirius’ pained expressions hurt, and the conviction she felt to do what made her happy fought for dominance in her heart. Remus was avoiding her, he wasn’t obvious about it, but she knew he didn’t actively seek her out anymore. The distance between them festered, and she didn’t know what to do.

“Did you sleep at all?” Lily hissed in her ear. Hermione shook her head, dropping it onto the table in front of her. The girls all looked at her with concern. Lily looked at the other girls and mouthed “Sirius.” The girls nodded in understanding.

“Lily…” Hermione muttered. “What’s wrong with me?” Lily froze and looked down at her.

“What are you talking about?”

Hermione turned her head slightly to look at the redhead. “I’m going with Fabian… But Sirius and Remus are avoiding me over it, and it just hurts. Just.. what’s wrong with me?” Hermione didn’t wait for a response before turning face to the table again. 

“I can’t answer that Hermione.” Lily admitted. Hermione sighed.

After a small breakfast, the girls all grabbed their cloaks and made their way to Hogsmeade. The five girls congregated at Gladrags and Hermione looked through the racks of dresses without enthusiasm.

“Ok Hermione, that’s enough. Sit.” Marlene ordered, exasperated. “We’re finding your dress this year.” Hermione, to their surprise sat down. Marlene and Lily shared a look before turning back towards the rack. 

“Slightly tanned skin, so summer colors for sure.” Lily mused.

“Definitely. Not red though. She’s going with Fabian, red would clash with his hair really bad,” Marlene agreed.

“Green?” Alice pulled a green dress from the rack. Marlene tapped a finger against her lips in thought.

“Maybe.” Alice took the dress and handed it to Lily. “Oh, here’s a nice purple one.” Marlene pulled the dress and handed it to Lily.

“Black works with everything,” Mary chimed in, handing Lily her choice.

Lily stepped over and handed Hermione the three dress choices. “Go in there and change. We want to see each one. We’ll keep looking if we can’t find it.” 

Hermione stood with a sigh and made her way to the changing screen. The green dress clung to her body in a way that made the 14 year old uncomfortable. “Maybe in a year or two when you can fill it out, but that’s not the right one.” Marlene critiqued. The purple dress was beautiful. But all five girls vetoed it. The black dress soon followed the other two.

“What about white?” Alice perked up. Hermione tried the white dress on, and all the girls agreed that the white dress was the one for Hermione. Hermione herself was satisfied with the dress, and felt happy for the first time that day. Lily was relieved that after finding the dress, Hermione’s depressive episode seemed to be at an end. The other girls found their dresses and accessories before making their way to the Three Broomsticks to meet up with their friends. Hermione broke off and met up with Fabian. Sirius and Remus watched her, and Lily rested a hand on each boy's shoulder and squeezed in subtle support.

“I’m glad to see you in better spirit than you were this morning,” Fabian commented.

“I didn’t get much sleep last night to be honest.” Hermione refrained from admitting the reason. 

“Did you find a dress?” Fabian indicated the package next to her.

“I did. White.” Fabian nodded. They had a light lunch before he excused himself for his own shopping. Hermione didn’t wait for her friends before making her way to the castle by herself.

“Hermione wait!” Hermione turned to see Remus following her. “You’ve been off all day. Are you ok?”

Hermione smiled weakly. “I’m fine,” Remus wasn’t convinced.

“Is Fabian treating you ok?”

  
“He is.” Hermione wrapped her arms around herself. “I’ve just… I’ve missed you. And Sirius.”

“I never left.” Remus said in surprise.

Hermione shook her head. “No, but you haven’t been here either.”

“I didn’t mean to avoid you. I won’t do that anymore.” Remus and Hermione turned to make their way back to the castle.

“I don’t know what to do, Remus.” Hermione admitted.

“About what?”

“I like Fabian.” Hermione began. “But, it doesn’t hurt when he isn’t around like it does when you and Sirius aren’t around.” 

Remus grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. He pressed his lips to hers and Hermione melted against him. When Severus had kissed her the year before, it was soft, curious, but nothing else. There wasn’t a craving when he pulled away. Remus’ kiss ignited a hunger she didn’t know she had. Hermione dropped her purchases into the snow and wrapped her arms around his neck, hand in his hair, she moved her lips against his. There was no curiosity, no uncertainty. Remus pulled away slightly and rested his forehead against hers.

“Don’t go with him,” he whispered.

“Ok,” Hermione agreed. Neither of them heard the soft growl behind them, nor did they see the dark haired Marauder turn away angrily back to the village. 

~

“Fabian?” Hermione called uncertainty. The redhead in question looked up at her with a smile, before frowning at her nervousness. “Can I talk to you?”

“Sure.” Fabian stood and followed her out of the portrait hole. “Are you ok, Hermione?” He asked once the portrait was closed behind them.

“I can’t go with you.” Hermione admitted.

“Lupin or Black?” Hermione looked up at him in alarm. “You’ve been miserable since they started to avoid you. I honestly thought it’d happen sooner.”

“I’m sorry.” 

“Nah. You’re a great girl, and I’m a little disappointed, I won’t lie. But those boys, either of them, would probably make you a lot happier than I could. I’ve watched you with them, you only smile when they aren’t avoiding you.”

“I guess I was trying to avoid it. I have to decide between the two and I don’t want to do that.” Hermione admitted.

Fabian lifted her chin to look at him. “When a decision is made let me know yeah? Might need some help with the other guy.” Hermione smiled. “I’ll see you around, Spitfire.”

“I’d like to still be friends with you.” 

“You aren’t getting rid of me that easily.” Fabian agreed before walking away.

~

Hermione went to the ball with Remus. Neither could keep a smile off of their face and they shared almost every dance. James was initially uncomfortable, but admitted that seeing his sister smile filled him with relief, especially after the depressive episode caused by her and the idiots he called friends. It also helped that Lily was there to soften the blow. Sirius managed to sweep Hermione away for a dance before the night was over, and Hermione was grateful to have him no longer avoiding her.

“I’m sorry,” he admitted. “I’ve been really difficult to deal with.”

“You have,” Hermione agreed. “But, I do understand. Sort of.”

“I care about you. I really do, and I want nothing more than for you to be happy.” Sirius pulled her closer. “And I should have trusted your judgement and left my jealousy at the door.”

“Are we ok?”

“Does Remus make you happy?” Sirius asked. Hermione nodded with a shy smile. “Don’t do that,” he demanded. Hermione furrowed her brow. “We’ve all known each other too long for you to be shy about how someone makes you feel. You’re a confident witch, Hermione. Don’t pretend otherwise.” The smile he gave her took away some of the sting. Sirius walked Hermione back to Remus and placed her hand in his before leaving the ball entirely.

~

The Gryffindors celebrated Sirius’ birthday in the Room of Requirement with Hermione’s permission. 

“I can’t believe you knew about this place and never told us!” Lily exclaimed, curled up in front of a fire with James behind her. James had his arms wrapped around her, his head on her shoulder. Hermione would smile when he looked at Lily as if he couldn’t believe she was really there. Lily would blush occasionally when he tried to subtly nuzzle against her neck. Hermione didn’t miss a thing. She imprinted it all to her memory in hopes that one day she could show Harry these younger years. She couldn’t give her Harry his parents back, but she could give her future Harry the memories of who they were at this age. 

“I told the boys.” Hermione shrugged.

“Yeah, just them minus Frank.” Frank and Alice sat in a similar position to Lily and James, Frank held the shy Alice with more confidence than she could see in James, and she was glad that she could save these memories for the future Neville as well. Both boys deserved to know their parents the way she now did.

Hermione shrugged. “I only showed them last year.”

“How long have you known about it.” Remus asked, his hand holding hers. Their displays of affection were more reserved than the others.

“Oh, a while,” Hermione said vaguely.

“I can’t wait till we can drink firewhiskey.” Sirius announced.

“You should never drink firewhiskey.” Hermione countered. 

“You wound me.” Hermione threw a pillow. “Now that, Kitten, is a declaration of war!” Sirius threw another pillow at her. Hermione screeched a laugh and tried to dodge. Soon there were pillows flying everywhere, and laughter reverberated through the room.

After an hour of pillow flying chaos, the laughter died down, and nine of the ten teenagers curled up with each other and fell asleep. Hermione’s hands holding one of Remus’ and one of Sirius’. Lily smirked at the sight, before she too, fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remione anyone?


	9. It's Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks bunches to the amazing Zabethou.

“Euphemia!” A panicked screech came from the floo the day after Christmas and Euphemia rushed through the house to drop to the floor in front of the fireplace. Hermione peaked into the room but the conversation was in hushed whispers before the connection ended. Euphemia stood and brushed off her robes with a disturbed faraway look.

“Mum?” Euphemia turned quickly towards her daughter.

“Go to your room, Hermione,” Euphemia commanded. In all her time with the Potters, Hermione had never been spoken to in such a way and it worried her.

“Who was that?” she whispered.

“Now, Hermione. And take your brother.” Hermione fought the worried tears and turned around and swiftly made her way through the house and grabbed James.

“Hey! Stop!”

“Mum wants us to go to our rooms.” Hermione sniffed. James grabbed her hand and pulled her along until they were behind closed doors in his room. Hermione pulled her hand free and crawled up onto the bed and curled up. James laid down in front of her and reached for her hand again.

“What happened?” James asked quietly.

“Something’s wrong,” She whispered. “Someone floo called Mum and they were panicking. Mum’s worried about something and just kicked me from the room.” James remained quiet while he held Hermione’s hand. She continued to fight her tears, worried. She hated being a teenager again. The emotions were overwhelming and the lack of control frustrated her to no end. But fear of the situation and the hurt at her mother’s tone was not something she could easily manage at 14.

Walburga stepped through the fireplace, a body levitating behind her. Euphemia was prepared for the worse, but seeing Sirius in this state was shocking.

“Orion did this?” Euphemia breathed.

“Yes. Among others. I’ve been doing everything I can to shield him but I can’t go against Orion outright due to my wedding vows.” 

Euphemia flicked her wand at Sirius and levitated him behind her, taking him to the room he had stayed in the summers past. “I hate that some families still use those vows.” Euphemia snarled. “Enslaving their daughters to their husbands is wrong and I am grateful to my mother for making sure I wasn’t betrothed to one of the older families and let me choose my own husband.”

“I wish Mother had done that for me, but she pushed for Orion.”

Euphemia sat Sirius on the bed before shutting and warding the door behind Walburga. “Will you help?”

“I can’t,” Walburga whispered. “I was forbidden from doing so. That’s why I came to you. Please Effie. Please keep him here? Protect him?”

“He’s family, Burga. We’ll take care of him.” Euphemia began running diagnostic charms. Calling Chip, she demanded a list of potions and got to work. Walburga leaned over Sirius and laid a kiss on his forehead before leaving her son in the care of the Potters.

Hermione had fallen asleep next to James. He simply stayed there, holding her hand. He brushed the tears she shed in her sleep away when there came a quiet knock at his door. Euphemia came into the room and he held a finger to his lips. Euphemia stepped over to her children and brushed the hair from her daughter’s face. 

“Hermione sweetheart?” Euphemia called. Hermione stirred and tucked herself closer to James. Euphemia smiled. “Hermione.”

Hermione opened her eyes slightly and looked towards the voice calling her. “Mum?” she sat up.

“I’m sorry for snapping at you, Sweetheart.” Euphemia pulled Hermione towards her. “There was an emergency and I needed you out of the way so I could take care of it.”

“Is everything ok now?” Euphemia ran her hands through Hermione’s hair and James inched forward to hold Hermione’s hand again.

“What happened Mum?” he asked.

“Sirius got hurt,” Euphemia said carefully. The color drained from Hermione’s face and she tried to pull away frantically to get to him. Euphemia grabbed a hold of Hermione quickly and wouldn’t let go.

“Let me go!” Hermione screeched.

“No. You will sit down and let him rest.” Euphemia snapped. Hermione turned her tear filled eyes toward her mother.

“But Sirius-”

“Is fine,” Euphemia assured her. Hermione stopped fighting and turned away. “I have done everything I can to patch him up, and he’ll make a full recovery. He’ll have a few scars, and I’m not sure what effects this will have on him emotionally or mentally so I expect you two to be there for him if he needs you.”

“Of course,” James scoffed. Euphemia smiled.

“Who hurt him,” Hermione demanded,her voice devoid of emotion.

“It’s not for me to say. If he wants to tell you, it’s his business. But I will not go spreading his business around.”

“You won’t be!” Hermione snapped. Euphemia narrowed her eyes. “You’re telling James and I. We can keep a secret, and we can be there for him.”

“The answer is no, Hermione. I’m sorry.”

Hermione stiffened and her expression became cold and indifferent, like a mask. Euphemia wasn’t sure when her sweet and soft spoken little girl had become the fierce protector in front of her, but she was both proud and annoyed at her behaviour. 

“Can I see him?” Hermione asked in a voice that betrayed nothing of what she felt.

“Not right now. When he wakes up, I will ask him if he wants to see you.” Hermione nodded before leaving the room, slamming the door behind her.

“I wish Hermione and Sirius would just admit to each other that they love each other,” James complained before flopping onto his back. “It’s been awkward since second year.”

“I thought she was dating Remus?” Euphemia questioned.

“Oh she is. She loves him too, and he basically worships her. But, Sirius is somehow mixed into it but they’re all too stubborn to do anything about it. Idiots, the lot of them.”

Euphemia filed the information away for another day. “You may want to leave her be for a while. I’ve warded Sirius’ room so neither of you can get in without my permission.”

“She’s still going to try,” James pointed out.

“I’m sure she is. But before she can break the wards, I’ll already be there to stop her.”

“Don’t underestimate her, Mum. I don’t know how, but she knows seventh year spells,” James warned.

“I know she’s clever, and I know what that girl is capable of. Don’t underestimate me, James Potter.” James swallowed at her obvious warning and nodded. Euphemia stood and made to leave the room. When the door opened, they heard a loud crash from the next room. Euphemia rubbed her forehead in frustration and sighed. James stared down the hall in horror.

Before Hermione could think to throw up a silencing spell, she sent a Bombarda toward her bed. The whole room was soon covered in feathers from her pillow and duvet, and wood chips scattered around the floor. Blood trailed down Hermione’s arms from shrapnel hitting her, but she didn’t notice. She used the spell again on anything standing in her room until no piece of furniture stood upright, or in one piece. When she couldn’t see through her tears she dropped to the floor and curled into herself, a keening sound breaking the silence around her. 

It was too soon, it was all she could think about. Hermione thought she’d have more time to remove him from the situation, but her being in this timeline must have set the wheels in motion. Sirius had ran away in his sixth year to live with the Potters in her original timeline. They were fourth years, she still had two years, or so she thought. Now Sirius was hurt, and Hermione blamed herself for not taking action sooner, not seeing the signs. There had to have been signs. He was always quiet when he came back from his family, there wasn’t a difference this summer that she could think of. But Hermione was convinced that she had missed something, and Sirius had suffered because of her.

A knock came at her door, and Hermione ignored it. The door creaked open anyway, and Fleamont held back the curse he wanted to utter at the destruction in front of him. Hermione had curled up on the floor and wasn’t responding to his presence. Groaning, Fleamont lowered himself down next to her and pulled her into him.

“Want to talk about it?” he whispered.

“I couldn’t do anything,” Hermione sniffed. “I should have known, I should have seen it. I knew things weren’t right at home, but he never talked about it and I didn’t want to pry.”

“Princess, you couldn’t have done anything but been a good friend to him.” Hermione shook her head. “I mean it, I know you care for him, but you’re only fourteen. Your mother and I wouldn’t have been able to do anything either. I wish I could’ve, and so does your mother. Don’t hurt yourself over this. He’s going to need you when he wakes up.”

“I’m sorry for destroying my room.”

Fleamont smiled. “That’s quite a lot of damage for one girl. It’s quite impressive.” Hermione laughed. “Nevertheless, let's get this cleaned up shall we?” Hermione and Fleamont stood up and waved their wands to fix the damage. “Try not to do this again, ok? Not sure your room could be put together again if you did.”

“I promise.”

~

Sirius woke up two days later. Euphemia entered the room with a tray of potions before closing the door behind her with a soft click.

“You’ve got your friends in quite a state,” she commented conversationally. 

“I’m sorry.” Euphemia laid a hand on his forehead and nodded to herself before handing him a potion. He downed it without question.

“Hermione in particular seemed quite violent when she found out you were hurt.”

“She shouldn’t worry about me.”

“Why not?” Euphemia sat next to him on the bed.

Sirius seemed to struggle for a moment. “I’m not really worth worrying over.” Euphemia flicked his forehead. “Ow!”

“The Black family may not be worth much these days, but you are. My children find you worth it, and my daughter in particular seems to be fond of you. Your family may have made you feel that way, but that doesn’t mean you’re worthless. You are as much my child as James and Hermione are. This is as much your home as it is theirs.”

“I still have to go back,” Sirius whispered, twisting the blanket in his hands.

“No, you don’t. You’ve been disowned,” Euphemia didn’t bother hiding her contempt. “That family has weeded out all the good ones and they will run themselves into extinction. No, you’re staying here with us.”

Sirius stared at Euphemia in shock before covering his face to hide the tears he couldn’t stop. Euphemia sat next to him and let him sob, reaching a hand out and running it through his hair.

“You’re home, Sirius,” she whispered. “Your mother left a letter for you.”

“I’m not sure I want to read it,” Sirius admitted.

“I know that Walburga wasn’t the best of mothers. She was forced into marriage vows that gave your father complete control over her. She did try Sirius. When it mattered, she did try.” Euphemia handed a small envelope to Sirius. “You can read it when you’re ready.”

A knock sounded at the door and Euphemia stood to answer. Hermione sat nervously on the other side. “Is he awake?” She asked quietly. Euphemia turned and saw Sirius nod his head as he dried his eyes and put a cocky smile back on his face. She stepped aside to let Hermione in, and she flew toward him, wrapping a shocked Sirius up in her arms tightly. Sirius awkwardly patted her on the back as Euphemia left, leaving the door open a crack.

“Um...Hermione?” Sirius asked, confused.

“I’m so sorry,” she whispered. “I should have seen it, I should have done something.” Sirius pushed her away from him and looked at her closely.

“You couldn’t have seen it Hermione, I didn’t want you to.”

“I should have,” Hermione protested. Sirius brushed tears from her face. 

“You look tired. Have you slept at all?”

“Not since you got here,” she admitted. Sirius shook his head.

“You shouldn’t worry about me like that.”

“Why not?” Hermione demanded. “You stupid boy, do you know how much you mean to me? To us?”

Sirius sighed and lifted the blanket a bit, grabbing her hand, he yanked her under next to him. After a squeak of protest, she curled into him. “You guys think too highly of me,” Sirius said when she wasn’t looking at his face anymore.

“Well, you think too little of yourself. We have to make up for it somehow.”

“Shut up and sleep, woman.” Hermione giggled, 

Hermione, being as tired as she had been, fell asleep quickly. Sirius laid next to her staring at the letter addressed to him in Walburga’s elegant script.

“Might as well read it mate,” James whispered from the doorway. Sirius glanced up.

“Not sure I’m ready to,” he admitted.

“Your call.”

Sirius ripped open the envelope and unfolded the parchment, and on a centering breath, began to read.

Sirius,  
I am sorry that I couldn’t be the mother that you’ve needed all of these years. You were a spirited boy, stubborn and proud and steadfast in your beliefs. I wish I could have been the same, my son. As it stands, your father did not approve of your attitude and sought to mold you into the heir he thought you should be.  
I do not blame you for any of this, none of it is your fault. It’s your father’s. We were born into a society that demanded that we followed ancient traditions, and my forced wedding vows to your father insured my cooperation and obedience. I know, Sirius, that I was never the mother you needed me to be and for that I’m sorry. I don’t think I can ever express to you how much. Your father doesn’t know this, but Alphard and I have arranged a vault for you to help you in your future.  
I know I mistreated you. I know that you may find all of this hard to believe, but I do love you Sirius. I really do, and I can only hope that you will be safe from Orion’s influence now. I love you my son, I hope one day that you will forgive me for my neglect.  
Walburga.

Sirius stared at the letter in his hand, not noticing James exiting the room to give him the privacy he felt Sirius needed. Looking at the riotous curls spread out on the pillow beside him, he let out a cleansing breath. “I’ll forgive her eventually,” he whispered before burrowing back under the covers, letting those soft curls and the steady breathing of the girl next to him lull him into a restful slumber.

~

Sirius was out of bed the next day, neither he nor Hermione mentioned anything about her sleeping the day away next to him, and James didn’t mention seeing it. Remus floo called after dinner and was invited to stay over. Remus asked the Potter's if he could spend the rest of Christmas holiday with them, and the Potters happily accepted.

“Get your own lap, this one is mine.” Remus glared at Sirius, who had his head happily pillowed on Hermione’s thighs. 

“That’s my girlfriend,” he warned.

“Your girlfriend, my lap.” Hermione giggled. Remus rolled his eyes and dropped down behind her. He tried to kick Sirius’ head off of her, but Sirius simply grabbed his foot and held it close like a teddy bear.

“You three are ridiculous,” James muttered. 

“Don’t lump me in with these idiots!” Hermione complained.

“Hey!” Sirius and Remus exclaimed. James simply rolled his eyes.

“When are we going to plan the big school prank?” he asked. “We didn’t do anything before Christmas.”

“Oh yes you did,” Hermione countered. “I distinctly remember you flooding the girls’ restroom.

The three boys tried to look innocent, Hermione narrowed her eyes. “That was Moaning Myrtle,” Sirius tried.

“Bull shite,” Hermione snapped. “I don’t care that you flooded it, but don’t lie to a fellow Marauder! First rule of being a Marauder!”

“Why do we have rules?” James whined.

“Code of conduct?” Hermione suggested. James pouted. “Am I stopping you from your stupid pranks? No. Don’t lie to the Marauders.”

“Fine. But no more rules!” James conceded.

“When I say rules, I mean more of a code for us to follow with each other. No man left behind!”

“Or woman,” Sirius muttered, letting go of Remus. Hermione smiled at him and ran her hand through his hair. James watched Remus nervously, but he didn’t seem to care.

“I’m glad you’re not the jealous type, Remus,” James prodded.

“What do you mean?”

“Well… Sirius is in Hermione’s lap, and Hermione is petting him.” Remus thought about it and shrugged.

“It’s Sirius,” he said simply.

“It’s seriously weird.”

Sirius smirked and went to make what he perceived as a witty comment, but Hermoine flicked his forehead. “Don’t you dare,” she warned.

“Ow, what is it with you Potter women and flicking foreheads? That hurt!” Hermione gave a smug smile.

“I have a good idea for a prank,” Hermione began. James, Sirius, and Remus perked up. As she explained her plan, the boys’ grins grew bigger until all three of them were howling with laughter. 

“Oh that’s just perfect,” Sirius choked on a laugh.

“Luckily, I have an in with the house elves,” Hermione said smugly. In her original time, Hermione had tried as hard as she could to free the Hogwarts house elves. Her misguided view on the enslavement of house elves had horrified her and the need to make things right took over, shoving logic to the side. After talking to Chip and doing her own research however, she knew that without a family to take care of, elves were miserable. She couldn’t help but remember Winky from her own time. The little house elf was unstable and sad without a master. Hermione couldn’t fathom doing that to any more elves.

“And you’re sure they’ll let you spike the pumpkin juice?” James clarified.

“Of course. They find our pranks amusing, and it’s not like I’m disrupting anything.”

“You disrupted classes in our second year.”

Hermione smiled fondly as she remembered the animal sounds filling the halls of Hogwarts. “I need to stop doing stuff that requires charming doorknobs to classrooms. There’s just too much. But spiking the pumpkin juice and jinxing the tableware, that’s easy.” Hermione didn’t mention the struggle she still had with her wand. Wands didn’t usually decide one day to not work with their witch or wizard unless won in a duel, so the struggle Hermione had with the wand had to be kept a secret from others. Hermione couldn’t be too upset about it though, it’s more believable that she’s a 14 year old if her spells were giving her trouble.

“You know what I heard the prefects discussing the day before we got on the train home?” James asked. The attention of his sister and friends turned to him. “Dumbledore is implementing a new duelling club.”

“Why?” Remus asked as Sirius exclaimed “Wicked.”

“I don’t know, I think it’s cool though. I’m definitely joining,” James confirmed.

“I know why,” Hermione started. Pushing Sirius gently off of her lap, she pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. “The Prophet has been announcing disappearances and attacks. I think Professor Dumbledore is trying to prepare us for whatever is out there.”

“I know what’s out there,” Sirius admitted. Hermione froze. She of course knew some of what happened from her original time. Sirius had refused to join the Death Eaters and he paid the price for it. He was removed from the family tree and found refuge with the Potters. “This wizard is calling himself a Dark Lord. People are saying he’s the new Grindelwald. He’s got a bunch of followers that call themselves his Death Eaters. They’re blood purists intent on genocide. They’re after muggleborns.”

“How do you know that?” James asked.

Sirius sighed, Hermione could see him shaking as he admitted. “They tried to recruit me. He marks his followers, you know? They all have this ugly tattoo. My cousin Narcissa married one of them.”

“Didn’t she marry Lucius Malfoy or something? The Malfoys are some of the worst out there,” Remus mused.

Sirius nodded. “Yeah, she married Malfoy. Bella married Rodolphus Lestrange right after she graduated, both of them took the mark.”

“You realize that with you not being there, they’re going to try and get your brother right?” Sirius paled.

“He agrees with all of their pureblood bull shite,” he reasoned.

“I don’t think he does,” Hermione said. “I think that he says and does what he needs to to avoid the abuse you’ve received for being yourself.”

“I don’t know what we could do,” Sirius muttered,

Hermione thought about it. “Leave it to me.”

~

Dumbledore announced the duelling club the night the students returned to the school. Sirius and James talked about it with excitement for the whole first week back in class. Somehow the boys had managed to talk Hermione into joining. Remus took a lot less convincing, and while Peter was hesitant, he reasoned that if there was a war brewing, he might as well learn those skills.

Professor Flitwick stood on the dais in the Great Hall. The house tables had been cleared for the duelling club. Fourth years and up from every house were present and the exuberant chatter filled the room. Hermione did her best to ignore them.

“All right, all right, quiet down now!” the diminutive professor called out. The Hall silenced. “Headmaster Dumbledore has decided that in addition to your regular Defence Against the Dark Arts class, a duelling club would be a prudent addition to the list of extracurricular activities. As I am the professor here with the most experience in this matter, I was asked to take up the mantle and get all of you up to par. Pair up. We’re going to start small. One of you will disarm while the other one blocks the spell.”

Hermione paired up with Remus, James and Sirius also paired up, as expected. The others arranged themselves as Peter and Mary, Alice and Frank, Lily and Marlene. The houses didn’t mingle, and there was a distinct divide between each house. Gryffindor and Slytherin were on opposite ends of the Hall entirely.

“I disarm and you block?” Hermione suggested. Remus nodded. “Expelliarmus!” Hermione shot out before he was ready. Remus was knocked back a few feet, his wand flying into Hermione’s waiting hand. “You gotta be quicker than that, Remus,” she smirked. Remus stood and she held out his wand for him to take.

“Lucky shot, you won’t get me this time.” 

“We’ll see,” Hermione threw the spell back at him and knocked him to the floor before he could block. “I wonder how bruised your bum is going to be after today.” Remus glared.

Remus and Hermione switched places, him throwing a disarming spell and her blocking. His spells never landed, and he grew both frustrated by her thwarting him and impressed by her speed and agility.

“Confringo!” Someone shouted. Hermione had a split second to realise the spell was aimed right at James’ head. Hermione launched herself behind him, throwing up a shield charm silently. 

“Expelliarmus! Stupefy!” She shouted out in quick succession. The Slytherin who had thrown the first curse was flung against a wall and slid down, unconscious. The Hall grew quiet and Hermione was breathing heavily, her eyes wide. As James turned and looked at her, her breathing became shallow and irregular and Hermione was trembling in place but her wand hand was steady. 

“Shite!” Sirius snapped, realizing exactly what was happening before rushing to drop in front of her. Hermione’s eyes didn’t register his presence. Remus came up beside her to find tears beginning to stream down her face,

“Hermione?” he called.

“Hermione, listen to me Kitten. I need you to come back to me,” Sirius ran a hand through her hair, doing his best not to get his hand tangled in the mass of curls. Hermione looked at him. “Breathe in and breathe out,” Sirius breathed with her. Her breathing slowed and her trembling calmed slightly before she burst into tears. “Shh,” Sirius pulled her to him.

“Mr. Potter, please escort Miss Potter to the infirmary,” Flitwick commanded. Before James could bend down to help her up, Sirius lifted Hermione into his arms where she tucked her head just under his chin. 

“I’ll take her,” he said, Remus and James both followed Sirius to the infirmary. The group of fourth year Gryffindors made a move to follow after them, but James turned and shook his head.

“Stay here and finish the lesson. We’ll take care of her,” James said 

Sirius sat Hermione down on one of the beds in the hospital wing while Remus went to get Madam Pomfrey. He sat behind her and Hermione turned and buried her head in his chest. Sirius took no time to wrap his arms around her still shivering form.

“What seems to be the problem?” Madam pomfrey asked.

“We were in the new duelling club. Someone cast something at James while his back was turned. Hermione quickly blocked it but then she went into a panic attack. I think she needs a calming draught.” Madam Pomfrey nodded and walked over to the cabinet she kept most potions in. Grabbing the blue vial, she made her way back handing it to Sirius. “Kitten,” he called. She raised a tear stained face. “I need you to take this, love. Can you do that?” Hermione nodded and took the potion from him, downing it in one gulp. The trembling stopped almost instantly.

“I’d like to keep her here tonight for observation. Is she known for panic attacks?”

James shook his head. “This is the first time I’ve ever noticed.”

“Has anything happened recently that would have affected her?”

Sirius looked down at Hermione before nodding at James. “Sirius was hurt pretty badly over the holiday. She panicked and tried to get to him after Mum had healed him. I don’t know if that would affect her this way, but she was frantic.”

“Alright. You may stay for now, but I want you out of here by dinner.” With that, Madam Pomfrey left for her office.

“How frantic was she?” Remus asked.

“When Mum refused to let her see him she hurled several bombardas around her room. I overheard Dad say that her furniture was in pieces. Feathers from her bedding everywhere. She also ended up with cuts on her body from wood chips being blown up.”

Sirius blushed. “She shouldn’t worry like that.”

“She is right here you know,” Hermione muttered. Sirius squeezed her as Remus crawled up on her other side and pulled her from him.

“Then you shouldn’t worry like that.”

“I always worry about you,” Hermione said softly as Remus tucked her against his chest. “You don’t worry enough about yourself, you keep it all in and never deal with the problem. Someone has to take care of you since you won’t do it yourself.”

“Hermione, how did you do that?” Remus asked. “There was no way someone our age and experience should be able to do that.”

“I can’t tell you.” Hermione looked at them sadly.

“Why not?”

“I know you would never divulge my secrets. I know I can trust you with everything. But your minds aren’t protected. You could fight to keep the information to yourself, but any skilled Legillimens will break right through it.”

“Well, we became animagi,” Sirius said confidently. “We’re also almost done with the map. It’s about time we took on another project.”

“Yeah, how hard can Occlumency be?” Remus caught on.

“Really hard, not everyone can do it. There’s only a handful of people out there who are proficient in it. It requires a lot of mental discipline to master and not a lot of people have that kind of focus. I think that if it were taught at Hogwarts at a younger age people would have a better time learning it. Muggles believe that it’s easier to learn a second language as a child because the child’s brain is still developing. Occlumency and Legilimency could be seen that way,” Hermione countered. “I do agree though. We should just learn it. It could be useful in the future.”

“Yeah,” Sirius agreed. “Especially since we know that Death Eaters are out there willing to force anyone into servitude.”

“Not just anyone.” Hermione shook her head. “He tried to take you because you’re the heir of an Ancient House. One of the oldest pureblood families in Britain. Your family is one of the richest families as well. He’s very selective on who he takes. Otherwise, we’d have a lot more running around and frankly, I don’t think most of those Slytherins are smart enough to keep quiet about him.”

“They’d be too proud to,” Sirius agreed.

“So we learn Occlumency then?” James confirmed. The other three nodded in agreement. Hermione couldn’t help but think that learning Occlumency without a Legillimens to test them would be near impossible.

~

James and Lily celebrated her birthday in the Room of Requirement. The others joined them briefly, but James kicked everyone out after an hour. To Hermione’s horror, Sirius made jokes about James being deflowered, but she knew that James just wanted to do something special for Lily. Hermione had helped him plan it the best she could.

Hermione was tired. After her panic attack in the duelling club, she never went again. The nightmares from the war resurfaced and she had taken to putting a silencing charm up around her bed. The girls so far hadn’t noticed a difference. Hermione, Remus, Sirius, and James along with Peter had begun researching Occlumency. She already had some basic skills so when no one was around she studied Legilimency as well.

James and Hermione’s birthday was combined with Remus’ and before long the Easter holidays had started. To the Potter parents’ disappointment, the Marauders stayed at Hogwarts for the duration. Hermione felt that it would be easier to learn Occlumency away from the prying eyes of their parents and James agreed. 

“Sirius?” Hermione called. Sirius sat by the fire late at night in the Gryffindor common room. He looked up at her with a tired smile. 

“Couldn’t sleep?” Hermione shook her head. “Yeah, me neither.”

Hermione walked across the room to sit next to him. He dropped his head into her lap, and with a smile, she rested her hand on his head. “Nightmares,” she said simply.

Sirius reached up and grabbed the hand not resting on his head. “Nightmares,” he agreed.

“You’ve had them since you were hurt, haven’t you?”

Sirius closed his eyes. “Yeah.”

“Tell me?”

“Do I have to?”

“No. But I’d like you to.” Hermione leaned back and closed her eyes.

“I wish you could just read my mind,” Sirius admitted. 

“Technically, I can.” Sirius turned and looked at her in surprise. “While we’re learning Occlumency, we also need someone we can trust who can do Legilimency. So, I started working on it.”

“Do it then,” Sirius whispered. 

Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at his forehead. “Are you sure?” she breathed. Sirius nodded. “Legilimens.”

It had been several years since Hermione had stood in this very room in Grimmauld Place. The family tree spanned the length of all four walls, branches intertwining more closely than she cared to think about. 

“Sirius, it is time you did your duty as heir to this house,” a man said, sounding bored.

“I disagree,” Sirius responded arrogantly. Hermione cringed at the warning look that Orion Black gave his son.

“The Dark Lord has shown an interest in you. He wishes for you to join his cause.” 

“I’d rather not align myself to someone calling themselves the Dark Lord, no offence.” Orion’s eyes narrowed.

“You do not have a choice in the matter.” A tall man with long blond hair entered the room, followed by his carbon copy. Abraxas and Lucius Malfoy

“Incarcerous,” Abraxas shot out. Due to years of dodging bludgers in Quidditch, Sirius easily dodged the curse to their annoyance. 

“I won’t give myself to some Dark Lord. I’m not going to bow to a racist lunatic!” Sirius snarled.

“You will speak of him with respect you filthy blood traitor!” Lucius snapped angrily. 

“Or what?” Sirius challenged.

“Diffindo!” Orion shot at his eldest son. Sirius cursed, blood started to trickle down his arm. “You will get much worse than that if you do not cooperate!”

“I will not serve some dark lord! I refuse!”

“Lucius, call in Bellatrix,” Orion said simply. Hermione paled at the memory, knowing exactly what Bellatrix was capable of. Sirius seemed to be aware as well because he took on a defensive stance despite the cut in his shoulder.

“Are you not capable of disciplining the whelp yourself Uncle?” Bellatrix cooed. 

“I thought that you would be more… persuasive.”

Bellatrix nodded and her mad eyes landed on Sirius. “Crucio,” She said simply. Sirius dodged it. She narrowed her eyes. She started to send curse after curse in his direction, to tire him out before she finally managed to corner and disarm him. His wand in her hand, Bellatrix called out “Crucio” again and Sirius fell to the floor. Hermione could tell he tried to not make any noise, not wanting to give them the satisfaction of hearing him scream. She was intimately familiar with that woman’s curse though, and soon the scream ripped through the room. Walburga burst into the room in alarm.

“Sirius!” She screeched. “Orion how dare you!” 

“Walburga, leave,” Orion commanded. 

“Absolutely not! He is our son!”

“Leave!” He shouted. “I will use your vows against you, do not test me witch!” Walburga backed out of the room, tears pouring from her eyes and Hermione’s heart ached for the witch and her son. “Bella, he’ll grow numb to your curse.”

“Fine,” she relented. “Incarcerous” she called out. Sirius was bound on the floor and Bellatrix stood over him, pulling a knife from the belt of her dress. Hermione couldn’t sit through anymore and pushed her way back out of Sirius’ mind.

Hermione wanted to vomit and cry. She wanted to wrap Sirius up in her arms and never let him go. Sirius reached up and tugged on a curl.

“Your mum fixed me,” he assured her.

“She fixed the outside,” Hermione whispered. “You have nightmares, and your family betrayed you. She can’t fix that.”

“Mum brought me to her, so at least someone in my family didn’t betray me,” Sirius admitted. Hermione smiled.

“You know you can trust me right?”

Sirius nodded. Reaching up, he twined his fingers through her hair and brought her down to him, lifting his head to meet her, he let his lips touch hers in a brief kiss. Hermione let him take what she felt he needed, trying to ignore the fact that part of her needed it as well. When he pulled away he looked guilty.

“I know you’re with Remus,” he whispered. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

“Why did you?” Hermione whispered back.

“Because there’s something about you, Hermione,” Sirius said, using her name to show her just how serious he was. “You are everything to me, but so is Remus. So I won’t get in the way of you two, but just once… I needed you to know what you are to me.”

Hermione didn’t share her nightmares with Sirius. They broke apart a few minutes after his confession and went to their own rooms and into a fitful sleep. 

~

Hermione sat in the chair across from Professor Dumbledore’s desk. The man in question was giving her a contemplative look, his fingers steepled in front of him. Hermione called forth as much of her feeble occlumency skills as she could.

“I noticed, Miss Potter, that you have not attended any more of the duelling club. Professor Flitwick said you had a knack for it,” Dumbledore started, conversationally. 

“As far as I was aware, Professor, it was non compulsory,” Hermione responded.

“That may be the case, however there is still something that I find... curious.” Hermione could feel Dumbledore trying to break through the barrier in her mind. He was gentle about it, so it held for now. But she knew if she didn’t play this just right, she wouldn’t get out of here until he’d broken through.

“And that would be?” she encouraged.

“How would a fourth year have the skill that you had portrayed? From what I understand, you have kept your head down in your Defense Against the Dark Arts class. You don’t excel at any class so far, your grades are quite average. And yet, you demonstrated auror-level reflexes.”

“I guess I’m a natural,” Hermione suggested. That’s when she felt the wall in her mind break. “No!” She cried out, She tried to pull her Occlumency walls back up, tried to force him out of her mind, but she couldn’t. Hermione hurled herself out of the chair to sever the connection.

“Well, Miss Granger… This is quite the surprise.”

Hermione panicked, she backed herself into a corner where no one could creep up on her, and pulled her wand. “You aren’t supposed to know,” she hissed. “No one can know.”

“I believe, Miss Granger, that you and I can help each other. We have a common goal, after all. You know of the way to fight Tom, and I can help you do it.” Hermione watched him carefully. Dumbledore knew how to play the game, he gave nothing away. His casual mention of her name, a name she hadn’t heard in years, and of her knowledge put her on edge.

“It’s Potter to you,” she snapped. “I won’t help you. I refuse. I know you Dumbledore,” she snapped, dropping the honorific. “You play everyone as if they were pawns on your chessboard. I have watched people die while you sat back and made excuses.” Hermione turned to leave.

“I am quite capable of gathering the information for myself Miss Granger.” His blatant refusal to listen grated on her.

“Veritaserum and Legilimency are strictly prohibited without consent in adults and on students entirely. You have used Legilimency illegally on a student. I am not afraid to take you on Dumbledore. I have fought in a war against a more powerful Voldemort while you laid in your grave with a rotting hand because of some costume jewelry. In a lot of ways, you are just as bad as he is. Sometimes worse. At least in Voldemort’s ranks, Death Eater knew that they could be killed by Voldemort at any time. You, on the other hand, sent others out to do your dirty work while they believed they were doing things for the betterment of our world. In reality you’re using them to fulfill your own goals for the greater good.” Hermione stormed out of the door in a panic. Her body was shaking, she tried to keep her cool. She was having trouble breathing, and she was hyper aware of her surroundings. Making a snap decision, Hermione zipped through the halls to the seventh floor corridor, where she walked back and forth three times thinking “I need a place to hide, I need a place where Dumbledore cannot find me.” The door appeared and she ran through it, slamming the door and warding it behind her.

~

Hermione had left the common room an hour ago, and James had snuck off with Lily for a walk on the grounds before curfew. Sirius sat in his dorm flipping through a motorcycle magazine, marking pages he wanted to look back on later. Remus opened the door to find Sirius the only one in their dorms.

“You kissed Hermione,” he stated simply.

Sirius stiffened noticeably and sat his magazine down. “I did,” he admitted, giving Remus his full attention.

“Why?”

“Same reason you do, I suspect.” Remus glared.

“Will you take this seriously?” Sirius opened his mouth to comment, Remus cut him off. “Without the name puns.”

“I wasn’t going to make a name pun. For once. I am serious about this. You like her. I suspect you’ve liked her for a long time-”

“Since second year.”

“So have I,” Sirius said simply. “But, if you stuck around for the conversation, you would have heard me telling her that I wouldn’t get in the way.”

Remus sat down on his bed, head in his hands. “I don’t think you’re in the way,” Remus admitted. Sirius looked on in confusion. “She loves you too. She destroyed her room because she was kept from you, she was frantic at the very thought of you being hurt. She clings to you when she’s hurt or scared,”

“She clings to you too.”

“I don’t doubt that she loves me, and I have no plans on stepping down,” Remus assured. “But… She loves you too, and I know you love her.”

“She’ll have to make a decision,” Sirius said. “And when she does, we need to be sure there’s no hard feeling.”

“But what if she didn’t have to choose?” Remus looked up at him. Sirius’ eyes widened in sudden understanding.

“Are you suggesting we share her?”

“I know, it’s a stupid idea. I shouldn’t have brought it up.”

“No, you may be onto something.” Remus looked up at him. “It’ll be up to her mind you, but if you and I can agree on this, it may make her life easier than having to decide and lose one of us.”

“Would she lose one of us? Even if she chose you, I don’t think I’d just walk away from her. She means too much,” Remus admitted.

“But she might feel like she would,” Sirius explained.

“How do we go about this?” Remus asked.

“Simple,” Sirius decided. “We talk to her.”

~

On the seventh floor, in a room that transforms into anything the user needs, Hermione sat amongst the piles and piles of forgotten items, pieces of history lost to the world, and admitted to herself that it was finally time to do what she came to the past to do.

“It’s time to start finding the horcruxes.” she whispered to herself. “It’s time to tell everyone who I am.”

Hermione stood and looked around the Room of Hidden Things and took one step, then another, searching the mountains upon mountains of forgotten things for the one thing she hoped had been hidden here. Rowena Ravenclaw’s lost diadem sat exactly where she remembered it, sparkling despite the dim light of the room. 

“Accio box,” Hermione called. A box zoomed into her hand and she searched deep down in the recess of her memory for the charms and wards to make the box invulnerable. Using some old stirring rods to scoop the cursed diadem into the warded box, she made her way back to Gryffindor Tower.


	10. Hermione Granger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things:
> 
> A few months ago just before I started this endeavour, I contacted ShayaLonnie who wrote The Debt of Time (IF you haven't read it, what are you even doing with your life?) And I asked if I could borrow certain ideas and themes. She gave me permission to do so! So if you start seeing soul bonds and pack bonds don't get mad about me ripping her off. I have permission and honestly? She's the freaking best and I would never dream of doing that to her.
> 
> Some of you in the beginning may have been wondering about the "M" rating. The Marauders and their friends are now aged 15 or above and therefore are old enough to start branching out into more adult themes. If you don't want to read smut, I suggest that you turn back now. It's a smutty romance and there's definitely going to be some threesomes. (Cue anime nose bleed). If you are sensitive to homosexual relations, get out. I am grateful to all of my readers and I love you all, but the moment I start seeing homophobia in my comments we will have some SERIOUS issues. You've been warned.
> 
> As much as I love all of you, I'm writing this for ME. I'm writing what I PERSONALLY want to see in a fic, or even an original. So if it gets a bit gay, or debauched, that's for me and if you don't like it you can deal with it. <3
> 
> I've done the math and I suspect that I have seven more chapters to go. So we are ALMOST HALF WAY THERE. I'm excited, but nervous at the same time. My chapters are getting packed with drama, angst, romance, information, and honestly? This chapter was well over 8,000 words and it took a long time to get down. I'm not sure how to feel about it being close to over.
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> Rose

Hermione kept her head down for the rest of term. Dumbledore let her be for the most part but she knew he was just biding his time. After the train ride back home, Hermione tried to mentally prepare herself to tell her family and friends who she was, but it was halfway through the summer already and she still hadn’t said a word. Remus and Peter had come to stay, and Hermione kept to herself despite Remus’ continuous attempts to include her. The Marauders watched her closely, unsure of how to help the jumpy brunette. Hermione, however, ran out of time.

Coming down for another foray into the library, she heard something that made her pale. “Why is Dumbledore here?” Sirius muttered next to her. Hermione jumped and stared at him wide eyed. This couldn’t be good.

“Ah! Miss Potter, just who I was hoping to see.” Hermione began to tremble in place, Sirius felt a growing concern for the shaking girl beside him. 

“Hermione, Professor Dumbledore here has been telling us a… strange story. I was hoping you could clarify some things for us?” Fleamont asked. Hermione looked at Euphemia, who held a handkerchief to her chest in despair. 

“I... I can try,” Hermione whispered.

“Is it true?” Euphemia pleaded in a broken voice. “Please, please tell me it isn’t true Hermione.”

Hermione sighed and withdrew her dogwood wand. Pulling from her mind the memories of her time in the Forest of Dean, she muttered a complex incantation and waved her wand in an intricate pattern so that her memories of Hermione Potter were projected in the air between her and her family.

“Hello,” a small voice had spoken from behind her. Hermione turned around and came face to face with a smaller girl. “I’m Hermione Potter.”

“Potter? But...there aren’t any Potters left. Harry and his dad were the last of them.”

“In your timeline, maybe. But in mine, Jamie has a sister: me. Hermione Potter.”

“I’m...Hermione Granger.” The older Hermione looked around herself again. “It’s too still here. Where are we?”

“I don’t know. Limbo maybe. Or maybe even what muggles perceive as heaven.” Hermione Potter sat down and crossed her legs, her fingers playing with spears of frozen grass.

“How old are you?” Hermione Granger asked. 

“I’m twelve. I turn thirteen in March. Jamie and I are twins.” Hermione Potter cocked her head to the side. “I died. How did you get here?”

“I did a ritual…”

“What was it for?”

“To change history…”

The younger Hermione smiled. “That must be why we’re here. The ritual could be trying to fill the place I’m leaving behind with you.”

“Take your place? But why?”

“To change history of course. My brother is dead in your world isn’t he? In your timeline James didn’t have a sister. So your Harry had no magical family left to go to. Things may have been different had Harry been raised in a proper home. Maybe the ritual wants you to start there? Not to mention the fact that we’re both the same person.”

“We’re not the same person.”

“Don’t you see Hermione? I’m Hermione Potter. I look exactly like you. Well...My teeth are larger than yours, but still. You’re Hermione Granger. The only differences are our families , timelines and ages. We’re the same person on two different timelines.”

“I don’t want to replace you.”

“You won’t be. You are me. Just from a different timeline, like I said. You can’t replace me. But if you’re really concerned, think about it this way. I am leaving my brother behind, I’m dead. I can’t go back, but the ritual thinks that you can. Jamie won’t be able to handle me being gone. And I would really like someone to be there for him. You could also help raise Harry. You’ll be in the perfect place to change lives, change history. And save those who need it. Everyone is redeemable, okay? Please take care of my brother? Thank you, Hermione.”

The memory faded, taking on a vaporous consistency before dissipating altogether. Euphemia, Fleamont, and Sirius stared at the memory with various emotions flicking across their faces.

“My.. My baby,” Euphemia burst into tears.

“You lied to us,” Fleamont accused, his eyes shimmering with the tears he refused to shed. Hermione stared down at her feet. Sirius didn’t say a word.

She looked at Dumbledore, his expression nonchalant, but his eyes gleamed in victory. Hermione stood tall and stared into his eyes with a challenge before turning on her heel and walking out the door. The Potters watched her leave with varying emotions. Sirius looked between them and the door that had closed behind Hermione and felt torn. He wanted to follow her, he hadn’t known the original Hermione Potter very well, but this new Hermione? She who held him when he cried? She who worried endlessly over him? She who understood what he needed even if he didn’t? She was everything. And she lied.

“Are you happy now?” Fleamont snapped angrily. Dumbledore looked on in feigned surprise.

“I suggest, Albus, that you leave. Now,” Euphemia said in a cold voice.

“Ah, of course. I do have a wayward student to find.”

“Don’t you dare,” James snarled from the doorway. Sirius looked around him and saw three very angry marauders behind him. “Leave my sister alone.”

“James, she isn’t your sister,” Euphemia reminded sadly. James turned hurt eyes onto his family.

“She’s long gone now,” Peter spoke up before he could. “She’s got several more years of spells and wards behind her, we’ll never find her.”

“Yes well, she knows how to win this war,” Dumbledore turned to leave. “So if you’ll excuse me, I must find her.” He swept out of the room and left through the floo.

“She’s not your sister,” Fleamont said firmly. “She is an imposter, and a liar. Your sister is... Your sister is dead.”

“If you’ll excuse me, Mr. Potter. I would like to return home now,” Peter said as politely as he could through the venom in his voice.

“I think I prefer to be at home as well. Thank you for your hospitality. I’ll see you at school Sirius, James.” Remus turned and followed Peter to the rooms they occupied when visiting the potter family. 

“Dumbledore won’t find her,” Peter said firmly. “She knows spells and wards that no student would know. She’ll stay hidden.”

“I just hope she realizes that she still has allies with us,” Remus admitted.

~

Hermione didn’t know where she would go. She knew how to apparate, even though she didn’t have a license. She didn’t have anything with her, having just walked out the door. She knew though, that Dumbledore would be after her any moment. So, she ran. Hermione ran through the forest she knew well behind the home that she spent the last three years in. Her bare feet scraping against rocks and leaving a trail of blood behind her. Hermione didn’t stop. 

Hermione came across a clearing that she had hoped no one knew about. James didn’t venture too far from the grounds, and she had to be a good distance away. With no one in sight, Hermione threw up the wards she had become familiar with over her time on the run and dropped to the ground, damp with morning dew untouched by the rays of the sun. 

“The trace,” she muttered to herself. “I have to break it.” Before she could remember the spell that would free her of the Ministry’s underage magic trace, she broke down into tears. She had no shoes, she had no money. She had no family, no friends to turn to, and nowhere to go. And this time, Hermione hadn’t even prepared a bag with necessities like she had when she first went on the run. She cursed herself for becoming too comfortable, letting her guard down, letting herself be swept up in the feeling of having a family once again. Swept up in complacency. “I’m such an idiot.”

Crying, she stayed curled up on the ground of the warded area hoping that her wards that had stood strong against Voldemort and his followers would also protect her from Dumbledore. After her sobs faded into soft hiccups, she sat up and waved her wand in a complicated pattern and used the spell she had found years ago to break the trace. Hermione was an avid researcher, and no topic was off limits, therefore, finding a spell to break the trace in a book full of dark magic while on the run was quite the find. She had only wished that she had found it before Harry’s birthday so they could have left sooner.

Picking up a few large sticks, she transfigured them into uncomfortable, but functional shoes before rising off of the ground and pacing. Hermione needed a plan. Some horcruxes were off limits to her. She couldn’t exactly storm into Malfoy Manor and demand the diary. Hermione had no idea if Voldemort occupied Malfoy Manor or not in this timeline, but avoiding the Malfoys anyway was probably the best plan. She couldn’t get the locket without Regulus, and probably not for a few years. He was, after all, only fourteen. Dumbledore forced her hand too soon and Hermione wasn’t sure what she could do. She had to return to school. She had to find the ring before he did, and she needed money and a place to camp out. Hermione had nothing, had never been to the muggle world like she had as Hermione Granger.

“The Leaky Cauldron,” she decided. Holding her wand she thought about her destination, and with a pop, she apparated away.

~

“I know she’s dead!” James snarled. “But we still have her! You heard her!”

“James, that girl is not your sister. That girl has stolen your sister’s body, but your sister is gone. I’m sorry.” Fleamont was tired. James fought them even though his parents could see the pain in every gesture. Euphemia had not left her room since the fateful day that Dumbledore had come in and ruined their lives. 

“They’re the same person!”

“No they aren’t! That girl is not your sister! She is a fraud and I will not have her in this house! That is final!” James shot an angry glare before turning and storming off to his room where he closed his door with an audible slam. 

Sirius hadn’t said much since Hermione had left two days ago. The Potters were legally his guardians so he couldn’t leave the way he wanted. He didn’t know how to convince them to find her, how to convince them that even though she wasn’t the child they bore, Hermione was still the child they took in, just like they had with him.

“Uncle Monty?” Sirius asked hesitantly. Having spent years calling them Mr. and Mrs. Potter, calling them anything else felt strange. But after they had taken him in, they found it unnecessary to remain so formal.

Fleamont sat down heavily, showing his old age for the first time since Sirius had known him. “What Sirius?”

“If she… If she had needed a home, and came to you as not your daughter… would you have taken her in?” Fleamont watched Sirius with a considering look. He seemed to take Sirius’ question seriously, for he did not respond for several minutes.

“I will always take in a child who needs a home Sirius,” he admitted. “I have plenty to offer, and if a child has nothing, I would make sure to do what I could to give them the home they need.”

“Then… Can’t you accept her? I know she lied, I know she took the place of your daughter. But she didn’t want to.” Sirius tried to take a different approach to the argument than James had. James loved his sister more than anything, and even though the loss of his born twin stung, the pain of losing the sister she had become clouded his judgement.

“Sirius, she lied to us,” Fleamont said simply.

“Would you have believed her if she told you the truth?” Fleamont looked startled at the thought.

“We probably wouldn’t have,” Euphemia whispered from behind Sirius. She reluctantly agreed, “We probably would have worried and taken her to a mind healer.”

“And the mind healer wouldn’t have seen anything wrong,” Sirius agreed. “You just kicked out a fifteen year old who had no choice where she ended up. All she wanted was to fix the mistakes of her time, if what the memory said was true.”

“I don’t know where she is,” Fleamont relented. “Dumbledore keeps flooing to ask if she’s returned. He can’t find her either.”

“What about the trace?” Sirius asked.

“According to the ministry, if Dumbledore is to be believed, Hermione Potter is not listed as under the trace.”

“That’s impossible!” Euphemia exclaimed. 

Sirius eyed them both carefully. “It isn’t,” he admitted. “It’s not the most legal magic, but it’s almost untraceable. But… There is a way to break the trace. It's ancient, and dark. But possible.”

Euphemia thought for a moment. “It’s tricky, but I do remember it. I didn’t study the Dark Arts all that much, but I was a member of the Black family, and I did have access to all the libraries.”

“If she found that spell somehow and used it, there’s almost no possible way for us to find her. If she used the book I think she did, there’s so much in there that could have hidden her from us,” Sirius admitted.

“We’ll find her. I don’t know how, but we will,” Fleamont promised with conviction.

~

Hermione hadn’t stayed at the Leaky Cauldron. She had stepped out into the busy streets of London and wandered around until she found an uninhabited house in the suburb. With a little charmwork, the neighbors and real estate agents didn’t question her presence. She managed to falsify documentation to find work in the muggle world to support herself while she planned her next move. Finding the Gaunt house proved to be difficult and Hermione was frustrated. She poured over modern maps, even older maps and couldn’t figure out where it could possibly be. 

She held onto the undamaged diadem, not sure if Voldemort would feel it if she destroyed it. Voldemort found out too soon in her original time that they had been destroying them, and kept his snake close enough that nothing could sneak by him. Harry died before Neville had raised the sword of Gryffindor to take off the snake’s head, but Voldemort was faster and Neville fell. No, gathering the horcruxes and destroying them all at once when she was ready to face Voldemort was the best plan she had, and the only thing in her situation that she had planned out.

The summer passed her by. Hermione saved the money she made working at a small cafe down the street, and when it was time to gather her things, she carefully ventured out to the Leaky Cauldron. 

Diagon Alley was busy, and Hermione was paranoid. She watched over her shoulder, every shout had her searching for the Potters and Dumbledore. Hermione considered not going back to school, but it would draw too much attention to herself. She ducked into Flourish and Blotts and kept her head down as she gathered only the essentials, despite the longing to browse. She startled, dropping her books, at the gentle touch of a hand on her shoulder. Hermione turned around in a panic to find grey eyes staring back at her.

“Hermione,” Sirius breathed before he pulled her to him and held her tight. “We’ve been looking for you for weeks,” he spoke into her hair. Arms wrapped around her waist, and she turned her head to find Remus behind her, breathing in her scent as if she were essential.

“Don’t leave,” he begged quietly. Hermione fought the tears that threatened to fall.

“Hermione?” Another voice called out, and Hermione stiffened at the sound. Remus and Sirius both stepped back, both kept physical contact with her in some way before James rushed in her direction and pulled her into a tight hug. Hermione let the tears fall, but refused to hug him back.

“I lied,” she whispered. "I’m not your sister.”

“I don’t care,” he responded vehemently. “You are my sister. My birth sister may be gone, but she sent you here in her place.”

Three of her Marauders surrounded her, James holding her to him tightly, as if she would disappear, and Sirius and Remus held her hands and stood as close to her as they could.

“Son,” a heartbreaking voice spoke from behind them. Hermione looked up in panic before building up the walls she was far too familiar with. James and the other boys stepped away from her as Fleamont and Euphemia stepped closer. Euphemia grabbed her arm with a cry and she and Fleamont wrapped Hermione in their embrace and held her tight.

“I’m sorry,” Euphemia whispered in her ear. Hermione refused to let her guard down. Euphemia pulled back and held her face between her hands before resting a kiss on Hermione’s forehead. “You may not be the daughter I gave birth to,” she whispered, “But I have raised you too. I may not have known it, but my Hermione gave us a gift when she gave us you.”

“I still lied,” Hermione whispered.

“Even if you told us the truth,” Fleamont started, “There’s no guarantee we would have believed you. It’s not something that would normally be said.”

“We have your school supplies, sweetheart,” Euphemia said. “Come home with us.” Hermione looked into the pleading eyes of the parents she thought she lost.

“Ok.”

~

“Young miss is home!” Chip exclaimed, rushing at her with tears in his eyes. Puck, her soft grey familiar rubbed his body against her legs. Hermione was home.

“What do I call you?” Hermione asked, still on guard.

“You’re our daughter,” Fleamont stated simply. 

Hermione broke, tears streaming down her face as she wrapped her arms around herself, falling to her knees in sobs that shook her whole body. Fleamont and Euphemia dropped to the ground next to her and wrapped her in their arms. “Mum and Dad should suffice,” Euphemia assured, and Hermione only cried harder.

“I-I was an orphan,” she stammered out on a choked breath. “I had to take their memories of me for their own safety.” The Potters simply held her. James, Sirius, and Remus watched, fighting the urge to take her from Euphemia and Fleamont.

“What now?” James asked suddenly. Hermione looked up, her eyelashes glistened with the tears she had shed.

“I can’t do anything,” she admitted. “It’s too soon.”

“Then you’ll just focus on being a child,” Euphemia said with conviction before rising from the ground. Fleamont followed.

“I can’t,” Hermione admitted. “He made horcruxes.” Euphemia paled.

“Who?”

“Voldemort,” Hermione whispered. “He should have five by now.”

“Voldemort isn’t your responsibility,” Fleamont said firmly. “Leave it to the adults.”

Hermione rose to her feet and stood her ground. “I may look fifteen, but I’m 21 years old. I am an adult,” Hermione rebuked. “I came here to take him down, and that’s what I’m going to do.”

“Hermione, you said so yourself. It’s too early. Let yourself be a kid,” Fleamont reasoned. “If it makes you feel better, you can give us the information and we can see what we can do. You don’t have to do this alone.” Hermione agreed to his suggestion and with another kiss from Euphemia and a tight hug from Fleamont, Hermione was left to her brother, Sirius and Remus.

~

Hermione roamed around her room, breathing in the familiar scents around her. Laying down, she wrapped herself in the familiar purple blankets that she had slept with for the last three years. She soaked up the sights and sounds from the open window. James had left Hermione moments before for his own bed. He had tried to pretend that the emotions of the day didn’t affect him, and she didn’t say a word. But his hug was too tight, and too long and she held on just as tightly and for just as long as he needed, because she had needed it too.

A quiet knock came at her door, and she sat up slightly as the door cracked open.

“I told you she’d be awake,” Sirius whispered. Remus and Sirius slunk through the door before closing it quietly behind them. They swiftly crossed the room and joined her in the bed on either side.

“Mum and Dad better not find you two in here,” Hermione warned. Sirius smirked.

“They won’t. They’ve been asleep for an hour now. We needed to talk to you.” Hermione pulled the covers closer to her as if she could erect a barrier between her and the potentially difficult conversation they wanted to have with her. Sirius pulled the blanket from her clenched fingers.

“Has anything changed between us?” Remus asked.

“Have they for you?” Remus shook his head with a smile. “They haven’t for me either,” Hermione admitted.

“Things have changed for me,” Sirius admitted. “We were talking at the end of term.”

“About what?” Instead of answering, Sirius leaned in and touched his lips to hers. Her eyes widened and flicked to Remus in almost panic. Remus simply smiled.

“It’s ok,” he whispered into her ear. Sirius touched his tongue to her lips and Hermione let him in with a sigh, her eyes closing, her body relaxing against him as she moved her lips against his, her tongue meeting his with tentative curiosity. Her body felt warm, surrounded. Remus behind her, Sirius in front of her. Remus rested a hand against her waist, Sirius held her hip in one hand, and held his body above hers with his other arm. Pulling away, Remus turned her head to face him and captured her lips with his and Hermione was overwhelmed in the best of ways. 

Their hands caressed her as they left feather light kisses against her skin. With Sirius and Remus pressed against her, she felt the spark she hadn’t felt since she was only twelve.

“Do you feel that?” Remus breathed against her lips. Hermione nodded. 

“I do too,” Sirius whispered into her ear. “I think this means something.”

“Will you take us?” Remus asked almost shyly. “Both of us?”

“Are you sure?” Hermione asked. Both boys nodded, their gaze held hers and Hermione felt lost in their eyes, warm in their embrace, and devoured by their mere presence. “What will everyone else say?”

“Who cares?” Sirius said simply. He pressed his lips against hers again and she couldn’t help but agree. Other people didn’t matter, when these boys touched her she felt alive. The spark was ever present in their minds and they took it to mean that this was right. They were right, and even after the two boys snuck back to their own room, Hermione touched her lips in a daze. Who cared whether she was with two boys? Maybe the magical world was different. Hermione still promised herself she’d research the spark she felt with them. Afterall, it was something new, and new things were meant to be discovered, weren’t they?

~

Hermione got into the habit of pretending to sleep in while she gave the Potters time in the morning to grieve their lost daughter. James didn’t say anything, but she knew he appreciated it with every smile he gave her when she made her appearance. Sirius and Remus figured out what she was doing and took turns keeping her company. Euphemia and Fleamont seemed to need physical contact more often, and they checked on her more regularly, almost as if they didn’t believe she was there.

When Hermione and the boys loaded onto the train, Peter found her holding hands with both Remus and Sirius and he rushed into her and wrapped her up in a tight hug she hadn’t expected.

“Finally,” he whispered. Pulling back, he grabbed her face with both hands and searched her face. “I’m glad you’re safe.”

“She wasn’t gone for long,” Sirius assured. “I managed to somehow convince Uncle Monty and Aunt Effie to find her.” Sirius guided her into their own compartment and the group followed.

“Is this new?” Peter gestured to both of her hands still held by Remus and Sirius.

“Yes and no,” Hermione admitted.

“It’s gross,” James piped in.

“No one asked you,” Sirius replied. James pouted. 

Lily, Marlene, Alice, Mary, and Frank all made their way into the compartment and Hermione was moved onto Remus’ lap while Lily perched herself on James’ like a throne. Gryffindors piled into seats and onto the floor and Hermione watched in silence as everyone shared their summers.

“Summer was hard,” James admitted.

“I can imagine, not knowing where Hermione was worried me too,” Lily agreed. Chaos followed Lily’s remark and Hermione found herself shrinking into the boy behind her.

“Where were you?” 

“What do you mean she was gone?”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” their friends shouted all at once. Lily blushed.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know you hadn’t told everyone.

Hermione sighed. “Lily, will you go get Severus please?” Lily nodded and left the compartment.

“Why?” Marlene asked.

“It’s important,” Hermione assured. “And he’s involved.”

Lily returned with Severus behind her, he looked around curiously and closed the door behind him before leaning against it.

“Why have I been dragged in here? It’s crowded. Are we trying to see how many bodies we can fit into one compartment?” Hermione quickly threw up wards to prevent eavesdropping and locked the door to the compartment.

“Dumbledore is after me,” Hermione said without preamble. “He called me into his office last year after that stunt I pulled in the duelling club. He cornered me at the end of the year and tried to get me to explain myself.”

“You had quick reflexes,” Severus agreed. “It was almost like you had done that before.”

“I have,” Hermione admitted. The compartment was silent, the hands holding hers tightened in support. “I need you to swear to me that what I tell you will remain a secret. No one else can know, and please wait until I finish before asking questions.” The group as a whole swore on their magic to keep her secrets to themselves. “Hermione Potter died when she was twelve.” Hermione said simply, her friends gave her looks of confusion except the Marauders. “I merely inhabit her body. I did a ritual that I found years ago in a book of obscure rituals that was meant to change history. I’m technically from 1998. My name is Hermione Granger.”

“I don’t understand,” Lily started.

“The war against Voldemort-” everyone shivered at the name. “Ends in 1998, he wins. I came back to stop it.”

“I’m not sure I understand. How are you inhabiting a dead girl’s body? Sorry James,” Marlene apologized.

“The ritual brought me somewhere… we, Hermione Potter and I, assumed it was Limbo. We were both brought there, she had died of dragon pox during the summer before her second year and told me to take her place. I needed to win the war before it actually started, and she wanted James to still have his sister.” James subtly wiped away tears that everyone pretended to not have seen. “So, I wake up and I’m twelve again with wild hair I thought I never had to deal with again and the damn teeth.”

“Teeth?” Alice asked.

Hermione smiled. “My two front teeth are larger than they should be,” she groused. “I had them fixed when I was fifteen.”

“Wait… how old are you?” Peter butted in.

“Uh I’m not sure you want the answer to that…” everyone in the compartment simply stared, Hermione mentally did the calculations. “I’m 21.”

“Fuck,” Marlene blurted out. Hermione turned and stared at her with wide eyes.

“Let me see if I have this all figured out,” Severus said. “Hermione Potter dies at twelve, and you do a ritual that puts you into her body so that you can win a war you couldn’t win in your time?”

“He had more followers then, and he had made himself immortal.” Hermione looked into his eyes, her occlumency shields down in hopes that he had already become a Legilimens. She was not disappointed.

“I agree with McKinnon. Fuck,” he swore. 

“What?” Peter asked.

“Horcruxes.” Everyone except for Sirius and Severus gave her a blank look and Hermione sighed. “It’s some of the worst magic out there. It’s disgusting and dark and most wouldn’t go that far. He split his soul into pieces and placed those pieces into objects. We destroyed most of them, but he had already won and we had to scatter to regroup. Rather than following the Order, a resistance group founded by Dumbledore, I took off on my own. I was supposed to meet my friends and the Order at a safehouse on the continent, but I thought that I could fix it if I just came back after finding that ritual.”

“And now you have Dumbledore breathing down your neck just because you are on a higher level of duelling than others in your year?” Mary was unconvinced.

“No, McDonald. He broke through her Occlumency shields. Now he knows that she knows exactly how to beat him and he desperately wants that information,” Severus explained.

“Why not help Dumbledore?” James wondered.

“You saw what he did when I refused him,” Hermione reminded him. “He is underhanded, he took information that I had and used it against me to force my hand. I was shunned from what had become my home. He played us just like he plays everyone. No one is safe from Dumbledore’s chessboard, we’re all expendable and I refuse to let that man have that much control over me. I won’t give him the information, I’d rather fight this war on my own than be a pawn.”

“What can we do?” Hermione looked at Peter and there was no hesitation in his eyes.

“I’m not sure, my presence here has changed a lot.” Hermione turned to look at Sirius, “You were brought to the Potters too soon,” she admitted. “You weren’t meant to get out of that family until you were sixteen. I thought I had more time to help you, but I was unprepared. I’m sorry, you were hurt because of me.”

Sirius smiled at her, and wiped away a tear she hadn’t known she shed. “It’s not your fault. You couldn’t have known. It’s Orion’s fault.”

LIly watched their interactions. “Alright, so Sirius, you’ll have to explain that later. Including this intriguing interaction with Hermione. What’s next Hermione?”

“This year, you boys were going to bully Severus, Lily was going to step in and Severus was going to destroy the tentative friendship you had, Lily wouldn’t forgive you and you joined him. Voldemort that is.”

“What could he have possibly done for me to not forgive him?” Lily scoffed. Hermione turned serious eyes on her.

“Mudblood,” was her simple reply. Severus and Lily both paled. “That is why I stopped the bullying when I did. If you boys continued to bully Severus, he would have gone dark. I stopped the bullying against Peter because if the bullying against Peter continued Lily and James would have died and Sirius would have ended up in prison. Peter would have joined Voldemort for protection and would have sold you out.”

The stunned Marauders looked at each other with concern. Hermione hated to admit everything that these people would have faced, and had faced in her lifetime. “Marlene’s entire family is dead in my time. Mary is also dead. Alice and Frank, you were tortured into insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange.” Hermione tensed, closing her eyes against the onslaught of the memories.

“Take the boys to the cellar, we’re going to have a chat. Girl to girl,” she had said. The memories played scene for scene against Hermione’s will. “Where did you get the sword?”

“We found it!” Hermione had cried.

“I don’t believe you! Crucio!” The spell licked at Hermione’s skin, she felt like she was on fire. She screamed until her throat was sore and her voice was hoarse. “Where did you get the sword?”

“Hermione?” Remus nudged her out of her memory. Sirius watched her carefully, he knew that look. He was familiar with that haunted gaze because that same gaze stared back at him with grey eyes whenever he looked in the mirror.

“She hurt you too,” Sirius said simply. Hermione closed her eyes and swallowed.

“Malfoy Manor,” she whispered. “I was there for an hour, the torture curse over and over. A cursed dagger. I-” she let out a shuddered breath. “I don’t like to talk about it.” Hermione took a moment to compose herself. “The only survivors of this war amongst us are Alice, Frank, and myself. Everyone else is dead.”

“What can we do?” Peter said with determination.

“We save Regulus,” She said with conviction.

~

Saving Regulus proved difficult. They had been back at Hogwarts for a month. Halloween was around the corner, and the girls who would normally be excitedly planning for the ball were subdued and deep in contemplation. Hermione encouraged all of her friends to learn Occlumency to protect them all from Dumbledore. She herself had kept her head down, hoping to stay under his radar. She had even convinced the Marauders that continuing their pranks would draw too much attention to them because she just knew that Dumbledore knew she was the mastermind behind it all.

Severus kept his distance, but the ten Gryffindors and single Slytherin met every day after dinner in the Room of Requirement to learn Occlumency. He fit with them in a way Hermione hadn’t expected, and she played with the idea of forming the Order of Phoenix herself rather than waiting for Dumbledore to do it.

“In my time,” Hermione started one night in the Room of Requirement while they took a small break. “Dumbledore had gathered a group of people to oppose Voldemort. They called themselves the Order of the Phoenix.”

“I had wondered what you meant by Order,” Severus admitted.

“We should start our own Order,” Lily suggested. The others nodded in agreement.

“That’s what I was thinking myself.”

“What would we even call ourselves?” Alice asked quietly.

“Would we even need a name?” Hermione rolled her eyes.

“I think we should,” James said thoughtfully.

“Dumbledore has the Order of the Phoenix right?” Mary chimed in. “Well, we should have something.”

“In my original fifth year we had a ministry official as a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. She refused to do practicals and focused purely on the theoretical side. So my friends and I started a group to teach ourselves. We called ourselves Dumbledore’s Army.”

“I wouldn’t go for that because… you know, Dumbledore being after you and all. I don’t think he deserves that honor,” James reasoned.

“Agreed,” Lily said.

Remus sat in silent contemplation. “We aren’t exactly the best at naming either,” he admitted.

“Why do you say that?” Lily asked.

“You’ve heard our nicknames.”

“Yeah… some of them are kind of dumb. I mean, Wormtail? Really?” Marlene laughed.

“Actually that’s what your nicknames were in my time,” Hermione admitted.

“Wait a second… Is that why you called me Padfoot? And Prongs?” Hermione grinned. “Those were our names before?”

“Of course.”

“What’s with the nicknames anyway?” Marlene asked.

“They’re animagi,” Severus drawled. 

Eventually the excitement and shouts about their success as animagi died down, and all thoughts of naming their non-existent organization was forgotten as they got back to work on Occlumency. Severus and Hermione worked with the others for another hour before they all went their separate ways. Hermione, Sirius and Remus stayed behind with Severus as their other housemates made their way back.

“We need to figure out what to do about Regulus,” Hermione reminded Severus.

“I’m working on it,” Severus agreed. “Why do we need him?”

“I can’t tell you here in the open. Just know that Regulus is going to be given a task and it is essential that he is on our side before he does. His life hangs in the balance here. If we can’t sway him, he dies. We need to bring him to our side Severus, if it’s the last thing we do.” Severus nodded and turned on his heel and walked away. The boys grabbed her hand and they picked their way through the castle before Sirius dragged them into one of the secret passages they had found while constructing the Marauder’s Map.

“I suppose you already knew about this place hm?” Sirius asked as he pulled Hermione against him. Remus pressed into her back and squeezed her hips. Hermione found it hard to focus within their proximity. 

“If it makes you feel any better,” she gasped as Remus nipped at her ear. “You found it first. I just had the map.”

Sirius leaned down to kiss along the length of her neck. “Hm, I think that’s cheating Miss Potter,” he whispered. Hermione shivered. 

“Go to the ball with us?” Remus asked against the shell of her ear. Hermione nodded and closed her eyes, leaning into Remus. Sirius trailed his fingers up the skin of her waist, just under her shirt, having left her outer robes in her dorm room. He captured her lips in a searing kiss, and she pressed herself against him, with Remus pushing against her as well, trailing kisses up her shoulder.

Hermione couldn’t get used to the overwhelming feeling of having both boys against her, unable to refrain from touching her in some way. Remus gently grabbed her by the chin and turned her to capture her lips with his while Sirius took Remus’ place trailing kisses along her skin. They stayed that way for a little bit, Hermione making soft whimpers while being encouraged to stay as quiet as possible by both boys. The werewolf in Remus made it difficult for him to fight the need for dominance and soon both Hermione and Sirius had taken his lead. When the three of them stumbled out of the secret passage, her legs felt like jelly and both boys had a smug grin as they watched her try to cover the marks they left behind.

~

The girls thought about skipping Hogsmeade and the ball, but the thought of a night of freedom from Occlumency, meddling headmasters, daunting future, and plotting the downfall of a megalomaniac calling himself a Dark Lord was too tempting. The Hogsmeade trip was uneventful. Each girl managed to find a dress for the ball before Hermione snuck away to spend the rest of the day with Sirius and Remus. If Hermione came back with another mark on each shoulder, no one commented. 

James tried to ignore the romance between his sister and two of his best friends. He tried to ignore the marks on her shoulders, the swollen lips and dishevelled appearance of someone who had obviously been thoroughly snogged. He tried to deny it, but looking his sister in the eye was difficult knowing what she had been getting up to with his friends.

“Alright James, talk,” Sirius demanded one night in the dorm. The ball was in a few hours and while the girls got ready, the Marauders struck.

“What about?” James asked, mildly confused.

“You realize that you’re severely hurting Hermione’s feelings right?”

“Padfoot, I have no idea what you’re talking about.” James’ face burned bright red, and he refrained from making eye contact.

“Bull shite,” Remus butted in. “Prongs, you won’t even look at her.”

“I’m sorry if having my sister snogging two of my best mates leaves me feeling a bit nauseous,” James snapped.

Sirius rolled his eyes. “She’s fifteen mate, you gotta get over yourself.”

“Pads, you’re not helping,” Remus chided. “What can we do?”

“I don’t mind you dating my sister. Hell, you two have been dancing around her since second year. I’m glad you three pulled your heads out of your arses. But she comes back with marks on her shoulders after she’s been with you. Her hair is always a mess, and frankly, her clothes are too.”

“So?” Sirius prompted. “You don’t mind us dating her but you don’t want her to, what? Snog? She’s not a kid anymore.”

“No, she isn’t. I know that. And of all the people, I’m glad it’s you two. But can’t you keep things a bit more… I don’t know, subtle?”

“We have dragged her into far too many alcoves,” Remus conceded. 

“I’m not going to apologize for it,” Sirius said stubbornly.

“Then don’t, just… try to make things, I don't know, not as obvious?”

“Alright,” Remus assured.

“Thanks, Moony,” James replied. Sirius shrugged in silent assent and the boys began to get ready for the Halloween ball.

~

“So, you and Sirius and Remus? Together?” Marlene began conspiratorially. 

“What of it?” Hermione hedged. She took the hair potion from her bedside table and unstoppered it. Dropping two drops of the potion, Hermione worked it through her hair until it fell in nice ringlets around her shoulders.

“It’s just interesting you know? Two guys?” 

“Marl, stop. It’s been a long time coming if you ask me.” Lily pulled her dress from where it hung on the wall by her bed. “They’ve been making moon eyes at each other since second year. Frankly, if things hadn’t have happened by now I was going to step in.” Hermione blushed.

“Was it that obvious?” Marlene, Mary, Alice and Lily all stared at her in astonishment.

“Frankly Hermione, it was painful to watch. Too many tears from you, and those boys just didn’t know how to do anything without you. I thought they were going to completely lose it when they found out about Fabian.” Marlene ran a comb through her hair before grabbing it all into a simple updo.

Hermione slipped into her black and silver dress. The material hugged the curves she had somehow developed in the last year and stared at herself in the mirror. Lily came up behind her and gently tugged on her hair. Hermione glanced up into the reflected eyes behind her and followed Lily’s guidance into a chair they hand transfigured for ball preparations. Lily began to work her hair into an updo, leaving some curls down to frame her face.

“I’m glad that you three finally managed to work things out,” she said softly.

“Me too,” Hermione agreed.

“Did you know them?” Lily began, “in your time I mean. I know you said that only Alice and Frank survived, but you didn’t tell us when everyone died.”

“Sirius was a sad and lost man,” Hermione admitted. “He had spent thirteen years in Azkaban for a crime he didn’t commit, locked away without even a trial. After that he spent a year on the run, and another year after that under house arrest in the home of the people who hurt him. He drank too much, he was mean and sometimes cold to everyone but my best friend. His godson.” Hermione paused, almost fighting with herself on whether to admit this to Lily or not. “Your son,” she finally whispered. Lily paused. “He died for him you know? Sirius… He died for your son, trying to protect him. In the end, I think Sirius managed to redeem himself.”

“And Remus?” Lily tried to sound nonchalant, but Hermione could hear the emotion in her voice.

“He was married. He didn’t even make it to his one year anniversary. He had a son, and right after his son was born he went off to fight in the final battle with his wife. Leaving his son an orphan. Sometimes I feel guilty, like I’m taking Remus away from his wife. I know she loved him more than anything, and after the life he had led, he deserved someone to love him.”

“But you love him,” Lily nudged. Hermione blushed.

“I do,” she whispered.

The other girls in the room pretended not to hear while they got ready for the ball, but Hermione knew they heard every word. She was grateful for the privacy they gave her as she tried to reel in her emotions. Sirius and Remus were safe, and she loved them. 

~

Hermione and the Marauders snuck out of the ball halfway through. Lily and Mary rolled their eyes as they watched their boyfriends following their best friends. Remus grinned as he watched each of his friends shift before his eyes into their animal forms and race across the grounds. The small leopard and the large black dog rolled over each other, vying for dominance over the other. Remus laughed at their antics before dropping down to the ground. Whiskers’ smaller frame had Padfoot pinned to the ground beneath her before he lifted his muzzle up to lick her face. Whiskers batted at him before loping back toward Remus. Prongs watched the antics of his sister and best friend while Wormtail rested on an antler. The four animals and the alpha of their ragtag little pack soaked in the light of the crescent moon above them as they played.

Whiskers slipped her way between Prongs’ legs before she pounced, her weight landing gracefully against Remus’ and she purred. The large black dog barked out what Remus assumed was meant to be a laugh and he ran his hands along her fur. When Padfoot joined the two of them, he hunkered down against the wizard and leopard and the dog piled triad relished in the warmth of their shared body heat.

“We should go,” Remus muttered. Hermione and Sirius shifted back and agreed.

“We should do this more often,” Hermione added with a touch of longing. 

“We won’t be free for too much longer,” James admitted after shifting back, Peter standing behind him.

“No matter what happens,” Hermione started, “Can we promise to always have each other’s back? Always stay together, no matter what?”

“Hey, in that book you found of obscure rituals, did you find anything that could maybe… bind us together?” James asked curiously in lieu of a response. 

“What are you talking about?” Hermione asked, glancing in his direction.

“Well, something that will ensure that we are always together. Like rather than promising each other, we just tie ourselves to each other.”

“Prongs… Are you talking about friend marriage, because if you wanted me to marry you, all you had to do was ask.” James threw a clump of dirt at Sirius who dodged with a laugh.

“Remus is a werewolf,” Hermione breathed. Remus stiffened from beneath her. Hermione turned around in his lap and laid her head against his shoulder in an attempt at comfort.

“What does that have to do with anything?” Remus asked stiffly.

“We’re a pack,” Hermione stated simply. “Sirius and I submitted to you in order for Moony to accept us in the Shack during full moons. We’re already tied together. Under an alpha wolf.”

Sirius and James grinned. “Wicked,” they both said in unison. 

“I’m actually relieved,” Peter admitted. “I always feel like once school is over, we’ll never have time for each other and we’ll just kind of drift apart you know? And with Hermione being… Hermione, the future is really uncertain. We’re a bunch of kids gearing up for a battle we shouldn’t have to fight. We’re not only going up against a self proclaimed Dark Lord, but we’re also going up against the man who defeated the last Dark Lord. How are we supposed to get through that?”

“Simple,” Hermione turned and looked Peter in the eyes. “We defeat Dumbledore first.”

~

October bled into November and soon Sirius was celebrating his sixteenth birthday with Remus and Hermione. The three Marauders allowed the rest of their friends to join them in the Room of Requirement, but were determined to spend most of their evening alone with each other. James looked sick at the idea and whined to anyone who would listen, accusing Remus and Sirius of defiling his sister to which a blushing Hermione assured him that in no way were they quite at that stage of their relationship. Sirius pretended that he thought it was a hilarious joke that James was uncomfortable, but Remus and Hermione knew better because behind closed doors, Remus and Sirius both lamented the fact that their best mate would believe they would hurt or do anything untoward to Hermione at this stage in their relationship.

The three of them had a growing curiosity, and experimented whenever they had the opportunity. Remus and Sirius had both made it a point to find all of her erogenous zones and Hermione was thoroughly supportive of their quest and was often a trembling mess by the end of the night. They never broke the one rule she had: clothes stayed on. Everything else was fair game.

Sirius and Remus surrounded Hermione on a pile of pillows the Room of Requirement provided them. Sirius seemed lost in thought and despite the time they had together running out, Hermione and Remus left him to his thoughts. Hermione rested her head against his shoulder, her leg thrown over his and tucked into his side with Remus’ arms around her waist and pressed against her back, and the three simply enjoyed their close proximity.

“I’m curious,” Sirius started, for once his voice unsure.

“Not surprising,” Hermione muttered sleepily.

“What’s up Pads?” Remus asked, brushing Hermione’s hair out of her face.

Sirius refused to make eye contact. “Have you ever wondered how you know if you like blokes or not?”

Remus sat up and watched Sirius carefully. “I haven’t.”

“What if we do?” Hermione opened her eyes and focused on what Sirius wasn’t saying.

“Are you wondering if you and Remus could be together the way we are?” Hermione asked bluntly. To her surprise, Sirius blushed. Remus kept his attention focused on the black haired Marauder with a mutual curiosity.

“Maybe,” Sirius replied vaguely. Hermione wiggled out from between them and sat up cross legged.

“Well, there’s really only one way to find out,” she said simply.

Sirius fumbled, losing the cocky confidence that they knew him for. “We don’t have to, it’s ok. I know it’s unlikely-” Remus cut him off with a kiss. Sirius’ eyes widened before he let them close and leaned further into him. Hermione watched as Sirius relaxed and Remus took charge of the situation with interest. 

Sirius gained confidence as Remus’ lips moved against his and ran his hands up his chest before knotting his hands in his hair. Hermione crawled toward them with purpose before pulling Sirius away from Remus.

“I want to try something,” she whispered. “It is your birthday after all.” Sirius’ eyes were glazed over and he nodded before she pushed him gently to the pillow covered floor. “Remus, go continue what you were doing.” Remus laid down beside Sirius and reached for him, allowing Hermione her momentary dominance. Hermione hesitantly moved down Sirius’ body, eyeing his obvious enjoyment before brushing her hand against him. Sirius stiffened in surprise before trying to pull away from Remus, Remus held fast to him and Hermione unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them and his pants down. Hermione tentatively grasped his straining erection and Sirius jumped in response. Hermione eyed both boys before lowering her head to take him into her mouth. Sirius groaned, and she took the sound as encouragement. She moved along the shaft, doing her best to not go farther than she could handle, hoping her teeth didn’t scrape against him. Sirius reached down and grabbed the hand that rested against his thigh and guided her to grip him firmly, showing her how to move against him with her hand and her mouth before running his hand through her hair. 

Sirius’ skin was soft and he was well groomed and Hermione couldn’t help but inhale the intoxicating scent that was purely him. The feeling of his hand in her hair, gripping it tightly while he shivered beneath her, the sounds of his pleasure cut off by Remus’ lips against his spurred her on. She was clumsy, and the experience was wet and foreign. Remus and Hermione moved together focusing all of their attention on Sirius and his body tensed and he gripped her hair tightly, trying to pull her away and Hermione held fast and took all he could give her as he pulled away from Remus with a loud moan. Hermione pulled away from his softening shaft and watched him breath heavily and both Sirius and Remus gave her a hungry look that made her feel more than a little intimidated.

“We should return the favor,” Sirius whispered in a husky voice. Hermione shook her head.

“Today is all yours. We can try that later.” Sirius almost looked disappointed, but he leaned his head back and focused on getting his breathing back to normal.

“You can do that whenever you want to,” he said. Hermione giggled and the three of them curled up together for a while longer before making their way back to the common room and their beds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: as an after thought, I am also working on two fanfics on the side as well as starting an original. I must be a glutton for punishment. Loves!


	11. Putting the Pieces Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to Zabethou for editing this so quickly <3
> 
> Hey guys, I'm back. I'm so sorry I was gone so long. I know I responded to a lot of your comments a bit late, and I apologize for that as well. I can't really make any excuse as to why I was gone so long. I mean, I'm over halfway done with this, it should have been done by now! But between COVID-19 and the drama in my personal life, I kind of needed to focus on me for a bit. But chapter 11 is here now and chapter 12 is in the works.
> 
> I'm back to break your hearts and make you swoon. Enjoy loves!

Dumbledore waited until she was back from the Christmas holiday before making a move. Hermione rapped on his office door and entered upon his insistence.

"Miss Granger," he greeted cheerily. "Have a seat, would you care for a sweet?"

"No thank you," she replied icily. "I think I'd prefer to stand if it's all the same to you."

"Very well, very well. Now, how are your classes so far? This is your O.W.L.s year, although… I suppose you've already taken them so it's likely nothing but a refresher to you."

"Cut the pleasantries," Hermione snapped. "What do you want?"

Dumbledore's expression grew grave. "Very well. Have you given any thought to my proposition?"

"What proposition? All I've received from you are demands and manipulation attempts." Hermione crossed her arms, seething. Proposition he says. She snorted at the absurdity. 

"We have a common goal, Miss Granger. I fail to see why you refuse to join forces."

"Oh I'm sorry, let me clear that up for you," she snapped "First of all, you left three teenagers to do your job with very little information. You're biased, and will turn a blind eye if it benefits you. You treat others like pawns, sending them out with little to no information to guide them on their mission and you talk in riddles rather than helping. You are a shite leader and it's no wonder the Order lost in my time. And that's just future you. But you this very moment? You will stop at nothing to get what you want. You forced yourself through a student’s Occlumency walls, you refuse to call me by the name I use in this timeline, you went behind my back and told my family before I could do so, you've forced my hand far too early and now I have to start taking the bastard down before it's time. I would have gone to you, Dumbledore. You didn't have to mind rape me. You've lost an asset due to your impatience and manipulations. I've worked on my Occlumency as you can see, I won't let you back in. I won't tell you anything about how to defeat him. I will do it on my own." Hermione turned to the door before an idea struck. She whipped around, drawing her wand faster than he could respond and shot out a loud and clear "Accio wand" and the Elder Wand flew into her hand.

Dumbledore was pale, staring at her in shock that quickly morphed to anger. "Do you have any idea what you have just done?"

"Yes. I took your wand. I'm sure the Elder Wand will come in handy in my hunt. Good night, headmaster, sleep well." Hermione threw the door open and left. Dumbledore didn't follow, he watched the door swing shut behind her in shock, awe, and irritation. A witch that could catch him off guard, a witch quicker than him, and quite possibly more clever, was a dangerous witch and Dumbledore vowed to get her on his side. He would stop at nothing.

~

"Hermione, I have a present for you," Severus drawled. Hermione turned from the book she was reading to see a tall and lanky boy with long black hair tied neatly at the nape of his neck next to her friend.

"Regulus Black," she said with a smile. "How are we only meeting now?"

"Is there somewhere more private we can speak? I'm afraid the walls have ears," Severus suggested. Hermione nodded and gathered her belongings before following the two Slytherins from the library. Severus led them to the Room of Requirement and Hermione paced in front of the empty wall until a door appeared. Ushering both boys inside, she set wards just in case.

"Severus tells me you are going against the Dark Lord," Regulus said simply.

"For a Slytherin, you're quick to get to the point." Hermione sat in a chair in front of the fire the room had prepared for them.

"It's the best way to handle this situation, and you're a Gryffindor. I imagine you would be impatient.*

"Well, I'm grateful. Yes, I do wish to take him down. And I know how to do it. I just don't have the means yet."

*And you need me for your plans," he said bluntly. Severus made his way to glance out a faux window on the far wall, letting Hermione lead the meeting.

"If I could leave you out of this and protect you, you must know I would," Hermione assured. "Unfortunately that isn't in the cards. You're a prime candidate for his ranks. With Sirius gone, you're the Black heir. Your family is one of the richest families in wizarding Britain, and also happens to have the longest line of purebloods in recorded history. You're quite desirable in his eyes." Hermione leaned forward, her head resting on folded hands. "He'll come for you, and I'm not in a position to save you yet."

"You want me to spy."

"No." Regulus looked at her with confusion. "Soon, he's going to come to you to ask for aid in a task. When he does that, I want you to come to me."

"How do you even know this?" He asked with suspicion.

"I have my ways," she responded evasively. "And until I know for sure that I can trust you, I will not be sharing."

"And how can I trust you?"

Hermione smiled. "Because your life is quite literally in my hands. And rather than tossing you aside, I'm doing everything in my power to find a way to protect you when it is possible for me to do so."

"But not until the task he will assign me?"

"You will come to no harm."

Regulus watched her with suspicion in his grey eyes. "What exactly do I get out of this?"

"I don't know if I can prevent you from taking the Dark Mark. Yet. But I have a plan in motion to get you to safety once I have what I need." Hermione hoped that being up front about any potential ulterior motives would concede to his Slytherin mindset. No one does anything without wanting something in return. She can promise him a safe haven but not until after he secures the locket for her.

"What do you get out of this?" 

"Information," Hermione said simply. "Something important is hidden. You will be entrusted with a task that can bring me closer to where it is. You get me there when the time comes and I will make sure that you and anyone else involved gets out in one piece and secured to a safe location."

"All you want is information?" Regulus asked in disbelief. 

"Knowledge is power," Hermione replied.

"Very well. I will help you." Hermione smiled. Regulus turned to leave.

"Oh, Regulus? One more thing." Regulus turned back, the mistrust back in his gaze. "Learn Occlumency. It'll save your life in the years to come. You have two years before he comes for you." Regulus nodded and left the room

*You handled that better than I expected," Severus drawled from behind her.

"You Slytherins do not trust easily. And the only way to get a Slytherin to trust anyone to any extent is through bargaining. He needs safety, I need the horcrux. If I tried to save him without showing any ulterior motives, there’s no way he would accept my help. This way, I get what I need and his cooperation.”

“I wasn’t aware you were even capable of such Slytherin tactics.”

“I think you forget, Severus, that you were my professor for six years.” Hermione stood and moved toward him. “Remember, I may look 15, but I’m 21. I’ve had more than enough time to develop new skills and improve upon old ones.” With a smirk in his direction, Hermione walked away leaving the brooding boy to contemplate her words.

~

“You’ve been holed up in the library for days now,” Sirius whined. “We haven’t seen you, can’t you take a break?”

“You have time to gather information on Voldemort, come spend some time with us.” Remus reached over and plucked the book out of Hermione’s hand. She blushed profusely, and he looked over the cover, perplexed. “Bond magic?” Hermione blushed further.

“The spark,” she said simply. Sirius and Remus sat on either side of her as Remus flipped through the pages.

“Does it bother you?” Sirius asked.

“The spark? No. Not knowing? Very much so.” Hermione took the book back from Remus. “I don’t like not knowing things, and seeing as I’m at a standstill with our plans to overthrow a sociopathic egotistical tyrant, I figured I would have time to look into this.”

“What have you found so far?” Remus asked.

“It’s obscure magic for sure. Bonds aren’t exactly talked about anymore because of how rare some of them are.” Hermione pulled out the notes that she had tucked within the aged pages. “Werewolves have two different types of bond. The Pack bond and the bond they have with their mates. Pack bonds can be chosen and forged willingly. A Mate however, is pretty much fate. You don’t get to choose, and sometimes a werewolf won’t even find their Mate. There are bonds of servitude, those can be forced. The servant doesn’t necessarily have to consent. Those bonds aren’t really seen anymore. They are mostly medieval practices that were unfortunately used in arranged marriages. Though servitude bonds are also used to bind a house elf to a family or person. I think they’re still used for that today, both consensually and nonconsensually.”

“Some pureblood families still use them for arranged marriages,” Sirius admitted.

“It’s barbaric.”

“Most pureblood families tend to be, love,” Remus reminded looking pointedly at Sirius.

“Oi! My family hasn’t done that for at least two generations,” Sirius half joked.

“Ew.” Hermione scrunched up her face in disgust. “Next, we have familial bonds. We’re born into those. Those however, can’t be broken. Despite how hard some older families try.”

“I got blasted off of my family tree,” Sirius pointed out.

“Your magic still recognizes you as a Black. It doesn’t matter whether you were disowned or not, you still have the Black family magic. You could even still gain access to all of the vaults, seeing as the goblins don’t care about familial politics but the familial magic. Your magical core matches the cores of your family.”

“What about you?” Remus asked.

“I’m not sure,” Hermione admitted. “I’m still me, but I’m also her. Her body, my consciousness. I’m not sure about our magical cores. Maybe they merged? Maybe I’m a perfect blend of Potter and Granger. As a muggleborn, I’m the first in my family to have magic, so it’s highly likely that the Potter magic overpowered the magic I had before.” Hermione thought for a moment. “No,” She admitted. “I’m all Granger. Had I still had the same magical core, I would be able to use my wand more effectively.”

“Wait, wand?” Sirius looked at her shocked.

“You’ve been using the wrong wand for four years?” Remus breathed.

Hermione blinked in confusion. “Yes?” Sirius and Remus looked at her in astonishment.

“The stuff you can do with the wrong wand. It shouldn’t even be possible.” Sirius explained. 

“Trust me, it fights me every step of the way.”

“Why haven’t you gotten a new one?” Remus asked.

“Because then I’d have had to explain to Mum and Dad why I needed a new one.” The boys nodded in understanding.

“Imagine what you could do with the right wand,” Sirius enthused. 

“Oh, I have a wand that will work for me now,” Hermione said smugly. “ But, we’re off topic. Next we have marriage bonds. It’s rare to use those anymore. Most people marry using muggle traditions with a hint of magic thrown in for authenticity. However, marriage bonding rituals used to be performed at the ceremony. But if those getting married didn’t match perfectly, their magical cores would fight the bonds, sometimes depleting the magical cores of those participating. Not to mention, divorce was impossible. If the cores managed to mesh and the bonded pair wanted to separate, there’s a bond severing ritual used for magical divorces, but they’d lose their magic permanently.”

“Again, some of the older families still try to force the marriage bonding. I think it’s more the fact they are unwilling to adopt more muggle traditions than anything though.” Sirius pointed out.

“Right. So we have Pack bonds, werewolf mates, servitude bonds, familial bonds, and marriage bonds. That leaves two more. Soul bonds and Triad bonds. Both are self explanatory though. Soul bond is a soul mate. Two halves of one whole. Marriage bonds will not accept a union of two people if either of the participants have a natural soul bond. Triad bonds are extremely rare and haven’t been seen in centuries. I think, according to this book, the last recorded triad bond was in France in 1664 between Francis Archambeau, Adelaide Barousse, and Dieudonne Deveaux.”

“So you think we have a Triad bond?” Remus asked.

“No. Well, I doubt it anyway. Werewolves aren’t known to have two mates.”

“Then what?”

“I think what we have might be two separate bonds, but I have no way of really finding out what it is. They don’t exactly have a how-to guide on stuff like this,” Hermione admitted. “Having two separate bonds shouldn’t be possible, so either we are a triad which is unlikely, or I’m your Mate and Sirius’ soul bonded-”

“Which is also highly unlikely,” Sirius finished.

“Exactly. Whatever is going on between us with that spark, it could be nothing, or it could be something that should be completely impossible and I have no idea how to figure out which.”

“There may be a way,” Sirius mused. “Mind you, I don’t have access to the Black family library anymore. But if we’re looking at ancient magics and obscure practices, I think the book that brought you here in the first place would have the answers we’re looking for. Or at least, one in the series.”

“There’s more than one?” Hermione whispered in awe.

“Kitten, focus,” Sirius chuckled. “Yes, the author did a full series on those. I think the author was a pureblood historian and wanted to make sure the old practices and spells were documented before the last practitioners died. It fell out of practice a long time ago, it was taught mostly from parent to child, there were never any texts on it so when the old pureblood families started dying out, he wrote it all down so the information wouldn’t be lost entirely.”

“How would we even get it?” Remus asked. Hermione stood quickly, knocking the chair backwards.

“The Room of Hidden Things!” She exclaimed. 

Madam Pince rushed down the aisle. “This is a library,” she hissed. “Be quiet or get out!” Hermione blushed and muttered out an apology before gathering her things. Madam Pince nodded in approval and left them alone again.

“I found the book in the Room of Hidden things,” Hermione explained. 

“Where’s that?” Sirius asked, grabbing the book she had been researching and sat it on the returns shelf.

“The Room of Requirement. It’s one of the many things it turns into.” Both boys followed Hermione out of the library as she explained. “When I was preparing to go on the run, I spent any spare moment alone that I could to search for any useful books for our hunt without having to steal from the library. The book had the spell to send me here, and it also had the spell I used in order to remove the trace when I ran away from Dumbeldore. I didn’t get to spend too much time looking over it, I mainly skimmed for things that could help Harry.”

~

It didn’t take too much time for them to find the book in the Room of Hidden Things. One “Accio” had the book soaring into her hands. However, Remus and Sirius still had to steer Hermione away from taking more books back to her dorm, much to their amusement and her chagrin. The book didn’t have exactly what the trio had been looking for, but on the inside cover was a list of other books the author had written. Despite the disappointment, they still had hope that the book they needed could be found. 

The Gryffindors and their Slytherin friend continued to meet up every day in the Room of Requirement for Occlumency practice and even duelling. Hermione did her best to teach the spells and skills that she herself had to hone when fighting for the Order in her own timeline. Dumbledore continued sending summons to his office, which Hermione continued to ignore. He watched her carefully at meals, and she gave him a challenging glare in response. January finally came to an end and with it, the Marauders and their friends spent Lily’s birthday in the Room of Requirement. To Lily’s horror, a bottle of firewhiskey sat amongst the many pillows that was customary to their time spent there.

“Why is there a bottle of firewhisky here? Sirius?” Lily looked at him pointedly. Sirius raised his hands in mock offense.

“Evans, does this look like the face of a man who would bring alcohol to a kid’s birthday party?” Lily raised her eyebrow. “Fine, it was James.”

“Oi! Don’t pin this on me you git!”

Hermione elbowed Sirius. “Did you at least pay for it?”

“Hm, you know, I don’t actually remember.” 

Hermione dropped her head into her palms and groaned. Sirius merely grinned shamelessly in response, much to James’ amusement.

“Alright, what are we playing?” Sirius exclaimed.

“Do we have to?” Lily complained.

“Oh come off it Lils. You know you want to. Live and let live!” Marlene grabbed the bottle and poured a shot into each glass the room provided and handed them out.

“Truth or dare?” James suggested.

“That could get dangerous with alcohol,” Alice said hesitantly.

“That’s the point!” Sirius laughed.

“Never have I ever?” Hermione suggested.

“Hermione,” Mary sighed. “We’re fifteen and sixteen, what could we possibly have done?”

“Um, speak for yourself Mary. But we have a threesome sitting in the room, not to mention a 21 year old time traveler. I for one want to know all of their dirty laundry.” Marlene declared.

“I don’t,” James complained looking ill. Hermione blushed. “That’s not helping anything!” Remus shifted awkwardly and Sirius grinned and waggled his eyebrows. “I hate you.”

“Can we just… not play drinking games?” Hermione suggested.

“Coward,” Marlene snorted, throwing a pillow at her. Hermione hung her head in defeat. “Ok I’ll start. We’ll go super slow for the babies in the room.” Hermione and James glared. “Never have I ever kissed someone.” Everyone in the room took their shot, Sirius and Marlene rolling their eyes. “Alright Lily, you’re next.”

The door to the Room of Requirement opened up and the Gryffindors turned around quickly to assess the newcomer.

“I see Black smuggled in the contraband,” Severus drawled, closing the door.

“Pull up a seat, Snapey,” Sirius announced. “We’re playing a game.”

“If you ever call me that again, they will never find the body.” Severus sat in between Lily and Marlene. “What are we playing?”

“Never have I ever,” Marlene said, passing him a shot. “It was going to be Lily’s turn, but since you’re sitting next to me, you get to take it. Congrats.”

“Never have I ever failed an assignment,” he said immediately.

“Boring!” Sirius and James announced.

“Just take your shots, you two,” Lily scolded. 

To the immense surprise of the room, Hermione also took a shot blushing. 

“Whoa whoa whoa wait. What?” Marlene exclaimed.

Hermione glared at Severus. “I spoke out of turn and someone decided to void the entire assignment.”

“Do not hold me accountable for the things I have yet to do.” 

“Shouldn’t we make a rule that Hermione’s previous life doesn’t count?” Alice suggested.

“No way. I wanna know about her original school life antics,” Marlene announced. 

“She’s gonna end up having more dirt than the rest of us.” Mary waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

“I have no dirt on me, thank you very much,” Hermione declared.

“Never have I ever… had a boyfriend,” Lily said. Hermione, Alice, Marlene, Lily and Mary all took a shot. And to the surprise of everyone but Hermione, Remus and Sirius took a shot too.

“Hang on, what?” Mary spluttered.

“We’re all together,” Hermione explained simply. “And we are not going into any more detail than that.”

“We’re not?” Sirius joked. Remus punched him in the ribs from behind Hermione. “Ow, fuck. Nope. Definitely not. Shame on you lot. James, you’re up. Make it good.”

“Uh… Never have I pranked someone?”

Hermione smirked when she took a shot with the rest of the marauders.

“What?” Lily exclaimed.

“She’s not as straight laced as you thought Lily!” Sirius laughed.

“Yeah, the pranks that are targeted at the whole school? That’s her,” Remus clarified.

“Wait, the animal sounds in second year? The Valentine's Day prank? The thing where all the dishes jumped-”

“All Hermione,” Sirius boasted.

“And all with a wand that wouldn’t work,” Remus added.

“Wait, what do you mean?” James asked.

“Well… I’m not Hermione Potter,” Hermione said simply with a shrug. “Her wand doesn’t work for me that well. I struggle with it constantly.”

“Wait, is that why your practical grade is so low? I know you were complaining about it recently,” Lily asked.

“It’s hard to cast spells when the wand you’re using isn’t your own.” 

“Yeah, imagine the stuff she could do if her wand worked!” Sirius laid back and sighed. “The possibilities are endless.”

“If she’s able to do what she does now with a wand that doesn’t work for her… Hermione you’ve got to be one powerful witch,” Severus wondered aloud. 

“No, I just have more experience than you do. I’ve already been through school, and fought a war. You’re the one that creates spells.”

“Of course you would know about that.” Severus rolled his eyes.

“Oi, we’re playing a game!” Marlene butted in. Sirius! Your turn!”

“Never have I ever…. Shared a bed with the opposite sex,” Sirius waggled his eyebrows.

Hermione took a shot. “I shared a tent with two boys for almost a year. Never have I ever got caught cheating on an assignment.”

Sirius tugged on a curl, “Swot,” he said before taking a shot. “Seriously? I’m the only one.”

“I think you’re the only one who actually cheats.”

“Nah, I’ve cheated off of you before,” James admitted.

“James!” Hermione exclaimed. “I am not sitting next to you anymore.”

“Remus!” Sirius urged.

“Never have I been drunk.” Marlene and Sirius both took a shot. Hermione tried to hide it, but took a shot too.

“Old life, or new life?” Alice asked.

“Old,” Hermione shrugged. “Things were a bit rough for a while. On to you Peter?”

“Never have I ever dated someone famous,” he said lamely. “Couldn’t think of anything…”

Hermione took a shot. “Future quidditch player,” she clarified. “Famous seeker for the Blugarian team.”

“Holy shite,” Marlene breathed. “How’d you land him?”

“Hogwarts held the Triwizard Tournament in my fourth year and Viktor was one of the champions. According to him, I was the only girl that wasn’t losing my mind over him so he liked to spend time with me in the library. Trust me, it wasn’t much of a relationship. We dated a little, went to the Yule ball together and all that, but he couldn’t even pronounce my name.” Hermione blushed, “I didn’t really care at the time because he was the first boy to really notice me as female, you know? My two best friends saw me as just another guy and well, Ron treated me like an afterthought. Your turn Mary.”

“Never have I ever been stood up on a date.”

Marlene took a shot. “Jerk,” She rolled her eyes.

“When?” Mary asked in astonishment. “Who would do that to you of all people?”

“Last week actually. Brian from Hufflepuff. We were supposed to go to Hogsmeade together and he just walked right by me with some Ravenclaw girl.” 

“Hermione, I think we have a job to do,” Sirius announced.

“Agreed. I’ll figure something out.”

By the end of the night, James knew far more than he ever wanted about his sister and best friends and Lily had declared that Never Have I Ever was henceforth banned from their birthday parties. As they fell asleep on the floor of the Room of Requirement in sleeping bags, Hermione pretended she didn’t notice Marlene reaching a hand out to Severus and the soft smile Hermione was sure she had never seen on his face.

~

“Did you get it?” Sirius whispered.

“Do you doubt me?” Hermione responded.

“Never, I just wanted to make sure.”

“My wand gave me some trouble but I did manage it.”

“And you owled it to him already?” Remus asked. Hermione nodded.

“Now we wait.” James sat back to watch as the Hufflepuffs made their way to their table at breakfast a few days after the party.

“What did you do?” Lily asked.

“Are you going to stop us?” Sirius raised an eyebrow.

“Is it for Marley?”

“Yes,” Hermione responded.

Lily went back to her breakfast. “Then no. He deserves it.” Sirius barked a laugh. Marlene sat down next to Lily.

“What’s going on?”

“Watch the Hufflepuff table and find out.”

The Marauders and friends sat back, watching the Hufflepuff table closely while eating their breakfast. A horrified shout rang out across the Hall and silence ensued. Hermione smirked. Brian from Hufflepuff stood there with pustules across his face spelling “man slag”. Writing began to appear in front of him where everyone could see. “Now you’ll think twice before standing someone up for someone else, tosser.” A Ravenclaw girl made her way over to him and dragged him out of the hall with a glare around the hall. 

“Not all that creative, but it’ll get the point across,” Severus said from behind Marlene, his hand on her shoulder. Marlene leaned into him unconsciously. 

~

“Fabian, long time no see,” Hermione said as she sat down across from him in the common room. Sirius and Remus watched her curiously from across the room and James glanced between the two of them waiting for jealous reactions. There were none.

“Hey, Spitfire. How are you?”

“I’m doing well, and you?”

“Alright. Can I do anything for you?” Hermione cast a nonverbal silencing spell around the two of them and leaned in close.

“I understand that as a seventh year, Dumbledore will soon be recruiting you for something if he hasn’t already,” Hermione said suggestively.

“He has actually. Why? You want in?” Fabian raised an eyebrow. “You’re a bit young don’t you think?”

“I definitely do not want “in” on anything that man cooks up.” Hermione shuddered, Fabian looked at her shocked. “Would you care to meet me on the seventh floor next to the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy? Say, around 7?”

“I suppose. What’s going on Hermione? What are you planning?” Fabian asked with suspicion.

“I’ll explain everything there. Don’t worry.” With that, Hermione got up and left, cancelling the silencing charm as she went.

“Was your plan successful?” Sirius asked, pulling Hermione into his lap.

“He’ll meet us at 7 in the seventh floor corridor. I’ll bring him into the Room of Requirement then,” Hermione said curling up against him. Sirius wrapped his arm around her and nuzzled her neck.

“Ahem,” James said from behind them.

“Oh come off it James, there’s nothing indecent about this,” Hermione scolded in response.

~

Fabian stood outside the Room of Requirement gazing at the tapestry to pass the time when Hermione walked up to him.

“Right on time,” she said without preamble. Without another word, Hermione paced in front of the wall three times before the room appeared to Fabian’s astonishment. Opening the door she glanced back behind her, “Coming?”

Fabian shook himself and followed after her coming into a room full of fifth years. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were ganging up on me.”

“This was the only time I could think of for you to meet me here. They won’t bother you, you and I are going to have a chat while they practice.”

“Practice what exactly?” Fabian followed Hermione past the group of teenagers who looked to be meditating, a lone Slytherin passing from person to person, staring intently into their eyes.

Hermione took a seat away from the rest of them, and Fabian followed suit. “Occlumency,” she said simply. “I’m going to come right out and say it. I’m not Hermione Potter.” Fabian gazed at her in confusion. “Hermione Potter died a few years ago. I’m Hermione Granger. Technically, I’m from 1998.”

“I’m having a difficult time believing you.”

“I know. In my time, we lost the war that I know you know is brewing right now.”

“We’re still fighting that far into the future? That’s over twenty years from now!” Fabian exclaimed. “What’s the point in us even doing anything?”

“That’s why I’m here. We lose. I’m trying to make sure that isn’t going to happen. And for that to happen, I need your assistance.”

“Something’s different about you. It’s only been a few months since I talked to you last, but you’re different somehow.”

Hermione smiled. “Technically it’s been a year. I’m not different, I’m just not hiding. Dumbledore heard about my duelling skills and decided to tear down my Occlumency shields and exposed who I really was to my family. So now that I have people who know who I really am, I don’t feel the need to pretend I’m fifteen anymore. My body may be fifteen, but I’ve been alive for 21 years.” Hermione shifted in her chair. “You’re joining Dumbledore’s order, yes?”

“Yeah, but I can’t tell you anything about it. He hasn’t given me any details, and I’m pretty sure he’ll swear me to secrecy.”

“He won’t,” Hermione said simply. “He’s too overconfident in the loyalties of those around him. He’ll just make the same mistakes that he made in my time. Only this time he won’t have a spy feeding information to Voldemort due to my interference.”

“What do you want from me Hermione?”

“I need you as a go between. I refuse to help Dumbledore because of what he’s done to my friends in my original time and to me in this time. However, there are things that I will undoubtedly need his assistance on. There are items I need to procure, and I have no way of doing so. Such as a certain diary housed within Malfoy Manor as we speak among other things. I also need access to the Gaunt family house. I know what items are housed in the locations I need, I just don’t have the locations. That’s what I need your help with.”

“Are you sure you were sorted correctly?” Fabian asked.

“Who would be brave enough to double cross Dumbledore than a true Gryffindor?”

“A Slytherin,” he said simply.

“Hm, well, I technically wasn’t resorted. I just stumbled into Hermione Potter’s second year after she had already been sorted. Maybe I am a Slytherin. Remember Fabian, I fought in a war. I spent an entire year on the run from Death Eaters and Voldemort himself before I got caught.”

“But you were caught,” he pointed out.

“That wasn’t my fault. We were following a lead and were sold out.”

“So, let me see if I got this. You want me to play messenger owl between you and Dumbledore because you’re mad at him?”

“Fabian, I don’t want him having any more information than he needs. His greed was his downfall in my timeline. If he knew what some of these items were, he would stop at nothing to keep them for himself. I can’t let that happen. I have already seen that he doesn’t mind forcing his way into someone’s mind as long as it’s for the greater good, so there’s no telling whether or not I’ll be able to keep the information to myself. However, despite how much I dislike the man for what he’s done to me over the years, I don’t want to hand him a ticket to his own demise.”

“Fair enough. And where do these other kids fall into this?”

“Fabian, You are looking at the Resistance. We can’t do much right now, but we are practicing and learning and training to help take Voldemort down the moment we get out of Hogwarts.”

“Shouldn’t you be focusing more on school and enjoying your childhood? You have plenty of time before being thrust into this war. Just give me the information the Order needs and we can have this all taken care of before you even graduate,” Fabian urged. “You don’t have to fight anymore Hermione. Spitfire, let me take care of this for you.”

“Do you want to help me or not? I know how to cast an Obliviate, and I will do it if I have to,” Hermione warned. “I wiped the memories of my entire existence from my own parents’ minds to keep them safe. I will have no qualms with wiping this meeting from your mind to keep myself and my friends safe.”

“I’ll help you,” Fabian conceded. “I do have a request if I’m going to be helping you though.”

“That would be?”

“I want Dorcas to work with you guys. If what you’re saying is true, and you’re preparing for the war, I want her to prepare too. She graduates a year after me so I won’t be here to help her.” Fabian pleaded. “I plan on marrying her when she graduates, and I want to help her survive this war if I can. And if her chance of survival is from you, then please, I beg of you, make sure she’s prepared and safe.”

“I’d be happy to, Fabian.” Hermione smiled.

“Thank you Hermione.”

~

Dorcas Meadows joined Fabian in Hermione’s Resistance group’s meetings after dinner, and it wasn’t long before Regulus was convinced by Severus to join as well. Hermione watched the group she had brought together duel against each other with her and Fabian leading them with pride. Hermione proved to Fabian time and time again that she knew what she was doing every time he duelled her. She bested him in stamina and agility and sheer spell knowledge. He struggled with Occlumency, but with Hermione’s help, he and Dorcas were making progress.

Regulus preferred to keep to himself. He and Sirius barely said two words to each other, both unsure how to approach the other and Hermione agonized over the gap that had formed between them.

“Regulus,” Hermione mused aloud. “Do you often find yourself at Malfoy Manor?” Sirius and Remus stopped what they were doing to listen.

“My cousin lives there now as you likely know,” he responded.

“Could you possibly find a reason to be there and snoop around?”

“What do you need me to find.” Regulus sat the book he had been studying down and gave her his full attention.

“I’m wondering if you could find a diary for me.”

“Maybe if I had multiple attempts. It’s a large manor, I couldn’t search it without being noticed in one day.”

“Trust me, I’m intimately aware of that place.” Hermione shuddered and Sirius reached a hand out and grasped hers tightly in comfort. Hermione took a deep breath and shoved the memory deep behind her Occlumency shields.

“Do I have a deadline?”

Hermione smiled. “Before I graduate would be preferred.”

“What am I looking for?” Regulus conceded.

“It’s a black leather bound journal with Tom Marvolo Riddle written on the front cover. It’ll appear empty on the inside. Whatever you do, do not attempt to write in it. And do not get caught with it.” Hermione thought for a moment. “I can have a duplicate made for you to swap out soon. I’ll get it to you next week.”

~

Valentine’s Day came and went and Remus’s birthday was spent in the Room of Requirement, at his insistence, as a full fledged dueling competition where Hermione came out unsurprisingly as the victor. Both days were celebrated in private by Sirius, Remus and Hermione after everyone went to bed.

When Hermione and James’ birthday rolled around, Sirius once again smuggled a bottle of firewhisky in, where they proceeded to play another drinking game that left James and Hermione blushing furiously before all of their friends left Sirius, Remus, and Hermione in the Room of Requirement alone for the night.

“I want to keep playing,” Sirius announced the moment they were alone.

“Can we forgo the alcohol though? I’m not sure I can take much more and still keep my faculties intact,” Hermione begged.

“How is it that you still sound smart while properly pissed?” Sirius asked.

“I’m not properly pissed as you so eloquently put it. I haven’t been guzzling the alcohol like the rest of you. Remember, I’m much older than the rest of you. I’ve had my fair share of drinks.”

“Fine, we can forgo the alcohol,” Sirius conceded with a sigh. “Truth or dare Hermione.”

“Truth.”

“What is the most childish thing you’ve ever done? This life and the previous.”

“I punched a Malfoy in the face,” Hermione said without a second thought. “He deserved it mind you, but I still shouldn’t have done it.” Hermione thought for a moment. “I also kept a reporter in a jar for a while for writing lies about me in the Prophet.”

“How do you keep a reporter in a jar?” Remus asked.

“Better yet, what did she write about you to warrant that treatment?” Sirius prodded.

“She wrote that I was dating my best friend and cheating on him for that quidditch player. Called me a gold digging homewrecker basically. I received so much hate mail for that. I even received toxic substances in my post. Burned my hands on some of it before I started just throwing it all out. As for how I kept her in a jar, she was a beetle animagus, an unregistered one. I simply forced her to transform and just put her in a jar with some holes in the top. Eventually when I let her out I told her that if she’d ever write about me in the Prophet again, true or false, I would out her status as an unregistered animagus and sue her for defamation of character.”

Sirius whistled. “Your Slytherin started showing early I see.”

“Sometimes I wonder if I was sorted correctly,” Hermione admitted. “Truth or dare Remus.”

“Truth,” Remus responded, laying among many pillows, his arm covering his eyes.

“You two are boring. You haven’t gone for dare at all this evening. I’m going to make you two do dares before we leave here,” Sirius declared. Hermione rolled her eyes.

“Well it’s my turn so you can just wait.” Hermione thought for a moment. “What is one thing that you really really want in the future.”

Remus blushed. “I want a family,” he admitted. “I know I likely can’t have children of my own, the lycanthropy and everything. But, I do want a family one day.”

“You know lycanthropy isn’t hereditary right? You can have kids without passing it on,” Hermione assured. “It’s only passed along through a bite at the full moon. The most your kids would get is a liking for raw meat closer to the full moon… if that.”

“But being in the same house as kids while transformed?”

“Moony, you and Hermione are likely going to be living with me at the end of all this and I can assure you that between our Kitten and I, we’ll have enough money to purchase a property specifically for you to run rampant as a wolf. Don’t worry about it.” Remus smiled at Sirius.

“Have you thought about our future much, Padfoot?” Remus asked.

Sirius pulled Ancient and Obscure: Rituals of the Heart out of his bag. “There is a high chance we are soul bonded to each other,” He admitted, handing the book to Hermione. “I managed to convince Reg to ask Walburga to send this to him. I figured that with whatever this spark between us is, it’s highly likely that we’ll end up spending the rest of our lives together. And to be honest, I was hoping for it to begin with. Things feel right the way they are.”

Hermione smiled as she opened the book. Sirius closed it on her. “Hey!”

“No reading right now.” Sirius smirked. “We’re talking about our future together.”

Hermione pouted. “This book could tell us everything though.”

“You know, I’ve read the book before,” Sirius mused, “It mentions something about different reactions while engaging in… more intimate activities,” Sirius’ eyes bore into hers.

Remus sat up with a hungry look in the eyes. “That’s a great idea,” he murmured, inching closer to her. Hermione blushed. Sirius watched the both of them with smoldering eyes. “We should study this more thoroughly. Through trial and error.” Remus captured Hermione’s lips with his in a searing kiss that had her thanking Merlin and Morgana that she was already sitting because her legs would have failed her otherwise.

“What would you suggest” She asked with a shuddering breath when he pulled away.

In lieu of a response, Remus kept her gaze as he ran his hands down her side before tucking his hands beneath her shirt, pulling it over her head. Leaning forward, he trailed kisses across her collar bone and along her shoulder as he unclasped her bra. Laying her down before him he marveled at the expanse of sun kissed skin laid out before him like a buffet he was all too willing to sample.

“I wonder,” he whispered, “is it possible to count the freckles on your skin?” he wondered, leaning in to breathe in her scent. “Beautiful.”

Her and the boys had been experimenting with pushing their boundaries since Sirius’ birthday, and while not much time had passed since November, she felt at ease with most of her body on display for their hungry gazes. Sirius crawled up beside her as Remus worked his way down her body and he captured her lips with his. Hermione felt dizzy, Remus was pulling her skirt and knickers down her legs, leaving a trail of burning kisses down her leg before making his way up the other leg, tossing them with the rest of her clothes before settling himself between her thighs. Hermione moved to cover herself, having not been quite that naked with them before. She felt exposed, almost nervous of their gazes.

“I’m-I’m not ready,” she gasped.

“I know, I’m not ready either,” Remus whispered against her skin.

“But there’s plenty of other things we can do,” Sirius agreed as he pulled her hands away and pinned them with his own larger ones. “Don’t hide,” he rasped into her ear, his breath ghosting across her skin making her shudder.

Remus ran his finger along her folds marvelling at the wetness glistening there before poking his tongue through them. Hermione gasped and whimpered at the foreign sensation. She tried to pull away in embarrassment and Remus held her down while Sirius retook her lips with a kiss that took her mind away from the vulnerability she felt. The feeling of Remus’ tong gliding against her sex left her feeling weightless. He lapped at her like a starving man, he was clumsy and uncertain, but her inexperience worked in his favor. Hermione was panting against Sirius’ lips when Remus slipped a finger in her tight channel and crooked it forward making her pull away from Sirius with a loud moan. She clenched her eyes shut, begging the world to stop spinning around her, and Remus crooked his finger again. Sirius ran his tongue along her neck as he rolled a hard nipple between his fingers and Hermione arched her back with a keening moan. Remus sucked her clit and flicked it with his tongue and Hermione saw stars. Her orgasm crashed into her hard, her body shaking, eyes rolling back with a scream that neither boy had expected.

Hermione took a moment to catch her breath before covering her bright red face with her hands. Sirius tried to pull her hand away and she averted his eyes.

“Kitten, look at me, love.” Hermione looked at him. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m so loud,” she murmured. Sirius barked a laugh.

“Frankly, it’s pretty hot,” he admitted to her embarrassment. Remus slid up her sweat dampened body and pressed his lips against hers. Hermione could taste herself on him and found she didn’t mind.

“Never feel embarrassed about how we make you feel, Hermione,” he whispered, their foreheads touching and his eyes bore into her own. She nodded, pulling her hands away from her face and wrapping them around him.

“I’m cold,” she said after a while and Sirius laughed again before handing her back her clothes. Her legs wouldn’t carry her so the three simply slept in the room of requirement and Hermione couldn’t look her brother in the eyes when she came back to the dorms the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got like no sleep when I wrote this......


	12. Where Hermione's Meant to Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) You're in for a treat  
> 2) I'm sorry it's so long  
> 3) I lied.
> 
> As always, Thank you Zabethou for keeping track of capitalization and run on sentences. The bane of my existence.

After the twins’ birthday, the year seemed to go by in a blur. Hermione and Lily buckled down for their O.W.L. preparations, and made sure to drag their friends along. Hermione postponed their occlumency lessons, and the fifth years were regularly meeting in the Room of Requirement with mountains of textbooks around them as they studied. Sirius was eventually kicked out and shot with an overpowered stinging hex by Hermione for stating that she didn’t have to worry so much after having taken her O.W.Ls before. After sitting their exams, they slept the whole train ride back. With promises to write over the summer, the Gryffindors followed their parents through the floo and home for the summer.

“Sirius, son, can I talk to you for a minute?” Sirius nodded and followed after Fleamont. Chip took no time to grab his trunk and Hermione stared after Sirius in concern before James grabbed her hand and tugged.

“You’re dating him, Hermione. Dad’s just doing the dad talk,” he assured.

“I know, that’s what I’m worried about.” Hermione took one last look as the door to Fleamont’s office closed before dragging her trunk behind James to her own room.

They hadn’t been home for more than five minutes before Sirius had been dragged away, Hermione assumed that the next time Remus came to stay, her father would be talking to him as well. She didn’t mind really, but she knew her boys. They put on a brave face, but any boy would be nervous about the “dating my daughter” talk from any father. And Hermione’s father was a potioneer, he could likely make a poisoning look like an accident. Not that he ever would.

She set about unpacking to distract herself, and jumped when a knock came at her door frame. 

“Hermione, love?” Hermione turned and watched Euphemia enter the room. “Professor Dumbledore has been sending me letters requesting I speak to you.”

“I honestly couldn’t care less what he asks of us,” Hermione scoffed, turning back to the task at hand.

“You can’t keep ignoring him,” Euphemia said. “If you keep ignoring him, it’s only going to get worse and I’m not sure what that will look like. I only worry about you.” Hermione sighed and sat on her bed, giving up on unpacking.

“You saw what he did last summer, Mum. How can I trust him?”

“You need to give him something. Not much, just enough to get him off of your back.”

“I’ve already gotten just about everything taken care of. I have plans in motion to help me get all of the horcruxes, I’m not sure what I would need him for. Besides, I’m talking to a future member of the order about being a possible go between.”

“Why would you need a go between?” Euphemia asked in confusion.

“Dumbledore-”

“Professor Dumbledore, Hermione.”

“He has no problem forcing his way into someone’s mind. If getting a contact into the Order is successful, I can give him only the important details, that way Professor Dumbledore has no way of getting more information than he really needs. It’s the best way for me to protect the information. In my time, the information I have killed him. I may not like him, but I don’t want him to kill himself. Not if I can prevent it.”

“Have you secured a way to destroy them?” 

Hermione thought for a moment. “No. I know how to, I just don’t have any way of actually doing it yet. In my time, we used the sword of Gryffindor which was imbued with basilisk venom. Which it currently isn’t. The only other way I know of is Fiendfyre, and I’m not sure I want to risk that.”

“Maybe that can be what you give Professor Dumbledore then.” Euphemia stood and brushed nonexistent wrinkles from her dress. “You don’t have a way to destroy them yet, let him take care of that. Use your contact if you must. But he isn’t going to back off unless you extend an olive branch of sorts.” Euphemia left the room, closing the door gently behind her. Hermione stared unseeingly at the door she left through. There were two things that she was unsure about, how to destroy the horcruxes once she got them all, and how in the world she was going to get Hufflepuff’s cup. Hermione flopped back on her bed, covering her face with her hands and groaned in frustration.

“For Harry,” she said simply. “This is all for Harry.”

“Harry, huh?” A voice spoke from her bedroom door. Hermione sat up on her elbows to see Sirius leaning against the doorframe. “Should I be worried?”

“Hardly.” she snorted, reaching her hand out and Sirius crossed the room and took it. They settled against each other, his arm around her. “He was my best friend you know.”

“James’ son right?” Hermione nodded. “We’ll fix it. You’ve got all of us on your side you know? You’ve even got a couple Slytherins in your pocket.”

“It’s not enough,” Hermione admitted. “I need access to the Lestrange vault at Gringotts.” 

“Why would you need that?”

“There are five horcruxes,” Hermione began. “The Gaunt family ring which was hidden in the Gaunt family home after Morphin Gaunt’s death….” Hermione shot up. “Little Hangleton!” She exclaimed. Sirius stared at her blankly. “That’s it! The ring is in Little Hangleton.”

“When are we going to get it?” Hermione’s face fell.

“I have no idea how we’ll get it. I know how to find Little Hangleton, it shouldn’t be that hard. I was looking at old wizarding maps to see if I could find any clues as to where Voldemort would have hidden it while I was living in the muggle world, but I had completely forgotten about when Harry was abducted…”

“Did you ever have a normal life in your time?” Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow. Hermione just shrugged.

“What’s normal?”

“Fair enough. What are the other ones?”

“Ring, Slytherin’s locket. I know where that one will be, just not where it is now. That’s where Regulus comes in,” Hermione confessed. “I’m doing what I can to prevent the fate he endured in my time, but until I have access to that locket there’s nothing I can do.” Sirius’ expression darkened. “Don’t do that, he won’t come to any harm. I promise. After the locket we have Hufflepuff’s cup which is in the Lestrange vault, Tom Riddle’s diary, which is at Malfoy Manor-”

“That’s why you wanted Regulus to go there. He’s looking for the diary for you.”

“And I talked to him about what not to do with this diary, and I have safety measures in place for if he doesn’t listen.” Sirius nodded in acceptance. “And Ravenclaw’s lost diadem-”

“That thing’s been lost for centuries. How the hell do you plan on getting that?” Hermione stood up and walked over to her desk, opening the drawer and pulling out a jewelry box. Turning to face him again, she opened the lid. There, on enchanted black velvet, sat a glittering silver tiara with wings spanning from a large sapphire centerpiece. Sirius’ eyes widened and he stood to move toward her and she snapped the box shut, putting it back in her desk and warding it heavily.

“Helena Ravenclaw knew it’s location and Tom Riddle sweet talked his way into getting the information. He then hid it at Hogwarts. He’s arrogant and couldn’t fathom anyone double crossing him. He didn’t take into consideration that Helena is not one of his pawns, she was more angry about him defiling it, so she told Harry where to find it, and by extension, me.”

“We have one horcrux already? Why haven’t you destroyed it?” Sirius wondered.

“Because he’d know. Voldemort would know what we were after and the creep would go and rehide them and then I’d have to start from scratch in finding them. Right now, I know their locations because Harry and I had already found all of them. But if he moved them? He’d be more careful. I can’t let that happen. No one knows I have it, Sirius. I’d like to keep it that way. You, Remus, and James. That’s it.”

“”That makes sense. The fewer people know about it, the less we have to worry.”

“Precisely. Now, about my father,” Hermione prodded with a mischievous smile. Sirius groaned.

“I survived I guess.”

“Was it the typical ‘you hurt my daughter and you will suffer’,” Hermione asked in a poor imitation of her father.

“No actually. It was worse.”

“Oh no… What did he say?” 

“He taught me the contraceptive charm,” Sirius said uncomfortably. Hermione blushed. “And then proceeded to tell me that if he found out I needed that charm before you were properly married, I’d be in St. Mungos missing a certain appendage.”

“Poor Remus…” Hermione mused.

“Poor Remus? Poor Remus? Hermione, I’m the one he threatened!”

Hermione looked at Sirius with a raised eyebrow, “You were adopted into this family. You’re his son now too. Remus on the other hand, doesn’t have that protection.” Sirius paled.

“Poor Remus.” Hermione laughed.

~

“Hermione?” A voice called from the library entrance. Hermione lowered the book she had been reading. 

“Remus!” She shot out of her chair and ran right into him.

“Oof.” Remus wrapped her up in his arms, Sirius stood in the doorway behind him.

“I think she likes you more than me, Moony,” he complained. “She’s never like that with me.”

“Prat,” Hermione laughed, reaching a hand out to pull him into the hug. “I live with you.”

“What are you reading?” Remus asked, pulling both Hermione and Sirius further into the library and pulling Hermione into his lap. Hermione held up Ancient and Obscure: Rituals of the Heart. “Find anything?”

“Possibly.” Hermione turned the pages to one she had marked. “This ritual doesn’t look too complicated, but I think we’ll have to wait until we’re back at school to do it. If we want to in the first place. Here with James and my parents around probably isn’t the best environment for it.” Hermione blushed.

Remus read a little. “Yeah,” he lowered his voice, “I highly doubt giving their daughter an orgasm is on the list of things they’d approve of. Considering the talk your dad had with me when I arrived.”

“Was it as bad as the one he had with Sirius?”

Sirius scoffed. “No, Uncle Monty went easy on Remus.” Remus grinned. “Literally just taught him the charm and requested that he not have a need for it until after Hogwarts.”

“That’s because Mr. Potter likes me more,” Remus boasted.

“Nope,” James said from the doorway. “It’s because Sirius lives here, and Dad is amused at keeping him on his toes.” Hermione slammed the book closed and tucked it behind her. “I don’t want to know do I?” She shook her head to his dismay. 

“I got a letter from Severus this morning,” Hermione started.

“What’d he want?” Remus asked.

“He was wanting to meet with me. I was going to ask Mum if we could have him over here, if that’s ok with you?” Hermione looked around her fellow Marauders.

Sirius sighed. “I’ve gotten used to him, what’s more time with him.” Hermione kissed him on the cheek with a smile.

“Thank you.”

“Oh, Hermione, I almost forgot,” James looked at her with a devious smirk. “Dad said that there are Caterwauling charms set up across the house. Said that he’d always know if you were alone with those two. Just thought you’d like to know.” With that he turned and sauntered out of the library.

“Dad!” Hermione shrieked before storming out after her brother.

“Well, at least the library seems to be a safe zone,” Remus commented.

“Trust me, there is no charm. I was in her room alone with her the other day. James is just having a laugh at her expense,” Sirius assured him.

~

“You have a potential ally,” Severus drawled a few days later.

“What do you mean?” Hermione asked. Hermione and Severus sat alone in the library, the boys having brought Peter over for a game of quidditch so Hermione could have her meeting. Euphemia looked in on her daughter and friend once before ushering Fleamont away, leaving the two alone to plot.

“I had been listening to the other Slytherins closely, and it seems we have one in a similar situation to Black.” Severus took a sip of the tea Chip had provided only moments ago. 

“And you didn’t think to talk to me about it before we left Hogwarts?”

“I seem to remember Black complaining about a burn from a stray stinging hex for disturbing your O.W.L. preparations?” Severus raised an eyebrow. Hermione blushed and motioned him to continue. “Rabastan Lestrange. His brother recently married Bellatrix Black, and while Rodolphus is as cruel and ruthless as they come, Rabastan is being held the same standards. Unfortunately, he’s a gentle sort and prefers to keep his head down.”

“So there’s a chance that Rabastan can be swayed to our side then?”

“It seems possible. I will be working with Black to feel him out. I don’t want to bring him anywhere near you until after I’m sure he can be swayed.”

“I can take care of myself, you know that,” Hermione warned.

“Yes, but if you don’t have to, all the better. You may have a Slytherin way of negotiating about you, but you are still to the point and would play your hand far too soon. You can’t just ask Lestrange if he’d like to come to your side and eat biscuits and practice magic tricks. This situation will require a finesse that you aren’t accustomed to.”

“I don’t like your tone Snape.”

“Deal with it, you know I’m right. Until we know for sure that Lestrange is not a blood supremacist like his brother, bringing him anywhere near you and your knowledge would be unwise.”

“Fine. We’ll play it your way. But remember Severus, I call the shots here. I will leave Rabastan to you. If he is on our side, get him started on Occlumency before bringing him around the rest of the Resistance.” Hermione stood to leave the room before looking back at him. “I’m going to say this because we are friends. Do not underestimate me. I have survived a war, and I am the only thing keeping you from dying alone like you had in my time. Remember that Severus. If you’ll excuse me, you can ask Chip to lead you to where the boys are. I need a nap.” With that, she left the room, her footsteps falling heavily in her irritation. Severus rolled his eyes at the Gryffindor’s dramatics before summoning her house elf and meeting James, Sirius, Remus and Peter outside.

~

“Sixth year here we come!” Lily gushed excitedly. “How did you do on your O.W.L.s?”

“All O’s,” Hermione said absently, turning a page in her book.

“You know what, I don’t think you count,” Marlene mused.

Hermione lowered her book and glared. “And why not?”

“Because this is your second time taking your O.W.L.s. You probably got all O’s the last time too.” Marlene responded. Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to her book.

The girls had grabbed their own compartment on the train and dragged Hermione with them rather than letting her sit with the Marauders. Lily sat proudly in her uniform with her shiny new Prefect badge pinned to her robes and the girls “oohed” and “ahhed” over it to her satisfaction. 

“I passed all I wanted to,” Alice chimed in. “I get to work toward the auror program now.”

“I didn’t know you wanted to be an auror!” Marlene exclaimed.

“Are you sure Alice?” Mary asked, concerned.

“It’s what Frank is going to do too.”

“Yes, but Alice, you don’t have to do what Frank is doing,” Lily tried.

“Lily, Alice does just fine as an auror,” Hermione assured. Marlene reached over and plucked the book out of her hands. “Hey give that back!”

“Ancient and Obscure: Rituals of the Heart. What the hell is this Hermione?”

“It’s just a bit of light reading,” Hermione said, snatching the book back and shoving it into her trunk.

“Light my arse, that is some heavy reading material.”

A tapping came at the compartment door and Remus opened it up. “Can we have Hermione back now?” Hermione stood and pushed her way to the door. 

“Please?” Hermione said to him and walked right out. Remus looked at the other girls with a questioning glance. Lily shrugged with an apologetic smile and mouthed “Marlene”. Remus nodded and turned to follow Hermione to the Marauders.

~

Hermione stood outside of the Headmaster’s office the morning after the Welcoming feast. “I can’t believe I’m doing this,” she muttered to herself before saying the password and making her way up the stairs to knock at his door.

“Enter.” Hermione pushed the door open, reinforcing her Occlumency shields. “Ah! Miss Granger! I was wondering when I’d be seeing you.”

“I wish to speak with you,” She hesitated. “I think we got off on the wrong foot, I may not like you as a leader all that much, but I shouldn’t hold your future mistakes against you. However, I need you to remember that here I’m Hermione Potter, and that it is illegal to read a students’ mind without their or their parents’ consent.”

“Have a seat,” Dumbledore simply said. “Have you rethought my proposal then?”

Hermione clenched her teeth. “I have. And I have a proposal of my own.” Dumbledore indicated that she continued. “I understand that you will be recruiting for the Order soon, and that the Prewett twins are on that list.” Dumbledore nodded in affirmation. “Fabian is a friend of mine, and I have spoken to him about my own Resistance group. I would like to work with the Order through him. He will act as a messenger between my group and yours while we work together to bring Voldemort down.”

“Why don’t you join the Order yourself, Miss Potter?”

“You will be on the front lines. At least, that’s how it was in my time. You fought the front lines against Voldemort. My suggestion is this: You continue on the front lines in thwarting Voldemort’s forces, and my group work from the shadows to find the items that will weaken him. I know the secret to his survival, and I know where these items are located. I also have plans in place to retrieve these items. If I were to join your Order, I would be putting myself, and my plans at risk.”

“Fair enough.” Dumbledore nodded in acquiescence. 

“I do have a favor I need to ask of you.” Hermione gritted her teeth and reminded herself that this was the best chance she had.

“Of course, if it is in my power to do so, I would be happy to help.” 

“In Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom, one of the sinks is decorated with snakes. This sink, when spoken to in Parseltongue, will open up to reveal the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. Within the chamber is a basilisk. I need one of its fangs.”

“Do you mean to tell me, Miss Potter,” Dumbledore sat forward in his chair, steepling his fingers together, “That the Chamber of Secrets and its monster is not merely a myth?”

“That is exactly what I’m telling you. And I need its fang.”

“Am I allowed to know what you need it for?”

“No. But know that a basilisk fang, or an object imbued with basilisk venom is the only means of bringing Voldemort down short of Fiendfyre, and I do not want to resort to that.”

Dumbledore gazed into her eyes, but to his credit, Hermione didn’t feel the probing of Legilimency. She couldn’t help but admit to herself that he was learning how to deal with her, and she wasn’t sure how to feel about that.

“I imagine not. I can get a team together to deal with the creature. I will contact you when I have the item in question. Is there anything else I can do for you?”

“Yes, one more thing.” Hermione stood to go. “Do not send the Prewett twins on jobs by themselves. Keep the groups you send out a minimum of four people. The twins are ambushed and taken down. Granted, they took five Death Eaters with them, but there’s no need to put them at any more risk than they already will be. I will not be speaking to you directly after this. Your contact to me will be Fabian. He’s already agreed.” With that warning, Hermione left the Headmaster to think about the information she allowed him.

~

September bled into October and the Gryffindors and two Slytherins continued to meet a few nights a week the way they did the year before. Their Occlumency was almost perfect and Hermione and Severus had trouble breaking through the walls. Hermione kept working with the others on defensive spells and Dorcas and Alice worked with them on more advanced Herbology at Hermione’s request. She was preparing for when she would retrieve the ring from Little Hangleton and knew that a magical house abandoned for that long would have an overgrowth problem of dangerous plants and worked tirelessly with Severus to research antidotes. 

Hermione, Remus, and Sirius continued to research and prepare for the ritual that would help them figure out what the spark between them was. When they weren’t researching the ritual, they were happily researching each other. They learned each other's bodies, their likes and dislikes, what made Hermione purr, what brought out the wolf in Remus, and what made a normally arrogant Sirius sink to his knees. The one rule they never crossed was no sex. That rule didn’t limit them though.

“Hermione, you’re still coming to Gladrags with us right?” Lily asked one morning. Hermione looked at her blankly. “Hogsmeade is today?” Lily reminded her.

“Oh. I’m sorry, I forgot. I’ve been busy.” Lily raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, the mark on your neck makes that perfectly clear,” Marlene teased. Hermione slapped her hand against her neck in embarrassment. “He did a number on you. Which one?”

“That is none of your business,” Hermione blushed. Sirius wrapped his arm around her. 

“That, Marley, was all Remus.” Remus turned at the sound of his name and saw Hermione’s bright red face, her hand covering the mark on her neck and smirked. James dropped his head to the table with a groan.

“Remind me again why I can’t tell dad on you?” Lily brushed his hair back.

“If you tell on Hermione, then Remus and Sirius can reasonably tell on you,” She reasoned.

“Oooh Evans, does that mean there’s something to tell?” Sirius prodded. Lily flushed, and covered her mouth with wide eyes.

“I-of-no! James is a perfect gentleman!” she stammered.

“Too bad,” Sirius turned back to his breakfast.

“Gladrags, Hermione,” Mary reminded her.

“Yeah, I’ll be there,” Hermione assured. “I just have to...change my clothes.” She stood and made her way out of the hall.

“Since our Kitten is leaving us, how about you and I spend Hogsmeade together, Moony?” Sirius recommended.

“And where does that leave me?” James butted in.

“Well, Frank isn’t going to Gladrags with the girls. Just hang out with him.” Sirius shrugged. “I have a date.”

“I never agreed.”

“Remus, you wound me,” Sirius exclaimed. Remus smirked.

“I’m going with you, you idiot.” Sirius shrugged and went back to his breakfast.

~

“Sirius and Remus are apparently going on a date,” Marlene said as the girls looked through the racks of dress robes.

“So?” Hermione asked.

“Are they actually together? They’re usually all over you, but they don’t really show anything with each other.”

“Not in public. Behind closed doors they do,” Hermione said simply.

“Is there a reason for it?” Lily asked.

“Well, homosexual relationships aren’t necessarily frowned upon, but they aren’t widely accepted either. Sirius already has a target on his back for being a Black blood traitor, and by now, you all know what Remus is. They don’t need to add to society’s scorn. At least, that’s their thought process.”

“But we’re all friends,” Alice said.

“We know, Alice,” Mary assured. “They know we’d never judge them, but I guess if they’re more comfortable only showing affection around Hermione, then we just have to accept that.”

“It just makes me feel like they don’t trust us,” Marlene admitted. “I mean, we’ve been friends since second year. Granted, they were all prats first year. Maybe not Remus so much. But… Once Hermione was… well, once Hermione changed, they changed.”

“I’m the reason they changed.” Hermione pulled a red dress off the rack. “What do you think of this?”

“Worth trying on,” Lily answered. “How are you the reason they changed?”

“I caught them bullying and I got onto them about it. I was constantly on them about how they treated others. They spent quite a bit of time mad at me. James and Sirius anyway.”

“That explains a lot,” Mary agreed.

Hermione took the red dress into the changing room and slipped into it. Stepping out, the girls unanimously agreed that it was the right dress and Hermione paid for it and its accessories before bidding the other girls goodbye. Hermione trudged through along the path, shrinking her purchases and slipping them into the bag she carried on her way to the Shrieking Shack, where she knew her boys would be waiting for her.

“Hermione!” a voice called from behind her.

“Fabian, hi.”

“I just wanted to let you know, Dumbledore said he was visiting Myrtle's bathroom next weekend while everyone’s at the ball.” Fabian looked mildly confused. “Not sure why he wants you to know that. Seems weird to me.”

“It makes perfect sense to me though, thank you.” 

“Is it code for something?” Fabian asked.

“No, he really is going to her bathroom.” Fabian fell into step beside her.

“You’re not going to tell me any more than that are you?”

“No more than you need to know,” Hermione confirmed.

“Alright well, message delivered. I’m going to find Cassie, I’ve got a date. See you Hermione!”

“Bye.” Hermione waved him off. Trudging up to the Shrieking Shack, she felt the wards accept her as she entered. Remus had Sirius straddling his lap, his hand fisting his hair. Sirius held the front of Remus’ shirt tightly as they fought for dominance with their kiss. Hermione leaned against the doorframe and watched them. Remus growled as Sirius slipped his hand down the front of his trousers and Hermione squeezed her legs together. She refused to interrupt, knowing the two didn’t get as much time to themselves as they did with her. Their relationship tended to be hesitant, nervous. Both boys were far too aware of what society would think about them. But in private like this, they could try and let their worries go and enjoy each other, learn each other, and figure out where they stood.

Hermione knew they still fought for dominance over the other. Sirius was a dominant person in nature, and Remus an alpha wolf in his own right. Adding in Hermione who happily submitted to their whims behind closed doors made it work for them. Remus grabbed Sirius around the neck and pushed him to the ground, shoving a knee between his legs as Sirius melted beneath him, finally breaking under his Alpha’s command. Hermione took her jacket off and sat it over the broken furniture and perched as quietly as she could near the door. She knew this behavior, Remus was losing a battle with his more primal instincts and it wouldn’t be too long before Sirius submitted fully to Remus’ will.

Almost as if on cue, Sirius grabbed the bottom hem of Remus’ shirt and yanked it over his head, throwing it off to the side. Hermione gazed hungrily at the scarred, yet fit body of her Alpha and had to stop herself from joining the two boys. Remus shucked off his trousers and pants and switched their positions and Sirius eagerly moved down his body, taking Remus’ straining cock as far into his mouth as he could. Hermione couldn’t help a whimper. Remus sat up slightly, never dislodging Sirius from his task, and looked back at her. She felt hot under his gaze, and he motioned her forward, and she shook her head with a whimper. Remus didn’t fight her, throwing his head back with a groan when Sirius added his hand, adding the pressure they knew Remus preferred. Sirius picked up his pace and Remus seemed to lose the strength to stay propped up on his elbows, falling to the dusty floor, eyes clenched shut and hands fisted in Sirius’ long hair. Remus’ body started to tremble, and Sirius took that as his cue to take Remus deeper into his mouth. Remus let out a growl shoving Sirius’ head farther down as his hips jerked forward. Sirius gagged a little as Remus’ seed dribbled down his chin before he pulled his head away and swallowed, wiping his face clean.

Hermione finally let herself breathe, and smelled the sex in the air with a whimper. Sirius’ eyes snapped up to hers in surprise.

“How long have you been there?” he asked.

“Um, just before the clothes came off,” she admitted.

“Why didn’t you join when I told you too,” Remus panted. Sirius glanced back at Remus, still surprised.

“You knew she was there?”

“My senses are better than yours when the wolf comes to the surface,” Remus pointed out.

“You two don’t get time for each other like that very often. I didn’t want to intrude,” Hermione answered Remus.

“I told you to join,” Remus pushed.

“I know,” Hermione lowered her head. The wolf was still close to the surface, she tilted her head to the side, exposing her neck to her Alpha.

“Hermione, come here,” Remus commanded. Hermione sat up on her knees and crawled her way to her boys. “Sirius, lay down.”

Sirius did as he was told, Remus stood, pulling Hermione up with him before unzipping her skirt, dropping it and her knickers to the ground. Kneeling in front of her, he left kisses along the path his hands took down her hips and to the tops of her thigh high socks as he pulled them down her legs before removing her shoes and pulling the socks from her feet. Leaving a kiss on her ankle, he stood again, leading her back to Sirius where he guided her onto her knees, perched right over Sirius’ waiting mouth.

“Let’s try something new, shall we?” Remus suggested. Sirius grabbed Hermione’s hips, pulling her dripping center to his mouth and he ran his tongue up through her folds and Hermione threw her head back with a moan.

“Fuck,” she breathed as Sirius worked her into a frenzy. Hermione grasped Remus’ arms and he held her steady, holding her head against his stomach and running his hands through her sweat soaked curls.

“Do you like that, Little Love?” he whispered to her as Sirius inserted two fingers, stretching her as she trembled above him.

“Uh huh,” she whimpered.

“That’s a good girl,” Remus cooed. “Let Sirius take care of you.” Hermione involuntarily rocked against Sirius’ face and cried out in response to the movement. Remus pulled her head back and lowered his lips to hers. His lips moved over hers in a sensual but commanding dance. Between his kiss and Sirius’ attention between her legs, Hermione’s body shook and she mewled as she fell apart against Remus’ lips. Sirius lifted her slightly and moved her down his body, pulling her away from Remus and down onto his hips. Pulling her face down to his, he kissed her, and ran his hands through her curls as she calmed.

“We should probably start getting back,” Sirius admitted.

“What about you,” Hermione said sleepily.

“I’m sure you’ll make it up to me.” 

Remus pulled his trousers back on and gathered Hermione’s clothes as Sirius stood with her. Both boys sat her down to pull her socks back up her legs and redressed her before Remus hoisted her bag onto his shoulder and the trio made their way back to the castle. Hermione had no issue falling asleep that night.

~

“So, this ritual might be our best bet,” Hermione said, the book open in her hands. “It’s time sensitive I know, but it seems the least invasive.”

“What do you mean invasive?” Sirius asked. “Weren’t you all for the other one?”

“I looked into it more and… I’m not ready for sex. I mean, what we do is enjoyable, but to have a ritual tell us to use freshly spilled virgin blood? Like that? I don’t think so.”

“Fair enough,” Remus said, taking the book from her. “So… Halloween?”

“Seems kind of cliche, I know. It’s a guided meditation sort of, and the trance we end up in is supposed to give us the answers. It doesn’t really say what we should expect of the trance, but the steps are simple and safe, and they seem non invasive to me.”

Sirius read over Remus’ shoulders. “Except the blood letting that is,” he said.

“It’s not a virgin’s vaginal blood at least. Just a cut on our hands and some blood mixing. It should be fine.”

“Alright,” Remus started, “we leave the ball early and go to the Room of Requirement then?”

“No, not there. We have to actually have contact with nature,” Hermione corrected.

“Ok, we leave the ball early and sneak just inside the Forbidden Forest?” Sirius asked.

“I was thinking of the tunnel under the Whomping Willow. Less likely to get caught by the creatures of the forest. I don’t want to leave us in a vulnerable position. Once we’re in the trance, we won’t be able to leave it until it’s over.”

“Alright, we’ll leave the ball and go there. What do we need?” Sirius asked.

“Ritual dagger which could be just a regular knife, and a bowl for the blood, I also need to brew a potion.” Hermione answered.

“Where are you going to do that?” Hermione looked at Remus.

“Severus and I are constantly working on potions for the trip to Little Hangleton. If I’m brewing a potion during Occlumency and duelling practice, no one will think anything of it.”

“Except Severus,” Remus pointed out.

“I can handle him. It’s my brother that’s the problem. As long as James doesn’t suspect anything, we’re fine.”

“It’s a plan then,” Sirius declared, taking the book from Remus and putting it back in Hermione’s bag.

~

Hermione walked down the stairs, careful not to step on the hem of her dress. Sirius and Remus both held their hands out to her with a look of awe in their eyes.

“You look beautiful,” Remus said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Hermione’s floor length skirt trailed behind them as the boys led her out of the portrait hole and down to the Great Hall where they met the rest of their friends.

“Can’t you cover up?” James asked uncomfortable when Hermione sat down at the table he held with Lily for the rest of them. Lily smacked him on the back of the head.

“Her dress is perfectly appropriate.” James pouted. The corset top of the dress cinched her waist and when she had looked in the mirror before leaving her room, she was reminded that she was no longer in a child’s body. She had filled out in a different way than she had in her original time. Her previous slender form was replaced with wider hips and fuller breasts that the dress held on display. It was apparent that Hermione Potter was different from Hermione Granger in more ways than she had originally believed. She couldn’t blame James for feeling uncomfortable, Hermione herself wasn’t sure how she felt about it. But her boys seemed to appreciate it and she felt flushed whenever they looked at her.

Marlene showed up on Severus’ arm and Hermione had never seen her as happy as she was. Even Severus seemed softer somehow. She looked around her and watched as James bickered with Lily, Peter tucked a curl behind Mary’s ear, Alice held in Frank’s arms as they swayed to the music and she felt grateful that she could be here to see it. Hermione took turns dancing the night away with her boys and friends. A sweet Peter, a formal Severus, a slightly clumsy Frank, a pouting James... Her time was running out. Sixth year was moving quickly, and soon they would enter their last year and then walk out into the world to fight a war that only Hermione knew how to win. The pressure got to her some days, and the occasions her friends were all together were no different.

“What are you thinking about,” Sirius asked, tucking hair behind her ear.

“It’s almost over,” she whispered. “We’ll be off to seventh year and before we know it we’ll be out in the world. Life is going to get harder from here on out.”

“Maybe so, but I think we’re as prepared as we can be right now. There’s nothing wrong with you letting one night ease your mind. Just enjoy,” Sirius responded and leaned in to capture her lips with his. Hermione let him lead her off into a more serene headspace and accepted that right now, they were where they should be. Plans were set, progress being made every day. They couldn’t do much more than that. Hermione couldn’t help but to agree that for now, relaxing and enjoying her time was acceptable and necessary.

“It’s time,” Remus cut in. Sirius swallowed heavily and nodded. Hermione guided them from the Hall, keeping a watchful eye on who she passed. They were noticed only by Lily who, to Hermione’s relief, distracted James.

“Let me change out of my dress,” she requested. The boys nodded and waited for her outside of the lavatory while she changed into the clothes she had tucked into a bag she had attached to her thigh. 

The trio raced across the grounds toward the Whomping Willow. Hermione shot a stunner at the knot in the tree, and they slid under as quickly as they could before the tree reactivated. They didn’t have much space to work with for their ritual, but the three sat down on the ground regardless. Hermione sliced her hand open with the knife Sirius kept on him and passed it on, dripping blood into the bowl. The boys followed suit. “Incendio.” She shot the spell right into the blood in the bowl, and all three downed the potion before laying down and waiting for the trance to take them.

~

The forest around them was familiar and cold. The grass beneath her feet crunched and the sound was lost to the almost suffocating silence.

“I know this place,” Sirius muttered from behind her.

“The Forest of Dean,” she confirmed. “Where I met the original Hermione Potter.”

“Hermione?” A voice called from behind her. She choked on a sob and refused to turn around.

“No,” she whispered, shaking her head, fighting tears. “Not you.” Sirius and Remus turned around to see the boy behind them.

“Holy shit,” Sirius blurted. “Mini Prongs.”

Hermione turned around quickly and met the bright green eyes she would know anywhere, whether on a vibrant redhead or hidden behind round continuously broken spectacles. “Harry,” she choked.

The two stared at each other for a moment before Harry held his arms out to her. Hermione threw herself at him on a sob and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

“I’m so sorry,” she sobbed, “I’m so so sorry Harry. I-”

“Shh, why?” Harry pulled her tear stained face back and looked into her eyes, pushing the thick curls from her face.

“You’re gone,” she whimpered.

“I don’t see it that way, I’m just not here yet.”

“We tried so hard, but we couldn’t do it.”

“Shh, it’s ok Hermione.” Harry pulled her into a tight hug and she grasped him tightly, almost scared to let go. “We lost, but that’s ok. You know why?” She shook her head. “Because you came back. You went back to where you’re supposed to be and you’re fixing it.”

“Supposed to be?” she sniffed.

“Yep.” Harry turned her to face the two boys behind her. “Right there.”

“I don’t understand…”

“You were born too late, Mione. You see those two? They weren’t meant to live without you.” Harry held her hands out and motioned Remus and Sirius forward. They grabbed her hands and pulled her between them. “They are yours Hermione, and you are theirs. It was always supposed to be that way.” Harry brushed a tear from her face. “Frankly, I’m not sure how they survived without you.”

Hermione laughed between sobs. “Miserably I suppose.”

“This spark you feel with them?” Harry took a step back and when Hermione reached for him, he shook his head. “You are a part of them, a vital piece that my Remus and Sirius were missing. You are their happiness Hermione, and they are yours. Don’t fight it, I know you. You’re going to research until you find an answer that makes sense. But soul mates don’t make sense, don’t let your need to know and be right override what’s right in front of you. Don’t be stubborn.”

“How am I supposed to do this without you Harry?” she whispered.

“You’ll have me,” Harry shrugged. “I’ll just be a little late to the party, you know?” Harry started walking backwards. “You have those two to lean on, and soon you’ll have all the pieces you need. I love you Hermione, I know you can do this. I won’t be gone forever, and I look forward to the world you’re creating. Please, Hermione, just be happy.”

Harry continued to step away from them. “Harry!” She pulled away from Remus and Sirius. 

“My time with you is up, Hermione. Please don’t follow,” Harry said, sadly.

Sirius and Remus reached for her hand, and she fought against them. “Harry! Please!” Hermione pulled out of their grasp and tripped over her feet, tumbling to the cold ground before curling into herself. “Don’t leave me again,” she pleaded.

“I’m not leaving you, You’ll see me again.”

Sirius had tears in his eyes as he knelt down to scoop her into his arms. Remus and he held her tightly as she sobbed and pleaded. When they glanced up they could see the tear stained face of the James look alike, Lily’s bright green eyes watching them sadly. “Take care of her, I’ll see all of you in a few years. She’s going to need you,” they heard him whisper. Sirius and Remus nodded before they were wrenched from the forest and thrown right back into the tunnel beneath the Whomping Willow.

“Hermione,” Remus soothed her crying form. “We need to move. We can’t stay here.”

“He’s gone again,” she whispered.

“Hey, hey, he’s not gone,” Sirius assured, pulling her to her feet and guiding her through to the Shrieking Shack. “He said so himself, he’ll be here.” 

Remus set to work on repairing and cleaning what was left of an old bed and Sirius laid her down on it. Both boys tucked themselves in around her, holding her close as she cried herself to sleep.

“It was a bit unnerving,” Sirius whispered. “He looked just like him.”

“The whole experience was unnerving. I’m not sure if she’ll recover from it.”

“Maybe it’s closure she didn’t know she needed?”

“Sirius how is that closure?” Remus hissed. “She had to watch him leave again.”

“Yes, but she knows now that he doesn’t blame her, and that he supports her decision to come back here. She doesn’t show how much losing him and her old life hurts, but you know it has to. And to have him tell her it’s ok? Her best friend came to her and told her everything was ok. That’s going to mean something to her.”

“Maybe,” Remus conceded.

~

They didn’t talk about the ritual afterward. Hermione sank into a quiet depression and no one knew what to do for her. Sirius acted as a bodyguard, and kept everyone around her at arm’s length. Remus took over their group sessions while Sirius held a distraught Hermione in the sixth year boys’ dorm while she fought through tears and watched as she tried to put herself back together. Their friends attempted to plan Sirius’ usual Room of Requirement birthday party, but Sirius declined saying that with Hermione in the state she was in, it wouldn’t be right.

“He’s right,” she whispered. Sirius looked down at the woman held in his arms, having not heard her voice in several days. “He’s not leaving.”

“No, he’s not. James and Lily will get married and he’ll be born and have a family who loves him to raise him right. With an amazing aunt who’ll be entirely too overbearing, and an oaf of a father who will sneak him onto brooms.”

“And a godfather who would and has literally died for him,” Hermione added.

“At least I died an honorable death right?” Sirius grinned. Hermione sniffled, but couldn’t help but smile back at him.

“We can fix it,” she whispered.

“That’s what we’re doing Kitten. We’re making the world you lived in better.”

“Yeah.” Hermione was quiet for a moment. “Hey Sirius?”

“Yes Kitten?”

“I think I’m ready.” 

Sirius froze. “For what?” he asked.

“You know what.”

Sirius pulled her tighter. “Not now,” he whispered, hating himself. He and Remus had been ready for her for a while. They had discussed it at length. But now? She had gone through a huge emotional ordeal. Hermione hadn’t even smiled for over a week. They had just found out they were soul bonded, it wasn’t a good time.

“I know not right now,” she conceded. “But soon. I just thought you should know.”

“OK.” 

~

“I need your help.” Hermione flopped down on Lily’s bed. Lily looked up at her from the book she had been reading.

“I’m in the middle of something.”

“Please?” LIly sighed and closed her text and gave Hermione her best ‘get it over with’ look. “I am ready for sex,” Hermione said bluntly. 

“I'm sure Remus and Sirius would be much more inclined to help you with that, while I love you Hermione, you’re kind of the wrong Potter.”

“What? No, ew I’m sorry no.” Lily laughed. “Every time I start anything with them, it’s like they think I’m still dealing with depression or something.”

“Really? That was a week ago.”

“Exactly!” Hermione exclaimed.

“And how am I supposed to help you with that?” Lily laid down next to Hermione.

“I don’t know,” Hermione admitted with a sigh.

“You could just keep the boys in the Room of Requirement after practice.”

“That’s true. I wanted it to be special.”

Lily turned to face her. “It’s going to be special no matter how it happens, Hermione. You’ve been together for over a year, and you’re giving them something special. It’s your first time isn’t it? Or did you do it before in your previous life?” Hermione blushed. “OK, first time then. That’s going to be special no matter how it happens because you three love each other. You don’t need to add too much to it. I mean, if you want some added ambiance or something you could add in rose petals and candles.”

“Rose petals just aren’t that practical…” Hermione complained.

“Practical? Hermione you’re planning for your first time having sex with not one, but two men and you’re thinking of what’s practical?”

“Romance eludes me I guess.” Hermione shrugged.

“Look, get them alone, wear some nice underwear that means business, that way when they get you down to your knickers in your seemingly never ending makeout sessions, they’ll know you’re serious. It’s not going to take much to convince them.”

“Will you distract James after Occlumency tomorrow?” 

“Yeah, that shouldn’t be too hard. Just make sure you’re prepared for them. And don’t forget Hermione-”

“Contraceptive charm,” Hermione agreed.

“I want all the details,” Lily added. Hermione threw a pillow at her and both girls laughed.

~

“Well,” Lily yawned and stretched. “I think it’s time we head back to the dorm for the night.” The girls all agreed and started packing up.

“It’s pretty early still though,” James pointed out. Lily glanced at Hermione and winked. The action was not missed by Remus or Sirius.

“Well, I forgot to turn in a book and I was hoping you would walk with me,” Lily started with a coy smile. James stood and threw his books back into his bag carelessly.

“Subtle,” Sirius muttered. Hermione elbowed him.

“You guys coming?” Frank asked. Alice grabbed his hand and just pulled him to the door.

“They’ll be back, come on.”

Marlene grabbed Severus’ hand and led him out of the room followed by Peter, Mary and Dorcas. It wasn’t long before Remus, Hermione and Sirius were left alone.

“That was…” Sirius began.

“Weird,” Remus agreed.

“I didn’t expect Lily to get all the girls in on it,” Hermione admitted.

“Your doing, then?” Remus raised an eyebrow and Hermione blushed.

“Well, I just asked her to distract James so most of that was all her.”

“And what would James need to be distracted from, hm?” Sirius pulled Hermione into his lap.

“I thought I’d spend the evening alone with you two, is that so wrong?” 

“No, but your scent says there’s a reason for that,” Remus pointed out.

“Damn werewolf senses,” Hermione cursed. The boys laughed.

“What nefarious plots did you have in mind, Kitten?”

“I’m ready,” she said bluntly. Sirius froze.

“Little Love, I’m not sure now’s the right time…” Remus began.

“For you or for me?”

“It’s just… after the ritual-”

“That was two weeks ago,” Hermione snapped. “Stop treating me like I'm going to break, I’m fine. If you aren’t ready, say so. But if you’re going to deny me because I was depressed, I’m not depressed anymore. I’m fine now. I’m not fragile.”

“We know,” Sirius admitted. “We just don’t want to push you.”

“You’re not, if anything it’s the opposite. You’re trying to push me away for my own good without any consideration to how I feel. And I’m tired of it. So this is me, taking things into my own hands. Now are you ready or aren’t you? I am, but I recognize that there are three of-” Sirius pressed his lips to hers and Hermione let out a satisfied moan.

Remus pushed his body against her back, reaching his arms around her body and caressed the skin under her shirt. “We’ve been waiting for you,” he whispered. Hermione reached an arm back around his neck.

“How does this work?” she gasped, pulling away.

“I don’t know, but we’ll figure it out,” Sirius said, pulling her face back towards his. Remus trailed fingers down her sides before grabbing the hem of her shirt, slowly pulling it up her body, Sirius broke the kiss long enough for Remus to throw the shirt away. Remus groaned audibly and Sirius looked down her body. 

“Fuck,” he said, resting his head against her chest. Intricate designs of scarlet lace barely concealed the soft skin of her breasts.

“I almost hate to take it off,” breathed Remus. Hermione gave a breathy laugh.

Sirius reached behind her and unhooked the bra and pulled it from her. “These should never be hidden,” he admonished Remus. Lifting Hermione, he took a rosey peak into his mouth and she gasped, running her nails against his scalp. Remus ran his hands up her sides, rolling the neglected nipple between his fingers. Hermione grasped Sirius’ shirt and threw it off, running her hands against his quidditch toned chest.

“We should move off of the floor,” Remus commented. Sirius grasped her arse firmly and lifted her off the ground and followed Remus to a bed the room had provided. Setting her down, he kissed his way down to the top of her jeans while Remus took his place against her lips. Sirius pulled her trousers down her legs and swore again at the knickers that matched the bra they had discarded earlier.

“Did you do this on purpose?” Sirius asked, pushing her knickers aside and slipping a finger into her wet channel

“Yes,” she moaned. Sirius pressed his tongue between her folds and Hermione pulled away from Remus with a shuddered cry,

“Does that feel good?” Remus cooed, Hermione nodded with a moan. “He’s very talented with that mouth of his.”

“Y-yes,” she squeaked. Sirius crooked a finger forward and Hermion swore.

“Such bad language for such a good girl,” Remus scolded, recapturing her lips with his own. Between Remus and Sirius, her body shook and her skin felt like Fiendfyre in the best of ways. Sirius worked her body with his tongue and finger, setting a pace that left her feeling weightless and Remus lit her mind ablaze with filthy words she hadn’t expected the quieter man to utter. Sirius sucked and flicked his tongue once more and Hermione’s orgasm slammed into her and she shrieked, arching her back, tearing her mouth from Remus’. Sirius grabbed her knickers, pulling them down her legs, leaving kisses and light nips with his teeth against the smooth skin of her legs. A silent exchange passed between the boys and Sirius shed his clothing then crawled up Hermione’s shaking form, his warm skin chasing away the cold of the room around her.

“Are you sure about this?” He asked.

“Charm,” Hermione said in lieu of an answer. Remus cast the charm and Sirius lowered his hips between hers, the head of his cock pressing against her,

“This is going to hurt, love,” Sirius murmured and after her nod, slowly pushed his way inside her. Hermione’s eyes clenched shut and she tried to breathe through the uncomfortable sensation. “Don’t tense, just relax.” She tried to relax, and Remus lightly rubbed a finger against her clit to help reignite the fire the pain was chasing away. When Sirius was fully seated within he paused and watched her expression closely. 

The sensation was foreign, uncomfortable and Hermione fidgeted, but that movement made him hit a spot in her she hadn’t been aware existed and she gasped. “You can move,” she whispered and Sirius pulled back, pushing back in and Hermione couldn’t breath. Remus watched as Sirius moved over her, his fingers never leaving her center. The sensation was almost too much and Hermione whimpered, grabbing Remus’ wrist but never pulling his hand away. The spark that she felt anytime the boys touched her flared to life and she felt something like static electricity spread along her skin, shocking her, leaving a tingling sensation in its wake. Sirius lifted her hips with one arm, his other hand pressing into the mattress above her and he went deeper, hitting a spot that had her seeing black. Hermione whimpered with need and Remus added some extra pressure with his fingers and Sirius picked up the pace. It was almost too much for her and she cried out with each thrust. Her sweat soaked skin felt too hot and she clawed at Sirius’ back with the hand that wasn’t holding Remus’.

“Are you going to come for us, Little Love?” Remus asked, lips ghosting over the shell of her ear.

“Please,” she whimpered.

“What do you need love?” Sirius panted.

“Harder,” she gasped.

“Gladly.” Sirius reared back and slammed into her and Hermione’s back arched off the bed with a scream. Sirius set a bruising pace, his thrusts hitting a spot deep inside her that had her eyes rolling back. Remus picked up the pace with his fingers and Hermione felt a tightening in her belly before she closed her eyes. “Don’t you close those eyes,” Sirius grunted. “I want to see those eyes when you come.” Hermione’s eyes snapped open and held his gaze. His eyes were like molten silver staring into her dark chocolate gaze and the feeling of Sirius’ thrusts and Remus’ fingers had her falling off the edge of existence with a shriek. Sirius found his own release after another thrust and caught his weight with his elbows before rolling off to the side of her, pulling Hermione’s sweat soaked form against his body.

Remus stroked Hermione’s back as her breathing slowed. “Wow,” she breathed and Sirius chuckled.

“Yeah.”

“How are you feeling, love?” Remus asked after their breathing calmed.

“I thought I’d feel different,” Hermione admitted. “Don’t get me wrong, I feel great. I’m a little sore, but great.”

“Kind of like how you feel on your birthday? You think when you get older it’ll change you somehow, and then it just doesn’t,” Sirius agreed.

“Exactly.”

Remus turned Hermione to face him and held her close and kissed her, his lips moving against hers softly. Pulling away, he rested his forehead against hers. “Do you think you’ll be up to doing it again?”

Hermione smiled, “I could be persuaded.”

“Good,” Remus growled, capturing her lips with his. His fingers found her center again and she whimpered at his touch. “I’ll be gentle,” he whispered against her lips as he stroked her, Sirius propped himself on one arm and watched his lovers move against each other. Hermione pulled Remus’ shirt off and reached to pull his trousers off with his help. Remus rolled onto his back, pulling her on top of him, never breaking their kiss. Hermione let her knees fall on either side of his hips, feeling the head of his cock against her wetness.

“You lead,” she whispered.

“Are you ready?” He responded. At her nod, Remus lifted her slightly and brought her down, sheathing himself within her and she gasped at the depth this new position gave. “Take it at your pace, love.”

Hermione struggled to find her momentum, feeling clumsy at the position and Sirius crawled up behind her, taking her hips in his hands and steadied her, helping her find the movement that worked for her. Remus gritted his teeth at the new sensation, forcing himself to let her lead at her pace.

“You won’t break her,” Sirius said and Remus took her by the hips, pulling her out of Sirius’ grasp and thrusted up into her hard with a snarl. Hermione cried out in surprise and grabbed onto Sirius from behind her to find her balance. Remus set a hard, almost punishing pace, thrusting into her and Hermione was glad that it was Sirius that was with her first, because if it had been Remus, his wolf would have hurt her. She couldn’t breathe, and Remus lost the ability to utter the domineering and filthy words that her and Sirius had experienced before. Remus was lost to his instincts and was more animal than ever as the spark flared to life again and left her feeling like she wasn’t human anymore herself. The triad bond licked at her skin wherever they touched her and Remus hit a spot within her that made her thankful for the magic of the Room of Requirement because had sound been able to escape the room, she could have been heard from the astronomy tower to the Great Hall. Sirius reached around her and found her sweet button and stroked her until she forgot her name, her head felt dizzy, her body weightless and, as Remus slammed into her one last time, she screamed her release, falling backwards against Sirius while Remus growled through his own shudders. 

After a moment, Sirius helped her rearrange herself and flopped down on the mattress. Hermione laid against Remus’ chest as they both tried to calm their breathing.

“Sorry,” Remus rasped.

“For what?”

“I wanted to make it special,” he admitted.

“Was it not for you?” Hermione asked, sounding hurt.

“It was, it very much was. I just thought it wouldn’t be special for you,” he said.

“I’m just glad that Sirius was first, because you might have actually hurt me,” Hermione admitted.

“Did I? Hurt you that is.”

“No, but I’ll be feeling all of this tomorrow.” Hermione rolled off of him and onto her side. “I’m a mess,” she said, feeling the wetness between her thighs. Sirius cast a scourgify and laid back down on her other side. Both men pressed their bodies against hers and held her tight. Sirius pulled a blanket up and around them to ward off the cold of the room.

“I could feel the bond,” Hermione whispered.

“I could too,” Sirius said.

“Yeah. I wonder what it’ll feel like when it’s fully formed?” Remus wondered.

“I haven’t looked into what to do with the bond yet, I’m sure it takes some ritual to seal it.” Hermione mused. “Werewolves require their bonds to be sealed, I wonder if it’s going to be anything like that.”

“How do we seal those?”

“A mate bond, you’d have to bite us during sex. A pack bond takes something a bit different. As I understand it the alpha and packmate cut their hands open, grasp hands and the alpha says something ritualistic, like a promise or something, I’m not sure. It’s instinctual I think, that seals the bond between the two. It has to be done for each member of the pack. We have potential for a pack bond since we submitted, but we aren’t a pack because you as our alpha, have not initiated it.”

“We could complete either of them whenever we want,” Sirius said.

“It’s up to Remus,” Hermione admitted. “We can’t initiate anything.”

“I won’t do it. Not yet.”

“Why not?” Sirius asked.

“We need more information. And… I don’t want to bind you two to me permanently,” Remus admitted. Hermione pulled away.

“Do you not want us?” Remus could see the tears form in her eyes.

“Yes, I want you. I want both of you I- I love you,” he choked out. Remus hadn’t intended on telling them this way, had stewed over the words for months. But the tears in her eyes, and the fear of abandonment he knew she could feel, he knew he needed to give her that assurance. “It’s… the wolf. I just-”

“He doesn’t want the wolf to stake a claim because he’s ashamed of the wolf, not of us,” Sirius assumed. Remus couldn’t look at them, he was right.

“While I understand,” Hermione began. “The wolf is part of you. He’s not who you are, mind you, but he’s a part of you. You wouldn’t be you without him.”

“No, I’d be better without.” 

“But you wouldn’t be you.”

“You’re not going to get through to him Hermione,” Sirius interrupted.

“I’ve killed people,” Hermione whispered. “You have a wolf you’re ashamed of? I have a killer inside of me that I’m ashamed of. It was war, I tell myself, I had no choice. But I still did it, and I still have to live with it.”

“I was physically abused and almost killed by my own family,” Sirius added. “I’m forever living with the shame that I am not what they wanted me to be and because of that they honestly tried to kill me. I know that’s a messed up way of looking at things, I know I did nothing wrong. I know that my family is responsible for the way they treated me. Remus, we all live with shame, we all have a piece of us that we think we’d be better without. And while maybe we would be, we wouldn’t be us. I honestly feel that I wouldn’t be here with you and Hermione if I was the Slytherin my parents wanted.”

“I would have died had I not killed my opponents. I know I wouldn’t be here with you had I spared them.”

Remus didn’t fight them, he didn’t agree with their assessment, but he recognized that they would have a counter to everything he said and so he buried his face in Hermione’s neck, breathing in her scent.

“I need the loo,” Hermione finally said, pulling away and making her way to the loo the room provided.

Sirius moved in closer to Remus in her absence. “I know you don’t believe us, and we’ll let you take things at your own pace.

“Thank you.” Remus leaned in and kissed Sirius. Sirius held on when he tried to pull away. When Hermione stepped out of the loo, Remus had Sirius underneath him, his arms pinned above his head. Hermione leaned against the wall and marveled at the view in front of her. Both of those men had scars from hardship, Sirius had muscles toned from quidditch and full moon nights spent wrangling a werewolf. Remus was softer, enjoying more leisure activities like reading and eating too much chocolate. They were both beautiful, and both hers, 

Sirius tried to pull his hands free, itching to touch the man above him but Remus held firm. He nudged Sirius’ legs apart with his knees and Sirius wrapped his legs around Remus’ waist. 

“Do you want to try?” Remus asked, breaking the kiss. Sirius nodded.

“Just be careful,” he requested. Hermione moved from the wall and grabbed her discarded wand and handed it to Remus who used a lubrication charm. Leaning on one arm, he released Sirius’ hands and moved his hands down his body, pushing his finger gently into Sirius’ tight hole. 

“Do you need me to stop?” Remus asked when Sirius tensed.

“I-I don’t know,” Sirius gasped. Remus moved to pull away and Sirius grabbed him, “Please don’t.” Remus began to move his finger, in and out, always gentle and slow and soon Sirius’ body seemed to relax.

“You tell me to stop and it stops.” Sirius nodded and Remus added a second finger, stretching and preparing Sirius in a way Remus hoped would allow their coupling to be more pleasant. But Remus knew his knowledge in this subject was limited. He read books in private, realizing the possibility of this happening, but books could only tell you so much. Sirius trembled, and let out a gasp. Remus pulled his fingers away, drawing a whine from the man beneath him. “Are you ready?”

“I think so,” Sirius responded. 

Remus wrapped a hand around the base of Sirius’ cock and stroked him slowly, the head of his own nudging his way past Sirius’ tight entrance.

“Son of a bitch,” Sirius swore with a pant. 

“Fuck, so tight,” Remus groaned. He froze, seated as far as he felt he could go, while they both adjusted to the new sensation. He hissed at the movement the jostling of the bed caused when Hermione crawled up next to them. She reached out a hand and grasped Sirius’ cock, pushing Remus’ own hand out of the way as she stroked him. Sirius threw his head back with a groan. Remus experimentally pulled out and pushed himself back in. They moved together in a rhythm born of months of building up to this moment. Sirius swore under his breath and sweat beaded along Remus’ face. When Sirius began to quiver beneath them, Hermione’s hand moved quicker against him and before long Sirius threw his head back, hands fisting in the sheets around him with a shout as streams of his seed coated Hermione’s hand. Remus wasn’t too far behind.

Remus pulled out and the triad piled together in a mass of tangled limbs and sweat soaked skin. “We’re not going back to the common room,” Hermione chuckled.

Sirius panted a laugh, “Definitely not.” And as their breathing steadied and Hermione used a cleansing charm on them again. “I love you too, you know,” she whispered.

“What?” Sirius and Remus asked.

“You said you loved us, I love you too.”

“I can’t say it,” Sirius admitted. “Not yet, but it’s there.” Hermione and Remus understood, knew that it would be hard for him. They accepted it, and they knew that he felt the same way they felt for him. With that certainty, the three of them fell asleep comforted by the feeling of the bond that was ever present.


	13. It'll Mean Nothing if We Lose Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all: Thank you so much Zabethou!
> 
> Second: Check out the end note!

The term ended and the Marauders, sans Peter, congregated at the Potter’s home. Fabian came by often as Hermione planned the retrieval of the horcrux from Little Hangleton. 

“Ok, so it’s going to be me, Sirius and Fabian,” Hermione announced. 

“I’m going with you,” Fleamont said from the doorway to James’ room, where the planning had commenced. 

“Might be good to have Dad with you, Hermione.” She nodded.

“Ok. Dad, Fabian, Sirius and I.” Hermione brought out a notebook and her quill set. “What are we going to need? I know we’re going to need antivenom, Voldemort has an obsession with snakes, I’m almost positive that he used them to protect the ring.”

“Blood replenishers,” Fleamont added. “Might as well put together an entire mediwitch bag.”

“I agree,” she said.

“Hermione, you can’t go,” Remus threw in suddenly.

“And why not?” Hermione said with a glare.

“Trace.” She blinked in confusion before her eyes widened in understanding.

“I don’t have it anymore,” She admitted.

“What?”

“She broke the trace on herself when Dumbledore came in and told us who she was,” James explained.

“You can do that?” Remus stared at her in awe.

“It isn’t exactly legal magic… And it’s not exactly light magic either.”

“It borders dark magic,” Sirius agreed.

“Do it to me,” Remus demanded.

“Why?”

“You’re not going without me.”

“Remus, everything will be fine. I’ll have Sirius with me, and Dad, and Fabian,” Hermione tried to reason. Remus stood from where he had sat on James’ bed and towered over her. Hermione shivered at his proximity. 

“You’re not leaving without me,” he gritted out.

“Remus, calm down,” Remus turned and glared at Sirius, making him cringe. When Remus looked back down at Hermione she had the sudden urge to tilt her head to the side, the urge to submit to whatever he wanted from her. So, she did.

Tilting her head, Hermione simply said “Alright.” Remus nodded stiffly and sat back down. Hermione trembled in place and hoped no one could tell, but the odd look that James gave her made it clear that she wasn’t masking her reaction well enough. “I’ll uh… I’ll be right back,” she said, voice cracking, as she scrambled out of the room and into her own, slamming the door behind her. Hermione slid down to the floor and breathed heavily. “Fuck,” she whispered. A knock sounded at her door and she scooted forward enough to let Sirius in.

“You ok, Kitten?” he asked, closing the door behind him.

“Yeah.”

“You don’t look alright to me. I can talk to Remus if you want, I know he might have gone too far.” Hermione shook her head. “Then what’s wrong?”

Hermione blushed furiously, grabbing his hand she pulled him down to her and guided his hand up her skirt. Sirius felt the dampness of her knickers and his eyes went wide.

“Oh.”

“Can you see why I need a minute?” Sirius cast a locking spell on her door, throwing up a silencing spell for good measure and lifted her up off the ground. “What are you doing?” she exclaimed.

“It would be inconsiderate of me to leave you in such an uncomfortable state wouldn’t it?” Hermione’s eyes went wide as Sirius laid her down on her bed, and flipped her skirt up, exposing the plain white cotton knickers she wore underneath. “I had expected lace,” he admitted.

“I wear lace when I expect to be seen.”

“Well, might as well wear lace all the time then,” Sirius slipped the white knickers down her legs and breathed her in. “You know,” he whispered, his breath tickling the tops of her thighs in a tantalizing way. “I think this might just be my favorite place to be.” Sirius ran his tongue along her dripping center and Hermione stifled a cry.

“My dad is right in the next room,” she said with a shudder.

“Then we’ll be quick. Do you think you can do that for me, love?” The feel of his lips moving against her brought a whimper from her. Sirius feasted on her, slipping a finger inside and curling upward to watch her arch her back. Hermione tried to stay quiet despite the silencing charm on her room, but Sirius encouraged the cries and whimpers that she gave him, relished in them. 

“Oh fuck,” she whined, fisting her fingers through his long hair. Her toes curled, and she couldn’t decide whether to pull him closer or push him away so she settled for pulling his hair, drawing a growl from the man between her legs. The vibration, and one more curl of his finger had her shattering with a cry she tried very hard to keep quiet.

Hermione laid there trying to catch her breath as Sirius slipped his way up next to her and held her close.

“Your absence will be noticed,” she reminded him. “I highly doubt you want to face my dad when he finds out you’ve “defiled” his daughter.” Sirius dropped his head to her chest and handed her underwear back to her.

“You’re right. I definitely don’t.” Sirius rolled off of her bed, fixing his hair in her bedroom mirror and licking his lips. He groaned when he could still taste her. “I don’t suppose you’ll return the favor later?”

“After everyone’s gone to bed,” she assured him.

“The charms your dad put on the rooms?”

“Oh,” Hermione smirked. “Those don’t exist. The moment he set wards around the house after that prank James pulled, I was careful to um… Alter them as it were.” Sirius chuckled.

“You’re a brilliant and scary witch.” Hermione winked and Sirius left the room.

When Sirius reentered James’ room it was just the Marauders present. “Where’s Uncle Monty?” he asked.

“He decided to start working on the potions we’ll need for the mission,” James supplied. “How is she?”

“She’s a bit… er… Shaken, that’s all.” Remus watched Sirius carefully, he wanted to feel bad for disturbing her, but the smell that clung to Sirius said she wasn’t all that disturbed.

“Is she better now?” He asked. Sirius looked at him and nodded. “I should go apologize.” With that he stood and made his way to her room running right into her in the hallway. 

“Oh, Remus!” Remus grabbed her around the waist to keep her from falling

“Do you feel better?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. Hermione blushed.

“Y-yes,” she squeaked. Clearing her throat, she added “Sirius took care of me.” Remus leaned in, smelling the air around her before pulling the neckline of her shirt down and scraping his teeth along her shoulder.

“He’s good at that isn’t he, Little Love?” Hermione was putty in his hands and simply nodded.

“You guys are disgusting,” they heard James say from behind them. Hermione jumped out of Remus’ grip and swayed on her feet, Remus reached out and steadied her before grabbing her hand and walking with her back into James’ room.

“Alright, I can do the spell now,” Hermione stood in the center of the room, preventing Remus from sitting back down. 

“Now?”

“What better time?” Remus conceded to her point and she made quick work of the complex charm.

~

“Ok, lets go over the plan again.” 

“Hermione, we’ve gone over it a million times already, I’m pretty sure they all know what they’re doing,” James complained.

Hermione glared at James. “If this mission goes wrong in any way, one of us dies,” she pointed out. “In my time, Dumbledore was careless and ended up cursed by the thing.”

“Hermione,” Fleamont warned.

“One more time and we leave,” Hermione conceded. “Dad will go first and check the area for wards. He, Fabian, and I will then work to bring those wards down. Sirius and Remus, you will keep an eye on things around us while we work. I don’t know what kind of safety measures Voldemort used, but I imagine it’s going to be something we don’t want anywhere near us. Once we’re in the house, I will search for the Ring's hiding place. Dad, you’re going to keep a close eye on me and if I act weird, or make any movement toward putting the ring on you are to stop me immediately. There’s a compulsion charm on the ring and it will curse whoever puts the ring on. Fabian, you’re in charge of the mediwitch bag. Dad, Fabian, if anything goes wrong at all, get us out of there and we’ll try again another day.” Hermione tapped her pocket. “I have a replica of the ring in my pocket and in the mediwitch bag is a warded jewelry box to put the real ring in once we get it. Hopefully we can just get in and get out quickly, but I don’t know what we’re walking into.”

“Alright, pair up. Remus, with me.” Fleamont grabbed Remus’ arm, and with a nod from him, the apparated away.

“Hey Fabian,” James started. Fabian looked back at him before apparating away. “You watch my sister, got it?”

“James!” Hermione exclaimed.

“I’ll keep her safe to the best of my ability,” Fabian promised him.

“We all will,” Sirius interjected, grabbing Hermione’s hand. “She’ll be safe, Prongs. I promise.” James nodded, and Hermione closed her eyes and focused on her destination. Destination, determination and deliberation. With a crack, Sirius and Hermione were gone, followed closely by Fabian.

The path they landed on was aged and crumbling, the yard was overgrown with plants Hermione didn’t recognize.

“It’s like the perfect marketplace for potioneers,” Fleamont chuckled.

“I don’t know what most of this even is,” Hermione admitted.

“They don’t cover this at Hogwarts, I’d imagine. I’d love to get some samples to study.”

“Wards?” she prodded.

“Right. I know some of these wards but we have to be very careful in how we drop them. They have to be dismantled in a very specific way, one mistake and we aren’t getting out of here unscathed.” 

“Ok, what do we do?” Hermione encouraged. Fleamont explained the wards to Fabian and Hermione and the three got to work with Sirius and Remus watching their back.

“Some of these plants are moving,” Sirius muttered.

“I don’t like it,” Remus agreed.

When the first ward dropped, the flora along the pathway reached toward them.

“Hermione!” Sirius shouted. Hermione turned around and swore. 

“We have to make quick work of this,” She announced. 

“You two focus on the wards, I’ve got this,” Fleamont dropped his wand and walked towards the moving plants. 

Hermione kept her focus on the wards, without Fleamont’s help, Hermione and Fabian felt the drain on their magic in a way they hadn’t before. Fleamont, Sirius and Remus did what they could to protect against the plants, but one reached out and bit Hermione on her leg.

“Ouch, dammit!” She cried out, dropping her focus. Sirius raced up to her and grabbed her before she could drop to the floor. She was shaking.

“Where?”

“Worry about me later,” She gasped. “Ow.” Hermione leaned against Sirius, trusting him to keep the other plants from her and she focused on the wards again. After a while, she and Fabian cheered tiredly. “Get inside!” Hermione yelled out.

Sirius lifted her, and the group of five raced into the house, Remus slamming it behind them before hurrying to Sirius’ side.

“Where did it get you?” Hermione had started sweating.

“It’s ok, it’s ok. It can wait, I need to get the ring.” Hermione pulled away, crawling along the dirty floor, tapping the floorboards. “Where is it?” she whispered to herself. The men watched her closely, the light trail of blood from her ankle putting Sirius and Remus on edge.

“Spitfire, we can handle it, let the boys heal you,” Fabian begged.

“I’m fine,” she snapped. She tapped against the floorboard again and a hollow sound followed. “Found it!” She cried. One spell later, and a decorative box shone from a hole beneath the floor. 

“Don’t you know what I am?” came a hissed voice. Hermione did her best to ignore it, carefully pulling the coffer from beneath the floorboards. “I can give them to you,” it continued.

Hermione snorted. “Your price is too high there, buddy,” she muttered.

“Hermione…” Fleamont called in warning. 

“You only need to put me on. I can give you your friends back,” Hermione carefully dumped the ring into the enchanted box she carried. The pull of the compulsion charm was distracting, and she wanted to get out of there quickly.

“I don’t need your help,” she responded decisively, dropping the duplicate ring into the original box, she snapped both shut and replaced the original jewelry box into the hole beneath the floorboards. Resealing the hiding places, she heard the house shift with a groan.

“Hermione!” Sirius screamed, running her direction.

Her shirt felt wet and her ribcage burned, she looked down to find her shirt darkening and the wetness was spreading down her stomach. She looked up at Sirius with panic and whimpered before her strength left her and she crumpled to the floor.

“Fuck, Hermione!” Remus and Sirius pulled her to them, cutting her shirt from her body and choking at the blood that poured from the would along her ribcage.

“Boys, we have to get her out of here. Fabian, grab the boys, I’ve got Hermione,” Fleamont ordered, darkly.

Remus growled as Fleamont stepped closer, Sirius grabbed him with tears in his eyes and pulled him away from her prone form. 

“Please help her,” he choked out.

“I will, son, but we have to get her out of here first.” Fleamont grabbed Hermione up in his arms as Fabian grabbed the boys’ arms and all five apparated out of the house after Fleamont tucked the Gaunt ring into Hermione’s bag.

~

“Effie!” Fleamont shouted the moment they touched ground in the foyer of the Potter home. James and Euphemia raced into the room and Euphemia let out a soft cry.

“Hermione!” covering her mouth she motioned toward the rest of the house. “Take her to her room. Fabian, keep the boys out,” She ordered, following Fleamont as he carried Hermione’s bleeding form to her room.

“Like hell am I staying,” Sirius turned to follow and James grabbed him.

“Let them heal her,” he said in a strained voice. Sirius turned around and looked at Remus being restrained by Fabian. The werewolf fought viciously and Sirius raised his wand at him.

“I’m so sorry,” he sobbed. “Stupefy.” Remus barely had time to register the wand in Sirius’ hands before he dropped back against Fabian. “Take him to James’ room.” Fabian nodded and levitated Remus’ body out of the room. Sirius ignored the tears in the redhead’s eyes.

Sirius dropped to his knees, he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t see through the tears he couldn’t keep in check. He felt a firm hand on his shoulder and looked up into his best friend’s tear streaked face.

“I didn’t protect her,” he lamented. “I didn’t have time to get to her.” 

“Mum will fix her up,” James assured him, but he didn’t sound so sure himself.

“What if she can’t? What if we lose her? James, I can’t lose her.” The use of his name broke something in James and he pulled Sirius into an embrace.

“Mum will save her, she has to.” 

After a moment, the boys stood and made their way to stand in front of Hermione’s bedroom door. The room was warded, and while it was a weak ward thrown up in their haste to get her to safety, Sirius didn’t try to get through. He simply sank to the floor, leaning against the wall behind him, and waited.

“What happened?” James finally asked.

“I don’t know. Everything was mostly fine,” Sirius responded. “She got bit by some plant, I’m sure it was venomous in some way, but she wouldn’t let us take care of her. But it didn’t seem to hold her back at all. She managed to recover the original ring, swap it out for the duplicate and seal it up again. You could tell the compulsion was trying to get to her, she kept talking to herself, but she never relented. Then there was this weird feeling, like the whole house shifting and I swear I saw some kind of light shoot at her, next thing I know she’s bleeding out on the floor.”

“Must have been a ward,” James mused.

“Hermione and Prewett dropped the wards though.”

“I don’t know, you might have missed something.”

“How can we keep her safe, Prongs?”

“I don’t know,” James admitted. “She’s had 19 years before she came to us. She’s already gone through six years of Hogwarts, fought a war, and knows spells that border on dark magic. She’s scary and brilliant, and I don’t think she’d let us even try to protect her. If we tried, she’d probably curse us into next week and then have a lecture ready with as many large words as she knows just to confuse us.”

Sirius laughed. “That’s true.” Leaning back he admitted “I don’t think I could live without her, mate.”

“From what I understand, you already have.”

“From what I understand, it wasn’t much of a life,” Sirius countered. “I spent 12 years in Azkaban for a crime I didn’t commit, I lost all of you except Remus, and I couldn’t even keep my promise to you.”

“Promise?” James inquired.

“You made me your son’s godfather, and he still went to Lily’s family. I couldn’t raise him like I promised, and then after years in Azkaban and a couple more on the run, not to mention a year or two on house arrest in Grimmauld Place, I just… Died. Probably in a bloody stupid way too.”

“Didn’t you die trying to save my son?” James bumped his shoulder against Sirius’. “I’d say that probably makes up for it. But think about this, she’s given us all a second chance.”

“It’ll mean nothing if we lose her.”

Fabian stepped out of James’ room, closing the door with a silent click. “Any news?”

James shook his head.

“How’s Remus?” Sirius inquired.

“Out cold for now,” Fabian assured him. “The stunner you threw at him might have been a little overpowered.”

“Has to be. You saw him, he was crazed.” James said.

“That’s true, thanks mate.” Fabian leaned against the wall on Sirius’ side.

“Will you send out some letters or something? Some way to notify the others that the ring’s been retrieved and she’s hurt?” James requested.

“Are you sure? We’ll have a crowd of Gryffindors storming this place in an instant.”

“Not true, we’ll have a Slytherin too,” James tried to joke. Fabian recognized the attempt for what it was and let out a small chuckle. 

“Sure, I’ll send out the word. You two got Remus?”

“Yeah,” Sirius assured. “I can handle him.”

Sirius didn’t have to handle him, it was only a few moments before Remus emerged, almost calm, and dropped down next to Sirius. Sirius grabbed his hand tightly in quiet support and comfort, for both him and Remus.

“We’ll talk about that stunner later.” Remus warned half heartedly. “Any word yet?”

“Not yet,” Sirius admitted.

“I wish they’d just tell us something,” James complained. “The longer they’re in there with her the more serious it seems.”

“You saw her,” Sirius pointed out. “Chip is probably going to throw a fit about the blood on the floor after she’s woken up.”

“If she wakes up,” Remus muttered.

“She will,” James asserted. “She has to. If she doesn’t, I’ll kill her.”

“You’re not allowed to kill your sister,” they heard Fleamont say tiredly. The door clicked shut behind him. “She’s fine. She’ll make a full recovery but she’s probably going to sleep for a while.”

“How bad?”

“We don’t know what she was hit with, so I’m not sure if there’s going to be any lasting damage. But we’ve healed everything we’ve been able to find.”

“Did you give her an antidote?” Sirius asked.

“Antidote?” Fleamont looked confused.

“One of those plant things bit her when she was working on the ward.”

“We didn’t detect any venom in her system so I think she’s fine. We can give her some just to be sure though, shouldn’t hurt.”

“Can we see her?” Remus asked quietly.

“Yeah, just be quiet and let her sleep.” Fleamont stepped aside and the three boys filed in. James stopped at the door and watched his two best friends move around Euphemia and curl up on either side of his sister in her large bed, holding her hands.

“I thought I’d let you know,” James started quietly, “We might have a large group of people coming through the floo.”

“You told your resistance group she got hurt?” Fleamont clarified.

“Didn’t seem right not to.” James walked into the room, grabbing the bag from his mother and searching through it. Finding an antidote he handed it to her. “She got bit by something, we don’t know if it was venomous or not, but we should give this to her just in case.” Euphemia nodded.

“Give it to one of the boys, they can coax it down her throat.”

The group of Gryffindors and lone Slytherin did indeed pile through the floo, and Euphemia happily set them up in the guest rooms, but later admitted that she knew it was a useless endeavor, for each teenager stayed right in Hermione’s room surrounding her bed in blankets that Sirius was convinced to transfigure into sleeping bags. Chip brought food to Hermione’s room for the group, and they ate with whispered conversation.

The first day the group had piled into her room, they wouldn’t say a word. No one acknowledged Remus and Sirius’ position around her, and Lily held James close as he tried not to fall apart. But as the days went by with no change, they began to talk in whispers. Each took turns keeping watch over her, waiting and hoping for her to wake up. Someone was always awake for her while everyone else slept. Sirius and Remus barely caught a wink of sleep, they only moved when they had no choice, but they were right back at her side when they could be.

~

A warm pressure surrounded her and felt comforting, she burrowed deeper into that warmth before being yanked out of her pleasant half asleep state by an audible gasp.

“Kitten?” A voice breathed next to her. Hermione tried to burrow further.

“Little Love,” Another voice whispered. “It’s time to wake up.” Hermione opened her eyes slowly to find the room dark around her.

“What happened?” she rasped.

“We’re not entirely sure. You got hit by something. We got you here as soon as we could,” Sirius explained.

“I guess we didn’t dismantle the wards properly,” Hermione admitted.

“Shh,” Remus said, brushing hair from her face. “Don’t worry about that now.” A stirring from beside them drew her attention to the crowded floor.

“Who-” she started.

“Almost everyone. Lily, Marlene, Mary, Alice, Frank, Peter, James, and Snape. Prewett went home,” Sirius whispered.

“She’s awake?” Someone exclaimed from the floor. Soon, bodies were scrambling out of sleeping bags and hands reached out to touch her all at once, as if afraid she was only an illusion.

“Don’t you ever do that to us again!” Lily demanded. The tears shining in her eyes took the sting out of her words.

“I’m sorry,” Hermione said.

“Are you ok?” James asked, squeezing himself onto the foot of her bed. “Do you hurt anywhere? Should I get Mum and Dad?”

“I think I’m ok, I’m just… tired.”

“Might want to go get them anyway, mate,” Sirius nudged. “They’re going to want to look her over before she goes back to sleep.” James jumped to his feet and Hermione cringed at the movement.

“Maybe, ow, be a bit more careful?” She asked.

James didn’t hear her, rushing out the door calling out to his parents. Sirius and Remus pulled the blanket down and lifted her shirt to just under her bust to inspect the wound.

“It didn’t reopen at least, if it had I would have killed the wanker,” Sirius grouched. 

“Good morning Princess,” Fleamont's voice spoke from the doorway.

“Morning, Daddy.” Euphemia and Fleamont shooed the teens out of the room and gave a stern look to the two men beside her.

“We’ll move off of the bed but not the room,” Sirius stated.

“Very well,” Euphemia conceded. Sirius and Remus pressed a kiss to Hermione’s forehead before stepping down and away from the bed to watch Euphemia work.

“You’ve got some loyal boys,” Euphemia whispered to her, Hermione blushed with a smile and nodded. “You’ve got some loyal friends too, they haven’t left your side since they got here.”

“They’re amazing people,” Hermione agreed.

“Let’s not have too many incidents like this, please Sweetheart?” Euphemia begged.

“I can’t promise that,” Hermione admitted. “There’s still three more, and I can guarantee that one of them is going to hurt.”

“Please, just be careful? And ask for help.” 

“I will, Mum,” Hermione relented.

“Alright, you’re all in the clear. I don’t want you moving around too much still, I don’t want to risk reopening that wound. I did what I could, but it was dark magic so we’re going to have to wait for it to heal naturally at this point. Get as much rest as you need.”

“I’m sorry I ruined Christmas,” Hermione fretted.

“It’s ok, nothing’s ruined. We’ll just have it another day.” Euphemia pressed a kiss to Hermione’s forehead and her and Fleamont left the room. 

Sirius and Remus crawled back in bed with her.

“Seriously though, are you alright?” Remus asked.

“Well, Mum says I’m in the clear-”

“I don’t mean that, do you hurt at all?”

“It stings, but I’m blaming that on James. I was fine till he bounced on the bed,” Hermione grumbled.

“I’ll take care of it, Kitten,” Sirius assured her with a devilish smirk. 

And he did take care of it. The moment James was within reach, Sirius smacked the back of his head with enough force to push him forward. As James stood there gaping in surprise at the assault, Hermione giggled until the wound on her ribcage hurt. To which, Remus and Sirius tucked her into bed and told her to sleep.

~

“A parcel came for you, Princess.” Hermione looked up from what she was reading, propped up against a sleeping Sirius on the settee with Remus at her feet. Fleamont handed her the parcel, and seeing the sender’s name had her eyes widening in surprise.

“He can’t have,” she breathed.

“What is it Little Love?” Remus asked. Hermione tore the wrapping from the parcel and held in her hand a leather bound journal with the name “Tom Marvolo Riddle” engraved on the front cover.

“He found it!” Hermione exclaimed. “We only have two left!” Hermione practically bounced in place, jostling Sirius enough for him to wake.

“Please stop moving,” he grumbled. “Pillows aren’t supposed to move.”

“Sirius! We have the diary!” Sirius sat up, wrapping an arm around her waist.

“He did it?”

Hermione pulled a note from under the diary. 

“Potter,  
I went through great pains to retrieve this. The dark magic radiating off of it was quite unpleasant. If it isn’t the right diary, you’re on your own. Happy Christmas.  
R.A.B.”

“Friendly,” Hermione smirked. Sirius read over her shoulder.

“That’s typical,” he scoffed.

“But he did it. We are down to two of them now.”

“Yeah, but we have no way of retrieving them,” Remus pointed out.

“Severus is working on cultivating Rabastan Lestrange. With a Lestrange in our pocket, we can get the cup since it’s in their vault,” Hermione reminded him. “And Regulus is our ticket to the locket. Or rather… His elf is a ticket to the locket.”

“Which won’t happen till we’ve already graduated,” Sirius pointed out.

“Well, once we get the cup, we can just enjoy our seventh year then. As best we can… what with a time traveling witch at your side.” At that, Hermione smirked playfully. Sirius pinched her thigh. “Ow! Prat!”

“Still though,” Remus mused. “A normal school year sounds nice.”

“Tell me about it,” Hermione laughed. Remus blushed.

“Sorry…”

“No, you’re right. I’ve never actually had a normal year. Not even in my own time.”

“You’re due for normal,” Remus agreed.

“I probably won’t get it, but we can try.”

“We will try,” Sirius assured her. “We’re going to get that cup, and then we’re going to have the best seventh year.”

“I never got a seventh year,” Hermione mused. “It’d be nice to sit my N.E.W.Ts and actually graduate.”

“Swot,” Sirius teased.

~

“Mum?” Hermione asked, hesitantly. Euphemia sat the book she had been reading down next to her, giving Hermione her full attention.

“Is everything ok?” she asked in concern. “It’s not your wound is it? It’s healing well? I could take a look at it?”

“Mum, it’s fine, thank you,” Hermione tried to reassure her. “It’s just… SInce I’m not… Hermione Potter, and everyone knows now I was wondering... '' Hermione trailed off, fidgeting.

“What do you need, Dear?”

“Her wand doesn’t work for me.” Hermione let out in a rush.

Euphemia looked at her daughter in surprise. “I never even considered that,” she admitted. “Why didn’t you tell us sooner?”

“Well, you didn’t know who I was. And then I just never thought about it, I’ve been focusing on horcruxes. But… Sirius and Remus are pushing me to get a new one.”

“I can understand why,” Euphemia agreed. “You’re likely to be safer if your wand actually works for you. If your wand would have worked better, in their eyes, you might not have gotten hurt.”

“I probably would have,” Hermione disagreed.

“Well, either way, you have a difficult and dangerous road ahead of you,” Euphemia acknowledged. “A new wand that works will likely help you.”

“We can’t go to Olivander like we normally would,” Hermione pointed out.

“He does have a tendency of remembering every wand he’s ever sold,” Euphemia agreed. “I suppose we’ll have to go to Gregorovitch. I don’t agree with some of his theories or actions as of late, but it’s the best we have at the moment.”

“I completely forgot that he was still active,” Hermione admitted.

“Is he not in your time?”

“No, he was actually killed by Voldemort the year before the war ended,” Hermione explained.

~

“It is strange that you come to me for a new wand,” The wizened old wandmaker said in a heavy Bulgarian accent. “If Olivander sold you your wand, he would repair it.”

“If you don’t want our business, we could leave,” Euphemia said, a note of warning in her tone.

“Nonsense,” The gruff man replied. Hermione handed him the wand she had been using. “It is not broken then?” he asked, taking the wand in hand. His eyes widened. “You have not treated this wand well, she is dying!” he exclaimed.

“Dying?” Hermione asked.

“Dogwood and unicorn hair. Unicorn hair is an interesting core, each wand is alive Miss Potter, and unicorn hair is a very special core. These wands grow disheartened when used incorrectly, they reject the dark arts entirely and are immensely loyal to their first master and will slowly die over time if another uses it.”

Hermione felt distinctly uncomfortable. She had done a small amount of research into wandlore, but it was a closely guarded secret by wandmakers that the information that she did find varied depending on the source. 

“It is no wonder you have come to me, this wand will no longer work for you. She barely has the strength to cast even simple spells,” he continued. “Dogwood is also an interesting component for a wand. It is playful you see, and while capable of powerful magic given the right circumstances, it is almost impossible to use this wand for nonverbal spells. It’s playful and flamboyant, and I don’t think you are either of those things.” Hermione bristled. “No, you need a new wand.”

“I would still like to hold onto her original wand,” Euphemia held her hand out.

“Of course, she will not work for anyone else.” Gregorovitch handed the wand to Euphemia before stepping amongst shelves filled to the brim with wand boxes. Grabbing a box from the shelf, he handed it to Hermione. “Try this, Cypress and veela hair, 12 inches.” Hermione held it in her hand, it felt strange and she handed it back with a shake of her head. The search continued.

Hermione was growing disheartened the longer the search went on. Each wand felt wrong to her, some gave her a feeling that bugs were crawling up her arm, one set fire to the counter between the wandmaker and herself, but the longer the search continued, the more excited Gregorovitch seemed.

“I wonder,” he muttered, bringing out another box. The box was coated in dust and looked to have not been disturbed for quite some time. “Aspen and phoenix feather, 11 ½ inches.” 

Pulling the wand from the box was an experience Hermione would later struggle to describe. Warmth travelled up her arm and she felt that maybe she could even hear the wand’s voice whispering it’s welcome. Whispering promises to Hermione’s very heart.

“Interesting,” the wandmaker murmured. “Try casting with it.”

“Expecto Patronum,” Hermione whispered, almost worried she wouldn’t be able to cast the spell, not having cast it in several years. A corporeal form shot out of the end of her wand, loping around the room and perching herself right in front of Hermione who reached a hand out for the leopard to nuzzle before disappearing. “Wow,” she breathed. The magic felt good, Hermione could feel the magic along her wand hand, travelling throughout her body, feeling reinvigorated, like it had been stagnant before. 

“Aspen is an interesting wood,” Gregorovitch said. “It chooses very specific people. I expect great things from you, Miss Potter.”

~

With the end of the Christmas holiday, brought the new term and Hermione was happy to be back. Sirius and Remus still fretted over her, and she still moved more slowly, the small pain in her ribs not quite abating. Hermione sat out the duelling sessions after classes, begrudgingly admitting that it was best to watch for now while her wound finished healing. It bothered her a little to be doing nothing, and her friends knew it. Hermione was restless, she had never done just nothing. She was always researching, and right now she didn’t have anything to research. Hermione knew what she needed, but she had to wait for someone else to get it for her. 

Severus sat down next to her during one of their usual duelling sessions. “How are you feeling after your ordeal?” He drawled.

“Not you too,” Hermione groaned, leaning her head back against the couch she had perched on.

“Very well. Would you be open to meeting our potential recruit?”

“Is he ready?”

“Ready enough,” Severus admitted. “I’ve prepared him the best I could, and he already had the fundamentals of Occlumency down from being raised in an old pureblood house.”

“That’s true. Do you think he can be trusted around the others, or should we meet in private?” Hermione asked.

“Private at first, with me of course. I know you can defend yourself against a fifth year, but your mutts would kill me if you came to harm.”

“I trust your judgement,” Hermione acquiesced. “I’ll be here tomorrow after dinner if that works.”

“I shall bring him then. Black the younger will probably join. Strength in numbers.”

“I had hoped that he would have no need for that,” Hermione admitted.

“Slytherin,” he explained simply.

“True,” she conceded. “Tomorrow then." Severus nodded and made to leave the room, and Marlene followed after a nod in her opponent’s direction. Hermione smiled at their retreating forms.

~

He was nervous, barely resisting the urge to shift in place. Hermione wasn’t sure how she could tell, he seemed stoic with a mask firmly in place, but Rabastan Lestrange’s body screamed his unease. 

“Have a seat,” she offered. Severus stood behind her, a looming presence that she assumed was meant to be intimidating to others. She also admitted that it was working. Regulus perched in an armchair off to her left, leaving another right across from her that Rabastan still refused to acknowledge. 

“What do you want from me,” he said instead. Hermione sighed.

“What is your opinion in regards to your brother’s current allegiance?” She asked simply.

“I have no interest in joining a man who gets some sick orgasmic joy out of the slaughter and enslavement of others,” the boy said with conviction.

“I agree,” Hermione smiled. “However, because of your brother it is highly unlikely that you will be spared from the cause.” Rabastan’s posture stiffened further. “You see, It is very likely that any Slytherin or son from a proud pureblood family would be a prime candidate for his ranks.”

“I am the second son of my house,” he said proudly. “He will have no need of me, he already has Rodolphus.” 

“That may be so, but what matters most in building an army? Numbers or the kind of people chosen?” Rabastan sat down in front of her.

“What are you asking of me, Potter? I cannot go against my family.”

“Ambition, cleverness, and self preservation,” Hermione listed. “These are the more common and dominant traits that make up your house. If you align yourself with your brother’s master, your survival is not as certain as he would like you to believe. He does not care for his followers beyond what they can grant him. And if he finds that you cannot grant him anything, or if you fail him in any way, he will have you killed quicker than you can say “master’.” Hermione shifted forward, resting her elbows on her knees, chin resting against her folded hands. “I know how to defeat him, and all I need from you is one simple item.”

“Why me?” Rabastan asked.

“Not just you,” Hermione admitted. “You are a small piece of the puzzle, but if you can acquire this item for me, I can try to provide you a safe haven, protection from this man.”

“How do you propose that, Potter?”

“I already have plans in place for Regulus,” Hermione admitted. “It would be fairly easy to add you to my plans.”

“What do you want?” Rabastan’s posture eased into something more welcoming. 

“I can promise you safety Rabastan, but in return,” Hermione withdrew a golden goblet encrusted with jewels from her bag. “I need this from inside the Lestrange vault.” She handed it to him.

“My brother’s new wife placed this into our vault right after their wedding,” Rabastan mused. “If you have it, what do you need me for?”

“That is a replica,” Hermione explained. “You are to gain entry to the vault, swap the original for this one carefully without being seen, and bring me the original. The original is defiled with some very dark magic, obscene magic, and it must be destroyed. The fate of our world rests in the destruction of these objects.”

“I can gain entry to the Lestrange vaults during the Easter holiday.”

“Without anyone noticing?”

Rabastan glanced at Regulus. “Black is one of the few people my family approve of me associating with. If I tell them I am visiting one day over the holiday, we can meet in Diagon Alley. I can ask to withdraw a purse from Gringotts to pay for any trinkets I find there while I am out. There I can swap the items without my family being underfoot.”

“Regulus, do you mind being an accomplice?” Hermione asked.

“It is a good cover, and the Lestranges are also of the few families my family will allow me to associate with since my brother’s disownment. It is a fairly simple plan and it is unlikely to fail. I will assist.”

“Perfect,” Hermione smiled. “Once that is done, and you bring me the original we can discuss the next step. I can provide protection should the Dark Lord decide that you are ready to be initiated.”

As the Slytherins left, Hermione sat back with a smile, that was one less future Death Eater, and one less horcrux to find. All and all, Hermione was glad to see the pieces falling together the way she had hoped. 

~

By the time March rolled around, Hermione was infuriated. Her wound had healed up nicely, leaving an ugly scar behind as proof that she had indeed been hurt. Sirius and Remus didn’t shy away from the scar, preferring to pay special attention to it, leaving lingering kisses along her ribcage whenever they became intimate. But seeing that scar seemed to halt any further intimacy in its tracks, and Hermione was livid. In her fury, she avoided everyone. Sure, she joined them in the Room of Requirement for their frequent duelling sessions, to which her friends avoided duelling her seriously, and she sat with them in class. But any moment that wasn’t in class or in duelling sessions after classes, Hermione preferred to stick to the library. If she missed a few meals, she didn't care.

“What’s the matter, Little Love?” Remus’ voice asked from behind her. Hermione furiously scratched away at the essay in front of her. “Hermione?”

“I’m busy,” she said simply.

Remus reached over and grabbed her hand, pulling her quill from her grasp and setting it beside her, taking the seat next to her. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” she snapped, yanking her hand away.

“Hermione, talk to me.”

“Remus, I have homework to do.”

Remus reached over and grabbed the parchment she had been writing on, whispering a drying spell on the still wet ink, he rolled it up and quickly packed her things back into her bag. Slinging her bag over the shoulder that carried his own, he grabbed her hand and pulled her from her chair. “Come on,” he demanded.

“Remus!” she hissed, trying to pull her hand from his. Remus simply pulled harder, giving her a very stern look that had her huffing and following after.

The two of them quickly made their way through the castle, passing the Great Hall on their way. Hermione recognized the path he had been taking as the way they usually took to the Room of Requirement. 

“I don’t recall a session tonight,” she muttered darkly.

“There isn’t one,” Remus said simply. “However, you and I need to have a discussion.”

“I think I’d rather be doing homework,” Hermione grumbled.

“Too bad.” Remus let go of her hand, pacing in front of the bare wall on the seventh floor before the door to the Room of Requirement opened up and Remus dragged her into the room that resembled her bedroom at home.

“Bold of you to drag me into a bedroom,” Hermione snapped.

“I brought you somewhere I thought you’d feel more comfortable talking to me. What the hell is your problem?”

“Oh, I don’t know, you?” Remus’ eyes widened.

“What the hell did I do?” he snapped back.

“How about the fact that you and everyone else is still treating me like I’m going to fucking break, Remus? How about that?” Hermione yelled.

Remus froze. “We aren’t,” he tried, but his denial was weak. He knew she was right.

“Bull shite.” Hermione turned around and walked further into the room, her arms folded across her chest as if to physically put up a barrier between herself and the man behind her. “I get it,” she choked. “I got hurt, I was bedridden, unconscious. And then we came to school and I had to take it easy. I still had pain for a while. But it’s gone now,” Hermione whispered. “Is it the scar?”

“Hermione, no. That’s not it-” Remus tried.

“I’ve had worse,” she continued, ignoring him. Turning to look at him, he ached at the hint of the tears he and Sirius had caused. “I was tortured after all. On the drawing room floor of Malfoy Manor. I didn’t get to heal then. I rested for a couple days, and before the scars even scabbed over I was right back in the thick of things.” Hermione sat at the edge of the bed. “I’m stronger than any of you give me credit for.” Hermione tugged the shirt from her body, the long scar that stretched from right under her arm to under her breast on the other side of her ribcage. Remus couldn’t look away. “This is nothing,” she continued. “I had mudblood carved into my arm. I was held under the cruciatus for an hour. I was hit with a curse when I was only 16 that tried to melt my internal organs and attacked my magical core. And I survived all of it, I got up before I was properly healed and I broke into Gringotts and rode away on a fucking dragon. And then I fought Death Eater after Death Eater. I have looked Death in the eye time after time. You think this one scar breaks me? Don’t make me laugh.”

“We don’t want to hurt you,” Remus admitted. “We almost lost you, Hermione.”

“I have a job to do, Remus,” Hermione said, standing and making her way toward him. “And I need to know that no matter what, you are going to stand by me and trust me to know what’s best. I know when to take it easy. I know my own body better than anyone.” Remus reached for her, and she allowed him to pull her against his body. “I need you to trust me,” she finished with a whisper.

“I’m sorry,” Remus whispered. “I was scared. We all were. You wouldn’t wake up, you bled in my arms. Your body was so cold.” Remus shuddered. “We can’t lose you.” Remus lifted her chin up to meet her eyes. “Forgive me?” he whispered.

“Always,” she whispered back. Remus pressed his lips to hers and poured everything he had into his kiss. All his fear, his relief, his pain, and his remorse. She kissed him back, granting his redemption. Remus walked her backwards until the back of her knees touched the bed behind her and they fell backwards with a gasp. 

Remus ran a hand along her waist, lifting her shirt as he went, exposing the long ugly scar that marred her otherwise flawless skin. The feel of his skin against her made her shiver and she pulled away enough to pull her shirt all the way off, her bra quickly followed. Remus gazed down at her exposed body with adoration before lowering his head to run light kisses along the angry line that ran the length of her ribcage. Hermione shuddered with a sigh. “Still beautiful,” he whispered. Hermione grabbed for him, raising his lips to meet hers again. 

They peeled layer by layer of clothing from each other’s body, one article at a time before he was seated inside of her, pausing to adjust to the feeling of being connected after several months apart. “I love you,” he whispered against her skin. Hermione wiggled a little and gasped, Remus moved his hips back before snapping back against her with a groan. They moved together, pushing through any awkwardness that lingered from their lack in experience. Remus was gentle, holding himself back from letting the wolf in him dominate the moment.

“Please,” Hermione whimpered.

“What do you need, Little Love?”

“More.”

“What do you say?” Remus groaned in her ear, taking on the dominant role she seemed to crave.

“Please, Remus.”

“Good girl.” Remus pulled out and held still for a moment until she pushed her hips toward him, and he slammed back into her and she cried out in rapture. He let his thrusts quicken, pushed further, harder. Her body sang its desire with every mewl, whimper, and cry he pulled from her. A light layer of sweat cooled their skin and soaked the bedding beneath them as they rocked together in a timeless dance.

“S-So c-close,” Hermione stuttered, her fingernails scratching at his skin.

“Tell me what you need,” Remus demanded.

“Touch me!” She gasped.

“I am touching you.” Remus lifted her hips, holding her around her waist with one arm, the other barely propping his body above hers.

“N-not th-there!”

Remus trailed his hand up her body and flicked a nipple, “There?” he asked.

“No!” She cried. Her body was wound so tightly and shook with need.

“You need to be more specific Little Love,” he said, grazing his teeth along her shoulder.

Hermione grabbed his hand, to his surprise, and pulled it to her wet center. “There.”

“Ah,” Remus swirled a finger around her clit, never quite touching. “Is this what you wanted?”

“Fuck, Remus. Dammit just rub my clit!” She cried in frustration.

Remus grinned. “As my love commands.” He added pressure and rubbed her clit in the way he had learned made her fall apart, the way he knew would make her scream incoherently. And made her possibly not be able to walk afterwards. Hermione arched her back with a cry, gripping the sheets in her hands for purchase.

“Fuck, Remus!” She gasped. “F-f-fuuuuck.”

“Such a filthy mouth,” Remus whispered in her ear. “What should I do with that mouth of yours, hm?”

“Y-you could pro-probably put your co-cock in it,” She stuttered. Remus raised an eyebrow.

“But Little Love, my cock is quite occupied at the moment.” He pulled back and slammed himself back in her, deep and hard and she screamed. “But I’ll keep that in mind.”

Her body was shaking, she tried to speak but only incomprehensible sounds came babbling from her mouth and her arms flailed trying to grip anything to hold her steady and he knew she’d be seeing stars soon.

“Are you going to come for me?” He added more pressure to her sweet button, picking up the pace with his thrusts and she nodded. 

“S-So c-close,” she gasped. Her eyes closed.

“Don’t you dare close those eyes,” Remus demanded. Hermione threw her eyes open, stared directly in his own before her body arched and a scream tore itself from her mouth. Remus bit down on her shoulder out of sudden instinct, and tasted blood in his mouth and growled his own orgasm. They dropped to the bed beneath them before he released her shoulder and rolled to the side, pulling her sweat soaked body against his. She trembled next to him and he tried to calm his breathing, trying to comprehend just what had happened. He bit her. He bit Hermione. And not just a light love bite that left bruises, no. Remus broke skin. Remus made her bleed.

“I’m so sorry,” he choked out, pulling away from her. Hermione grabbed him, tucking herself up against him despite his efforts to pull away.

“Don’t,” she whispered. He looked down at her, the blood on her shoulder was streaming its way across her neck and down her other shoulder, leaving red stains on the sheets beneath them.

“I hurt you,” he said on a sob. She shook her head.

“You marked me,” she responded. “And that is ok.”

“I’m a monster.”

“No, Remus.” Hermione reached up to kiss him sweetly. “You are mine.” He buried his face in her chest, and she held him as he cried, whispering soothing words and hoping that he would accept that she wanted this just as much as he did. Even if he didn’t realize he wanted it in the first place. “I’m your mate, Remus. So is Sirius, and you’re going to have to do this with him too.”

“I never wanted to,” he cried. Hermione ran her fingers through his hair.

“I wanted you to,” Hermione admitted. “Sirius will too. It will be good for you, us.”

“How? You’re going to have wolfish tendencies.”

Hermione snorted. “According to James, I have wolfish tendencies about once a month anyway, why not add to it?” Remus lifted his head to glare at her. “Sorry, poor timing. The point is, we’re your mates. It’s natural to want to mark us, and sealing the bonds between us will benefit us in the long run and is perfectly normal and healthy. And short of liking meat a little bloody once a month and having heightened senses, there’s nothing wrong with this at all.”

“I-” Remus hesitated. “It will take a while to be ok with it,” he admitted. “But I will try.” Hermione beamed at him and ran her fingers through his hair.

“Good. And that’s an order,” she smirked. Remus pinched her backside. “Ouch! Prat!” Remus smirked and snuggled closer, letting the swell of her breasts lull him to a blissful slumber, to which Hermione soon followed.

~

It felt weird. Almost incomplete. Hermione knew why of course, Sirius wasn’t marked. The bond wasn’t completely sealed unless Sirius was also marked. But she felt Remus through the bond, and always knew how he was feeling. She could feel his magic, almost as if she herself could tap into it, like it wasn’t just an extension of himself, but an extension of herself as well. But not feeling Sirius through the bond was unsettling. 

He hadn’t been angry, Sirius hadn’t even been jealous. He had been concerned over Remus and never once brought up wanting to seal the bond with himself yet. Hermione was still concerned about Remus. Keeping the bite concealed was difficult, she couldn’t heal it magically as it was a wolf bite, and it was large and deep. And Hermione was not stupid enough to think that James wouldn’t know what it meant, and he did not need to know Hermione was having sex. The girls in her dorm on the other hand…

“Hermione!” Lily gasped. “Are you ok?” Lily rushed over, tugging at the collar of Hermione’s sweater. Hermione quickly laid a hand over the mark on her shoulder, flinching at the slight sting of pain that was ever present.

“I’m fine,” she tried to reassure her. 

“Hermione, that looks deep,” Marlene said from behind her.

“Hermione…” Lily began. “Did… Remus do that?” Hermione blushed deep crimson.

“Um…” Lily squealed.

“You’re his mate?” Lily bounced in place.

“Wait, really?” Marlene asked, gobsmacked. Mary scrambled over the bed in her path to stare down at the deep bite wound on Hermione’s shoulder.

“Holy shit,” she breathed. 

“Did it hurt?” Alice asked.

“Um, I’m not sure…” Hermione answered, never meeting their eyes.

“How can you not be sure if it hurt?” Lily asked, confused.

“Lily, when a werewolf marks their mate… they bite them during an orgasm,” Marlene answered bluntly. “Our Hermione here, is a woman now.”

“Sh! Shut up!” Hermione hissed. “I don’t want the whole tower to know!”

“Wait, what about Sirius?” Alice asked, concerned. “Are you leaving him?”

“Merlin, no. He just… wasn’t present for the bonding.”

“Who’s better in bed?” Marlene asked with a cheeky grin.

“I can’t believe this,” Hermione hid her face.

“You’ve been with both of them right?” Mary asked. “Wait, were you together… at the same time?”

“Why am I having this conversation with you?” 

“Because we’re your friends, and we’re girls, and no one wants to hear about my sex life.” Marlene rolled her eyes.

“Marlene, do you even have a sex life?” Mary asked.

“I will have you know, I have had sex. Last year,” Marlene scoffed.

“Who was it?” Hermione asked.

“We’re not talking about me, we’re talking about you. Your first time is definitely more interesting than mine. I was only with one man.”

“Was it Severus?” Lily asked curiously. Marlene blushed.

“We are not together.”

“Could have fooled me.” Mary raised her eyebrow. “He follows you around like a lost puppy.”

“He does not, Severus has more dignity than that,” Hermione chided. “He does however dote on you. And I’ve seen you follow him around too. You hang on his every word. Why not make it official?”

“He doesn’t want me like that,” Marlene tried to brush it off, but Hermione and the others saw right through her. “I want to know about your boys though. We can talk about Severus later, I guess. Not that there’s anything to talk about.”

Hermione sighed. “Fine. Yes, I’ve had sex. With both of them, and there is no “who’s better” between them. They have two very different ways of love making and they can not be compared. Happy?”

“Almost,” Marlene grinned. “Remus strikes me as being really sweet and gentle. And Sirius likes to pretend he’s a bad boy. There must be a lot of poetry between the three of you.”

“Oh boy, you don’t know them at all,” Hermione laughed and flopped backwards on her bed, ignoring the heat in her face. “Remus has a filthy mouth,” she admitted. “Both are very attentive. Very adventurous. Sirius is thorough and experimental but Remus is... “ Hermione paused, trying to come up with the right words. “Dominant. He controls every aspect and has no problem making you suffer in the most… delicious and sinful way.” 

“Do you need a cold shower there Hermione?” Mary laughed. Hermione threw a pillow.

“They’re rough and attentive and gentle and caring and filthy and the things they say,” Hermione shivered. “And I’m no saint either,” she admitted.

“Merlin,” Marlene breathed. “My sexual experience is nothing compared to that.”

“What was yours like?” Hermione asked. Marlene sat down beside her, curling herself around the pillow Hermione had thrown previously.

“Awkward,” she laughed. “I don’t think I was ready. It hurt, and he… well he came and pulled out and just… fell asleep?”

“You mean… you got no satisfaction at all?” Hermione looked amazed.

“Not really,” she admitted.

“Well, I think you’re both slags,” Mary announced. “But seriously, Mar, Severus likely wouldn’t treat you that way. He’ll probably worship every inch of you, and I swear if that boy doesn’t give you at least one orgasm before he gets his, I’ll cut his cock from his body and feed it to him in a stew.” Hermione turned green.

“Ew.”

“Not literally,” Mary rolled her eyes. “All I’m saying is that men should be more attentive. From what I understand, it’s not as easy for a woman to reach satisfaction sexually as it is for men.”

“I have at least two orgasms before they’re finished,” Hermione admitted with a blush. “Whoever you were with should have paid more attention.”

“Have you ever even had an orgasm?” Mary asked her.

Marlene blushed. “Not really,” she admitted. “He was my only sexual experience, not to mention I live in a dorm with a few other girls. Not exactly time to be alone and experiment you know?”

“That’s true,” Mary agreed.

“Who was it?” Hermione asked, getting an idea.

“Why?” Marlene asked, suspiciously. Hermione put on her most innocent face.

“No reason at all.”

“I don’t believe you,” Marlene countered.

“Fork over the information, Mar,” Mary demanded. Marlene sighed.

“Amos from Ravenclaw,” she admitted with a blush. Hermione took note of the name.

“Ew,” she cringed. “I knew his son. His son was a sweet guy, but Amos… just.. Ew.”

“Is there anyone from this time you don’t know?” Alice asked.

“Tons. But I just happened to have gone to the quidditch world cup with Amos and his son.”

“Were you dating his son? You hate quidditch.”

“While Cedric was a sweet guy… I was not dating him. I did however date the seeker of one of the teams that played the cup that year.”

“You’ve had a weird life,” Marlene declared. The other girls laughed and Hermione smirked.

“You have no idea.”

~

“So,” Hermione started, watching the Marauders the next morning in the Great Hall. “You know how Mum took me to get a new wand?”

“Yeah,” James answered.

“Well, it has come to my attention that someone else has had the misfortune of treating our dear Marlene badly last year.” Hermione got a gleam in her eyes, James smirked and Sirius practically bounced in his seat.

“Who are we hexing, Kitten?” He asked eagerly.

“Oh, you boys aren’t hexing anyone,” Hermione said sweetly. James swallowed nervously.

“How bad?” Hermione batted her eyelashes.

“No one will get hurt, I promise.” Hermione filled her breakfast plate before continuing. “Just watch the Ravenclaw table.”

It didn’t take too long before they heard a loud clatter across the room and a shout “Amos, what's wrong?”

“My willy!” Amos said loudly across the Hall. Amos threw himself out of his chair. “My willy!” he called again. James pailed. “There are ants biting my willy!” Amos began dancing around, kicking his legs and continued saying very loudly “There are ants in my pants and they’re biting my willy!” The Great Hall broke out in laughter and Amos paused, still shaking his legs and blushed furiously. And, as if he couldn’t stop himself “They’re biting my willy!” Amos tried covering his mouth, but a shouted “My willy!” Still permeated around the Hall. Professor Flitwick, face bright red in embarrassment, came to Amos’ rescue, ushering him out of the hall and to the Hospital wing. Hermione could still hear Amos shouting “But Professor! My willy!” And it took everything she had to keep a straight face.

“Do I want to know what that was about?” Remus asked, taking a seat next to Hermione. Hermione smiled sweetly.

“Let’s just say, he didn’t take very good care of one of our own, and I didn’t approve.”

“Hermione… Can we agree to no more pranks involving erm… Below the belt?” James asked awkwardly.

“I make no such promises.”

Marlene stood and walked over to Hermione and wrapped her up in a hug. “Thank you,” she whispered before taking her seat again. Hermione simply smiled.

~

Remus, Hermione and James celebrated their birthday in the Room of Requirement with the rest of their friends, and went on to spend Easter Holiday with their families. Before long, Hermione was meeting with Rabastan and Regulus in the Room of Requirement and Rabastan made the trade off. 

“I don’t know what this is,” Rabastan said, dropping the cup into the enchanted box Hermione held out. “But it oozes dark magic and I want nothing to do with it. Is that it then?”

“It is, thank you.” Hermione snapped the box closed, slipping it into her bag after adding a locking charm to it.

“Is that all you needed from me?” Rabastan asked.

“I’d like you to keep in contact with me. Or Severus if you can’t keep contact with me. I want to be sure you’re safe and I want to know when you-know-who starts courting you.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Rabastan dipped his head. “If that’s all, I have homework that needs to be done.

“Oh, Lestrange,” Hermione called out. Rabastan turned. “If you want, I have a resistance group set up, we do duelling sessions and Occlumency lessons after dinner in the room that you met me in. You’re welcome to take advantage,” Hermione offered. Rabastan nodded and turned on his heel. Hermione watched him walk away, Regulus at her side.

“You have a hero complex, did you know that?” He asked, not unkindly.

Hermione sighed. “I am aware, yes.” Hermione glanced over at Regulus. “I can’t have all this knowledge and not do anything,” she admitted. “I know what’s going to happen to most of you, and I’d like to stop it.”

“How long do I have?” Regulus asked.

“Not until your seventh year. You’re free to enjoy a normal sixth year, and hopefully most of your seventh. The invitation extends to you as well, I hope you’re aware.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” And with that, Regulus followed Rabastan, leaving Hermione to watch their retreating forms in concern.

~

Hermione and her friends buckled down and studied for their exams, and by the end of it they were exhausted. The two fifth year Slytherins never showed for the duelling sessions, and Hermione found herself disappointed. Severus kept a close watch on them for her, despite his complaints.

Soon her friends were on Platform 9 ¾ saying goodby to each other and following their families off the platform. Hermione watched them go with a sigh.

“A normal year,” she muttered.

“What’s that Princess?” Fleamont asked.

“I get a normal seventh year,” Hermione said. “I finally get just one normal year, and I finally get to finish my education.” Hermione looked up at him, a look of wonderment on her face. “I didn’t get to sit my N.E.W.T.s, I didn’t get to even take my seventh year.”

“Swot,” James said from behind her. Euphemia pulled his hair. “Ouch!”

“Be nice to your sister,” she scolded.

All in all, Hermione looked around herself. She had family, a sibling, two wonderful boyfriends, she felt whole. And finally, she could have a normal year at school. She let herself hope, and Hermione left the platform with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wand Lore: 
> 
> Aspen: (Quoted from WizardingWorld on Pottermore) "Wand-quality aspen wood is white and fine-grained, and highly prized by all wand-makers for its stylish resemblance to ivory and its usually outstanding charmwork. The proper owner of the aspen wand is often an accomplished duellist, or destined to be so, for the aspen wand is one of those particularly suited to martial magic. An infamous and secretive eighteenth-century duelling club, which called itself The Silver Spears, was reputed to admit only those who owned aspen wands. In my experience, aspen wand owners are generally strong-minded and determined, more likely than most to be attracted by quests and new orders; this is a wand for revolutionaries."
> 
> Phoenix Feather: (As quoted from WizardingWorld on Pottermore) "Phoenix feather wands are always the pickiest when it comes to potential owners, for the creature from which they are taken is one of the most independent and detached in the world. These wands are the hardest to tame and to personalise, and their allegiance is usually hard won."
> 
> I had way too much fun researching wand lore to find the perfect wand for our new Hermione :D


	14. (Not a Chapter)

Hello lovelies, it is I, Rose. 

I apologize at the lack in updates, I also apologize that you are being notified at a chapter update when in fact, this is not a chapter. I need to do something I have refrained from doing this whole fic. An author's note. (I know i've written them I just try to keep them short and impersonal sorry)

I know that chapter 14 was not up to my usual standard. I went too hard when I was trying to do the last couple of chapters to make up for the too long hiatus. As a result of this, I did not take very good care of MYSELF. I know I said something to that effect in the last chapter and told you I was taking a break from the fic. The break has turned out to be a lot longer than I had been anticipating. 

2020 has been rough on everyone. As a citizen of the United States, we've had a lot of issues this year on top of the pandemic, and frankly we are the laughing stock of the world and I understand why one million percent. But not only has 2020 been hard on the world, I've also had to deal with a lot of personal stuff on top of it. I have been working on myself personally, have been diagnosed with ADHD (which explains so much in how i've been handling things in this fic) and have (despite the panty soaking smut through this fic) realized that I am in fact....A lesbian.

That being said, This fic will get finished. I have approximately 3 chapters left, and an outline on how I'm finishing it. I am not however, working on any of it until January 2021. I went too hard on the last few chapters and am working on finding my love of writing again by working on smaller project on the side. (not Harry Potter related). I am working on a She-Ra fanfiction currently that will not be posted until it is done and thoroughly beta'd. But it's been a treat. And I can't wait to prove to myself, whether it be with Wolf/Star/Ritual or the She-Ra fic that I can, indeed, finish a story.

This fic has been a wild ride for me, and I'm so excited to see it's completion. So rest assured, I will be finishing it. All other fics currently posted however, are up for adoption. I will not be completing "Master's Pet Mudblood". I have lost my love of it, and my direction.

Till 2021,   
All my love, darlings.  
Rose~

(This is totally unedited <3)


	15. Hear That Boys? You Defiled Me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! There's a couple things I would like to address before we get onto the chapter, if you'll indulge me a wee bit.  
> First of all: Zabethou is a wonderful Beta and has tolerated my manics and has been super supportive of me since day one. She has also felt the need to remind me that breaks are indeed a neccessary part of life and work.  
> Second of all: I had no idea how much "work" was involved in what I preceived as just a hobby. No, this isn't a hobby. It's an unpaid job. I messed up my sleep schedule, and barely ate while trying to power through all of these chapters (to which I got a lecture from both my partner AND my beta).  
> Third: Due to the amount of work I put into the last few chapters in such a short amount of time with no breaks, it will be a little while before I update again. I need sleep and to take care of myself for a bit and honestly? I need to relax. I'm exhausted.  
> Be sure to check out the end of the chapter for another note (One I can't put at the begining because "spoilers sweetie".

The streets of muggle London were bustling with activity. Cars rushing by, muggles going about their day of work or errands. Hermione stood outside of a small dental practice, worrying her lower lip and questioning whether or not she should be there in the first place. Finding her Gryffindor courage, she entered the establishment.

“Hello! Do you have an appointment?” A kind woman from the front desk asked.

“No, I was hoping I could make one?” Hermione asked nervously.

“Of course, your name?”

Hermione thought for a moment. “Mia Potter,” she said. 

“Ok, Miss Potter, and your birthday?” 

“March 27th, 1960.”

“Perfect. Is there anything specific you want done?”

Hermione smiled, “Just a general check up.” 

Hermione looked around the small office while the woman checked the calendar for an open slot. It was cozy, and had barely changed from what it had looked like in her own time. Instead of two licenses displayed on the wall however, there was only one. “Michael Granger,” Hermione muttered.

“He’s getting married soon, you know?” the kind reception gossiped. 

“Oh?” Hermione asked, crossing her fingers behind her back. “Another dentist? Or someone else?”

“Oh no, she isn’t a dentist,” the woman laughed. “I’ve seen her. She cuts hair for a living. Dr. Granger said he met her on vacation right after he graduated. She’s a lovely woman, if a bit vapid.” Hermione felt her heart sink. Her parents weren’t together in this timeline, further cementing the thought that this wasn’t just a previous timeline, but an alternate universe entirely. Hermione Granger wouldn’t exist in this time. 

Hermione left with a dentist appointment she wouldn’t be attending, and a heavy heart. 

~

“Mum?” Hermione asked in a small voice. Euphemia looked up from the book she was reading to see her daughter fighting tears. Setting the book down, she held her arms open and allowed Hermione to crumple into her, holding on tightly.

“What’s the matter, Love?” she asked, running her hands through brunette curls.

“I went to see my muggle parents,” Hermione whispered.

“Oh sweetheart,” Euphemia cooed, and Hermione shattered. She shook with her sobs and Euphemia rocked her, holding her close.

“They’ll never know me,” Hermione gasped out. “They aren’t together. Dad is getting married to someone else. I’ll never exist.”

“You exist,” her mother reminded her. Hermione lifted her tear stained face to meet Euphemia’s eyes. “You’re right here.” she smoothed Hermione’s curls back. “My little girl gave us a gift when she gave you to us. You exist, even if your muggle parents will never know you, you have a pair of magical parents who have watched you blossom with pride.” Euphemia pulled Hermione closer. “I know it doesn’t help, you’ll always miss the ones who raised and loved you. But you are here, you exist. Just differently.” Kissing Hermione on the forehead, she added, “And I for one am grateful and proud.”

~

“I’m bored,” Hermione announced, throwing her brother’s bedroom door open without knocking. James jumped, Sirius and Remus looked up at her with a smile.

“Have you heard of knocking?” James complained.

“Can’t say I have,” Hermione shrugged, closing the door behind her as she dropped to the floor between Remus and Sirius. Both men grabbed one of her hands and squeezed in greeting. 

“Well, you should learn,” James shot back at her. Hermione stuck her tongue out. “What do you want?”

“Exactly what I said. I’m bored.”

“How is that my problem?” 

“Don’t be rude,” Hermione chided.

“As far as I’m aware, you’re the one being rude,” James threw back. “You entered without knocking. I should tell Mum!”

“Oh no! Whatever shall I do?” Hermione fell backward dramatically. Sirius and Remus laughed, James glared.

“What do you want to do, Kitten?” Sirius asked. Hermione looked at him and raised her eyebrow, to which Sirius barked a laugh. “No.”

“Fine,” Hermione pouted. 

“You know,” James mused, decidedly ignoring the interaction and implications between his best friend and sister. “We get to have a normal year this year.”

“Sounds nice,” Hermione agreed. “Not that I know what normal is. What’s normal? Not sure I’m familiar with the word.”

“And we aren’t trying to hide from Dumbledore,” James continued. Hermione sat back up and grinned.

“I think I know where this is going.” she said excitedly.

“I like where I think this is going,” Sirius agreed.

“We can prank again,” the four said together with devious grins.

~

“Your letters are here.” Fleamont handed the four teenagers their final Hogwarts letters. Hermione stared at hers with a feeling she couldn’t describe. 

“Oh...Fuck.” She heard James utter.

“James. Language,” Euphemia scolded.

“Sorry.”

Hermione looked over and in James’ hand was a shiny badge. She of course knew James Potter was Head Boy in this time, but she couldn’t help the pride and bewilderment that she felt.

“That’s hilarious. Dumbledore’s lost it,” Sirius laughed. Euphemia glared in Sirius’ direction.

“I agree…” James muttered.

“You know, you had been Head Boy in my time too,” Hermione mentioned. James looked up at her in confusion.

“But why?” Hermione shrugged.

“Maybe Dumbledore sees something in you that no one else does?” She suggested.

“Or maybe it’s a prank and he’s just bored. Maybe he’s even trying to suck up to Hermione,” Sirius supplied. Euphemia swatted him with the morning Prophet. “Ow!”

“Behave.”

“Lily probably got Head Girl too,” Hermione mentioned. 

“How am I going to balance Quidditch and Head Boy duties?” James whined.

“You work carefully with the Head Girl to schedule everything around each other,” Hermione said.

“Yeah but Hermione,” James began. “You’re going to take my planner and write up a color coded revising schedule like you always do, on top of our Occlumency and duelling nights, plus the duelling club. How can one person handle that much?” 

“You could always quit the duelling club,” Hermione suggested. “And work out your own revising schedule so I don’t have to.”

“You don’t have to,” James pointed out. “You just do it anyway.” Hermione blushed.

“Sorry,” She said. “It’s a habit. Harry didn’t like to revise so I had to push him into it.” 

“Well,” James said. “I’m not my son.” He stopped and made a face. “That sounds really weird to say.”

“Agreed,” Hermione laughed. “Hey how about we plan to meet the others in Diagon Alley when we get our books?”

“That’s a wonderful idea Hermione!” Euphemia agreed.

“I’ll go send out the letters!” Hermione said excitedly, and left the room. 

~

“Thank you for having me over, Mrs. Potter,” a voice said from the foyer. Hermione peaked around the hall spotting Lily brushing soot from her trousers with her school trunk at her feet.

“It’s no trouble dear. I think Hermione is in her room. Chip will be by to grab your trunk and set up a room for you.”

“How bad?” Hermione asked as Lily rounded the corner.

“Jesus Hermione!” Lily jumped and exclaimed. “Don’t do that!”

“Sorry,” Hermione laughed. “Hi, I’m right here?”

“Little late for that.”

“Sorry.” The girls made their way to Hermione’s room, where they shut the door and flopped onto her bed.

“He’s awful,” Lily said without preamble. “He’s… He’s got to be the worst sort of muggle I’ve ever seen. And trust me, I’ve seen a few.”

“Oh, I am quite familiar with Vernon Dursley,” Hermione pointed out.

“How did he treat Harry?” Lily asked. Hermione cringed. “Then again, I’m not sure I want to know.”

“He made Harry sleep in a cupboard under the stairs for eleven years. And then when he had a real bedroom, they put bars on the windows.”

“If I didn’t like the walrus before, I definitely don’t now.” 

“He’s not very likable,” Hermione agreed. “James got Head Boy.”

“How?” Lily shot up to stare at Hermione in shock. “I worked my bum off to get that position!”

“Wow, Lils. Didn’t know you wanted to be Head Boy too.” Lily grabbed a pillow and hit Hermione with it. Hermione laughed.

“You know what I mean.”

“Sirius thinks that it’s a prank from Dumbles,” Hermione admitted.

A knock came at the door before James poked his head through. “Hello, Love!” James stepped through and leaned down to give her a chaste kiss. Hermione smiled.

“Go on,” she encouraged. Lily smiled with a blush and followed James out of the room.

~

“Hermione, Lily, you have a letter!” Euphemia called from down the hall. Hermione and Lily glanced at each other curiously before setting their quills aside and leaving the room.

“Who is it from?” Lily asked when Hermione grabbed the letter with both of their names written on the front.

“Severus,” Hermione answered, Hermione scanned the page quickly and paled. “We need to go get him.” She handed the letter off to Lily who gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.

“What’s the matter dear?” Euphemia asked.

“Severus’ father murdered his mother,” Hermione responded, waving her wand as her cloak zipped down the hall and into her hand, Lily’s following close behind. “He needs us, he’s got no one else to turn to.” Euphemia went pale, eyes wide at her words, before she too summoned her cloak.

“Chip!” she called.

“Yes Mistress?” the house elf asked from behind them.

“Prepare a room, we have someone coming to live with us. Please tell the boys that we will be back in a little while.”

“Yes Mistress,” Chip answered.

“Chip wait!” Hermione called before he popped away. She snatched the letter out of Lily’s hand and handed the letter to him. “Take this to the boys please.”

“Yes young Miss!” Chip popped away.

“Come on,” Euphemia urged.

“I’ll have to apparate us,” Lily said. “I know where he lives.” Euphemia and Hermione grabbed each of her hands, and the three women disappeared with a crack.

They arrived in an alleyway near the Evans’ home. Hermione glanced at the multiple police cars and ambulance and turned her wand on her friend and mother.

“Muggles,” she said simply, transfiguring their cloaks into muggle coats. Rushing out into the street, Lily led them to the house at the center of activity in the neighborhood. Severus was sitting in the back of an ambulance, a blanket pulled tight around him. 

“Severus?” she called softly. The eyes that pierced her soul were hollow. A snarled yell was heard over the activity and Hermione turned around to see a filthy man, clothes a mess and hair balding, being forcibly removed from the house in handcuffs. Lily and Hermione stepped closer to Severus, laying a hand on each of his shoulders.

“He killed her,” he muttered. “I knew it would happen one day, but I couldn’t do anything.”

“Oh Sev,” Lily wrapped her arms around him and he stiffened. Hermione reached over, untangling Severus from Lily.

“Come home with us,” she said simply.

“I don’t need your charity,” he snapped, but in his exhaustion and grief, it lacked any real sting.

“No, you don’t,” Hermione agreed. “But you do need somewhere to go for now. If you don’t come with us, they’ll put you in the muggle foster system since you aren’t of age in the muggle world. And going off to Hogwarts would be tricky.”

“Are you responsible for this boy?” A voice spoke from behind them.

“I am his aunt,” Euphemia lied smoothly. “Let’s talk shall we?” Euphemia led the man away from the three teenagers. Hermione was sure there was going to be some spellwork in order for the authorities to allow them to bring Severus home with them, but her main concern was Severus himself.

“I hate him,” Severus rasped. Hermione lifted his face to hers.

“And that’s ok,” she soothed. 

“You don’t know what he-” Severus began.

“Yes I do, Severus,” Hermione reminded him. “I didn’t know exactly what happened,” she admitted. “So I couldn’t do anything about it. But I knew what kind of man your father was.”

“Why didn’t you do anything?” he raged suddenly. Hermione glared.

“Would you have accepted my help?” she snapped. “Would you have listened to what I had to say and then came away with me? No. You would have told me to mind my own business. Lily knew what kind of home you lived in too, and you wouldn’t let her help you either. You can hate the man your father is, you can hate what he’s done. You can even be angry with your mother for the situation in general. But do not for one second put your blame on me when we both know you wouldn’t have accepted my help if I tried.”

Severus stared at her with dark, smoldering eyes, posture rigid, before relaxing and nodding his head in acceptance.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered, lowering his head. Hermione stepped into his personal space, wrapped her arms around him and held him close. And to her surprise, he accepted it, resting his head against her breast.

“You’re an arsehole, Severus, but never doubt that Lily and I are here for you no matter what. Whether you accept us or not.” Lily sat next to him, wrapping her arm around his shoulder and both women ignored the choking sobs.

“Alright, dear, you’ve been cleared to come home with us,” Euphemia announced. Severus untangled himself from the girls and the four of them left the scene, going back to the Potter’s home.

~

Severus kept to himself for the most part. Hermione shooed Chip away and took care of making sure Severus had meals herself. She’d stay quiet, sitting on his bed with him while he ate, simply reading a book and waiting until he was ready to talk. Sometimes he would, but often he grieved in silence. 

“We have to do something,” Sirius said one day, walking into her room. 

“About?” Hermione asked, setting aside her summer homework.

“I thought you already did your summer homework?” Sirius said, distracted.

“I did. I’m revising. Focus, what are we doing?”

“Snape’s been holed up in his room for a week,” Sirius said. “We have to do something about it.”

“I’m working on it.”

“Wait, you are?”

“Yeah,” Hermione stacked parchment together before tucking it away in her school bag. “He’s talking more, he should be ready to leave his room soon.”

“We’ll be going back to Hogwarts in a week, Hermione. Your mum is taking us all to Diagon Alley tomorrow. He’s going to have to come with us.”

“I’m aware, Sirius.”

Sirius froze and watched her carefully before closing the door behind him. Making his way to her bed, he cast a locking charm on her bedroom door and sat on her bed in front of her. Pulling her school bag out of her reach, he drew her into his arms.

“Why do I get the feeling that you’re blaming yourself for this?” he asked softly.

“When we went to get him he asked me why I didn’t do anything,” Hermione whispered “I told him it was because he wouldn’t accept my help. We all know he wouldn’t.”

“Sounds familiar,” he agreed.

“In truth, I wish I could have done something. I knew he was going to likely lose his mother, and I knew he was abused at home. He killed his father in my time to prove himself to Voldemort for crying out loud.”

“You couldn’t have done anything,” Sirius agreed. “You knew for years that I was being abused at home,” at this, she stiffened and he rubbed her back soothingly. “I look back on it now, remembering all the small things that told me you gave a shite. I thought you were still...well… I didn’t realize you were you yet. But you seemed to understand, and I couldn’t figure out why. But you were always there drawing attention away from me when I needed it. And you always tried to show you cared without someone else noticing. It’s like… It was like you saw the things I didn’t want anyone else to see. You’re good at that.” Sirius laughed without humor. “Turns out, you’re good at that because you know all of it already. But even though you knew, I didn’t blame you when Orion almost killed me. And I still don’t, and I know that despite his momentary anger, Severus likely doesn’t blame you either.”

“Do you think I can save everyone?” Hermione asked in a small voice.

“I think you’re going to do your best and what happens will happen. And I will be by your side through it all.” Hermione leaned into his touch and they stayed like that for a few minutes.

“Where’s Remus?” she asked.

“Why? Am I not enough for you Miss Potter?” Hermione giggled.

“Why, Mr. Black, of course not.” Sirius pinched her thigh. “Ow!”

“He’s working with James on finishing up the summer homework. I finished mine yesterday, so I’m staying out of their hair.”

“Does that mean we’re alone?” Hermione asked, a devious look on her features.

“Well,” Sirius began, pretending to consider her question. “Uncle Monty is out for a few hours gathering potions ingredients.”

Hermione wiggled out of Sirius’ grasp and straddled his lap. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pressed her lips against his and ground her body against him.

“I think I hate summer,” Hermione muttered against his lips.

Sirius grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head, ghosting his fingers over the blue lace against her soft skin. “I agree.”

Hermione lifted herself slightly, trailing her fingers down his torso before tucking her hand in his jeans. She gripped his hardening length, and he pulled her lips back to his as she stroked him.

“Fuck, Hermione,” he groaned. Hermione smiled against his lips.

“I may have forgotten to wear knickers today,” she whispered in his ear before taking his earlobe between her teeth gently. Sirius groaned before laying back, removing her hand from his trousers, he pulled them down just enough to release his erection. He shifted her until he was seated inside of her and they both hissed.

“It’s been too long,” Sirius moaned as Hermione began to rock against him. “I’m starting to think you wear skirts for this specifically.”

“Shut up,” Hermione gasped. “Be grateful.”

“Trust me, Kitten, I am.” Sirius grabbed her around the waist, flipped them over and slammed into her hard. Hermione whined. “Shh, I didn’t silence the room.” Hermione bit her arm to keep quiet as Sirius set a punishing pace.

Hermione locked her ankles behind his back, lifting her hips to meet his thrust, muffling her whimpers. 

“Sirius,” Hermione whined.

“What do you need, Kitten?” Sirius grunted.

Hermione reached her hand down, fingers rubbing at her clit, she arched her back into him.

“Fuck,” he moaned. 

“I’m so close,” Hermione whimpered.

“Come for me, Hermione.” Hermione added pressure and shuddered. Biting down on her arm, she froze her movements and arched against him, her scream muffled. Sirius wasn’t far behind, biting her shoulder to keep his own release quiet. He rested his forehead against hers as they caught their breath before a knock came at her door. Hermione paled. 

“Shite,” she swore. Sirius scrambled off of her and she threw her shirt back on as he tucked himself back in his jeans. Remus cracked the door and peeked through. Hermione sighed in relief.

“You two are lucky James doesn’t have wolf hearing like I do,” he said. Hermione blushed.

“Agreed,” Sirius said.

“Man I hate summer,” Remus complained. Hermione and Sirius laughed.

“Our sentiments exactly,” Hermione agreed.

~

“This is it!” Marlene exclaimed. “Our last year!”

“Here’s to a normal one!” Hermione cheered. 

“I propose a toast!” Sirius declared.

“Sirius, you can’t toast over ice cream,” Lily laughed.

The Marauders and friends took up tables at Florean Fortescue's in Diagon Alley after spending the day roaming from shop to shop gathering their school supplies. Bags were shrunk and in their pockets and parents had left their charges to their own devices with the promise that they would all return to the Potter home by dark.

“So?” Sirius argued.

“How about this,” Hermione butted in. “Let's make a promise.”

“To always stand by each other,” Lily continued.

“To always be friends,” Peter followed.

“Through N.E.W.T.s preparations,” Alice joined.

“And the defeat of our enemies!” James declared.

“I can get behind that!” Sirius agreed.

“I’m going to get into the auror program,” Frank declared. “I’ve been working toward it since fourth year.”

“Aren’t you going too, Alice?” Mary asked. Alice nodded with a smile, Frank wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do,” Hermione admitted. “I haven’t thought of what I’ll do past saving all of you.”

“You’re skilled enough, you can go into law enforcement too,” Alice suggested.

“I don’t think so,” Hermione denied. “After this war, I’m done. No more chasing dark wizards, no more putting my life at risk. I’m done.”

“That’s fair,” Peter agreed. “I think I want to do something with herbology.”

“That would be amazing, Peter!” Hermione exclaimed. Peter blushed.

“I’m going to be an auror,” Sirius announced. Hermione stiffened. Sirius looked at her curiously.

“I’ll be lucky to find a job,” Remus muttered. Hermione reached over and squeezed his hand in hers.

“It’ll be fine, Remus. You and Hermione can get a flat with me and between Hermione and I we’ll be comfortable.”

“I think I’m going to train at St Mungos,” Lily mused. “Or go to a muggle university. I’ve always wanted to help people, and being a mediwitch would be a good way to do that. Who knows, maybe if I go to muggle university, I can bring some muggle insight into the field.”

“I’m going into magical law,” Marlene announced. “I’m tired of people looking at me and thinking that I’m vapid and have only an interest in cosmetics and all that nonsense.”

“People think that?” Hermione asked. “Do they not know you?”

“I made the mistake of dating a lot,” Marlene shrugged.

“I have already received offers for an apprenticeship in potions,” Severus admitted.

“May I recommend something, Severus?” Hermione asked.

“I do want the apprenticeship,” he defended.

“And you’re brilliant at potions, it’s a good fit for you,” Hermione agreed. “However, I wouldn’t recommend teaching. You were ok at it mind you, but you weren’t happy and you were really mean.”

“I assure you, I have absolutely no interest in teaching. I’ve spent enough of my life at that school. I am not staying past my seventh year.” Severus shuddered at the thought. “I think if I were to sell my father’s house, and publish my potions findings I can make a comfortable life for myself without having to teach blithering idiots.”

“I haven’t decided what I want to do,” Mary admitted. “I have good grades and all, but I don’t really have a strong interest in anything.”

“I think I’m going into the auror force with Sirius,” James decided. 

“We don’t have to decide right now,” Hermione shrugged. “It’s great that you all have a plan but, we don’t even have our N.E.W.T.s yet. We have time.” The others nodded in agreement. “I think it’s time we started going back. The shops are closing.” With that the group made their way to the floo in the Leaky Cauldron and took the floo back to the Potter’s home where they stayed until it was time to leave for the Hogwarts Express.

~

“Did you do it?” Sirius whispered.

“Not yet,” Hermione whispered back.

“What are you two on about?” Lily asked. Hermione smirked and she sighed in exasperation. “Never mind.”

Hermione leaned back over to whisper to Sirius, “I’ll cast the spell right before he makes his speech. If I do it now McGonagall is going to notice.”

“Please tell me you aren’t doing something stupid,” Lily begged. “Hermione, I’m Head Girl.”

“I am not doing something stupid,” Hermione said with a straight face. Lily sighed.

“How many points are you going to lose Gryffindor?”

“Absolutely none, because I’m not doing something stupid.”

Lily dropped her head to the table. “I am going to pretend I believe you.”

“So Lily,” Sirius started with a smirk. “What are you going to do now that you and James have your own common room?” Lily blushed.

“Absolutely nothing!” she hissed.

“Boring,” Sirius waggled his eyebrows. “I can think of more entertaining things than that.”

“Well, maybe you can go act them out with him yourself then!” Lily snapped. Sirius barked out a laugh.

“I have my own Potter, Lily Flower.”

“Leave her alone, Sirius,” Hermione chided. “You know she’s shy.” 

“Lily Evans? Shy? My sweet Kitten, I think you must be mistaken.”

“I hate both of you,” Lily groaned.

“Hermione, now!” Remus hissed. Hermione tapped the goblet in front of her. The goblet glowed before she checked to see the contents had changed. At the faculty table, Dumbledore raised a goblet to his lips and took a drink before standing and making his way to the podium.

“Welcome-” Dumbledore paused a moment looking confused. His voice had gone up several octaves and Hermione did everything she could to not laugh. The rest of the student body, unprepared, was less disciplined and let out a collective gasp. Dumbledore cleared his throat. “Welcome to our first years, and to our returning students welcome back.” He continued in a high pitched voice, his eyes twinkling as he zeroed in on Hermione. She smiled widely, mischief dancing in her eyes. Dumbledore chuckled in good humour as he continued his welcoming feast. The longer he talked, the less control the students had of their own amusement and laughter spread across the hall.

Dumbledore sent the students to bed and the Prefects got to work leading the younger years to the dorms. Lily and James met with McGonagall to discuss their living arrangements and to be led to their common room, separate from the other houses. 

“Party in the common room,” Sirius whispered in Hermione’s ear.

“After the fifth years and under go to bed,” Hermione agreed. 

“Prefect Lupin will make sure of that,” Sirius joked. Remus rolled his eyes.

“In case it escaped your notice,” He began. “I don’t have to really do anything. The fifth year prefects have things well under control.”

“Lazy.” 

“You know, Hermione, we can just leave this sod behind and enjoy ourselves in the Room of Requirement instead,” Remus said.

“That sounds lovely,” Hermione teased back.

“Oi!” Sirius complained.

“Oi yourself,” James said from behind them. “The very idea of you and my sister alone is disgusting.” Hermione blushed. “That is not helping any.”

“James, aren’t you supposed to be going to your own common room?” Hermione asked.

“Well, I heard there was a party in the common room, I thought I’d join.”

“The party was a farewell party,” Sirius announced. “No more listening to your snoring. We might actually sleep this year.”

Marlene came up behind them and scoffed. “Not likely. You three are going to have an easier time sneaking out, I see a lot more shagging in your future.” 

“Marlene!” Hermione screeched. Marlene stared at them wide eyed.

“He didn’t know?” 

“James,” Hermione warned, turning to face him. James was weirdly calm, but his face was turning an angry shade of red and his eyes were filled with rage. Hermione glanced at Sirius and Remus, their posture was rigid and they looked James straight in the eye. Things were not going to go well, and Hermione wasn’t sure how to fix the situation.

“I’m so sorry Hermione, I didn’t realize he didn’t know,” Marlene assured her.

“Why the hell would he know Marlene?” Hermione hissed. “Why would I or they be stupid enough to tell my brother that I was having sex?”

“Hermione, you could have just denied it,” Remus said, rubbing his forehead.

“This is going to hurt…” Sirius complained. “A lot.”

“I’ll make sure of it,” James growled.

“No, you will not,” Hermione stood in front of him. James pushed by her and spat the password to the Fat Lady before stepping through. Hermione and the other seventh years followed behind.

“You two. Dorm. Now,” James ordered. Sirius and Remus sighed and followed behind James on his way to the seventh year boys dorm. Hermione followed behind.

“Hermione, you’re not going to want to be there,” Remus advised.

“Absolutely not. You aren’t going up there without me.”

“Seriously, Kitten, this might get ugly. You want to stay down here.”

“Sirius, shut up.” Hermione followed them, the other Gryffindors parting ways at the sight of a very angry Head Boy.

James threw the door open with a bang, and Hermione scrambled through behind the other two before closing the door and silencing it. 

“What the fuck!” James shouted.

“James stop,” Hermione tried. James threw a silencing spell at her. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him in anger.

“Do either of you plan on marrying my sister?” James demanded. 

“Yes,” Sirius said simply. James deflated a little.

Remus pointed his wand at Hermione. “Finite.” cancelling the spell he focused back on James. “Don’t turn your wand on Hermione just because you're pissed off at us. She has nothing to do with this.”

“Um, in case it’s escaped your notice, I am very much a part of this,” Hermione threw in. “I’m the one that decided when it happened. I’m the one that initiated all of it.”

James paled. “Hermione,” he whined. “You’re so smart, why would you be so stupid?”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I wasn’t aware that it was stupid to have a loving relationship with the two men I am literally soul bonded with. Excuse me, I must really be just so stupid. James are you a fucking idiot? Those two are your best friends. They have been your best friends since before I even came around!”

“Hermione they… they defiled you!”

“Oh that’s just great,” Hermione laughed. “Hear that boys? You defiled me!” Hermione glared at James. “If anything, it’s the other way around.”

James looked green. “No, you’re smart. You’re my smart Hermione, you are sweet, and pure and-”

“Fucking your best mates,” she snapped. “And you need to get over it.” With that, Hermione turned around and threw the door open. Storming out, she let the door close behind her with a slam.

“I trusted the both of you to take care of her,” James pointed out. “Sex was not in the job description.”

“Mate, I love you like a brother,” Sirius started. “But Hermione has a mind of her own. She decided what we did and when. We have only ever taken her lead in everything in this relationship. The fact that you think so little of us hurts like hell. Hermione is a smart woman. She’s old enough to make her own decisions. She doesn’t need you to do that for her.”

“You may be angry at us,” Remus added, “And trust me, that does hurt. But Hermione has lost too much in her life already, you talking to her like that is not going to go well for either of you.”

“Fix this,” Sirius demanded with a hard voice. “I can guarantee you that both Remus and I have every intention of marrying the woman after Hogwarts. And until you fix this with her, you are not welcome in this tower.” 

~

If the Gryffindors had to describe the mood of the common room after that, it would be tense and awkward. Sirius and Remus banned James from the common room, only allowing Lily in. Lily was annoyed with the situation, but stayed out of it. Hermione avoided James and chose to sit as far from him as possible in classes. 

“Do I want to know?” Severus asked when she took her seat next to him in potions.

“Probably not,” She answered. Sirius sat on her other side with Marlene taking the seat on the other side of Severus.

“I may have let slip something that James did not know,” Marlene muttered. “And he didn’t take it too well.”

“There are some things a brother does not need to know,” Hermione muttered. Severus gave a questioning look before chuckling.

“Never a dull moment with you,” he muttered.

“It isn’t funny,” Hermione snapped.

“Sirius and Remus have actually forbidden James from entering the Gryffindor common room until he apologizes to Hermione for how he acted,” Marlene added.

“So, Potter didn’t like the idea of his baby sister having sex did he?” Severus teased.

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Please, I’m way older than he is. There is no baby sister here, as you well know.” Severus chuckled again before Slughorn came in and started the lesson.

~

“I need you to slip this into James’ drink,” Hermione whispered to Lily one evening at dinner.

“Hermione I can’t help you. I’m the Head Girl!” Lily hissed back.

“Oh come off it,” Hermione rolled her eyes. “I’m not pranking the whole school, I’m just pranking my brother. It’s normal.”

“I can’t be involved. I’m not going to take action against you, but I’m not going to participate either. Get Sirius to do it.”

Marlene plucked the vial out of Hermione’s hand. “I’ll do it. I owe you after all.” Hermione smirked.

“Thanks.”

True to her word, Marlene spiked her own goblet, tapped it with her wand and swapped it with James’. Hermione assumed she got the idea from the start of term prank against Dumbledore. Hermione waited. She talked to her year mates, but kept one eye on James. 

“Mate, are you ok?” Peter asked. Hermione hid a smirk. James had set his goblet down and curled an arm around his abdomen. 

“I dunno,” he groaned. “My stomach just really hurts all of a sudden.”

“Do you need to go to the hospital wing?”

“She won’t be able to help him,” Hermione sang out. Sirius and Remus turned wide eyes toward her.

“What did you do Kitten?”

“I’m making a point.” with that, Hermione stood and left the Hall.

“Hermione!” Hermione turned and settled a hard glare at the boy behind her. “Can I please talk to you?” James asked.

“What do you want James?” 

James bent over, clutching his stomach.

“I’m sorry.” Hermione’s eyes widened. “I don’t like the idea of you doing… that... At all. But you’re an adult, and you’ve been with them for a few years now and I’m sorry.”

“You were really mean, James,” Hermione pointed out.

“I want to protect you,” he admitted. “I lost my sister. But she gave you to us. And I know you’ve lost a lot in your life too. I just… I just want to keep you safe. I don’t want you to hurt anymore.”

Hermione pulled James into a hug. “I love you, Jamie,” she whispered. “I know I don’t say it, but I do. And I appreciate you more than you will ever know. But please,” she begged. “Please just trust me.”

“Ok.” James held her close. 

“You didn’t apologize just for the antidote did you?” Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I was planning on it anyway, but if you happen to have an antidote, I wouldn’t say no.”

“There is none. You just have to let it run its course,” Hermione smirked. “It’s called menstrual cramps. Nothing makes those go away. Welcome to being a girl for the next few hours.”

James swore. “That’s a low blow.”

“Literally.” Hermione laughed. Turning, Hermione and James started trudging their way to Gryffindor tower.

“Soul bonded huh?” He said, nudging her with his elbow.

Hermione laughed, pulling away a little. “I’m surprised you didn’t ask them.”

“I want to hear it from you.”

“We did a ritual last year,” Hermione admitted. “Saw Harry. He told me.”

“Well, if you’re soul bonded to someone… As much as it pains me, I’m glad it’s them. I know they’ll take care of you.” 

“We’ll take care of each other,” Hermione corrected him. 

~

“Alright! I had an idea,” Hermione announced during their little duelling club. “Since James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and I are all animagi, I thought maybe we could help the rest of you become one too.”

“Isn’t it supposed to be extremely hard to do?” Marlene asked.

“Well,” Hermione began. “It’s more tedious at first. The last step is the hardest. And that’s the actual transformation. But, the rest of it is pretty easy.”

“And you guys can do it already?” Alice pointed out. Hermione let her body melt to the floor, taking on the shape of her alter ego. Alice gasped and scrambled back in surprise. Remus ran his fingers through her fur with a smile. Sirius shifted into padfoot and pounced on her. 

“Pads, not the time,” James laughed. Sirius and Hermione changed back with a grin. Sirius leaned down and kissed her nose before moving off of her.

Hermione held up a vial of leaves. “I have enough mandrake leaves for all of you if you want to do this. You have to keep them on the roof of your mouth for an entire month.”

“Ew,” Marlene scrunched up her nose.

“You don’t have to,” Hermione assured.

“Oh, I’m going to do it. It just seems gross.” Marlene held out her hand and Hermione handed her a leaf. Slowly, each Gryffindor and lone Slytherin accepted a mandrake leaf and placed it into their mouths immediately.

“Maybe it’s not so bad,” Alice amended. Hermione laughed.

“Oh, it’s bad,” Sirius assured her.

“It’s right foul,” James agreed.

“It’s fine now,” Peter pointed out. “But you have to keep that same leaf on the roof of your mouth for an entire month. It… it holds onto flavor…” Peter shuddered in disgusted remembrance. 

“Why did you do it then?” Frank asked.

“They became animagi to be with me during full moons,” Remus explained.

“You can’t tell anyone we’re animagi.” Hermione added. 

“We won’t,” Marlene promised.. Sirius glared at her. “Look, I’m sorry I let the whole sex thing slip, but I honestly thought James would have figured it out!”

“Aren’t you supposed to register with the ministry?” Frank asked. “Alice, James, Sirius and I are all going to be aurors after we graduate. We can’t just be illegal animagi.”

“We’re all registering as soon as we graduate,” Hermione said.

“We are?” Sirius asked.

Hermione elbowed him “Yes. We are.”

“Right, we are.” Sirius scooted away from Hermione’s stabbing elbow.

~

“We have to seal it,” Sirius announced.

“Seal what?” Remus asked, barely taking his eye away from his charms essay.

“The mate bond.” Sirius dropped onto Remus’ bed behind him, sprawling out. “You and Hermione sealed the bond between the two of you. But I’m still here left completely out of the loop.”

“Bonding with Hermione was an accident,” Remus admitted. “I didn’t want to originally.”

“Kitten says she can feel you now. Your emotions, your magic. I want that.”

“To be honest, feeling another person’s emotions is rough,” Remus said. “Hermione in particular feels things very strongly. That conversation with Prongs? I honestly thought that she was going to destroy something she was so angry. But she was also very hurt.”

“We should have followed her,” Sirius sighed.

“She went to the girls’ dorm. We couldn’t. Either way though, she managed to shove it down and by the time she woke up the next morning she was fine. Of course, her anger spiked any time she so much as heard Prongs’ voice in class. But on the outside she was calm.”

“I want what you two have. I don’t care that her emotions are overpowering. This bond between us isn’t just you and her, it’s me too. And you can’t keep me out like this. It isn’t right.”

Remus sighed and admitted defeat. “Alright.” Sirius sagged with relief. “But after you’re marked, we have another bond that needs to be completed.”

“What bond?”

“The soul bond.”

“I don’t even know how to complete that,” Sirius admitted.

“I am almost positive Hermione does.” Sirius and Remus glanced at each other and smirked.

“Swot,” they said together.

~

“Hogsmeade!” Lily exclaimed.

“Hot date?” James asked with a smirk. Lily whacked the back of his head. “Ow. Sorry.”

“Whipped,” Sirius teased.

“I’ll remember that comment the next time you agree to anything Hermione wants.”

“Fair enough,” Sirius shrugged.

Hermione squished herself between Sirius and James. “I don’t really want to go to Hogsmeade,” she admitted.

“Why not?” Lily pouted, “We have to get our dresses for the ball!” Hermione sighed.

“Any color preference?” she asked Sirius, giving in.

“Black?” he suggested with a smirk. Hermione rolled her eyes.

“Maybe add some gold in there,” Remus added, taking a seat across from them.

“Gold and black, got it.”

“We’ll meet you in the Shrieking Shack when you’re done playing dress up, Kitten,” Sirius whispered into her ear.

“Nope. I didn’t hear that. Nope nope nope.” Hermione rolled her eyes.

“They didn’t even say anything remotely sexual, James. Just that they’d meet me there.”

“What could you possibly have to do there outside of a full moon?” James asked pointedly.

“Get away from everyone else and just relax in quiet and peace?” Hermione answered.

“I don’t believe you,” James countered.

“Fine, believe what you want.” Hermione shrugged.

“James, she’s an adult,” Lily pointed out. “And they’ve been together for a long time. Leave her alone.” Lily looked at Hermione. “Though, as Head Girl I must strongly discourage participating in any form of debauchery.” Hermione stared at Lily in surprise, laughing when she allowed a smirk to overtake her features.

“That was almost believable,” Hermione laughed.

~

Hermione did manage to find a dress in black with gold accents. She grabbed a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks with the girls before making her way to the Shrieking Shack. The sight she entered the room to was familiar, and a welcome one. 

There in the center of the room stood her two wizards. Remus had a fistful of Sirius’ hair, pulling his head back as he trailed his tongue up his neck before nibbling on his ear. Remus tugged on Sirius’ head harder, guiding Sirius down to his knees with a growl. Sirius grabbed at the front of Remus’ trousers, undoing the zip and pulling them down and greedily pulled Remus’ cock from it’s confines. Sirius took Remus’ hard length into his mouth and gagged slightly, bobbing his head at a pace that Remus dictated.

Hermione removed her sweater, setting her shopping down against the doorframe and sat her sweater with the rest of her purchases. Remus heard her and turned around. His smoldering green eyes were rimmed with the gold of the wolf and Hermione couldn’t help the shiver down her spine. 

“Come here,” Remus demanded in a hoarse voice. Hermione thought about refusing, let them have their time without her interruption. She knew they needed this, but she stepped forward anyway. 

Hermione pressed her body along Remus’ back, running her hands down his side before pulling his t-shirt over his head and throwing it to the side. She ran her fingertips along the scar that ran up the length of his spine, following the light touch with soft kisses. Remus let go of Sirius’ hair and pulled away. Sirius stared up at Remus in confusion at the sudden withdrawal from his mouth. Remus put an arm around Hermione, his hand tangling in her curls as he lowered her to the dusty floorboards of the shack.

“Sirius, I think you should attend to our Little Love,” Remus ordered softly. Sirius slithered up Hermione’s body, and pulled her trousers and knickers from her body. He rubbed a finger against her clit, feeling how wet she was for them.

“Is this for us, Kitten?” he asked her, ghosting kisses along the scar on her shoulder

“Always,” Hermione whispered with need as Sirius slipped his finger into her warm entrance. She gasped and glanced at Remus when she heard the sound of fabric hitting the floor. Remus kicked his trousers and pants aside, Hermione eyeing his naked form with satisfaction as he dropped to his knees behind Sirius. Sirius pressed his lips to hers and ran his tongue along the seam. She opened for him with a groan. Remus reached his arm around Sirius’ hips, undoing the zip and Hermione lifted her legs, pushing the offending garment down Sirius’ legs, making him chuckle against her mouth.

Remus cast a lubrication charm and inserted a finger into Sirius’ tight entrance and Sirius groaned.

“Do you like that?” Remus asked.

“Fuck, yes,” Sirius grunted out.

“Do you want more?” 

“Yes. Fuck, Remus. Yes.”

“Does our Little Love get more? I’m sure a finger isn’t as satisfying as a cock is, as you are learning.”

Hermione knotted her hands in Sirius’ hair and pulled his lips back to her. “Please,” she whispered before taking his bottom lip between her teeth. Sirius removed his finger from it’s teasing and gripped her hip tightly and pushed himself inside her. Hermione groaned and tried to lift her hips to meet him. Remus lined himself behind them and eased himself into Sirius’ tight hole, cursing.

Sirius stopped moving against Hermione and panted. The sensation was almost too much, and then Remus pulled back out and thrusted hard, pushing Sirius back into Hermione. The three found their rhythm together and Sirius felt dizzy.

“Fuck, I’m close,” he said, gritting his teeth. Hermione reached her fingers between them and rubbed her clit with a gasp. Remus grabbed Sirius by the hair, pulling him against his chest and ran teeth along his shoulder. Hermione whined at the sudden empty feeling she felt from Remus pulling Sirius away. Remus grabbed Sirius’ cock firmly and stroked it in time which each thrust and Sirius threw his head back and groaned.

“Come for us, Sirius,” Remus demanded and Sirius tensed before he moaned out his release, his seed coating Hermione’s legs while Remus bit down on his shoulder, hard, breaking skin as he found his own release. 

Sirius and Remus leaned against each other, catching their breath and Hermione sat up, reaching for her trousers.

“What are you doing, Little Love?” Remus panted out.

“Well, you two are probably out of commission for a while,” she explained. Remus pulled out of Sirius and Sirius shifted to lay down next to her. 

“Just because our cocks are out of commission, doesn’t mean we are.” Remus grabbed her legs and pulled her closer, Hermione lost her balance and fell back against the floor beneath her with a surprised squeak. Remus lifted her leg, kissing her ankle before shifting it beside him, spreading her legs for him and he kissed his way up to her wet center and ran his tongue through her folds. Hermione gasped, arching her back.

“Fuck,” she whined, tangling her hand in his hair. Remus feasted on her and Sirius lifted her shirt up, exposing her breast and taking a hard nipple into his mouth. “Oh Merlin,” she moaned. Sirius rolled her other nipple between his fingers and her breathing came out in soft pants. Remus sucked on her clit, flicking it with his tongue and she cried out. 

Sirius pulled from her nipple and raised his lips to her ear, “Are you close for us, Kitten?” Hermione nodded violently with a whimper. “Come for us, Love.”

Remus inserted his finger and curled it upward and Hermione cried out and shuddered. “So close!” She panted. Remus laved at her and her body stiffened before she shattered with a scream. “Oh gods,” she called out as her body shook from the exertion. 

“We need to get back to the castle,” Remus said after a while. Hermione agreed and after they got dressed, Hermione transfigured a bandage for Sirius’ wound, and they grabbed her purchases and trekked their way back to the castle.

~

“Do you remember a conversation we had months ago?” Severus asked, sitting beside her in Potions.

“You’re going to have to be more specific,” Hermione responded. Severus leaned closer to her.

“Wolfsbane,” he said simply. Hermione’s eyes widened.

“Did you do it?” she hissed back.

“I believe so. It has the right consistency, color, and it produces the smokey vapor you mentioned.”

“Do you think you can teach me?”

“I’ll show you next night we meet in the Room of Requirement. I’ve bottled this month’s supply, I’ll give it to you after class.”

“Thank you Severus, this means a lot.” Hermoine smiled. “One more potion to brew every month.” She sighed.

“What other potion are you brewing monthly?” Sirius asked on the other side of her.

“Contraceptive?” Hermione reminded him.

“I honestly thought you were getting that from Madam Pomfrey,” he admitted.

“There is no way I am asking faculty to aid in safe sex. We’re not supposed to be having sex on campus anyway!”

“Shut up!” Marlene hissed. “We’re in class and I for one do not want to mess this up!”

“Sorry,” Hermione muttered.

~

“I need you to drink this,” Hermione handed Remus a smoking goblet.

“Is it going to kill me?” he stared at it warily.

“Severus assured me it was brewed correctly. He’s been working on months and I trust him.” Remus took the goblet and drank down the potion.

“That was foul!” he sputtered. “What was that?

“I know, love. I don’t think there’s a way to fix that. At least not yet. But you have to drink it, every day for a week before the full moon, ok?” Hermione pleaded. “It’s the Wolfsbane potion. It’s supposed to ease your transformation, it lets you keep your human mind. Among other things.”

“Yeah, ok,” Remus agreed with a sigh, wondering if keeping his mind as a wolf was worth the disgusting potion.

~

Whiskers covered her face with her paws. She had been listening to the pained howls once a month for six years and they never got easier to hear. Padfoot nudged her and whined in an attempt to be comforting. When the howls of pain turned to panting, Whiskers made her way into the room and watched Moony carefully. He didn’t growl, and there was an awareness in his eye that wasn’t usually there. Cocking her head sideways in a questioning way, Moony nodded his head.

Remus was still there.

Whiskers loped over, butting her head against him and purred. Moony however, moved out of her reach. She watched him curiously and he knelt down over her, taking her neck into his large jaw and she stiffened with wide fearful eyes. He was there, she knew he was there. So why? He clenched his jaw, his teeth not quite piercing her neck before he loosened his jaw and moved away. He repeated the motion with Prongs and Padfoot, but when he came to Wormtail he cocked his head in question. Moony sniffed at Wormtail before taking his larger foot and pressing him to the ground, pressing his claws near Wormtail’s neck before pulling away without ever actually hurting him, and Whiskers understood.

Pack.

Whiskers and the other animals spent the evening playing before they exhaustedly curled together in the light of the full moon shining through the Shrieking Shack’s shattered windows.

~

Hermione descended the stairs in the Gryffindor common room. Her black dress hugged her curves and spread out at her knees, subtle gold swirls accented the dress and Hermione felt uneasy at how the dress showed off every curve. Remus and Sirius watched her approach with a hungry expression before reaching their hands out to her. Tucking her into their embrace, they nuzzled into each shoulder, with Remus lightly nipping at her mate scar.

“Your dress makes me want to skip the ball entirely,” Sirius admitted.

“I would be open to that idea,” Hermione agreed.

“I personally want to show you off. We’ll have the most beautiful witch on our arm,” Remus declared.

“I’m really not sure about this dress,” Hermione fidgeted, reaching up to push the straps back on her shoulder. Someone slapped her hand. 

“That is not where they go and you know it,” Marlene scolded as she moved the straps of Hermione’s dress back to off the shoulder. “Show off that mate scar. You’re beautiful, and you know it.” Marlene swept out of the common room with a final warning.

Hermione sighed. “I didn’t choose the dress,” she admitted. “They did. It shows too much.”

“You’re beautiful,” Remus assured her. Hermione smiled shyly.

The triad made their way to the Great Hall where Remus grabbed a table, ushering Sirius to sweep Hermione off to the dance floor. Sirius led Hermione around the dance floor and they talked and watched their friends. Hermione felt her heart swell in pride and delight as she watched Severus lean in and kiss Marlene. They had never been open about their relationship, never defining it, never admitting how they felt.

“Finally,” Sirius muttered. 

“Took them long enough,” Hermione agreed. “I was going to step in soon.”

“I was honestly thinking about it.” Lily said from behind them.

James cut in and traded dance partners and swept Hermione away clumsily, and Sirius took Lily’s hand and guided her around the dancefloor. The night was fun and light hearted, and Hermione was grateful. She danced the night away, giving each of her friends a dance before they all took a seat at the table Remus had grabbed for them with a snack and some punch. Sirius lingered by the punchbowl while Peter conversed with Professor McGonagall and Hermione just knew they were up to something. Her suspicions were confirmed when Sirius poured a flask into the bowl before sneaking away.

“Might want to get the punch before McGonagall notices,” Hermione told her friends.

“He finally did it?” James asked. Hermione nodded.

“Lily wasn’t looking,” Hermione confirmed. James grinned.

“As Head Boy I should not condone this. However, as a Marauder I think it’ll be ok if I have a glass.” The group made their way to the punch and scrambled back to their table before McGonagall could question it and downed their glass.

“I propose an after party!” Sirius declared.

“I’m down,” Marlene said, Severus’ arm around her waist.

“I believe by the end of this we’ll be too tipsy and too tired to have much of a party,” Alice mused.

“Probably,” Hermione agreed.

“I don’t know about you guys,” James started. “But I for one am going to bed after this.”

“Who wants to bet Lily finally agreed to sleep with him,” Sirius whispered in Hermione’s ear. Hermione giggled.

Sirius, Remus, and Hermione snuck out of the Great Hall while everyone was enjoying the last few minutes of the ball and made their way to the Room of Requirement. Sirius unzipped the back of her dress as Remus closed the door behind them. Letting the dress fall to the floor, Sirius sucked in a breath.

“You know how to make an impression,” he breathed. Hermione smirked.

The lace that encased her breasts was black and matched the garter belt that held up the dark stockings. Remus and Sirius eyed her body with appreciation.

“You seem to have forgotten knickers again,” Sirius noted, his eyes a molten silver.

“I guess you’ll have to punish me then,” Hermione suggested nervously.

“Fuck,” Remus breathed. “Is that what you want, Little Love?”

“If you don’t want to try, that’s ok,” Hermione said quickly. 

Remus stepped toward her with purpose, he ran his hand through her curls before grabbing the hair at the nape of her neck and pulling hard. Hermone gasped and he let his other hand caress her neck down her collar bone.

“The idea is intriguing,” he said. “But we had other plans this evening, didn’t we Little Love?”

“Y-yes.” Remus let go of her and she grabbed the bag she had attached to her hip that he hadn’t noticed before. Pulling out a vial she held it up to show them.

“This is rose water,” she explained. “Rose water that has been charged by moonlight. We have to trace the rune for “destiny” onto our bodies to start the ritual. In order for this to work, we have to reach orgasm together.”

“Shouldn’t be too hard,” Sirius shrugged.

“Yes, it is actually,” Hermione corrected. “The last time the three of us were together intimately at the same time, Remus pulled you from me.”

“Well, this is as good a time as any to try what you’ve been asking about for a while.” Hermione brightened at Sirius’ words.

“You mean it?” she asked.

“I don’t see why not.” Sirius looked to Remus. “What do you think?” 

Remus thought about it. “She has been wanting that for quite a while.”

“It’s settled then.” Hermione unstoppered the vial and dipped her finger into it. She reached up and traced the familiar rune onto first Sirius’ forehead and then Remus’. Handing Remus the vial, he did the same thing for her.

Remus pressed himself against her, running his fingers through her wild curls, Sirius held her from behind, his grip firm on her hips as he ran his tongue along her scar. 

“You’ve been a naughty kitten,” Sirius whispered against her skin.

“Uh huh,” she gasped.

“What do you think we should do about that, hm?”

“I-I don’t know,” she gasped as Remus bit her shoulder.

Sirius landed a sharp slap to her backside and Hermione squeaked in surprise, turning wide eyes onto him.

“Bad?” He asked.

“No,” she assured him. Remus slid his finger along her folds and chuckled.

“I’d say she quite liked that.”

“Are you wet for us Kitten?” Sirius asked, landing another smack. Hermione gasped and moaned when he rubbed her reddening bottom. Remus tangled his hands in her hair and tugged, leaving open mouthed kisses along her neck and shoulder. Sirius unclasped her bra and she pulled it out from between them, letting it drop to the floor.

“I think we should keep the garter belt and stockings,” Remus said against her skin. Sirius smacked her again and Hermione purred. Reaching around her, Sirius pressed a finger against her clit and she moaned loudly. 

“Fuck you’re so wet,” Sirius groaned.

Remus pulled away and kicked off his shoes before removing his shirt, Hermione watched him hungrily.

“Do you like the view, Kitten?” Sirius asked.

“Yes,” Hermione said, licking her lips. 

“Why don’t you help him then?” Hermione fell to her knees and crawled to Remus, unbuttoning his trousers. She slid them and his pants down and he kicked out of them. Hermione took his erection into her mouth, running her tongue along the length of him.

“Fuck.” Remus grabbed her hair and pulled out of her mouth, before pushing back in. Remus thrusted into her mouth and she greedily took what he gave her, and Sirius took that moment to strip down. 

“You from behind?” He asked.

“Yes.” Remus pulled out of her mouth and pulled her to her feet. Turning her around he handed her off to Sirius who pressed his lips against hers in a firm kiss.

“Are you sure, Kitten?” he asked her.

“Yes.”

Sirius walked her back to a bed the room provided them and pulled her onto him. Hermione let herself sink down onto him with a groan. She rose up and dropped back down and they both swore. Remus gently pushed her downward and cast a lubrication charm. His light touch at her back entrance made her tense and he rubbed her back soothingly.

“You can stop this at any time,” he assured her.

“I want this.”

“Relax, Little Love.” He eased his finger past her entrance and thrust slowly, adding another finger as she relaxed. “Does that feel good?”

“Y-Yes,” she moaned. “Please!” 

“Relax,” Remus said, removing his fingers. He pressed his erection against her and Sirius thrust into her hard as she cried out. Remus pushed into her and Hermione choked back an overwhelmed sob. She felt full, almost uncomfortable, but she craved it. Remus moved slowly at first and Hermione begged for more Sirius and Remus thrust into her harder and quicker and Hermione lost the ability to form coherent words. 

“Are you close, Little Love?” Remus groaned. Hermione nodded, sinking her nails into Sirius’ shoulders.

“Fuck, Kitten,” Sirius hissed. 

“Hang on, Little Love,” Remus said. 

“I’m close,” Sirius panted.

“Come,” Remus ordered and a couple more thrusts and Sirius grunted along with Hermione’s scream and Remus fell off the edge with them. 

They felt the magic course through them, their skin tingled and Hermione could feel the warmth of them caressing against her magic as if they were meant to be there. They fell together in a piled heap of sweaty bodies and caught their breath. Hermione could feel the ever present spark fade, leaving behind a sense of fulfillment. Like a piece of her had been missing and the bond that settled between them filled a crucial part of her.

“Wow,” Sirius finally said. “That was…”

“Yeah,” Hermione agreed.

“How do you feel?” Remus asked.

“Like I could sleep for a year,” Hermione laughed.

“Wanna do it again for my birthday?” Sirius asked, with an enthusiastic grin.

“We’ll see,” Hermione said.

The triad curled up under the blankets, wrapping themselves around each other and drifted off to sleep.

~

“Never have I ever!” Sirius declared, pulling the bottle of firewhisky out of his bag.

“Didn’t Lily ban that game?” Hermione asked.

“How do you always have firewhisky?” Marlene added.

“Do you honestly think that Evans is going to keep me from digging up dirt on my birthday?” Sirius scoffed.

“I can sure try,” Lily grumbled.

“Pass out the firewhisky lets play!” James cheered.

“This is a terrible idea,” Hermione muttered.

“Not so, Kitten. This is a great idea!” Sirius poured everyone a shot and passed them out. “And since it’s my birthday, I get to go first. Never have I ever… Had sex.”

“Just easing right into it are we?” Hermione said as she threw back her shot, followed by Marlene, Sirius, Peter, Mary, Lily and James. “Wait… Lily?”

Lily blushed. “Halloween,” she admitted.

“Oh that’s great,” Sirius laughed.

“Ew…” Hermione said.

“And now you know how I feel,” James threw in.

“Correction, I’m just grossed out. You were murder your best friends mad.”

“Who cares! Kitten, on to you.”

“Gee, thanks,” Hermione rolled her eyes. “Never have I ever attempted to pet McGonagall in her animagus form.” Hermione gave a pointed look at Sirius as he downed his shot and refilled it.

“It was hilarious, and I still say the loss of points was well worth the look on her face when she changed back.”

“Alright, Marlene.”

“Never have I ever… Bossed someone around during sex.”

Remus took a shot with a smirk and Hermoine blushed.

“Kinky,” Marlene waggled an eyebrow.

“Can we not bring my sister’s sex life into this?”

“Oh James, I have every intention of dragging out every debauched detail. She’s sleeping with two men after all. And I’ve seen her come back to the dorms.” Marlene smirked at Hermione. “You think you’re covering those bruises on your hips, but you’re doing a bad job of it.”

“Oh Merlin,” Hermione dropped her face into her hands.

“On to you Severus.”

“Never have I ever eaten a vomit-flavored Bertie Botts.”

Hermione took a shot. “I no longer trust that candy. Sugar quills for me.”

“Your sugar quill habit is becoming a problem,” Severus drawled.

“It’s either sugar quills or I chew on my writing quills.”

“It’s your teeth,” Severus shrugged.

“My muggle parents were dentists, I’m pretty careful. Onto you Peter.”

“Never have I ever skinny dipped in the Black Lake.” 

Marlene and Sirius took a shot.

“Not at the same time!” Marlene assured Hermione and Remus. “I was invited into the Hufflepuff’s common room on one of their little parties and they dared me to.”

“You dared me last year on my birthday.”

“I thought you skipped it.” Hermione said.

“Nope, I just did it on a different night. You weren’t feeling good so we didn’t drag you along,” Sirius explained. “Onto you Mary. Make it good.”

“Gee, no pressure right?” Mary rolled her eyes. “Never have I ever had sex on the quidtch pitch.” Her and Peter both took a shot. 

Jamie looked at Lily expectantly. “Not on your life Potter.”

“Weren’t you cold?” Hermione asked.

“Lets just say, it is highly unlikely that we will ever do it again.” Mary muttered.

“Let alone without a blanket.” Peter shuddered. “Lily, you’re up.”

Lily grinned. “Never have I ever snooped through Filch’s office.” James, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, and Peter took a shot.

“This time and my previous one,” Hermione clarified. “Broke into Filch’s office because he confiscated something from Harry.”

“And in this time?”

“To prove to those four that I could.”

“That’s a terrible reason,” Lily pointed out. Hermione shrugged. “Your turn James.”

“Never have I ever gotten so drunk I threw up.” Hermione and Sirius were the only ones to take a shot.

“The war was hard ok?” She snapped when everyone stared at her. “I am much better at holding my alcohol now.”

“I have no excuse,” Sirius grinned.

“Other than being well on your way to become an alcoholic?” Remus provided.

“You wound me.”

After a few more rounds, Lily called it a night and dragged a tipsy James back to their common room. The others followed behind leaving Sirius, Remus and Hermione alone for the rest of the night.

“I want to know,” Remus started. “What kind of shenanigans did you get into in your time?”

Hermione surrounded herself with pillows provided by the room. “That depends on the type. Sexual stuff? Not much. Maybe some light snogging with Viktor. But I got into a whole lot of trouble, but it was usually following Harry and his hero complex.”

“Are Potters just genetically programmed to get into trouble?” 

“I don’t know,” Hermione shrugged. “Hermione Potter seemed sweet.”

“Nah,” Sirius denied, laying amongst the pillows with her. “She had a wicked temper.”

“That is because you provoked her,” Remus pointed out.

“Not true. I did put stuff in her hair, but Mary ripped into me good for that one. But Prongs is the one that really got her.”

“I don’t remember,” Hermione admitted. “I only have snippets of memories of her life, and it’s fading little by little.”

“I didn’t know you had any of her memories to begin with,” Remus noted with surprise.

“Some, not much. I had a general idea of who everyone was, and if someone talked about something that happened I was able to find the memory. But everything is basically gone now.”

“Hermione Potter really is gone,” Sirius said. Hermione looked over at him and the expression on his face was indiscernible.

“Are you.. Are you disappointed by that?” Hermione asked, worried.

“It’s hard to explain. On one hand, I love you,” He paused looking uncomfortable. “I know I don’t say it but… I do. But on the other hand, she died. She was James’ sister. I didn’t really know her very well, and after gluing her hair to her chair, I stayed away from her. It’s just… It’s unsettling.”

Hermione didn’t know what to say. She looked away and stared above her at the ceiling. What could she say? She took Hermione Potter’s place in the world. She knew once the Potters found out that their daughter’s memories remained only to fade away, they’d probably go through the mourning process all over again.

Sirius rolled onto his side to watch her. “It’s not your fault.” 

Hermione turned to look at him. “Isn’t it? I took her place.”

Sirius crawled over to her, holding his body above hers. Resting his forehead against her own, he whispered “What happened to her is sad, but I thank her every day for giving you to us in her place.” And with that, Sirius kissed her. Hermione let herself get swept away on the feel of his lips and his body surrounding hers. He made to move away and she grabbed the front of his shirt, pressing herself more firmly against him. “Hermione,” he groaned against her lips. 

Hermione let her hands trail down his body before unzipping his trousers and wrapping her hand around his cock.

“Fuck,” he swore, head dropping to rest on her chest. “You sure go after what you want.”

“Are you saying no?” Hermione asked.

“Fuck no.” Sirius sat up off of her and threw his shirt off, she followed suit. Remus sat back and watched hungrily.

Sirius laid Hermione back down amongst the many pillows, trailing hands down her body before undoing the button of her trousers, pulling them down her legs and leaving light kisses on every inch of skin he exposed.

“On your knees, Little Love,” Remus spoke up. Hermione complied immediately, moving around Sirius. Remus stood and stepped toward her, running his hand against her cheek with a loving touch before easing her onto all fours. “Let's keep that mouth of yours busy shall we?” Remus removed his trousers and Sirius lined himself up from behind. Sirius grabbed her hips and pushed into her as Hermione took Remus into her mouth. Remus tangled his hand in her curls and thrust into her mouth in time with Sirius’ movements behind her. Her whimpers and moans muffled by his cock.

Sirius slapped her bum and Hermione bucked against him before moaning as Remus pulled on her hair. The two wizards around her set a punishing pace and she felt at their mercy. Remus held her hair tightly, controlling her movements on him and Sirius wrapped a hand around to rub her clit. She was close, hanging on for dear life. She closed her eyes tight, resisting the urge to let go.

“Don’t close your eyes, Little Love,” Remus reminded her, pulling her to look up to him as he thrust. “Are you going to come?” Hermione tried to make an affirming sound. “Good girl. Go ahead.” Sirius thrust into her harder and she let out a shuddered cry as she shattered, tensing her body. Sirius gave a few more thrusts before he followed with a curse. Hermione swirled her tongue around the head of Remus’ cock before he froze and spilled into her mouth as she swallowed everything he gave her. 

Sirius wrapped an arm around Hermione, pulling her against his body and leaving kisses along her shoulder before the three curled up together and caught their breath.

“We need to go back,” Hermione murmured.

“Don’t want to,” Sirius argued sleepily.

“We have classes tomorrow,” Remus pointed out. “We can’t stay.” They stood and gathered their clothes, and once dressed Hermione tapped her wand over each of them and they faded out of existence. Disillusioned, the three trekked through the castle to their common room and their individual beds, tired and sated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to CrazyKitCat for the prank idea for James. It was awesome and came in handy ;).
> 
> Also, thank you to those of you in the facebook group The Restricted Section for all of your great ideas for "never have I ever", as well as my personal friend LadyMalk. Y'all were a huge help. Love you guys so much!!!
> 
> (Was there enough citrus? ;) )


End file.
